


【斑柱】春芽+春芽（续）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [18]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 119,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️  慎入，柱姬出没，送给橘友岳华。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, 斑柱
Series: 斑柱短篇 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. 正传

男人迎着风雪而来，荒郊的旅店早早悬起灯笼挂上了满客告牌，门前积雪厚重。  
旅人并不在意，推开门，前厅的男子一改昏昏欲睡的状态，来者是年轻的宇智波族长。  
“斑大人！”宇智波明急忙起身迎接，结印开启屏风后的暗门。  
“泉奈呢？”  
“清晨接到急报发现千手暗探踪迹，泉奈大人担心火核应付不来，来的是千手扉间。”  
宇智波明皱起眉，难得对死对头产生钦佩之情，不到三日就摸到他们附近，这处旅店可是宇智波最隐秘的情报站之一。  
“人在哪？”斑沉声问  
“在地牢，我带您过去。”  
见族长不再应声，宇智波明心中有些忐忑。  
地牢里可是千手柱姬，千手家的现任族长，若非泉奈大人设计围困千手的伤员，柱姬断然不会束手就擒。就是不知斑大人如何想，忍界皆知千手柱姬是宇智波斑的宿敌，两人在相近的年岁继承家族，争锋相对，面对木遁强如宇智波族长也讨不到好。  
被个女人隐隐压宇智波一手，实在令人不甘。  
斑大人脸色不佳，明忍不住解释。  
“泉奈大人本意是立刻解决千手柱姬，但千手那扣着不少族人大有鱼死网破的意思。”  
无奈之下他们只好先将人运回暗站。  
斑脚下一顿。  
“你先下去”

不比烧有炭火的室内，地下暗牢冬日里寒冷刺骨，感知告诉他里面的确是熟悉的敌人。他从未想过两人会在战场之外再会，还是眼前这副情景。宇智波斑呼吸一窒，囚室并不开阔，两米开外身着单衣的女子手腕被缚，连接弯折腿部的粗绳将人逆悬在半空，长发凌乱掩住面容。  
常人无法忍受长时间的捆绑和血液逆流，这是刑讯中常用的办法，用在敌人身上合情合理。  
斑扫了眼一旁的长鞭和木桶，给人取下口枷。  
“喂，还活着吗？”  
女子一动不动让斑有些烦躁，他又叫了她几声始终无人回应。  
“你还活着吧，  
柱间。”  
……  
“咳、咳咳，哈、哈哈，勉强还行，是斑啊。”  
女子的嗓音沙哑柔和，半阖的杏眼与低垂的目光相接不合时宜地明亮起来。见到斑她很开心，没听错的话这个人刚才叫她“柱间”了。  
“千手柱姬，我和你没那么熟。”  
斑冷着脸避开热烈的视线。  
“咳、我和斑熟就行了，你怎么来了？”  
柱姬好奇地眨眨眼，她以为来的会是宇智波泉奈还特意补了一觉。  
“与你无关” “嗯？”  
说完斑都觉得自己脑子有毛病。  
不知为何，他一听泉奈抓住了这家伙心就漏掉了好几拍，无心留恋战场，千里迢迢赶来此不该只为确定宿敌的死活。  
柱姬闭上眼悄然勾起唇角，下一秒可怜兮兮地望向斑，大有泪眼婆娑的意味。  
斑如临大敌。  
“痛”女人含糊道  
他忍不住上前几步确定她的情况，发现除去逆刑，她还挨过鞭子。  
嵌有细砂铁石的长鞭每下都能让受刑者皮开肉绽，对付千手族长自然还得用特制药物封印查克拉，可怕的恢复力随之受到抑制。  
斑看了眼便不再看，恼怒只给这家伙留下一件里衣的族人。更可恶的是这个女人没有撒谎，虽然只看了一眼，遍布的残痕依然触目惊心，剩余的自愈力仅使皮肉的裂口长拢，伤痕参差丑陋。  
过往斑也没少给柱姬留血窟窿，这些伤痕却让他不悦，太难看了。  
看见柱姬惊讶的表情斑才意识到自己出了声，柱姬一改前言笑道  
“再重的伤我也受过，别担心。”  
他不可能担心敌人，就算说了这女人也不会当回事，斑索性不说。  
“笑什么？”他问  
“因为很高兴，我们有多久没这么心平气和地说话了。斑，你还记得小时候的事吗？”  
这人不等斑的回答自顾自怀念。

宿怨无法寻求源头，千手佛间与宇智波田岛争斗半生，先人的血债又被儿女继承。  
千手家寄予厚望的孩子在秋日呱呱落地，“柱间”却成了“柱姬”。幸运的是生在战国，信奉佛缘的千手家并不在意柱姬是个女孩，她度过了短暂幸福的幼年，有严肃却疼爱孩子的父亲、贤惠美丽的母亲，还很快有了新的家人。  
直到有一天，战争和真实的世界展现在柱姬眼前，她和弟弟们成为了“真正的忍者”。  
柱姬想要快些长大，她的成长却远不及战争夺去家人的速度，母亲、幼弟相继离世，女孩哭泣着寻求父亲的帮助，她眼中无所不能的千手族长却红着眼眶抱住她，父亲无能无力。  
那日起千手佛间不再对她宽容，他用最严苛的要求锻炼仅剩的儿女，告诫他们只有变强，只有消灭千手的敌人战争才有平息的一日，那时孩子不会夭折在战场上，先辈的牺牲才有意义。  
这是错误的，柱姬在心里默默反驳父亲。  
南贺川边的少年却描绘出柱姬寻求的未来，他痛恨葬送孩子的战争，认为消灭敌对氏族是大人的傲慢，说唯一能平息战争的办法是与敌人推心置腹，他追寻真正的和平，和她一样。  
名叫斑的少年在柱姬眼中闪闪发光，成了她心中最帅气的存在，不过他有些地方傻的可爱。  
见她短发穿袴装就以为她是男孩，逗几句就炸毛，爱面子穷讲究，水漂还特别烂，柱姬依然很喜欢这个的新朋友，她告诉斑自己叫柱间。  
相识的整个秋季，友谊如甜柿。  
他们切磋体术、描绘未来，越来越亲密。早熟的柱姬快乐之余感到不安，如果她没猜错，这样精妙的手里剑和剑术大概率来自宇智波，斑很可能是她的敌人。  
嘴硬心软的少年怎么也无法与沾满族亲鲜血的敌人重合，明明他也失去了亲人，他也厌恶战争，他们有同样的梦想，本质上没有区别。  
每当望向星空，柱姬都会祈求上天让这段友谊更长久，但他们终究还是被姓氏所束缚站到了对立面，她终于意识到错的是这个世界。  
斑似乎将“柱间”这个朋友从心底抹去了。  
后来在战场相遇，友人的眼神变得冰冷更没有手下留情的意思，即便知晓“柱间”的真实性别也看不出波动，斑是最合格的敌人。

时至今日柱姬依旧没有放弃儿时的约定。  
“我已经忘记那些事了。”  
斑打断喋喋不休  
“那为什么来这？”  
斑明白她的意思，没想到她还是那么天真。  
儿时的梦想只是一场美梦，千手柱姬不明白对敌人抱有期待总有一天会因此丢掉性命。  
她只能堂堂正正死在他手上，死在战场上，这是宇智波斑早已决定好的事。  
“你不会以为我是来救你的吧？”斑嗤笑道，柱姬笑着摇头，她还没蠢到这种地步。  
“你也不是来杀我的。”  
柱姬说的斩钉截铁，这个女人向来是最难缠的敌人，原因在于她比任何人都能洞察宇智波斑。  
她察觉不到杀意，被窥探心思的男人脸色一沉，对手还趁胜追击调侃他没有恶意。  
“闭嘴。”  
柱姬束手就擒之时就做好了最坏的打算，千手交给扉间没什么不放心，被装入木箱带入暗牢也顺其自然，甚至承受鞭刑时还在思考族人有没有安全撤离。  
宇智波一族憎恨她理所应当，可斑不同，他的到来反倒让她燃起重拾旧梦的信念。  
“再一次，一起去南贺川打水漂吧，你和我。”  
柱姬柔声道  
斑一时分不清心中悲喜。  
他不能妥协，她也不该继续坚持。  
“你错了，我和我的族人没什么不同，都是你的敌人，而我比他们过分的多。”  
指尖划过柱姬膝间的伤痕，挑开里衣下摆沿大腿外缘暧昧游离，指下的身躯顿时僵硬，很快就微微颤抖。  
手下时轻时重的动作很快游移到更加危险的位置，心大如柱姬也知晓这是男人对女人的威胁。  
出乎意料，她既没有羞愤恼怒也没挣扎只是静静闭着眼，反倒让斑感到难堪，气愤之下将凌乱的里衣扯的更开，蜜色的大腿、丰满的胸脯一览无余。  
心跳变的很乱。  
战场上的柱姬身着赤铠乌发飞扬，神色永远平静，结印间山河震动，忍者相传这个女人是神明降世，敬畏她。  
柱姬是他唯一的对手，今日斑突然发现她还是个非常美丽的女人。  
戏弄意味渐轻，斑细细抚摸身躯上的伤痕，从脚踝到小腿、又从腰间到胸口。柱姬表情微妙心中倒数，在指尖触碰颈部前发力，束缚腰腿的铁链瞬间崩断，柔韧有力的下肢瞬间绞住对手的脖子，可惜稍慢了一步。  
即便反常，斑也不会在老对手面前放下警觉，他了解柱姬的脾气她不会坐以待毙，察觉到异动立刻先下手为强，摁住女子的左肩将人摔倒在地。  
“不愧是斑，男人的弱点都不管用。”  
柱姬面不改色，斑后背一阵恶寒，再慢一秒现在躺地上的就是他了。  
“查克拉恢复了？”  
“小看体术是会吃亏的。”  
“现在是我赢了。”  
听到笑声，斑立刻停下小孩拌嘴的行为。  
他注视她的表情，柱姬似乎将刚才的事当作比试，就像少年时代，耍小手段战胜小伙伴就好，这点让他无可奈何。  
“不然你就放我走吧。  
我保证宇智波的俘虏一个也不会少。”  
柱姬开始得寸进尺。  
“把你留下千手扉间迟早会把人送回来。”  
斑完全不买帐，看到柱姬撅嘴，鬼使神差地俯下身，唇贴着唇，两人大眼瞪小眼。  
柱姬终于变脸让斑很愉快，下一秒又黑下脸，这个女人不仅推他还敢说他流氓？！  
“你你你变了！宇智波都是这么对付女忍的？”  
“你别血口喷人！”  
“你刚刚就亲我了。”  
斑说不过她，一股热血上头，唇再次磕碰，这次斑重重咬破她的下唇，趁人痛呼舌头一举蹿入口腔随本能纠缠它，揽住柱姬的后脑不让她挣脱。  
“柱姬，这才叫流氓。”温热的吐息拂过耳际，方才结束缠绵悱恻的较量。  
低沉的嗓音让柱姬莫名的脸发烫，咽了咽口水，或许小伙伴真如他所说变了很多，腼腆少年被这个俊美男人替代，早听说宇智波族长危险却让女忍趋之若鹜，看来有点道理。  
“哦、那你想怎么样？”柱姬左顾右盼就是不看他  
“当然是，继续流氓。”斑紧紧盯着她，不等回答又亲上去，扯开女子腰间的系带探向大腿内侧吓唬她。但柱姬就是柱姬，要她尖叫是做梦，女人眨巴眼膝盖蹭过某处要害。  
斑一声闷哼。  
是真的！柱姬红透了脸，斑竟然真的那啥啥了！  
闹腾的家伙突然躺尸，斑忍不住笑出声，他很久没这么愉快了，柱姬害羞的模样让男人突然改变了主意，想来不会有第二次这样的机会，今日之后她还是他的死敌，什么也不会变。  
但这样收手斑不甘心，太不甘心。  
“柱姬，尽管憎恨我吧。”  
啥？柱姬一脸懵逼，男人突然晴转阴压下身对她动手动脚，又亲又啃。  
“等等等等！你不会真想做那种事吧！”  
斑不理会沉着脸解开柱姬胸前半遮半掩的布料，一对性感壮观的大奶跃入眼底，斑默默抽了一口气埋头亲吻。电流顺着胸口上传，揉捏乳房的手弄的她又疼又古怪，柱姬忍不住哼哼。  
“啊！不要！”被咬住乳头吮吸让她头皮发麻，真切的意识到自己的处境。他不像刚才只是吓唬她，男人的手肆意抚弄她的身体，摸索腿间隐隐触碰那里，柱姬努力夹紧腿。  
柱姬，斑柔声呼唤她的名字让她愣了愣，男人趁机分开她的腿亲吻每一道伤痕，温柔爱抚腰线，充满耐心，被斑触碰的地方变的酥麻，柱姬渐渐软下身子。  
“我不会停。”  
斑的嗓音低哑，很有先见的按牢柱姬，女人果然猛地一颤，男人的手指隔着布料稍加试探便探入了秘地，轻柔的抽送。  
柱姬心中忐忑蜜穴却在男人的动作下变的湿润不堪，身体在传递欢愉的信号，斑当然发现了这一点，他加快揉按几处敏感让她惊喘着绷直腿。  
她努力平复急促的呼吸，斑则起身解衣，赤裸精壮的上身被柱姬找到了好几处自己留下的刀痕，顿时不是滋味，好几次她都险些杀死他。  
男人再度俯身时她忍不住伸手。  
“伤疤是男人的荣耀”  
斑满不在意  
“但战争不是”  
她细细描绘接近心脏的一道瘢痕。  
她从不想与他生死相搏，可事与愿违。  
“柱姬，放弃吧。”  
斑首次露出柔和的神情，捉住她的手，低头亲亲脸颊算是安慰爱哭鬼，哭的丑死了。  
“唔，斑还是这么温柔。”  
柱姬打趣道，下一秒就为嘴贱付出了代价。  
斑挑挑眉开始解腰带脱裤子。  
“等等！我有个遗言。”  
斑懒得理她，柱姬便主动伸手揽住他，好声好气“那温柔点成吗，听说会很疼。”  
这种事没有柱姬想象的那么可怕，她听过许多女忍被敌人侵害的悲惨故事，扉间也总是告诫她提防异性。对象是斑让柱姬完全没了代入感，男人动作温柔，即使满头大汗也依旧克制，实话说大部分时间她都很愉快没有很疼，只是有些很羞人的时刻会忍不住哼哼，比如什么“你是我的女人”“你很美”，还有唤她“柱间”时，斑会激动的不像话。  
斑到底怎么想，柱姬想不出所以然，对她做这种事又造不成实质性伤害，到底有什么意义。  
柱姬被激动的男人抱起拥在怀里，面颊紧贴汗津津的胸膛，男人还在一刻不停的攻城略地。  
倾听心跳她不合时宜想起母亲说过的话，母亲曾经提过为何会嫁给身为忍者的千手佛间，年纪尚幼的柱姬听不懂爱恨情仇，只记住了一句话“找到一颗为自己跳动的心是一件很幸运的事。”  
柱姬有些明白母亲的话了，斑就是她生命中的这个人，她会珍惜他。斑不知道这个女人又做了什么思想斗争突然这么配合，总归不是坏事。  
男人重喘一口气，也差不多快到了，不舍地进行最后冲刺，打算退开却被柱姬牢牢抱住，腿缠在他腰上活像只树袋熊。斑顿时进退两难，作为优秀忍者他不该这么做，但她是柱姬。  
斑挣扎了一瞬还是遵从了本心。  
气息平复后两人一时不知说什么好，最终还是柱姬先开口。她盯着刚与自己亲密无间的男人，眼神闪烁很快变得坚定。  
斑被她瞧的七上八下。  
“斑，我不会放弃梦想，你也始终是我的挚友。”  
柱姬开始第N轮和平洗脑  
斑的表情空白，恨不得撬开千手柱姬的脑袋看看里面装的什么东西。  
“你闭嘴！” “哦”  
两人同时凝眉，牢外传来嗡鸣，看来是宇智波的暗站遇到了敌袭。  
“千手扉间来的倒是快。”  
斑冷下脸，泉奈竟然没拦住他。  
柱姬笑而不语，拼老弟她从来不怕输。  
斑冷哼着起身穿戴，末了将一旁的的披风扔到柱姬脸上，头也不回的向外走。

千手扉间望着不远处的灯火捏紧手中的暗报，姐姐就在那。  
扉间听闻柱姬被宇智波泉奈俘虏时目眦欲裂，恨不得立刻杀上宇智波。所幸剩余的理智制止了他，宇智波投鼠忌器姐姐的性命暂且无忧。  
整整三日没合眼，扉间终于找到了押送柱姬的线索，一路寻来宇智波泉奈的出现证实他没找错方向。调虎离山，如今暗站的守备极差。  
“扉间大人，确定宇智波部队到达第二战场。”  
听到千手杏的回报，扉间点点头示意带着千手精英小队准备突破。  
看清来人，千手扉间心猛地一沉，他怎么会出现在这里。宇智波族长静静站在风雪中，身边并无他人，扉间清楚看到他面上的不屑以及周身骇人的压迫感，可以说形式急转直下。  
“扉间大人，现在该怎么办？”  
杏满脸焦急，宇智波斑与柱姬大人代表忍界的巅峰战斗力，神明与凡人有绝对的分界线，即便只有宇智波斑一人，无疑也是以卵击石。  
“你们先走”  
“扉间大人！我们可以另寻时机！”杏瞪大眼睛  
扉间摇摇头，他不能丢下柱姬，姐姐一刻在宇智波手里他便一刻不能安心。  
身为长男，他不仅没能担起保护幼弟的责任，这些年还总让柱姬担心，扉间早就下定决定就是死也要守护好姐姐，即便面对宇智波斑。  
哦？斑有些意外，千手扉间竟会如此，看到白发青年由远及近，斑心情倒不差，他就免费帮柱姬教教弟弟。  
“我姐姐在哪？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”斑嘲讽道  
“你要敢对她做什么，我绝不会放过你们。”  
扉间咬牙，咒骂阴险的宇智波。  
斑愣了愣冷哼一声，做了又如何，柱姬都没说什么。“你有什么资格在我面前大放厥词，柱姬的弟弟，你连你姐姐一根手指都比不上。”  
“你！”  
扉间额头直抽，告诉自己冷静冷静，现在当务之急是应付宇智波斑，给杏他们潜入旅店的机会。  
扉间握紧长刀找寻破绽。  
太弱、而且很讨厌，斑决定揍他个三分之二死。  
战斗一触即发。  
“哈哈，扉间你怎么来了，这样挑衅斑很危险哦。”元气十足的女声传来  
扉间睁大眼，穿着披风从天而降的女子正是千手柱姬。“姐姐！你没事吧！”扉间激动不已紧紧抱住柱姬。  
“嗯嗯，安心我没事。”  
柱姬拍拍弟弟的肩，转过身，表情阴沉的男人见她看过来立刻侧过脸。  
又生气了，柱姬有些无奈。  
“姐姐”，柱姬对扉间点点头，她的查克拉还没完全恢复不宜恋战。  
扉间抛出卷轴白烟弥漫，柱姬离去前忍不住又看了斑一眼，辨不明男人复杂的眼神。

“姐姐，宇智波斑真没对你做什么吧！”  
行进之中柱姬第N遍应付老弟的询问，坚定点头，那件事绝对不能让扉间知道。  
“你再仔细想想，他有没有对你动手动脚。”  
“啊！” “真有？！”  
“春天来了啊。”  
柱姬指着道旁的新枝，白雪之下隐约可见洁白花蕊，严冬终于要过去了。

TBC


	2. 新芽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 春芽时间线的8年后  
> （1-2）

扫走最后一片枯叶，望着深远湛蓝的天空，玲奈在门前发起了呆。她很庆幸能在如今的世道找到安身之所，主人来别院的次数不多，但仆从都明白东家极为亲善，尽心尽力侍奉独居的小主人。

很快就是春芽小姐八岁生日，要好生准备。

车轴的轱辘声唤回走神的玲奈，褐面红漆的牛车从远处行来，稳稳停在门前。

“铃木先生”

玲奈连忙问好，车门打开里边坐的正是主人家。

褐发褐眼的年轻男人点头“椿已经到了？”

“椿大人昨日就来了，现在和春芽小姐在庭院赏花。”玲奈回答

闻言铃木先生露出柔和神色，边走边询问春芽近日过的如何，玲奈如实告知。

她们的小主人眉目像极了女孩节漂亮的人偶，实际上活泼的不像话，爬树攀墙捉鱼挖坑精力旺盛，只有跟在杏大人身边学药理才有片刻安静。

住在有限的庭院中，像只自由的小鸟。

铃木先生似乎毫不意外。

玲奈来的一年里时常充满好奇，神秘的主人家让她不禁想起坊间故事，年轻俊美的铃木先生、美貌孱弱的椿小姐，多半是因为家族阻力不能堂堂正正在一起，因而春芽小姐作为爱的结晶只得藏在远郊这座宅邸内，不能待在父母身侧。

太可怜了，玲奈望着主人浅蓝的浪纹短织，她想这就是贵族子女的无奈，鼓起勇气提议。

“春芽小姐月末就满八岁了，前些日子她还过问我集市上有些什么。请原谅我的冒犯，能否，下次采购让我带小姐出去走走？”

主人的脚步一顿，又继续前行，没得到回答让玲奈不安，她真心喜爱小姑娘。“若有难处也请您告诉小姐，她是个心思细腻的孩子。”

“现在还不是时候，那孩子有劳你们照顾。”铃木先生声线低沉，其中的坚决让玲奈不敢再多言。

朝南的庭院有一方池塘，养着金红鲤鱼，立架上摆满了各式各类的盆栽，珍花绿植、花繁叶茂由主人悉心挑选，墙边栽着一棵十米来高的柿树，这个时节绿叶茂密其间结了不少灿黄果实，高度早已越过了围墙。

这些都是椿大人的手笔，玲奈不再走近，女主人身体虚弱不宜接触外人，总是戴着白纱竹笠，她们通常只能远远瞧见她，只知这是个二十余岁的女子，有着比绘卷上的姬君还美丽的黑发。

铃木先生走进院子时，身体孱弱的椿早已将竹笠扔到一旁，竹青色留袖衬着樱色唇红格外明艳，长发被低低束起，弯腰堆起落叶不知在捣鼓什么，满园的秋花丝毫不得主人青睐。

男人望着袖口卷至手肘的女子无奈叹息。

“你又在做什么？”

椿头也不抬，只说待会告诉他。

“那春芽呢，听说她和你一起赏花？”

“春芽、在哪啊，你猜猜。”椿起身对他眨眨眼。

家中底层铃木先生眼角一抽，感知整个庭院。

“姐姐，春芽到底去哪了？”

男人皱起眉默默扩大感知的范围，整个宅邸都不见小姑娘，难道独自出门了！

“还是不经逗。”椿拍拍手间的尘土

铃木先生睁大眼睛，头顶突然传来稚嫩得意的嘿嘿声，一双小小的手臂从背后搂住他的脖子，依然感知不到女孩的气息，像一朵落花。

“怎么样阿扉，厉害吧！我昨天也被吓了一跳，感觉春芽一下变成了草木，要不是有仙人模式完全发现不了她。”椿，或者说千手柱姬惊叹女儿的不凡，当然老成的弟弟变脸也让她愉快。

“喂！”扉间忙向柱姬使眼色。

趴在后背的女孩笑咯咯往前扑，扉间连忙接住她，和姐姐一模一样的杏眼映入眼帘对他眨巴

星星眼。几个月不见小姑娘又长大了，红扑扑的脸颊长开不少，个头也和姐姐十来岁差不远。

“舅舅，我很想你！”

穿着淡粉和服的女孩甜甜道

“我和你母亲也很想你。

春芽，突然出现在别人身后很没礼貌而且危险，不可以和陌生人这么胡闹知道吗？”

扉间让女孩站好，苦口婆心，这孩子和柱姬小时候一样静不住没个女孩样。

春芽乖巧点头“舅舅，你还没评价呢，为什么妈妈说我变成了花？”

柱姬在一旁挤眉弄眼丝毫不愧疚乱说话。

扉间有些为难，他和姐姐这些年一直以普通人身份养育春芽。忍术、忍族、战争，一切都远离她，为了保护这个特殊的孩子。

扉间凝视春芽的眉眼，女孩留着齐齐的刘海、漆黑的短发，两侧耳际始终有几簇倔强翘起，除了眼睛，她的五官更多的像那个不可提及的男人。

“因为，你是特殊的。”

扉间最终只是摸摸女孩的发顶。

女孩还想再问，母亲招手呼唤她。

“妈妈，你说的惊喜就是这个？”

春芽有些失望，她捣鼓半天原来就是这个，枯叶烤番薯吗？

“怎么会，你看这是什么，特供山菇！我们来烤它，一定很美味。”

春芽不喜欢山菇，但她更不想让椿失望，母亲许久才来一次。

女孩露出期待的表情。

“妈妈，火石呢，我替你拿过来？”

柱姬握住女儿柔软的手摇头，她说“忍者不需要火石，查克拉决定我们的属性，十二印创造出各式忍法。”

春芽瞪大眼睛，她听过神通广大的忍者的故事，现在母亲说“我们”。

“大姐”

“扉间，是时候了。”

从很久以前柱姬就在纠结这件事，她的初衷是保护女儿让她远离战争，但春芽是天生的忍者，继承了仙人体，即使她还没学会提炼查克拉。

柱姬看着女儿的眼睛，有些期待。

“妈妈和舅舅，还有我都是忍者？”

“我和阿扉是忍者，我们春芽还不是。”

“狡猾！”小姑娘立刻炸毛

柱姬摸摸令人怀念的发型，可以的话她希望春芽永远不是“真正的忍者”。

“好奇宝宝，想知道什么待会问舅舅，我们先烤山菇。“柱姬乐呵呵道，将布袋里的山菇分散埋在枯叶的最下面。

扉间忍不住上前，他知道姐姐要作什么妖了。

果然柱姬缓缓结印，用来“烤山菇”的巨型豪火球顿时吞没叶堆向院墙而去，扉间立刻结印水龙弹扑灭了一场火灾。

春芽在一旁鼓掌心砰砰乱跳，这就是忍法！

“大姐！” 扉间怒吼

“这是意外，我看宇、他们用豪火球点过火堆，怎么会这样。呀！我的山菇！！”

扉间无视她回头关爱外甥女，结果小姑娘眼睛闪闪发亮盯着她随心所欲的母亲，满脸崇拜。

“舅舅，我也想学！”

扉间叹口气说属性是一方面，学习忍术更看中天赋，偏重水土就专修水土，冒然使用不精的忍术不能御敌还会伤及自身，他特意强调别学某人。

“那么厉害的火，还是妈妈不擅长的？”

扉间点点头，无奈又自豪，动手收拾残局。

另一边柱姬总算放弃了化为灰烬的食材将女儿抱到腿上坐在缘侧。她告诉春芽真正的火遁像赤色的巨浪，点燃天空从不轻易熄灭，非常美。

所谓术，差之毫厘，谬之千里。

“妈妈在哪见过这么美的火焰，我也想看。”

柱姬愣了愣，笑着说她还小。

抱着女儿她讲了许多故事，远多过椿能与春芽交谈的。春芽靠在母亲怀里安静地听，她明白这才是椿真实的生活。

“她睡着了？”

“嗯…”

扉间端来麦茶和点心，春芽已经窝在母亲怀里打呼，孩子的精力永远是个谜。

柱姬望着半熟的柿果不知在想什么。

“为什么？”扉间压低音量，有时他真看不透长姐的心，当年义无反顾生下敌人子嗣的是她，隐瞒家族将孩子养在寻常人家的也是她，现在她又要将另一个的世界展现在春芽面前。

这孩子明明可以一生远离忍界，远离战争。

“你在怪我？”柱姬看着弟弟

“我没有”扉间坐到她身边望着天

“你应该怪我，扉间，是我太任性。”

柱姬轻轻说，她早已不是懵懂少女，怀着满腔热情就以为世界能围着自己转。再强大又如何，忍者之神又如何，一己之力根本平息不了战争，敌人死去，族人同样死去，血债延绵，她何等无能，或许那人真的比她看的远。

扉间揽住柱姬让她倚在自己肩上。

“这可不像千手柱姬说的话。”

“千手柱姬会说什么？”

“她会说，总有一天战争终会平息，我们会与敌人推心置腹，然后一起建个村子，让孩子们不在战场夭折，在此之前绝不言弃。”

“真了不起。”柱姬轻笑起来，没想到她的“废话”老弟全听进去了。

“你说这是不是白日梦？”

“是，但是个很了不起的白日梦。”

扉间也笑起来，只有千手柱姬会坚持这样的梦，美好的连他也忍不住期盼。

他曾埋怨过柱姬，天真心软，对那个该死的男人怀有期待，发生了那样事还瞒着他。那个严冬，柱姬怀上了宇智波斑的孩子，更让他震惊的是姐姐决定生下这个孩子，细枝末节瞬间冻结了扉间的心。

宇智波斑是他们的敌人，手上沾满了族人的血，他做下这等丧心病狂的事，姐姐还在维护他。

扉间感到失望和悲痛，他不明白宇智波斑到底有什么魔力能让柱姬如此执着。

最终他还是妥协给柱姬打掩护，春芽出生在次年秋日，巧的是生日都与柱姬在同一日。

“扉间，谢谢你。”

“又在胡说。”

看着春芽长大，扉间渐渐明白了姐姐的心情，拥有一半宇智波血统的孩子是他们的血亲。生为死敌并非由体内的血脉决定，而是战争与仇怨，姐姐期待的未来正是改变它。

扉间选择默默追随柱姬的梦。

“春芽还小，为什么现在告诉她？”

“看吧，还是为春芽生我气了，姐姐的地位一落千丈啊。” “打住”

柱姬垂目看着熟睡的孩子，敛起笑容。

“我不是一个好母亲，这些年不少族人当了父母，桃华你是知道的，每次看到她抱着小樱花，我都很想春芽，担心她有没有好好吃饭，有没有乖乖睡觉，有没有淘气，想妈妈的时候会不会哭。到现在她还没有离开过这座宅子，是因为我。”

“这不是你的错。”

“她还不知道，我真正的名字。”

扉间听着难过眼眶发热，向来感性的柱姬却没有哭，作为母亲她绝不会在女儿面前落泪。

“你要带她回千手吗？”

柱姬摇头，她不会再擅自决定春芽的生活，她会告诉春芽她是千手柱姬的女儿，不会勉强她成为忍者，未来由她自己决定。

扉间叹了口气，既然将忍术告诉春芽，就是有意教导她，她终会接触忍者和整个忍界。

“别忘了春芽还有那家伙血脉。”

扉间皱眉

“你我会保护她，千手也会，不必担心。”

柱姬向熟睡的女儿许下誓言

春芽坐在枝头眺望远方，今天她爬上了柿树最高的枝条，用忍者的方法。

妈妈和舅舅接到了一封信，春芽知道它来自忍者世界，凝眉的椿看起来和平时很不一样，很威严，随后她又向她道歉，承诺生日的时候一定赶回来，春芽体贴地点头。

唯一让女孩欣喜的是忍法出现在她的生活中，杏姨原来也是忍者，虽然她说自己因为旧疾不能再使用查克拉，但指导理论知识还是没问题的。

春芽很快学会了查克拉提炼和一些简单用途，杏姨千叮万嘱让她千万不要在陌生人前暴露忍者的身份。很奇怪，门都没机会出怎么会遇到陌生人。结果一个格外晴朗的日子，玲奈姐姐来到了她的院子。

“春芽小姐，抓紧我的手。”玲奈很紧张，今天是采购日，她还是违反了主人命令悄悄带小主人出了门，她明白半点差池也不能出。

春芽嘴上答应，眼睛片刻不离往来的人群，她从没见过这么多人。街边并着许多方桌，摆着各式各样的商品，店家为了吸引客人吆喝不断，这就是集市。

玲奈呼出一口气，清单上的东西差不多买齐了，她打算带小姐到侧街的糖水铺买些点心。挽着竹篮的娇小少女好不容易穿过拥挤的人群，右手牵着的小手却没了影子。

春芽被人群挤来挤去，她个子不高看不清路，只能努力往一个方向蹿，离开人潮时早已和玲奈走散，这条街似乎不是买东西的那条集市，她迷路了。小姑娘反倒冷静，她想玲奈现在一定在哭，她要比她勇敢。

只要不被坏人拐走就好，她知道宅子的地址，荷包也带着银票，总能回家。

但出门的机会太难得了，她慢慢向前走。

这条街很多一家三口，街角还有父母带着孩子选糖人，春芽默默望着牵着男孩的母亲，背着女孩的父亲。

“小姑娘，你也要买糖人吗？”

她不知不觉走到摊前，商贩是个白胡子老人，对她笑的慈祥。

“嗯，刚刚那个叔叔买了什么，我想要一样的。”

不一会儿一个活灵活现的火狐递到春芽手里。

“小姑娘，是迷路了吗？”

老人家问，小姑娘睁大眼睛看着他。

这不难猜，这孩子一瞧就是富有人家的孩子，门出的极少，金银都不知几许。

“嗯，但我知道家在哪。”

春芽低头看着小狐狸

“那就快点回家吧，你的父母会担心的。”

“我没爸爸，妈妈知道前我会回去的。”

老人翻糖的动作一顿。

“老爷爷，你知道南贺川在哪吗？”

“南贺川，离镇子不远就在西面。孩子你可不能跑去那，听说有忍者出没，他们杀人不眨眼。”

春芽点点头。

女孩告别了老人，跑向太阳落下的方向。

TBC


	3. 相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （3）

扉间为长姐添上羽织，秋夜寒凉，这个傻瓜大半夜不睡觉跑出来发呆。

柱姬捏着衣角笑着接受批评，没拆穿弟弟同样没睡的事实，这幅情景真让人怀念。

“我记得小时候也是这样，母亲走后父亲在训练上没轻没重，夜里伤痛得我睡不着，想哭又怕你听见就跑出来找了个角落藏着。”

“听不到哭声我还能听不见翻窗的声响？”

扉间无奈道，这独自忍耐的毛病不知像谁。

最后他在母亲空置的房里找到姐姐，给她上药还丢人的抱着一起哭了一宿。

如今让柱姬夜不能寐的烦心事只多不少，他能做的就是尽力为她分担。

前些日子在铃木宅接到传信，他和姐姐立刻返回族地。千手几批物资被其他忍族所劫，敌人像长了三对耳目对他们的路线了如指掌。更可疑的是宇智波，老对头没参与有种暴风雨前的宁静。

有人在针对千手，这点毋庸置疑。

“姐姐！”扉间捉住在他头顶揉乱的手

“还说我，就是思虑过多才会长白头发。”

柱姬又揉了几下才松手。

“若宇智波与他们联手呢？” “斑、宇智波族长不是傻子，这么明显的饵他不会上钩。安心，比起这些把戏，他更想在战场上杀了我。”柱姬露出笑容

扉间不像柱姬这般对敌人有什么信任，闻言眉头皱得更深。

“扉间，相信千手，相信我。”

扉间看着柱姬，月下她的脸庞格外柔和，神情淡然自若，这双眼睛永远清澈无瑕，所有阴翳都不值一提，这是属于忍者之神的绝对自信。和姐姐相比他真是差太远了，扉间暗自懊恼，他竟被敌人的伎俩乱了阵脚。

柱姬握住弟弟的手，扉间已经足够优秀就是顾虑太重，人生哪能事事算尽，全力应对便是。

“哟西，族地的安全就交给你了。”

“那你干什么？” 

“哎呀，姐姐就是一块砖哪里需要往哪搬嘛。” 

柱姬又趁乱呼撸了几把白毛，总算安抚了老弟。

其实她的心不像面上这么平静，不知怎么的今日总挂念春芽，也许是战事将起女儿在远方让她不放心，这才是柱姬失眠的首要原因。

月落日升的南贺川畔来了位故人，黑发男人望着清澈的川流沉浸于自己的思绪。两大忍族交界之处早已无人踏足，宇智波族长却不时来走走。

只有在此处他才能无所顾忌地想念他的敌人，在心中细细描绘一个女人的面容，再忘记它。

他时常思考一个问题，他和千手柱姬的相遇是对是错，他要到何时心才不会被敌人牵动。

找不到答案，南贺川也始终给不了他答案。

斑勾起自嘲的笑。

身后传来些微声响，斑转过身。

女孩？

男人有些心惊，他竟丝毫没有察觉。

女孩穿的粉色和服沾着泥泞破了好几处，光着脚脚背冻得通红，发上脸上手上脚上满是尘土看不清面容，边打颤边瞧他。

不是忍者，斑隐隐皱眉，贵族小姑娘怎么会来这种地方。

这就是南贺川？

春芽吸吸鼻子忍住眼泪，她在森林待了整整一夜，迷路还被野兽追赶，还好爬上了大树才没被吃掉，夜里的风冻的她直哆嗦，林间不断传来野兽的咆哮，春芽不敢下树牢牢抱住树干。

迷糊间天亮了，耳边隐隐传来川流的声响，春芽顺着似有似无的水声来到了这里。

南贺川竟然有人。

春芽小心翼翼地打量男人，是个好看的炸毛叔叔，看着冷冰冰但不像坏人，也没有大老虎那种可怕的气息，她放下心来。

女孩没有转身逃跑，慢慢走到川边坐下，发了好会儿呆开始舀水洗脸。

斑不再关注她，继续思考柱姬的事。

“忍者叔叔”

贵族小姑娘竟然晃悠着爬起身缓缓挪到他旁边，这是在和他搭话？

“小鬼，你怎么知道我是忍者？”

“我听卖糖人的爷爷说的。”小姑娘低着头

“那你还靠近，不怕死？”

“怕，可我觉得你不是坏人。忍者叔叔，我给你银票，能帮我做一件事吗？”春芽从荷包取出大部分银票，故事里的忍者接受雇佣。

大胆的小姑娘抬头，斑一时愣住，这张脸和泉奈幼时有六七分像，一双眼睛又像她，怎么可能。

斑说不清心里是什么感受，取走了女孩双手捧着的银票，算是有眼缘。

“饿、我饿，想吃东西。”

女孩可怜兮兮地望着他

宇智波族长散心时还真没带干粮的习惯，这个小鬼雇佣他就为了填饱肚子，开什么玩笑。

“忍者叔叔做不到吗，那算了吧。”

这种小事都做不到，他的颜面何存。

“等着” “噢！”

于是，宇智波族长第一次打破了南贺川的忧思，手里剑剖鱼，再堆好干柴，结印喷火。

春芽目不转睛，原来忍者真不用带火石！

斑拔起一串烤鱼递给她，看到女孩急不可耐的模样不觉让她慢点。

“呼、呼呼，谢谢叔叔！真的好烫…啊好吃！”

春芽瞪大眼睛，明明什么调料都没给，太厉害了。鱼一会功夫就吃的干干净净。

“叔叔，你也来南贺川找人？”

春芽边咬第二条鱼边问

“你是来找人的？”斑反问

春芽点头又摇头，她要找的是母亲故事里的一个身影，父亲是什么模样在哪她一概不知。来这里是因为母亲说过南贺川是他们相遇的地方。

“叔叔呢？” “散步” 

不愧是忍者，有大老虎的地方都敢散步。

“吃东西别说话，小心刺。”

斑随口提醒，女孩却突然掉眼泪，越擦越多干脆放下鱼大哭起来。春芽也不知道为什么，听忍者叔叔说这些，就憋不住眼泪。

斑皱着眉轻拍女孩的后背，直到她止住眼泪。

“我吃饱了，谢谢叔叔。”

春芽揉揉眼睛对斑露出大大的笑容。

“吃饱了就回家。”

春芽点点头，白天跟着太阳很容易找到方向。

走了几步她忍不住回头看他，男人又回到了最开始的姿势盯着南贺川发呆。

春芽最终没有再打扰他，问了忍者叔叔也不会把名字告诉她吧，她在心里和他说了声再见。

斑默默注视女孩离去的方向。

春芽跑起来，走了一段路她突然察觉几道可怕的气息，比昨天的老虎还要危险，趁它们还没靠近她，要赶紧离开这里。

春芽顾不上被碎石扎破的脚，加快步伐，比她更快的是破空而来的利器，穿过她的小袖钉到地上，让女孩重重摔倒在地。

“这小鬼挺敏锐嘛。” “啧，也不奇怪”

右脸和手心火辣辣的疼，春芽扯破小袖慢慢爬起来。树上一个，树下两个，三人正好是女孩感知到的三道气息，他们也是忍者？

“所有银票都给你们，请让我离开吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈你们听到没，小鬼说把所有银票都给我们。” “挺上道嘛，可惜这个小鬼不是几张银票能换的。” “废话少说”

眨眼工夫树上的壮汉就出现在她身旁握住女孩的右腕，轻松将她提离地面，有种骨头被捏碎的错觉，剧痛让春芽眼前一黑。

“啊！！！放开我！”

“哈哈哈，这样才对，好好求叔叔，叔叔保证让你死的轻松点。”

”放开我！”春芽晃动身子狠狠踢向男人的腹部，这样的把戏在忍者看来是无用功。

“老实点，别说我们欺负小鬼，把你知道的千手的事都说出来！”男人失去了耐心

“什么千手，我不知道你在说什么！”

“装什么，千手柱姬的宝贝私生女还能不知道千手的事，不说你的人头今晚就会到你母亲手里。”

千手，柱姬？

陌生名字传入耳中，打了好多个转，最终浮现出椿的模样，春芽瞬间红了眼睛，挣扎渐弱。

“我什么也不知道，我妈妈的名字是椿，不是什么千手柱姬。”春芽狠狠瞪着壮汉

“小杂种！”壮汉握住春芽的脖子将她拎起来

“说不说！” “呜、呜，我不，不知道。”

春芽拼命挣扎，但脖子上的力道越来越重，好难过，要死了吗，妈妈，舅舅，忍者叔叔救命。

陷入黑暗前脖子上的力道突然一松。

春芽猛吸一口空气捂住脖子咳嗽起来。

“什么人！”壮汉和同伴看向一个方向

黑发男子闪现到树上，面无表情地俯视他们。

“宇、宇智波族长？！”

方才张狂无比的男人脸色发白额间细汗不断。

该死！宇智波斑怎么会出现在这种地方？

正如被誉为忍者之神的千手柱姬，宇智波斑在忍界堪称魔神在世手段残酷，哪是他们敢冒犯的。

任务要完成，丢了性命就万万不值了。

领队男子眼球一转顿时想出一个绝妙主意。

“宇智波族长，我等无意冒犯，只是在完成任务。”

“任务，欺辱一个孩童？”斑冷冷道

“忍者叔叔！救命！！”

春芽看到斑就像捉住了救命稻草。

“您有所不知，这丫头不是什么贵族子弟，她是千手柱姬的私生女，这么多年一直在外藏着。”

男子顿时感到一股刺骨的杀意，手脚冰凉满背冷汗，看到宇智波斑变脸他无比畅快。

“柱姬的女儿” 斑喃喃重复

“正是如此！我向您保证消息属实，我们正是受命捕捉这个女孩，既然您在这，任务不做也罢，我等愿意这丫头交给您。”

春芽睁大眼睛“忍者叔叔？”

“忍者叔叔，你该不会在叫宇智波族长吧，千手的小杂种，这位大人可是千手柱姬的死敌，没有谁比他更适合收下你的脑袋。”

忍者叔叔是妈妈的死敌？

春芽焦急望向斑，呼喊他，男人置若罔闻。

漆黑的瞳孔是无尽的暴虐与杀意。

春芽捂住眼睛，泪水顺着指尖往下淌，她觉得胸口很沉，难以呼吸，眼睛隐隐刺痛。

就是要这个效果，领队暗笑，比起他们羽衣忍者，千手柱姬心爱的女儿死在宇智波斑手里更加美妙，届时千手与宇智波一定不死不休。

“斑大人，我这就将这个小鬼献上。”

【我不能死，不会死，不会死，不会死…】

这个小鬼在说话吗，领队察觉到些许异常。

“小鬼，你想耍什么把戏！”

他狠狠扯开女孩捂住双目的手，一双赤红的写轮眼与他相对，男人的瞳孔震颤，立刻退了三步。

这怎么可能！

更让他们难以置信的是接下来的一幕。

大地震颤，周围的急剧升温，却闻山洪声，白日从一角被染红，赤红的巨浪由天际倾泻瞬间就将所有人吞没。羽衣忍者惨叫不止，他们沉入了赤海，皮肉、骨骼、内脏渐渐被这火焰般的浪花灼烧殆尽，死亡的过程无比漫长。

“啊！！！！！！！！”

这不可能，怎么可能有这种事！

领队突然惊醒，身边只余两道人形焦痕以及始作俑者，女孩被宇智波族长捂住了眼睛，幻术这才终止。

“这就是你说的，一个千手。”

男人顿时喉间一凉

春芽睁开眼又回到了南贺川边，身旁坐着忍者叔叔，身上不见伤痕，若非小袖的断口春芽要以为之前的一切都是噩梦。

“忍者叔叔，你还要杀我吗？”

春芽抬头看着他

“如果我说是呢”

春芽抹了抹眼泪“我不会轻易被你杀掉，我还有重要的事要做。”

“就凭刚刚的幻术？”

斑笑起来，这个小姑娘给了他接二连三的惊吓，柱姬的女儿，却是个宇智波，而且刚刚的幻术可不是普通三勾玉能做到的。

“若要杀你我刚刚已经动手。”

春芽把小心脏塞回原处

“忍者叔叔，你真是我妈妈的死敌？”

斑刚点头，女孩又准备跑路。

“敢跑我立刻杀了你。” “哦…”

“回答我，你叫什么名字，今年多大。”

“我叫铃木春芽，月底就满八岁了。”

铃木，忍界不存在的姓氏，铃木扉、铃木椿，这个小鬼的确是柱姬的女儿。

柱姬藏起来的女儿有一对写轮眼，斑眼神闪烁，揉了揉女孩乱糟糟的头毛，一把将她捞起来。

“呜哇哇！忍者叔叔饶命！！”

“闭嘴，再闹就杀了你。”

春芽立刻老实，在绑匪怀里寻个了舒服姿势。

“忍者叔叔，能放我回家吗？”

“不能，还有我叫斑。”

TBC


	4. 挟持

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （4 ）

柱姬捏紧手中的传信，片刻递给扉间。

春芽不见了，若只是走失她不会如此焦急，两人马不停蹄赶回铃木宅，千手暗探在集市发现羽衣忍者，一番讯问几人交代自己带着任务而来，目标是千手柱姬的私生女。

春芽的存在从来是绝密，她与扉间慎之又慎，同族中只有杏参与其中，本不可能走漏风声。

“其余三人向西进入森林。”

扉间皱着眉，依被俘的羽衣忍者所言，三人皆是精英，搜索小队却在距南贺川不远处发现了两道焦痕和一具尸体。焦痕连毛发都不剩四周土壤却没有火遁痕迹，尸体喉间有一道极细伤痕，判断出自刀技，现场找不到一丝凶手的线索。

无论如何，他们死于强者之手，春芽很可能落入更危险的敌人手中。

姐姐也是明白这点才动用千手的力量。

“继续搜索，不惜任何代价一定找到那孩子！”

“是！”

“让她进来。”柱姬低声道

千手忍者无声退下，内室的门被轻轻拉开，杏领着玲奈的走进来。少女刚进门便俯身跪在远处，她犯下了不可饶恕的罪过，弄丢了小主人。

“别哭了，抬起头来。”

玲奈听见柔和的女声，这是她第一次看清椿大人的脸，黑发女子坐在上方面容沉静，白发绯眼的铃木先生垂目站在一旁。

她意识到这位大人根本不是她以为的病弱女子。

“我不该私自带小姐出门，您和铃木先生对我恩重如山，玲奈便是死也不会有半句怨言。”

“这不是你一个人的错，若要追究最该为此负责的是我，你已经做得很好了。”

柱姬看着忐忑的少女，即使害怕主人的责罚，她依旧没有逃跑。他们能那么快锁定西面的森林全因玲奈，她哭着拽住每一个路人，询问街边的商贩，一条街一条街的找，终于在卖糖人的老人那寻到了春芽的踪迹，女孩打听过南贺川。

“椿大人，小姐不会有事吧？”

玲奈焦急问

“我不会让她出事。玲奈，你对我们的身份应该有所猜测，这座宅子已经不安全了，杏点好了你们的佣金，告诉其他人快些离开吧。”

柱姬回答，接下来就是忍者间的事。

这时春芽刚好在绑匪怀里睡了一觉。

熬了整夜又遇到了那些事，小姑娘早已精疲力尽，忍者叔叔的怀抱又那么温暖，虽然踩着树枝飞啊飞，一点也不颠簸。

男人用披风裹住春芽，闹腾的女孩不一会儿就呼呼大睡。

“到了”

斑知道她已经醒了，闭眼的小姑娘麻溜地跳下怀抱。他们在一个隐蔽巷口，这是座陌生城镇，光街道就比玲奈带她去的宽两倍有余，路人也穿的光鲜许多，不知道忍者叔叔将她带到了哪里。

“这里是火之国的都城，我还有其他事要办，不准离开我的视线，敢跑就”杀了她，杀了她说了多少遍了，春芽乖巧点头怀疑这句话的可信度。

她不会轻易逃跑，森林里春芽就认识了忍者叔叔有多威风，他瞪那些坏蛋的时候有一千只老虎那么可怕。

春芽走了两步又被男人拎起来，顿时闹腾“我已经八岁了会自己走！” “这里没有人会光着脚。”

服装店，还是儿童专卖店，懵逼期间店里的小姐姐领春芽走到屏风后，端来几盆热水。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用”春芽摇摇头，把脸洗干净再拧干棉布擦拭双手，另一盆水正好把脚洗干净。

店员提着木盒推着货架进来，春芽连忙道谢。

“不用谢，要谢就谢你父亲吧，他待你真好一口气买了那么多东西。”春芽愣愣望着她，店员并无察觉，布帘里有十来件女孩和服，各式各样都是当下流行的款式，木盒则装着配饰和足袋。

“小姑娘自己选吧。”店员笑着催促

“那这些也给您包起来了。”

店家满脸笑容，很久没见过这么大方的客人了。

“小姑娘来啦。”

斑转身看她，小姑娘依旧选了身粉色和服，穿上了足袋，整齐的黑发用丝带系了个深红色的蝴蝶结，就是垂着脑袋不看他。

“春芽，过来。”

春芽抿着嘴，慢慢走过去。

男人并不在意，把翠色的围巾一圈圈给她戴好。

春芽抬头看他，斑的眼神依旧平淡，似乎一切都很寻常，末了左手提着包裹右手牵起春芽的手。

“为什么假装是我爸爸。”

走出店铺，春芽忍不住问。

“他们擅自这么觉得，这些无关紧要吧。”斑回答

“才不是无关紧要！”小姑娘提高音量，斑愣了愣。“爸爸是我重要的亲人，妈妈喜欢的人，你不能假扮他。”小姑娘红着眼睛小声说，其实她不该对忍者叔叔发火，他救了她还给她买和服，是个好人。但爸爸的事不能妥协。

斑看着倔强的小脸，蹲下来与她对视，他问“爸爸对你而言真有那么重要？”春芽点头。

“我答应你，再也不会假扮你父亲。”

“一言为定！”

春芽不放心还和他勾了勾小指头。

走了两步“忍者叔叔，我肚子又饿了。”

斑没有回答拉着小手往前走，不一会儿就填饱了春芽的肚子。

忍者叔叔很好说话，是个非常温柔的人，春芽不知道这种心满满的感觉该怎么形容。妈妈和舅舅爱她，可他们大部分时间都不在她身边，春芽总告诉自己当个懂事的孩子让妈妈和舅舅省心，从不提什么要求，因为那样太任性。但任性真是件很开心的事，春芽看着斑，忍者叔叔给她一种很特别的感觉，就像面对至亲的人一样，对着他很多话会脱口而出，会忍不住亲近他。

春芽小心摸索与斑的相处之道，结果发现只要说出自己的想法就好，除了放她回家斑很少拒绝她的要求，无论想看什么买什么，男人总会加倍的满足她，太奇怪了。

“你喜欢点心吗？”

斑不知道春芽正开动小脑瓜研究他。

“嗯，羊羹蛮好吃的但舅舅不让我多吃。”

她清楚听到斑不屑的冷哼，还说什么渣渣千手。

“那种东西也配叫点心？跟我走。”

他带女孩来到一家名为【流火】的点心铺，门前排着长队，他们刚好赶上今日最后一个名额，春芽激动抱住斑的腰。

“傻孩子” “嗯？” “没什么，去挑点心吧。”

春芽点点头。店铺明亮宽敞摆着好几个展柜，里边的点心香气扑鼻还都是她没见过的模样，该选什么好呢，春芽犹豫不决。

“喜欢的号码都记下来。”斑在一旁说

“十、十二，二十三，我要这几种。”

柜台前的黑发女性笑着点头。

这时斑上前牵着女孩往里间走。

“哎哎哎！我们的点心还没拿，为什么走这边？”

斑带她穿过长廊，走进其中一间屋子，结印打开屏风后的门进入另一间屋子，一番操作看的春芽目瞪口呆。更惊悚的是店铺里的漂亮姐姐唰的一下凭空出现，单膝跪在门前，她称呼忍者叔叔为“族长大人”。

“族长大人，这个女孩。”春芽急忙躲到斑身后，这个姐姐的眼神有点可怕。

“她挑的点心你记下了？”斑冷淡道，对面的宇智波忙收回视线消失在原地。

“害怕了，先前的气势去哪了？”斑嘲笑她，春芽气鼓鼓地还嘴“我才不怕，我的眼睛也很厉害！”

“小鬼，你这样根本算不上真正的忍者。”

“我本来就不是忍者。”春芽注意到斑沉下了脸，这是男人第一次在她面前动怒。

“你生气了？”春芽小心翼翼

“没有” 

“你生气了，为什么生气？”春芽拽住他的衣角

斑无法回答这个问题，难道他能质问柱姬女儿怎会不是忍者，怎么能将春芽藏在温室毁掉她的资质，让她面对敌人手无缚鸡之力。

他没立场这么说，就只能气闷。

“我不是气你” 斑叹息道，“你就在这吃点心，不要乱跑，我马上回来。”

春芽这才注意到黑发姐姐将点心端到了门口。

点心每样都好好吃，枣糕杏糕樱花糕，春芽却有点食不知味，她很后悔乱跑，妈妈和舅舅现在一定急坏了。还有，该怎么说服忍者叔叔放她回家呢，春芽又往嘴里塞了一块枣糕。

“好吃吗？” “咳咳咳咳！！”春芽噎个正着

斑就是故意吓吓她，这小鬼一看就在打坏主意，看她呛的难受又皱着眉给她倒茶。

“我们要离开了吗？”

“不着急”斑指着盘子里的糕点，浪费可耻，柱姬没有教她爱惜粮食吗。

这么多她根本吃不下，女孩眨巴眼将盘子往男人那推了推，斑也不戳破拿起一块枣糕吃起来。

“叔叔，我们来聊天吧。”

斑挑眉看着她

春芽问了许多忍者的事，比如什么是宇智波什么又是千手，忍者叔叔说这两个姓氏之间隔着不可逾越的血仇，千手拥有强大的身体素质和查克拉量，写轮眼则是宇智波一族的特有血迹，强大绝伦。

春芽哦了声，“就这样？” 斑这才意识到这丫头连自己的眼睛是写轮眼都不知道。

“看我的眼睛”斑叹了叹气

春芽盯着他，男人漆黑的眼底瞬间化为赤红，三枚勾玉旋转融合出新的纹路。

真美啊，写轮眼代表力量和失去，怎么会是美的呢，傻姑娘将赞美说出了口，斑又开始叹气。

“这么说我的眼睛也叫写轮眼？”

“那就是写轮眼。”

“咦？”春芽傻傻望着他

“我妈妈是千手对吧？”斑点头

“那我怎么会有写轮眼！”春芽惊恐道

斑眼角一抽，当柱姬一个人能生孩子吗。

“这说明，你父亲是个宇智波。”

“斑叔叔，能和你打个商量吗？” “说说看”

“要是你知道谁是我爸爸，可千万别杀他。”

春芽忧心忡忡，玲奈和她讲过这种故事，敌对势力的男女相恋生子，最后被家族发现都没有好结果。斑叔叔是宇智波族长，又这么厉害，她担心爸爸被他干掉。

斑笑起来说会考虑，只要春芽听话。

“我保证很听话很听话！”

“好了，你问了这么多，现在轮到我问你。”

春芽咽了咽口水，紧张地看着他。

“你母亲，身体康健吗？” “哈？”

“这是情报” “哦…” “妈妈的身子很虚弱，经常生病卧床，我最近才知道这是装的。”

“她最喜欢吃什么？” “山菇、草菇、蘑菇。”

“她平日喜欢做什么？”春芽有些低落，她和椿又不是朝夕相处，这些事她来回答一点可信度都没有，所以她说“我不知道，这只有舅舅清楚。”

斑的表情顿时难看起来。

“那你母亲，有说过喜欢你父亲？”斑沉声问

“唔…” “那你是怎么知道的？” “我就是知道，椿说起南贺川和爸爸的时候看起来很幸福。”

他们的相遇对柱姬而言是幸福，斑苦涩难言。

春芽越看忍者叔叔越觉得可疑，小心脏七上八下。这人一直问妈妈的事，还不时露出很温柔的表情，根本不像是收集敌人的情报，更大的可能。“你是不是暗恋我妈妈呀？”

斑沉默不语

“春芽已经有爸爸了。”

“我知道。” “真的不可以，叔叔是宇智波的族长对吧，要作出表率。” “嗯”

完蛋，被她猜中了，怪不得忍者叔叔待她那么好，原来是为了妈妈，这可怎么办呀。

春芽抬头看他，斑表情很平静，但春芽知道他在难过。他摸摸她的脑袋告诉她“别胡思乱想，我向你保证，对你母亲没有那种想法。”

春芽还想再问，斑却起身走向屋外，让她休息一会儿，稍后他们要赶路回宇智波族地。

“说错话了…”春芽捂住脸

绑架春芽的忍者绝不是等闲之辈，他们派了那么多人手都没找到他的踪迹，方才族人却发现了这封莫名出现的书信，上面写着“人质在宇智波手里”。到底是什么人，有何居心。

“扉间，你怎么看？”

“挑拨，希望我们与宇智波开战。”

柱姬点头，她也是这个想法。“陷阱必然有饵，未尝不是件好事，扉间，做准备吧。”

TBC


	5. 族地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （5）

前面就是宇智波族地，忍者居住的地方，不像故事说的深山楼阁，只是再寻常不过的村落。

想起黑发大姐姐的眼神，春芽默默抓牢斑的手，万一他们不像忍者叔叔这么好。

“别怕，什么也别说，尤其是关于你母亲的事。”斑低头看她，这孩子终究要自己面对。

“嗯，我知道。”

春芽深吸一口气，随斑步入村落。

“族长大人” “斑大人！”

“斑大人回来了，快通知泉奈大人。”

春芽小心打量上前问候的宇智波族人，这些年轻人用崇拜的眼神看忍者叔叔，不远处还有老人和孩童停下脚步向这个方向行礼。

斑询问族地的状况。

“泉奈大人清早开了例会，说是那边有异动等您回来再商讨，其余都好。”年轻宇智波回答

斑点头，他对泉奈的能力再放心不过，这个时候弟弟应该在训练场。

“您慢走！”年轻人在族长身后大声道

见男人走远，人群悄悄聚集。

“瞧见没？” “看到了，那个小姑娘竟然敢牵斑大人的手，这可是结印的手。” “这不是重点，一个七八岁的孩子和族长那么亲，什么情况？” “流落在外的族人吧，以前也有过这种事。” “你还土生土长的宇智波呢，你牵过斑大人的手？”

众说纷纭，方才向斑汇报的青年忍不住提一句。“那孩子细看很像泉奈大人。”

族人们面面相觑。

院里有许多和春芽差不多年纪的孩子，神情严肃，或反复抛投手里剑或练习火遁，年纪稍长的则在老师的监督下学习对战。

春芽目不转睛，“这里是宇智波的学堂。”

斑告诉她，八岁前所有孩子都会到这接受训练。

“他们都会变成厉害的忍者吗？”

“他们，其中一些会成长为宇智波未来的力量。”

斑轻声说，看着院内稚嫩的身影，这些孩子都是他同辈的子嗣，以宇智波的姓氏为荣，以父母先辈为荣，从五岁起逐步接受严厉的锻炼，为的是早日成长为独当一面的忍者。

战争残酷，他比任何人都明白这一点，单是期盼守护不了所有孩子。

“那个人又是谁？”

春芽指着屋檐下的俊秀青年，身边的几个大孩子手里握着木刀，淌着汗水不断重复劈、刺、斩，黑发青年偶尔皱眉打断，时而示范一二。

“泉奈”斑呼唤青年

“斑哥，欢迎回来。”青年看见斑立刻多了笑容，他迎来上，忍者叔叔的表情也变的很温柔。

“泉奈是我弟弟。”斑向春芽介绍

“这是春芽，已经开了写轮眼。”

泉奈细细打量陌生的女孩，既然有写轮眼就不存在冒充宇智波的可能性，这个孩子也没有忍者的气息。“斑哥是在何处找到春芽的，可知她哪方亲族是宇智波，说不定可以找到她的亲人。”

泉奈关切道

“偶然遇见，她父亲是宇智波，已经不在，母亲不过寻常女子。”斑回答

“原来如此，既是遗孤就将宇智波当作自己的家。你叫春芽，是个好名字，斑哥很喜欢你哦。”

泉奈笑着弯下腰，轻轻摸了摸春芽的脑袋。他还没见过斑哥如此亲近家人之外的人，真稀奇。

“我也喜欢斑叔叔。”春芽甜甜道

泉奈笑容变深“好孩子，春芽的事就交给我，我给她找个好去处。” “不必。”

“ 斑哥有其他打算？” 

斑看了眼女孩，春芽正可怜巴巴盯着他。“我带回来的就住我那，其他人也没功夫照顾这个小鬼。”泉奈睁大眼看着哥哥，他知道斑哥从不说笑，又从头到脚打量了番小姑娘，表情变得微妙。

“有什么不妥吗？”斑皱起眉

“没有，晚上我多做几道菜。”

他默默舒了一口气，能过泉奈这关就好办。

斑将春芽带回宅邸，幼时这里住着父亲、母亲和四个兄弟，如今偌大的宅子只剩他和泉奈。

春芽则在庆幸忍者叔叔没抛弃她。

“不要在泉奈面前胡说八道，他非常厌恶千手。”

春芽点头，她隐隐察觉宇智波泉奈的可怕，那个人不管是笑还是说话都在试探，他不信任她。她能理解，不是谁都跟斑一样待陌生人这么好。

“我领你去房间。”

斑吩咐腾出了自己旁边的侧卧，这样就能时刻关注这个小鬼。

春芽的身份无论如何都要瞒，斑了解泉奈，弟弟对千手积怨入骨，若知晓女孩是柱姬的女儿必定不会罢休，除非，春芽同时是宇智波斑的孩子。

是与不是，斑第一次有种逃避心理，既希望这个孩子确是柱姬为他诞下的，又惶恐这个可能。

男人在书房内踱步，思绪渐远。

“春芽、柱”斑咽下这个名字，因为书房的门被猛地拉开，泉奈满面红光冲进来。

斑惊讶地看着他，泉奈从没这么失礼过。

“发生什么事了？”

“天大的喜事，斑哥你竟然连我都瞒！”

“什么？” “当然是春芽的事，我又不是那群老古董非讲究什么宗家血统，难怪我一瞧见那孩子就觉得亲切，小小年纪就开了写轮眼，不愧是我的小侄女。”泉奈乐得合不拢嘴。

斑表情空白连手中卷轴落到地板都没能察觉。

这个意思，春芽真是他的女儿？！

泉奈发现哥哥的失态，表示理解“斑哥之前也不确定对吧，这个时期是该稳妥些。”

“你确定，没有搞错？”斑嗓间发紧

泉奈点头，心情前所未有的激动，毕竟是战争时期，来自族外的女孩即便有写轮眼拥有宇智波血统也不能说完全可信，他还要提防特殊血迹的小伎俩便取了女孩几根头发。思及斑哥异常的表现，泉奈以秘术进行对比时特意拿出了哥哥的样本，没想到是天大的惊喜。

“不会有错！”

斑笑起来，知晓结果他只有满心的欢喜。

“春芽是我的女儿，泉奈，我真的很高兴。”

“斑哥，孩子的母亲呢，既然确定了要不要将她接来宇智波，现在世道不太平在族里也好照看。”

见斑摇头泉奈也就不再勉强，在他看来斑哥与那位女子多半是露水姻缘，有小侄女他就满足了。

他一度以为这辈子都见不到心爱的侄子侄女了。

“啊！时间不早了，我要多烧几道菜，还要准备礼物，刚才我对春芽的态度不好，不知道她有没有讨厌我。”泉奈扭头就走

“等等！泉奈，就当哥哥拜托你，待会见到春芽不要告诉她我就是她的父亲。”

泉奈皱眉问为什么，难道有人敢说半点不是。

“答应我，那孩子一直养在她母亲身旁，这么多年我不知道她的存在，对她丝毫没尽到作父亲的责任，我担心她会怪我。”斑闷声道

哥哥好久没露出这种表情了，泉奈知道这个男人对亲近之人再柔软不过。

“知道了，认亲的事可以放在后面，反正春芽都住进来了，你们父女多相处。”泉奈默默决定，他一定向小姑娘刷爆老父亲的存在感。

春芽一下午都待在房里发呆，思考接下来如何求生。斑叔叔是个好人，泉奈却不好对付，充满戒备心，不小心就会被他杀掉吧。

“妈妈、舅舅，春芽想回家。”

女孩默默擦眼泪。

春芽看着满桌的菜，从寿司手卷、天妇罗到各种鱼虾料理，单稻禾寿司就足足准备了三盘，三个人吃会浪费吧。还有，大人怎么说变就变，春芽看着满脸笑容突然对她关怀备至的泉奈，瑟瑟发抖，不断给斑使眼色。

“吃饭。”忍者叔叔一声令下

“春芽，来多吃一些，把这里当自己的家。”

泉奈顺着盘子给春芽夹菜，很快给人堆起小山。

“谢谢，泉奈先生，我可以自己来。”

“太生疏了，我们都是一家人了，你可以叫我泉奈叔叔，缺什么尽管和叔叔说。”

“谢、谢谢叔叔。” “真乖，好孩子。”

春芽努力消灭眼前的食物，在碗的掩护下瞄了斑一眼，这个人竟然在偷笑，没看到她很紧张吗！

“春芽，你妈妈叫什么名字，是怎样的人？”

泉奈好奇询问，能亲近斑哥的到底是什么女人。

春芽的小心脏砰砰乱跳，不说就太可疑了。

“我妈妈的名字叫铃木椿，身体一直不好经常喝药。“春芽低头回答

“椿花落了，春日为之动荡。

你母亲一定是个性情中人，身体孱弱真是可惜了。”泉奈赞扬道

春芽睁大眼睛看他，原来忍者中也有这么有学识的人，这个人果然比起忍者更像贵公子。

“食不言，给春芽作好表率。”斑咳了两声

泉奈有些难为情，他是太激动才拉着小姑娘问东问西，但还有一句话不能不问。

“斑哥，春芽接下来有什么打算？”

斑看向春芽问她想做什么。

忍者叔叔的意思是她想做什么都可以，不当忍者也行了？明明上次还发过脾气，善变的男人。

春芽盯着自己光洁的双手。

“我想学忍术，当一个真正的忍者。”

“不必勉强。”斑皱眉，忍者不是过家家。

“我是认真的。”小姑娘坚定道

“有志气！春芽别理他，叔叔来当你的老师，我会很严格，你要有心里准备。”

泉奈欣慰道。

属于春芽的忍者之路就这么开始了。

春芽在学习如何成为忍者时，战争的步伐来的悄无声息，没有人告诉小姑娘天天给她糖果的叔叔阿姨要去哪里，泉奈叔叔也只说有要事要办，课业暂停几日。

斑摸摸她的脑袋叫她安心。

“泉奈，稍安勿躁。”

“哈，千手的狐狸尾巴总算露出来了，斑哥你还说他们跟其他忍族不同不会因物资钱财挑起战争，现在看来一丘之貉。”泉奈冷脸看向远处的敌人，他今天一定要摘下千手白毛的人头。

斑沉默不语，以泉奈的激进说多只会起反效果。

他望向对面一眼便找到了他的宿敌。

两族相遇从来无需多言，刀与刃，斩杀敌人便是。战场上没人会思考对面是老是少、该不该杀、是何人，也忘了自己本是人。

忘不了这些便会徒增痛苦。

斑看着面前的女子，拔刀与她厮杀，柱姬愣了一瞬，往常斑总以火遁拉开距离，甚少展开白刃战。两人顷刻便交上百招，土地岩石被火遁和木遁破坏，不约而同向战场边缘移动。

柱姬皱了眉，他们都没有使用大型忍术的打算，这么打下去毫无意义，况且今日她没有享受战斗的好心情。

“怎么，战场上你也能走神！”

“我有事想问你。

宇智波，宇智波最近有没有捉到一个女孩？”

“什么女孩？”斑面不改色，一刀挥向柱姬的肩甲。“她是我女儿。”柱姬没有躲，刀在护甲上发出刺耳声响。

“你的女儿？千手族长真够傲慢，一边说平息战争却能耽于情爱，还是说你终于丢开那些白日梦了。”斑讽刺她。

柱姬表情不变，再问他有没有捉住这个女孩。

“有又如何，没有又如何？”

“那就是有，宇智波族长，我以千手族长的名义与你交涉，什么条件你才肯将她还给我。”

宇智波族长几个字砸得斑退了两步。

“你能拿出什么？”斑沉下脸

“所有，包括我的命。”柱姬毫不犹豫

“你闭嘴！”斑怒视她，千手柱姬当他是什么。

“请将她还给我，你不明白春芽对我意味什么。”

柱姬沉声道。

春芽不仅是她的女儿，更是她的希望。

这个时代，支持她走下去的希望。

斑默然失声，这是第一次，他从千手柱姬身上感受到脆弱。似乎失去希望，坚不可摧的人便会支离破碎。“你可以选择战斗，战胜宇智波，夺回她。”

柱姬摇头眼神悲切。

“既然如此，三更，南贺川见。”

斑收回刀。

TBC


	6. 南贺川

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （6）

邀约柱姬的是他，心神不定的也是他。

月色明朗的夜晚不适合忍者，它将一切映得太清晰，无论缓缓流淌的南贺川还是他的旧梦。

斑从树后现身，柱姬早已在川边。

女子背对他凝望川流，漆黑长发随夜风摇曳，浅色留袖外披着翠色羽织，提着夜灯，一副寻常女子的打扮。

但她怎会是寻常女子，他上前一步柱姬便回了头，唤他宇智波族长。

斑走到柱姬身侧，正如故友。

“你来早了。” “我很久没来过南贺川，也算故地重游。” “心情如何？” 

不紧不慢的男人让柱姬皱眉，他明知她焦急。

春芽连家门都不曾出过，不知这是怎样的世界，落入敌手有多可怕。这些天柱姬在梦中总能见到女儿沾血的脸庞，哭着控诉母亲没能保护她。

柱姬深吸一口气，注视斑的侧脸。

“你约我来不是为聊天吧，那就单刀直入，要如何你才愿意将春芽还给我。”

“春芽，是个好名字。”

“斑！” “不叫宇智波族长了？”斑转头看她，柱姬着急的模样比假惺惺的笑脸顺眼多了。

“千手族长的女儿，能让你倾注一切的孩子，于情于理这个俘虏我都不能给你，不是吗？”

“春芽连忍者是什么都不懂，她是无辜的。”

柱姬急忙解释。

还是那么天真，千手柱姬要天真到什么时候。

若带走春芽的不是他而是旁人，她也会对敌人说这些无用之词，甚至用命去换她的女儿？

“她是千手柱姬的女儿，这点就够了。”

柱姬无言相对，默默揣测男人的意图，斑要拒绝大可不必大费周章，他到底在想什么。

男人弯腰捡起石块，不用任何技巧，让它随落水声沉入河底。

“她是千手柱姬的女儿，却非忍者，你将她藏起来，遮住她的眼睛，建筑一座花房，给她虚假的生活，这就是你的守护。只要她流着忍者的血就无从逃避命运，你忘了弱者没有选择权。”

柱姬愣愣看着他，斑是说她做错了？

“为何对你说这些，你是明白的。”

她明白。也许是曾预想过这一日，柱姬对斑知晓这件事很平静，倒不如说松了一口气。

“你还是知道了。”

男人眼神复杂，“你就没打算告诉我？”

“啊，你会很困扰吧。”柱姬笑着回答

真是个傻瓜。

“现在就不困扰了？你这家伙连个孩子都看不好。”斑毫不客气，柱姬撇嘴。

“你怎么会遇到春芽，三个羽衣是你杀的？”

“这些事你自己去问春芽。”

“这么说你愿意把她还给我！真是的，早点告诉我嘛。” “不是现在。”斑给她泼冷水

“泉奈已经知晓春芽是我的孩子，贸然送她离开他定会追究。”

若他发现女孩在千手后果不堪设想。

柱姬想了想泉奈来千手抢侄女的画面，太可怕，她家老弟肯定爆炸。现如今只能先将春芽留在宇智波，宇智波泉奈还不至于对亲侄女怎么样。

而且斑看起来和春芽相处很融洽。

“呼，那我就先回去了。”

柱姬心中巨石落地便打算离去。

男人却紧紧捉住她的手腕。

“斑？”

斑看着她，并非幻梦，柱姬在眼前。

她作寻常装扮，唇上染着绯色，他也换了身藏蓝和服，他们宛如一般男女。

“多待一会。”他松开手坐到草地上

柱姬愣了愣也坐下来，灯搁在两人之间。

难得平静相处，她却想不出和斑说什么，她的梦大概只是她一个人的梦了，斑不会想听，除此以外他们竟无话可说。

望着南贺川，柱姬心中苦涩。

“对不起。”男人突然轻声说

“什么嘛。”

“我说，对不起。”

斑看着柱姬，这个笨蛋轻描淡写，他却能从春芽的话里猜到这些年柱姬有多少心酸。要作为族长率领千手一族，要隐瞒身份与女儿相处，还要面对漫长的战争。他作为敌人种下的因，后果却由柱姬独自承担，这不是大丈夫所为。

柱姬笑起来，看来斑还是老样子。

说实话刚怀孕时她犹豫过，柱姬从不自大，没有绝对自信说自己能守护谁，她不过是在这个满是荆棘的时代摔了许多跤又顽强爬起来的普通人。肚子里是敌人的孩子，也是挚友的孩子，脑海中闪过许多脸庞定格的还是南贺川边的朗朗少年。柱姬想这个孩子便是她寻求的希望，会拥有两族的血，同时是她和斑的亲人，他们应当守护的人，这样的生命多么值得期待。

斑不用愧疚，她是幸运的。

“傻瓜，能有春芽这样的女儿我很高兴。”

“你说谁傻。” 斑勾起唇角

“好啦，跟你说说她的事，这孩子继承了我的仙人体从小精力旺盛，别看她娇生惯养，其实小姑娘可坚强了，平日里又体贴人，就是喜欢把事藏在心里，这点很像你。啊还有模样，很可爱吧，春芽是全忍界最好看的小姑娘…”

好的都随她，缺点都赖斑。

讲起女儿柱姬滔滔不绝，斑轻轻附和，看她丰富的表情不觉笑起来。他想起春芽的话，她说柱姬很幸福，因为与他相遇，真是这样吗。

话语戛然而止，柱姬瞪大眼屏住呼吸，眼看男人俯身接近她，很快吐息变得清晰，好看的脸也是。些许“往事”蹦出来，柱姬连忙往后仰。斑冷哼一声，伸手揽住柱姬的后背将人按到怀里。

柱姬又听到了砰砰跃动的心跳。

斑沉默着收紧手臂，这是唯一能做的。

“别动，让我抱一会儿。”

夜风很凉，柱姬决定让斑多抱一会儿。

宇智波族长最近心情绝佳，这点明眼人都看得出，更敏锐的比如泉奈还品出了春天的讯号。

三好叔叔为了小侄女的身心健康询问了对方的身份，听斑哥交代信是春芽的母亲写来的才舒了一口气。这就是好事了，斑这个年龄早该娶妻生子，现在女儿有了再添一位知心人更好，斑哥有心把春芽的母亲娶回来就完美了。

泉奈欣慰极了，鼓励斑多研读绘本多写信。

春芽的心情复杂极了，她来宇智波已有一个月的时间，该熟悉的人都熟了，对忍者的生活也有了初步认识，但主要目标“寻找父亲”现在还没着落。她去问宇智波族人，他们都说不知情，问经常出没的火核叔叔，他表情古里古怪，春芽问自己的父亲是不是已经不在了，吓得他扭头就跑。

这就古怪了，既然父亲还在为什么不来见见她。

最后春芽去找了泉奈，一段时间的相处让她明白青年是真心对她好，而且泉奈叔叔很靠谱，一定能给她答案。

“你父亲当然在，他不来见你是因为在族外出任务长期不能回族地，你不要胡思乱想，他怎么会不爱你。”泉奈叔叔这么安慰她

春芽心里还是委屈，也替妈妈难过，这个人就像水中月镜中花，没一句口信也没有出现的意思。

春芽觉得他很不真实，假如父亲是这样的人，他就被忍者叔叔甩开一条街了。

女孩摸摸脖子上的御守，这是忍者叔叔送她的平安符，里边还放了一缕黑发，是妈妈给的。忍者叔叔已经和椿见过面，还答应过段时日就带她去见妈妈。他果然对妈妈爱的深沉。

春芽渐渐明白身为忍者有多不易，她每天都去学堂和里边的孩子一起基础训练，她比他们起步晚开始时什么也做不好，投不准手里剑，结印也跟不上速度。但这里没人会嘲笑她，他们只是担心她会死在战场上，像很多孩子那样再也回不了家。春芽这才明白他们如此努力是为了什么，想要作为忍者活下去，只有加倍努力。

幸运的是有斑和泉奈，泉奈叔叔如他承诺的那样成了她的老师，据说他的刀术冠绝忍界。

握起刀叔叔就像变了一个人，他让她挥刀，从百次到千次，错了就重来，学刀的每一天她都觉得自己到达了极限，手腕断裂般的疼痛，她坚持下来，来日又是更严苛的训练。

春芽憋着一股气，她不能这么认输。

“你准备教她刀术？”

斑看着屋檐下挥刀的女孩，春芽早已换下了漂亮和服，为了方便穿着男孩样式的甚平，露出手脚，斑看得出她成长了许多。

“嗯，差不多了。我看你是关心则乱，春芽没你想的那么娇气。过去没有孩子能在我训练的第二天准时到，她做到了。不管多难的修行她都没哭，这就是你的女儿，你该高兴才是。”泉奈自豪道

“若她没有天赋就不要勉强。”

“你在说什么啊，我的侄女怎么可能没天赋，她是真正的天才。春芽有极强的感知力，还能完美隐匿自己的气息，不可思议，她简直为成为忍者而生，假以时日前途不可估量。”

泉奈看向女孩，现在她学的一切都是为了磨练心性，握刀人没有坚定的内心只会反噬其身。

“写轮眼？”春芽看着他，不明白学习刀术和写轮眼有什么联系。

“写轮眼是宇智波最重要的力量，它能让你迅速变强，配合刀术在战场上率先斩杀敌人。”

泉奈严肃地看着她，他听斑哥说女孩第一次开眼就是三勾玉并且使用了高阶幻术，这对她不是一件好事，写轮眼必须配合自身成长，依赖与生俱来的强大天赋非常危险。

“春芽，你的眼睛是很厉害，若在战场上敌人剜去了你的眼睛又如何？”

春芽抖了抖“我不知道。”

“所以你要明白，宇智波不是用写轮眼保护自己，而是学会使用自己的眼睛，足够强大写轮眼便是利器，弱小则会招致灾难。”

泉奈缓和语气敲敲小姑娘的脑袋。

“我记住了”

春芽摸摸眼睛，眼睛被剜下来该有多痛啊。

泉奈将忍术教学留给了斑哥，不然他能天天来学堂，眼巴巴看着小姑娘，族长威严何存。

斑将女孩拎回了家，心里很紧张，无人不知宇智波族长的威名，战斗几乎是他的本能，但这不意味着他会教人，泉奈自学成才除了写轮眼启蒙其余都用不着他教，其他人更找不到他头上。

春芽看他的眼神闪闪发亮。

“斑叔叔，我们快开始学习吧。”

“十二印都学会了？”斑严肃道

“学会了！”春芽大声回答

“看清结印重复我的动作。”

男人从豪火球开始演示，春芽轻松吐出了巨大火球，“我做到了！”女孩得意道

“很好，现在把它点燃。”

斑在庭院堆好树枝

她不是已经学会了吗？春芽再次结印上演了椿的故事，没点燃枯枝反将它烧的干干净净。

“先学会这个术。”斑不多说

忍者叔叔和泉奈不同很少解释，春芽成功施展一个忍术还不够，这人总会提出新要求，忍术对他是灵活万变，他对春芽的要求也是如此。

女孩渐渐明白了他的用意，术是死的使用者却是活的，掌握不了它的变化就谈不上学会，学不会忍术就当不了真正的忍者吧？

那么她还差得很远。

【春芽很有天赋，也刻苦，学习火遁日进千里，

很快就能保护自己…勿念。】

斑写完女儿的日常忍不住关怀两句，从上次见面起他开始与柱姬保持通信，这个女人打着春芽的旗号他能如何。

斑没有察觉，自己心中浮现了不合时宜的期待。

TBC


	7. 南贺川

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （6）

邀约柱姬的是他，心神不定的也是他。

月色明朗的夜晚不适合忍者，它将一切映得太清晰，无论缓缓流淌的南贺川还是他的旧梦。

斑从树后现身，柱姬早已在川边。

女子背对他凝望川流，漆黑长发随夜风摇曳，浅色留袖外披着翠色羽织，提着夜灯，一副寻常女子的打扮。

但她怎会是寻常女子，他上前一步柱姬便回了头，唤他宇智波族长。

斑走到柱姬身侧，正如故友。

“你来早了。” “我很久没来过南贺川，也算故地重游。” “心情如何？” 

不紧不慢的男人让柱姬皱眉，他明知她焦急。

春芽连家门都不曾出过，不知这是怎样的世界，落入敌手有多可怕。这些天柱姬在梦中总能见到女儿沾血的脸庞，哭着控诉母亲没能保护她。

柱姬深吸一口气，注视斑的侧脸。

“你约我来不是为聊天吧，那就单刀直入，要如何你才愿意将春芽还给我。”

“春芽，是个好名字。”

“斑！” “不叫宇智波族长了？”斑转头看她，柱姬着急的模样比假惺惺的笑脸顺眼多了。

“千手族长的女儿，能让你倾注一切的孩子，于情于理这个俘虏我都不能给你，不是吗？”

“春芽连忍者是什么都不懂，她是无辜的。”

柱姬急忙解释。

还是那么天真，千手柱姬要天真到什么时候。

若带走春芽的不是他而是旁人，她也会对敌人说这些无用之词，甚至用命去换她的女儿？

“她是千手柱姬的女儿，这点就够了。”

柱姬无言相对，默默揣测男人的意图，斑要拒绝大可不必大费周章，他到底在想什么。

男人弯腰捡起石块，不用任何技巧，让它随落水声沉入河底。

“她是千手柱姬的女儿，却非忍者，你将她藏起来，遮住她的眼睛，建筑一座花房，给她虚假的生活，这就是你的守护。只要她流着忍者的血就无从逃避命运，你忘了弱者没有选择权。”

柱姬愣愣看着他，斑是说她做错了？

“为何对你说这些，你是明白的。”

她明白。也许是曾预想过这一日，柱姬对斑知晓这件事很平静，倒不如说松了一口气。

“你还是知道了。”

男人眼神复杂，“你就没打算告诉我？”

“啊，你会很困扰吧。”柱姬笑着回答

真是个傻瓜。

“现在就不困扰了？你这家伙连个孩子都看不好。”斑毫不客气，柱姬撇嘴。

“你怎么会遇到春芽，三个羽衣是你杀的？”

“这些事你自己去问春芽。”

“这么说你愿意把她还给我！真是的，早点告诉我嘛。” “不是现在。”斑给她泼冷水

“泉奈已经知晓春芽是我的孩子，贸然送她离开他定会追究。”

若他发现女孩在千手后果不堪设想。

柱姬想了想泉奈来千手抢侄女的画面，太可怕，她家老弟肯定爆炸。现如今只能先将春芽留在宇智波，宇智波泉奈还不至于对亲侄女怎么样。

而且斑看起来和春芽相处很融洽。

“呼，那我就先回去了。”

柱姬心中巨石落地便打算离去。

男人却紧紧捉住她的手腕。

“斑？”

斑看着她，并非幻梦，柱姬在眼前。

她作寻常装扮，唇上染着绯色，他也换了身藏蓝和服，他们宛如一般男女。

“多待一会。”他松开手坐到草地上

柱姬愣了愣也坐下来，灯搁在两人之间。

难得平静相处，她却想不出和斑说什么，她的梦大概只是她一个人的梦了，斑不会想听，除此以外他们竟无话可说。

望着南贺川，柱姬心中苦涩。

“对不起。”男人突然轻声说

“什么嘛。”

“我说，对不起。”

斑看着柱姬，这个笨蛋轻描淡写，他却能从春芽的话里猜到这些年柱姬有多少心酸。要作为族长率领千手一族，要隐瞒身份与女儿相处，还要面对漫长的战争。他作为敌人种下的因，后果却由柱姬独自承担，这不是大丈夫所为。

柱姬笑起来，看来斑还是老样子。

说实话刚怀孕时她犹豫过，柱姬从不自大，没有绝对自信说自己能守护谁，她不过是在这个满是荆棘的时代摔了许多跤又顽强爬起来的普通人。肚子里是敌人的孩子，也是挚友的孩子，脑海中闪过许多脸庞定格的还是南贺川边的朗朗少年。柱姬想这个孩子便是她寻求的希望，会拥有两族的血，同时是她和斑的亲人，他们应当守护的人，这样的生命多么值得期待。

斑不用愧疚，她是幸运的。

“傻瓜，能有春芽这样的女儿我很高兴。”

“你说谁傻。” 斑勾起唇角

“好啦，跟你说说她的事，这孩子继承了我的仙人体从小精力旺盛，别看她娇生惯养，其实小姑娘可坚强了，平日里又体贴人，就是喜欢把事藏在心里，这点很像你。啊还有模样，很可爱吧，春芽是全忍界最好看的小姑娘…”

好的都随她，缺点都赖斑。

讲起女儿柱姬滔滔不绝，斑轻轻附和，看她丰富的表情不觉笑起来。他想起春芽的话，她说柱姬很幸福，因为与他相遇，真是这样吗。

话语戛然而止，柱姬瞪大眼屏住呼吸，眼看男人俯身接近她，很快吐息变得清晰，好看的脸也是。些许“往事”蹦出来，柱姬连忙往后仰。斑冷哼一声，伸手揽住柱姬的后背将人按到怀里。

柱姬又听到了砰砰跃动的心跳。

斑沉默着收紧手臂，这是唯一能做的。

“别动，让我抱一会儿。”

夜风很凉，柱姬决定让斑多抱一会儿。

宇智波族长最近心情绝佳，这点明眼人都看得出，更敏锐的比如泉奈还品出了春天的讯号。

三好叔叔为了小侄女的身心健康询问了对方的身份，听斑哥交代信是春芽的母亲写来的才舒了一口气。这就是好事了，斑这个年龄早该娶妻生子，现在女儿有了再添一位知心人更好，斑哥有心把春芽的母亲娶回来就完美了。

泉奈欣慰极了，鼓励斑多研读绘本多写信。

春芽的心情复杂极了，她来宇智波已有一个月的时间，该熟悉的人都熟了，对忍者的生活也有了初步认识，但主要目标“寻找父亲”现在还没着落。她去问宇智波族人，他们都说不知情，问经常出没的火核叔叔，他表情古里古怪，春芽问自己的父亲是不是已经不在了，吓得他扭头就跑。

这就古怪了，既然父亲还在为什么不来见见她。

最后春芽去找了泉奈，一段时间的相处让她明白青年是真心对她好，而且泉奈叔叔很靠谱，一定能给她答案。

“你父亲当然在，他不来见你是因为在族外出任务长期不能回族地，你不要胡思乱想，他怎么会不爱你。”泉奈叔叔这么安慰她

春芽心里还是委屈，也替妈妈难过，这个人就像水中月镜中花，没一句口信也没有出现的意思。

春芽觉得他很不真实，假如父亲是这样的人，他就被忍者叔叔甩开一条街了。

女孩摸摸脖子上的御守，这是忍者叔叔送她的平安符，里边还放了一缕黑发，是妈妈给的。忍者叔叔已经和椿见过面，还答应过段时日就带她去见妈妈。他果然对妈妈爱的深沉。

春芽渐渐明白身为忍者有多不易，她每天都去学堂和里边的孩子一起基础训练，她比他们起步晚开始时什么也做不好，投不准手里剑，结印也跟不上速度。但这里没人会嘲笑她，他们只是担心她会死在战场上，像很多孩子那样再也回不了家。春芽这才明白他们如此努力是为了什么，想要作为忍者活下去，只有加倍努力。

幸运的是有斑和泉奈，泉奈叔叔如他承诺的那样成了她的老师，据说他的刀术冠绝忍界。

握起刀叔叔就像变了一个人，他让她挥刀，从百次到千次，错了就重来，学刀的每一天她都觉得自己到达了极限，手腕断裂般的疼痛，她坚持下来，来日又是更严苛的训练。

春芽憋着一股气，她不能这么认输。

“你准备教她刀术？”

斑看着屋檐下挥刀的女孩，春芽早已换下了漂亮和服，为了方便穿着男孩样式的甚平，露出手脚，斑看得出她成长了许多。

“嗯，差不多了。我看你是关心则乱，春芽没你想的那么娇气。过去没有孩子能在我训练的第二天准时到，她做到了。不管多难的修行她都没哭，这就是你的女儿，你该高兴才是。”泉奈自豪道

“若她没有天赋就不要勉强。”

“你在说什么啊，我的侄女怎么可能没天赋，她是真正的天才。春芽有极强的感知力，还能完美隐匿自己的气息，不可思议，她简直为成为忍者而生，假以时日前途不可估量。”

泉奈看向女孩，现在她学的一切都是为了磨练心性，握刀人没有坚定的内心只会反噬其身。

“写轮眼？”春芽看着他，不明白学习刀术和写轮眼有什么联系。

“写轮眼是宇智波最重要的力量，它能让你迅速变强，配合刀术在战场上率先斩杀敌人。”

泉奈严肃地看着她，他听斑哥说女孩第一次开眼就是三勾玉并且使用了高阶幻术，这对她不是一件好事，写轮眼必须配合自身成长，依赖与生俱来的强大天赋非常危险。

“春芽，你的眼睛是很厉害，若在战场上敌人剜去了你的眼睛又如何？”

春芽抖了抖“我不知道。”

“所以你要明白，宇智波不是用写轮眼保护自己，而是学会使用自己的眼睛，足够强大写轮眼便是利器，弱小则会招致灾难。”

泉奈缓和语气敲敲小姑娘的脑袋。

“我记住了”

春芽摸摸眼睛，眼睛被剜下来该有多痛啊。

泉奈将忍术教学留给了斑哥，不然他能天天来学堂，眼巴巴看着小姑娘，族长威严何存。

斑将女孩拎回了家，心里很紧张，无人不知宇智波族长的威名，战斗几乎是他的本能，但这不意味着他会教人，泉奈自学成才除了写轮眼启蒙其余都用不着他教，其他人更找不到他头上。

春芽看他的眼神闪闪发亮。

“斑叔叔，我们快开始学习吧。”

“十二印都学会了？”斑严肃道

“学会了！”春芽大声回答

“看清结印重复我的动作。”

男人从豪火球开始演示，春芽轻松吐出了巨大火球，“我做到了！”女孩得意道

“很好，现在把它点燃。”

斑在庭院堆好树枝

她不是已经学会了吗？春芽再次结印上演了椿的故事，没点燃枯枝反将它烧的干干净净。

“先学会这个术。”斑不多说

忍者叔叔和泉奈不同很少解释，春芽成功施展一个忍术还不够，这人总会提出新要求，忍术对他是灵活万变，他对春芽的要求也是如此。

女孩渐渐明白了他的用意，术是死的使用者却是活的，掌握不了它的变化就谈不上学会，学不会忍术就当不了真正的忍者吧？

那么她还差得很远。

【春芽很有天赋，也刻苦，学习火遁日进千里，

很快就能保护自己…勿念。】

斑写完女儿的日常忍不住关怀两句，从上次见面起他开始与柱姬保持通信，这个女人打着春芽的旗号他能如何。

斑没有察觉，自己心中浮现了不合时宜的期待。

TBC


	8. 战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （7）

一切若只是梦就好了。

春芽同往常一般来到学堂，平日里分秒必争的小伙伴有些蹲坐在墙边、有些抱膝缩在屋檐下，不少还红着眼睛，老师们都不在。

她问发生什么事了。

“你不知道吗，丽子她、死了。”

哎？春芽傻傻看着说话的宇智波秀一，丽子？明明前几天她才见过丽子，她还好好的。

“怎么会，丽子怎么会突然…”

“她是被敌人杀死的，那群该死的畜生！”

男孩眼神充满愤恨，他说丽子只是随族人负责粮草运送根本不在战场范围，宇智波的线路不知怎么被敌人知晓，他们被偷袭，全队无一幸免。

“是什么人干的！”春芽急忙问

“不知道、我们不知道，大人也不知道，大家都死了，那群畜生什么也没留下，我、连杀死丽子的仇人是谁都不知道。”秀一说着忍不住痛哭起来。

那么多忍族，都是敌人，谁都可能是凶手。

丽子死了，或许明日的他们也将如此，孩子们感到哀恸的同时，恐惧也在蔓延。

女孩奔跑起来，找到他们说的地方，入目一片惨白，弥漫着檀木香的味道。空屋被布置为灵堂，今晨他们回到家，族人还来不及准备棺木，逝者卧于白褥盖着团扇纹路的被单，面上掩着方巾。

春芽一眼就寻到了瘦小的女孩，她的黑发梳得整齐柔顺，枕在脑后，安静的像是睡着了。

春芽看不清丽子的脸，却知道这并不是睡梦，梦不会如此残酷。丽子右手指尖蜷起，抚也抚不平，直到最后都拼命握着武器，想要活着回家。

“春芽，你怎么来了，来看丽子吗？”

负责族人后事的宇智波月蝶轻声问

“嗯，我们是朋友。”

春芽刚擦干眼泪，泪水又自己冒出来。

丽子只比她大几个月，家中只有祖母健在，孤独的女孩与春芽投缘一开始就很照顾她，前些天丽子刚完成学堂课业开始参与族内事务。

虽然不在主战场，她也很高兴能帮上族人的忙，女孩说想成为和父母一样勇敢的忍者。

丽子就这么死去了。

春芽捉住女孩苍白僵硬的手，冰冷的皮肤诉说着生命如浮萍般脆弱。

“谁也不希望发生这种事，丽子是个好孩子，看你这么难过她也会伤心。”

“丽子已经死了，她不会难过了。”

春芽避开女子的手，认真看着宇智波月蝶，她感到困惑便问“丽子为何会死？”

“她是被敌人杀死的，只有消灭他们，宇智波的孩子们才能平安长大，你怎么了？”

春芽摇摇头，她不认可月蝶的话。

“大人们为什么让丽子做危险的事，她才八岁写轮眼都没开，保护不了自己。”

宇智波月蝶不理解春芽的想法，悠长的岁月里宇智波一族向来如此。父母养育孩子让他们成材，为了早日填补战斗力成为家族利刃，年满八岁成了忍者生涯的开端，即便失去孩子父母也要引以为豪，面对战争任何人都没有选择权。

“运送粮草根本不需要丽子参加。”

“她已经八岁，这是族里的传统。”

“我也满八岁了，请让我参加下一次的运送。”

“不行！” “为什么不行，既然丽子要遵守传统，我也一样！” “春芽小姐，请不要为难我。”

宇智波月蝶不知如何是好，她作为火核的直属下级知道女孩的身份，春芽是族长大人的孩子。

的确按照传统，便是族长的孩子到了八岁也要接触战场，但春芽情况特殊，她年近八岁才回到族里，过去没接受过忍者训练，贸然让她上战场说不过去。更何况整个宗族都在期待女孩的潜力，小小年纪就有三勾玉，继承了最强宇智波的血脉，泉奈大人还高度评价她在刀术上的天赋。

女孩很可能成为宇智波下一代支柱，仅凭这点他们就要尽力保护她，让她成长。因此月蝶以春芽刚从族外归来为由拒绝了她的请求。

什么是“真正的忍者”，三日来她一直在思考这个问题。泉奈和斑不在家，春芽也不出门，宅子里只有秋风的呼啸声，她在院子里练刀术、练火遁，不曾停歇，如泉奈所说磨练心。

她也在独自思考“丽子为何会死。”

这个问题就浅显的多，因为丽子是个孩子，还很弱小，大人却觉得她上战场是理所当然的。

不是今日，也是明日，她迟早会遇到险境。

更可怕的是丽子这么想，学堂的孩子也这么想。

春芽觉得这是错误的，她很想问问泉奈和斑，在她心里两人是了不起的忍者。

族务室，泉奈凝眉站在窗前，火核和月蝶垂目站在一旁。他和斑从不同战场返回，刚到族地便听闻运送车的事，他们还是顾之不及。

敌人多长了几对耳目，宇智波也有根深蒂固的情报网，这些年宇智波、千手强盛，羽衣一族随之衰弱，怎能甘心。

单凭羽衣一族不足为虑，但他羽衣吉阳毫无一族之长的尊严，近来和雷之国境内的月夜一族交往密切，甘心为异地忍族当走狗。

月夜一族早就对火之国丰厚的山林土壤虎视眈眈，和羽衣一拍即合动作不断，此次他和斑哥便是与他们交锋杀杀月夜的傲气。

没想到羽衣和月夜欺人太甚。

“包括宇智波丽子在内，一共十三人，属下已经安排好他们的后事。”月蝶说

“从现在开始粮草运送一律派遣精英小队。”

泉奈冷着脸，敢来便来吧。

“火核，说说斑哥那边的情况。”

“月夜和羽衣一样，是群宵小之辈。”

宇智波火核神情沉重，他随斑大人与月夜交锋，有宇智波斑在族人不畏惧任何人，哪料月夜根本不正面出战，蛮族带着古怪忍者，在战场升起一阵克制写轮眼视野的迷雾，敌人在雾中神出鬼没，族人只能凭感知应敌。

斑大人还遭遇暗算，还好伤势不重。

“怎么回事？”泉奈问

“斑大人杀了身侧一名偷袭的族人，使用须佐能乎吹散了雾，大胜月夜忍者。”火核回答

斑哥身边怎会出现叛徒，这件事火核并不清楚，他只能亲自去问哥哥。

“火核，提高警惕注意队伍的动向，清查斑哥身边的人，这种事没有下一次。”

主要战报汇报完，月蝶想了想还是将春芽说的话转告给泉奈，并说没有答应女孩的请求。

“这件事我去与她解释，月蝶，你照看好春芽别让她乱跑。敌人一旦知晓她是斑哥的女儿、什么人！”察觉门外有人，穿透纸门的手里剑传来清脆的敲击声，火核立刻开门。

“春芽小姐？”

青年慌乱地看着门外的女孩，她在原处用苦无挡下暗器，他和月蝶完全没发现。泉奈快步走出来，看到女孩红肿的眼眶心疼极了。

“泉奈叔叔，你回来了。”春芽哑着嗓子说

“春芽，你、都听到了？”泉奈小心问道

“斑叔叔就是我父亲，对吧。”

“听我说，春芽，回来！”

女孩扭头就跑。

此时斑刚回到祖宅，腹部的伤口还在隐隐作痛，男人不顾医疗忍者的劝说一定要回家。

不知怎么，从战场回来第一件事他就想看看春芽的脸，他也变得软弱了。

女孩不在房间，也不在庭院，听人说她三日没去学堂，斑无奈摇头心道要好好管教她一番，大人不在家就开始贪玩。

男人靠坐在窗边继续批阅族务。

“走窗是哪来的习惯，春芽？”

斑看着窗台上默默落泪的春芽顿时手足无措。

“谁欺负你了，发生什么事了？”斑急忙起身问

女孩蹲着擦眼泪，眼眶鼻尖通红。

斑沉下脸“到底是谁，你连叔叔的话也不理了？” 

“骗子，你一直在看我的笑话。” 

春芽看着朝夕相处的男人，这么长的时间，父亲原来就在身边，他却不认她。

“我才不稀罕你当我父亲！”

她捂住脸不想他看到丢脸的模样。

“胡说什么，谁笑话你了。”

斑将女孩揽到怀里，春芽挣了挣没拧过他，于是埋着脑袋不说话。

“你讨厌我吗？”

不等回答斑继续说“可我害怕你讨厌我，我和你母亲间不像她故事说的那样美好，我是她的敌人，家族亦是仇敌，便是注视她也是错。我是你父亲，在此之前甚至不知道你的存在，也未尽到做父亲的责任，我、从不奢求你能原谅我。”

春芽半晌闷声回答“才不会怪你。”揽住斑的脖子喊他父亲。

斑差点没崩住眼泪。

“傻孩子，别哭了。”

春芽立刻擦干眼泪，她也是有爸爸的孩子了。

斑关窗坐下，春芽黏糊糊地靠着他，盯着人眼睛都不眨。“看我做什么？” “爸爸好看！”

斑被她一噎忙转移话题。

“我听说运送车的事了，春芽，不要太难过。”

春芽点头，她说“除了难过，我还觉得…怎么形容呢，总觉得胸口闷闷的，火辣辣的。”

“这是，愤怒。”斑告诉她

“愤怒？” “很久很久以前，那时我年幼的弟弟一个个前往战场，步入坟墓，而我无能为力，我明白你的感受。”

不愧是爸爸，春芽问她该怎么做。

“春芽，你觉得忍者的世界怎么样？”斑反问

“可以说实话吗？” “当然。”

“我不喜欢你们的世界，为什么要让丽子做危险的事，她想成为一个好忍者，但你们非要让她现在就上战场，她本来可以长大的。”春芽咬牙道

“你觉得是族人害死了丽子。”

“我没这么说。” “你说的不错，是我们和敌人一起杀了丽子，还有很多其他孩子。”斑叹息道

春芽睁大眼睛，斑也这么觉得？！

“你们可以不那么做！”

“春芽，让孩子上战场不是我一句话就能改变的，整个忍者世界都是如此。”

“那谁能改变，明知是错的你还要继续错下去？”

春芽看着父亲，他是宇智波族长，是那么强大的忍者，即便如此他也保护不了族人吗？

“那整个忍者世界都是错的。”女孩难过的说

斑看着含泪的眼睛，似乎见到了记忆中那个人。

“我知道，曾经，我寻求过改变它的方法。”

“你找到了吗？”

“找到了，但我放弃了。”

“为什么？”春芽问

“因为人心隔肚皮，与敌人坦诚相待太过危险，何况家族间有太多血债，这点我和你母亲谁都避不开。”他背负全族，柱姬也是如此，他不能给她任何承诺，比起敌人的橄榄枝，大多数族人更相信手中的武器，这是个死局。

“就没有办法了吗，这样下去大家都会死…”

大家都会死吗，斑沉默不语，女儿对未来惶恐。

为了春芽并非找不到改变的办法，若他能与柱姬…只是，他要再考虑考虑。

“会有办法，相信爸爸。”

斑注视小姑娘的眼睛承诺道。

TBC


	9. 簪花

这年雪来的特别早，明明离年末还有些时日，初雪已迫不及待落下，染白了整个族地。

这是小姑娘作为忍者的第一个冬季，她将宇智波当作了第二个家，和老爹和泉奈叔叔一同生活。每当他们奔赴战场，春芽会很担忧。希望新年早些来，那样她就能向神明许愿，愿战争早日平息，能见到妈妈和舅舅，一家人平平安安。

小姑娘呼出白雾搓搓掌心，忍者可是了不起的职业，即使这——么凉，也不会穿棉服，厚重衣料会妨碍行动，不好匿藏身型，面对敌人手会够不着暗袋，他们即使在雪地也要能尽情翻滚。

“嘀咕什么”斑弯腰给小姑娘系上围巾拉好帽兜

“为什么我就要穿这么多！”春芽抗议，她被老爹压着换上厚冬衣，戴着围巾裹得圆滚滚，而且绿围巾好土，小伙伴看到肯定笑话她。

斑除了披风就和平时没两样。

“不怕冷了？” 小姑娘缩脖子，她这不是不习惯嘛，以前整个冬天玲奈都会在室内烧炭，哪像现在要在寒风里修行。

春芽戴好手套，惊奇地动动手指。

纯白的小号手套不知是什么材料制成，看着单薄，里衬布着绒毛隔绝寒风但活动灵巧，跟老爹手上的是同款。

斑牵起春芽的小手出门了。

斑对泉奈叔叔的说辞是带她去集市购置新年礼物和年货，好叔叔自然满口答应还叮嘱哥哥替他准备礼物送给春芽…实际上她跟老爹出门是为了完成一项秘密任务，具体是什么她不清楚。

走在雪地里，春芽的小心脏一直保持超高频率跳动，这是她的忍者生涯第一个正式任务，还是和斑一起，一定很困难，她不能扯后腿。

“爸爸，要是发生什么事不用管我。”

春芽没头没尾这么说，斑才发现小姑娘在胡思乱想，挑眉道“我不管，你能保护自己吗？”

“我会努力，不轻易死掉。”春芽回答

这样很好，依靠自身是成长的第一步。斑对她点头瞬间消失在原地，春芽急忙追赶，运用查克拉提升步速。斑比她快得多，雪地几乎不留足迹，女孩追逐父亲的查克拉没功夫纠结其他。

追到心脏噗通出来前，男人才站在道旁等她。

这只是一个开始。

父女两保持着追逐战一路向火之都前进。

“这就不行了？”斑明知故问

春芽撑着膝盖急喘，心脏，都要跑出来了。

斑摇摇头蹲下来。

“你还能自己走？” “噢噢噢！”

春芽迅速爬上父亲的后背，揽住肩撒娇“好累啊。”斑将女孩往上托了托，“所以说你还差得远。” “嘿嘿，爸爸会保护我吧。”

“刚刚是谁说大话？” “小孩说话可以不作数。”

春芽将脸埋进厚重的炸毛里蹭了蹭，斑的头发其实很柔软，像她曾经摸过的小动物。

来到人潮涌动的街道春芽就不好意思让他背了，这是上次来过的火之国都城。

斑又带春芽去了一趟和服店，店主和店员还记得这对父女热情如故，这次春芽一点没跟斑客气。

【流火】也光顾了，黑发姐姐的态度好了不只一星半点，春芽在街头吃着油纸包里的点心，总感觉他们悠哉过头，更像采购。

“其实没有任务对吧。”春芽怀疑道

“谁说的，这是个我也不知能否完成的任务。”

“真的？！” “没错，假如爸爸失败就靠你了。”

斑摸摸小姑娘炸起来的毛，若有所思。

男人说着吓唬人的话，却牵着女儿走进酒家在二楼靠窗的包间坐定。

这又是干嘛！

斑说等人，半开窗扉，望着往来的人群，垂目凝眉的确像是在等什么人。

“我们在等什么人？”春芽好奇的问

“能否完成任务，便取决于这个人。”斑回答

“那是什么人，你的朋友？宇智波的盟友？还是传说中的神秘忍者？”小姑娘参考绘本开动小脑袋，毕竟是能帮助斑的人，一定很强吧。

敌人二字让春芽目瞪口呆，斑从不开玩笑，这么说他们等的真是敌人，难道是酒桌谈判。

面目凶恶的羽衣三人组浮现在脑海中，春芽给自己倒了杯茶细细抿，盯着纸门目不转睛。

菜早已上齐，烫酒转温，斑突然转头看向门口。纸门被缓缓拉开，来人打趣道“这次是你来早了、春芽！”

春芽碰倒了茶水起身盯着门口的人，“妈妈？”

竹笠白纱遮住她的面容，数月未见春芽依旧一眼认出杏衣女子便是椿。

柱姬摘下竹笠顾不得其他，上前将春芽抱进怀里。“春芽，你没事、太好了。”她哽咽道

“呜，我很好、就是很想你跟舅舅，妈妈，我还以为再也见不到你了。”春芽还是哭了鼻子

“妈妈怎么会不管你，没事了。”

柱姬紧紧抱着女儿，斑在信中说的再多都比不上亲眼见到她，每一天她都在想念春芽。

“我真的很好！”春芽见不得母亲难过，她心中椿依稀还是柔弱的模样。

春芽擦干眼泪微微退开，椿看起来身体康健。

柱姬也细细打量女儿，春芽个子长高了，脸颊也长开许多，眼神明亮，眉目间多了坚毅，比在铃木宅时精神许多，斑将她照顾的很好。

“你们要抱到什么时候？”斑沉着脸

呼，差点忘了斑还在。

柱姬牵着春芽坐下，对面的男人面上波澜不兴。

他带春芽过来却不告诉她，柱姬感到惊喜，无论是见到女儿还是斑答应她的邀约。那日在南贺川分别，男人异常温和的态度让柱姬心生期盼。过去这些年她的提议一再被他拒绝，春芽身份暴露未尝不是契机，斑对亲人的爱绝不比她差。

她给他写了许多信，信中日常提及儿时的梦想，斑从未说好但也不像过去那般回绝，于柱姬而言这便是希望，她再三考虑还是想邀他出来一聚，没想到斑真的答应了。

“谢谢你。”

男人皱了眉“有些话不必说。”

是啊，柱姬笑起来，他们动的刀远比说的话多。

“那便不说。”柱姬给男人倒了酒，又给自己斟满，举杯虚碰，一口饮下。

斑沉脸也将面前的酒盏饮尽。

柱姬再给他斟满，两人对坐着无言。

这个气氛让春芽坐立不安，这两个人即使和妈妈的故事有差别也不至于如此吧，剑拔弩张一副快打起来的模样。

“爸爸，你不是有事找妈妈帮忙吗？”

她可真是小机灵鬼。斑的脸色一变，见柱姬目光盈盈说再不出磕碰她的话。

“斑，春芽说的是真的吗，你有事找我帮忙？尽管说，只要我能做到。”柱姬柔声道

“是你、先写信的吧。”

“你愿意听我说了？” “他愿意！”春芽在一旁插话，交给斑他能把天聊死。

斑叹了叹气，柱姬这样看他他岂能拒绝。

椿，春芽还是更喜欢这个熟悉的名字。她的嗓音柔和低沉，春芽一直很喜欢听她讲话。

但这次不是美好的故事，椿说起这个时代的苦难，感同身受，她说依旧没有放弃梦想，但一人之力太薄弱，每当看到年幼的孩子在战场白白丢掉性命，她都深感自己无力无能，困于囹圄。

斑沉默不语，柱姬急忙止住话，她本意是劝说斑，说这些丧气话可不行。

“你已经做的很好了。”斑轻声道

“你说什么？” 

“我说你已经做的足够好，比我强的多。曾经，我以为儿时的话只是白日做梦，却忘了梦都不敢做的是懦夫。柱姬，你不要妄自菲薄。”

斑苦笑道，柱姬从来都是如此夺目，

“斑，千万别这么说，我知道你从未放弃。”

柱姬伸手握住男人的手，斑愣愣看着她。

“有你在，我们的梦想一定能实现。”

小姑娘盯着两人紧握的手心砰砰乱跳，赶在斑开口前说“爸爸也是这么想的，所以才来找你。”

“斑，是这样吗？”柱姬感动极了

看到老爹僵着脸点头，春芽舒了一口气，这人讲道理头头是道，该表达心意时舌头都捋不顺，这也太惨了，他当年怎么追到椿的。

两位族长开始谈正事，什么调度、线路春芽听不懂，她只觉得快乐，没有什么比家庭和睦更让人快乐，她探出身用手接住雪花。

天色渐暗，都城灯火通明，明亮如白昼，如此繁华完全想象不出外界还有那么多战争。

“春芽，在看什么？” “没什么。”

春芽笑眯眯望着老爹，椿说了什么把他哄的这么开心，眉眼掩不住柔和，妈妈还一脸天然。

“春芽，肚子饿吗，我们只顾说话一桌好菜差点浪费了。”柱姬笑着说

“妈妈一说我就觉得饿了，我们吃饭吧。”

斑在椿面前不善言辞，但心思细腻，油煎山菇和蘑菇炖鸡足够让妈妈开心。春芽埋头喝汤，她知道椿和斑享受这种平静。

饭后，斑的脸色又沉下来，他盯着椿不知在想什么。“春芽，今天是火之都的烟火庆典。” “哇，我想看！” “妈妈也很想和你一起看，但是你还要跟爸爸回宇智波，怎么办。”柱姬作出为难的表情

“爸爸，我想看。”春芽眼睛一眨立刻向斑撒娇

斑看看女儿又看看柱姬，撇过脸“随你们，别说我没提醒你上次春芽为什么遇到危险。”

柱姬似乎早有准备，她当然知道千手族长和宇智波族长带孩子看烟火会上忍界头条。

卷轴一抖铺了满地瓶瓶罐罐，柱姬毫不在意盘腿坐下，端着铜镜画眉描唇，扫上些许胭脂，素净的脸顿时明艳起来。

“喂，这是做什么。”斑纠结地看着她，变身术就能解决的问题，画什么画。

柱姬不理他，取出两个瓶罐，不一会儿漆黑长发染成了栗色，瞳色翠绿，她想了想稳妥起见，结印生出含苞细枝，作簪挽起长发，这幅已婚女子的装扮，便是熟人见着也不一定认得出。

“这样可以了吧。”

“妈妈，这个好厉害！”春芽围着母亲打转，原来忍者除了术还有这么厉害的手艺。

柱姬得意洋洋看了眼斑，给春芽系上蝴蝶结。

“好热闹！”春芽看着来往人群抓紧父母的手

“是啊。”柱姬也一副乡下人进城的好奇模样

斑不忍直视地看着她。

“说真的，十三岁以后我就没来过火之都了，这里是你们的地盘吧。”柱姬撅嘴

斑连忙让她闭嘴，人多口杂也不怕被人听见。

“这里没什么稀奇。”

除了多听几段贵族的荒诞故事。

“听说都城的和服店是当下最受欢迎的。”

斑只好承诺下次给她寄几套。

街边小铺这个时间仍在叫卖。

莫名的，男人被摊上玲琅满目的发簪吸引，他瞥了眼柱姬，木枝在发上摇摇欲坠。

“这位客人，您可真是好眼光，这支发簪是少有的独作，赠予夫人再合适不过了。”

柱姬先他一步拿起簪子，通体碧玉、簪首嵌有赤石，确实在一众奢繁中别致。

她看了看发愣的男人对他眨眨眼“的确讨喜，你说是不是啊…夫君。”

斑明知这个女人在戏弄他，心跳还是快的不像话，回过神手里已攥着簪子，柱姬捂嘴偷笑。

斑冷哼，在春芽惊恐的眼神下拽过柱姬…将碧簪给她插上，表情之凶不堪入目。

柱姬自然没被吓到，只是无奈“跟你开玩笑，不会又生气了吧。”

“呵，那我也与你开个玩笑。”斑回敬道

好，她不和他计较，斑的心海底针啊。

“我们走吧，不快点过去就寻不到好位置了。”

春芽扯扯斑的衣袖

冬夜寒冷观景处还是人山人海，起码春芽什么也瞧不见，她垂头丧气。

斑见状将女孩捞起来搁在肩上，视野顿时开阔。“爸爸赛高！”

人群安静下来，咻咻几声，金色火花升空，层层绽开，刹那的绚丽足以摄人心魄。砰砰砰，烟火接连，人群沸腾享受这番盛景。

“真美。”斑听到喃喃自语，侧脸去看她，烟花之美对他再无吸引力。

轻轻交握的手让柱姬眼神微闪。

可惜快乐只是一瞬，很快就到了分别之时。

春芽红着眼睛，舍不得椿也明白父母不易。

柱姬默默叹气还是挣开了斑的手。

“一切都拜托你了。” “柱姬”

“我相信，终有一日…”

她浅笑着将两只发簪一并递给斑。

TBC


	10. 年末

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （9）

“扉间大人。” 

“大人回来了，一切顺利吗？”

扉间向迎面而来的族人点头，心情久违的放松。这几年时间都花在战场上，少有机会参加采购，仔细一想他许久没和家人过个像样的年了。

白发千手抚过手里的布包，思索有没有漏掉什么。年货已派人送到，各家都栽上了门松，能回的族人都平安回来了…扉间停下脚步不禁摇头，姐姐说的不错，他的确顾虑的太多，只是平静的年末让人不习惯。

“哟扉间，来得正好瞧瞧这棵树。” 

“你这是做什么？” “栽树啊。”

扉间刚进院门就和忙前忙后的桃华撞个正着，高挑女子轻松抱着两三个成人腰粗的树干。

他知道是栽树，问题是“为什么栽在我家？”

“拜托，这是柱姬大人吩咐的，说今年得有个新气象，你觉得种哪更好，帮我拿个主意。”

女子风风火火，扛起树走来走去。

“就池塘边吧。” “好嘞！”

桃树在古老的宅邸安了家，它并非木遁产物，长势不像新苗，这个时节只余褐黄色的枯枝。不知从何处移栽来，形单影只。

“桃华，她人呢？”

“在屋内，本来说好一起栽树，突然飞来一只黑鹰，柱姬就将我打发了。” 桃华丢掉“大人”二字便是真抱怨，她比柱姬年长两岁，同为稀有的强大女忍与千手姐弟情同手足，都快到不可说的年纪了，千手家的幻术王牌闹起脾气还像个孩子。

“她定是有要事，你这什么表情？”

眼前女子表情微妙，扉间警惕道。

桃华轻咳，“阿扉啊，我们柱姬也不小了，多关心关心你姐姐。” “什么？” “就是，突然发现你也是只单身狗。”她捂住脸，扉间这下明白了。

“柱姬面前别提这些，到外边也不许胡说。”

“这是为何，柱姬毕竟是女子，你该多为她考虑些。”桃华感到无奈，一个两个都这样，柱姬就像她亲妹妹，自个膝下儿女到了狗都嫌的年纪，柱姬依旧除了族务就是战场，似乎寻常人渴求的都入不了心。她是世间少有的好女子，不应如此。

扉间只好僵着脸答下，桃华不提他都想不起这件事，春芽出生后扉间再没提过姐姐的婚事，还帮她明里暗里推辞漩涡，这些都是旁人不理解的。

栽好树进屋，远远传来不成调的小曲。

“遇到什么好事了，这么高兴。”

扉间坐到柱姬身旁，指着她手里摊开的和服。

“嗯，朋友送来的。”柱姬语调轻快

朋友，扉间怀疑地看着她，且不说她哪来的朋友，朋友能送这么多名贵和服？

单她手里这套鹤纹振袖就价值不菲。

“是什么人送来的？” “一个朋友。”

扉间看着她，和服于女子意义深重，柱姬很清楚不然每年就不会回绝那么多“礼物”，什么人的礼物能让她如此欣喜，某个名字让扉间黑下脸。

“是不是宇智波斑？” “是和服店的朋友。”

“都城的样式，你在宇智波的地盘有朋友？为什么让斑送和服。”扉间怒道

这么快就被发现了，柱姬淡定道“不是你想的那样，斑不懂这些。”可你懂！扉间惊疑不定。

“这只是，感谢。”她轻声说，轻轻抚摸鹤羽精巧的丝线，拾起钗柄细看。她随口一提斑真的送来了和服，还是振袖，心真细。

“春芽与他相处融洽，便顺道多买了几件。”

扉间不信，也明白从柱姬这问不出什么，每次都是如此，只要涉及那个男人，她就像块顽石。

每一次，他都没办法从宇智波斑手里守护家人，柱姬如此，春芽也是如此，终究落入那个混蛋的手心，姐姐的笑脸，斑根本不配。

“我们什么时候接春芽回家？” 

“扉间，她在宇智波很好，斑比我会教孩子，春芽忍术精进，而且宇智波远比我们了解写轮眼。”

“他能教春芽什么，怎么与千手为敌？”

“扉间！”柱姬冷下脸簇眉看着他

“我看你是被他迷去了心智，随你便。”

扉间冷声道起身离去。

柱姬望着弟弟的背影没有挽留，她知道扉间很难释怀，他并非不讲情理之人，只是需要时间，而她已捉住渺茫的希望，与那个人一起。

她解开扉间落下的包袱，深深叹气，里边整齐叠放着崭新的杏色和服，一大一小。柱姬将和服抖开，反思不该那个态度对他，扉间是关心她为她不平，待会儿就换上它给老弟道个歉吧。

在此之前，柱姬起身进入内室，将藏蓝羽织披在身上，凝视镜中人，它衬得深翠的千手族服。

“有点古怪，但我很高兴，谢谢你。”

斑注视手里的木簪，不会腐朽花苞却也难以绽放，他一直记得临别时柱姬的话，她的期盼。

“又在看它。”春芽打趣，她大约明白了父母微妙的关系，他明明在意椿却什么都不说。

“小孩子别管大人的事。” 

“我不管，你能自己搞定？”春芽学着某人的口吻

“搞定什么，胡说八道。”斑收好木簪软硬不吃

“好好我不管，泉奈叔叔说饭已经做好了，我们一起过年。”春芽将人赶起身

“有春芽在，总觉得今年热闹许多。”

“就她闹腾。”斑怼怼，泉奈欣慰地看着他们，他和斑哥当年可不敢这么和父亲说话。父女感情这么好他就放心了“快吃吧，菜都要凉了。”

春芽率先开动，她现在对泉奈佩服得五体投地，叔叔忍术强刀术强头脑好还家务全能，是万中无一的好男人。反观老爹，顽固！毒舌！

“好吃吗？”泉奈笑着问，“嗯” “那就好，春芽，这是叔叔的一点心意。”

“谢谢！”春芽乐呵呵收下小绘包，眼珠提溜转向斑。“反正我又小气又讨厌。”斑冷哼道

“谁说的，胡说八道！爸爸最大度了，是我最崇拜的忍者。”春芽放下筷子扎进老爹怀里

“就你会说话。”斑摸摸春芽及肩的黑发

厚厚的压岁钱还是进了女儿的荷包。

泉奈忍不住笑起来，这就是家人，不管闹什么别扭最后都会互相理解。他很感谢春芽，女孩身上有种特殊的品质，那是来自另一世界的，名为“希望”的珍贵事物。他教过那么多学生，告诉他们放弃天真，忍者即为兵刃，不惜磨灭人性。

这些话他却对春芽说不出口，这孩子拼命磨练自己是为了守护身边的人，想要消灭的不是敌人而是战争，她相信这样的世界会到来。

泉奈不禁想起曾经的斑，哥哥早已不再说那些天真话，但他心里又是怎么想的。

“叔叔，我们家有年糕吗？” “嗯？”

“往年，妈妈总是做年糕汤。”

春芽想念雪白的年糕和浅绿的葱了。

“叔叔明天去买，保证让你吃到。”

忍者村落到夜里总是静悄悄的，新年也不会燃放烟火，族人们在家中跨年，小姑娘吃饱喝足闲着犯困，不一会儿就扒在老父亲怀里呼呼大睡。

“妈妈，爸爸是个大笨蛋…”春芽说着梦话

“新年平安“斑轻声祝福，替她掖好被子。

“泉奈？”

泉奈正在走廊等着他，拿着酒壶和两个酒盏。

“真少见，主动找我喝酒。”斑心情很好，泉奈是再合格不过的忍者，三禁中的酒都很少沾。

“新年破例，我们好好喝一杯。”泉奈说

斑哥觉得幸福吗，泉奈将郁气一饮而尽。

他有没有，做错什么，泉奈笑着与兄长碰杯。

“泉奈，你怎么怪怪的？”斑关切道

“没事，就是很开心，平静的年末也不错啊。”

斑放下酒盏，他知道早晚瞒不住泉奈。

“抱歉…” “这是什么话，你没理由道歉，多亏你族人才能和家人平安过年。”

他早发现兄长调整了线路，避开千手，损失是有更多的是伤亡下降。族史上没有哪个族长避敌不战，宇智波斑却这么做了，为了让更多族人活下去，这当然不是错。泉奈百般纠结，并未制止兄长，他想斑是与众不同的。

“我以为你会生气。” “气过了，也不和我商量下，哥哥不相信我嘛。” “当然不是！”泉奈给兄长斟满酒“那就行了，不要在意，我永远不会怪你。”

斑放下心来，也对，泉奈从来都这么贴心。

“我想了很多，关于族人的，关于敌人的。泉奈，我不想再继续先辈的路了，春芽说的对，这么下去大家都会死，我不想失去你们，我想保护你们。”斑喃喃道

“我知道。”泉奈捉住哥哥的手，他相信他。

斑因为高兴喝了不少，酒过三巡。

“斑哥，还有一件事希望你如实回答我。”

“嗯？” “你的眼睛，现在到底如何？”

斑愣了一瞬“怎么突然问这个，我很好。”

泉奈垂下眼“今年年初起，我的视力就开始下降了。” “为什么不告诉我！”

“就像你会骗我一样。”

斑哥的眼睛绝对不像他说的那么乐观，他获得万花筒的时间比斑晚，平时使用频率也不如他。而哥哥不同，他的对手是千手柱姬，对付那个人，斑必须不断使用万花筒写轮眼，他的状况应当比他严重的多。

“泉奈，别担心我。” “果然、果然是这样。”

斑拍拍泉奈的肩，若是过去他会忧虑的多，如今他与柱姬殊途同归，事实也证明他们的举措是有效的，未来变得不那么渺茫了。

“你必须减少万花筒的使用。”泉奈焦急道

“前提是减少战争，泉奈，希望你能支持我。”

泉奈沉默不语，若是像现在这样避开敌人还好办，让他放下仇怨和千手握手言和那是万万做不到，他不相信敌人。

斑不再勉强，他想还有很多时间，很多机会，他和柱姬一定能让更多人理解，泉奈会明白的。

年后一直在下大雪，千手族地靠近峡谷，厚重的积雪时常封住出行的道路。

柱姬莫名有些不安，她和斑已经尽可能错开两族的路线也拒绝了不少冲突任务，等扉间回来她决定将自己和斑的计划告诉他。

“柱姬，别走来走去了，扉间只是出门运趟粮草，他又不是八岁的孩子，没什么可担心。”

桃华陪着族长挑灯熬夜，不时打打哈欠。

但他们在白日就该回来了，柱姬有种不详的预感，直觉曾救过她许多次。

“没事，你先睡吧，我再等等。”

柱姬将桃华赶到内室休息，自己依旧坐在半开的窗边，由它看向院子。

鹅毛状的大雪在半夜刚停，突然又下起倾盆大雨，池塘泛起波澜，柱姬的心也是。

直到她牵挂的身影从院外缓缓走来，柱姬连忙拿着伞出门，她呼唤弟弟的名字，扉间这才从恍惚中回神。“姐姐，我、是不是做错事了。”

这种表情，只在少时失去弟弟时在扉间脸上出现过，懊恼的、不安的，柱姬顾不上打伞抱住他。

“怎么了，发生什么事了？”她焦急询问

扉间望向自己的双手，血迹可以被雨水冲刷，他做的事不会。

“我的飞雷神斩重伤了宇智波泉奈。”

TBC


	11. 道别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （10）

大雨将两人淋得透湿，模糊了视线。

扉间低着头想推开她又拧不过柱姬的力道，沉默不语。“你受伤了吗？”柱姬轻声问

她有没有听到他的话。扉间的嗓音在雨声中有些粗砺，“我没留手，那一击宇智波泉奈受不住。” 

“先回答我的问题。”

柱姬掰正弟弟的脸，平日一丝不苟的白发粘在脸颊上，额发挡住了眼睛。

“我没事。” “那就好，你看你身上都湿透了。”

柱姬扯弟弟的胳膊，扉间却固执不愿随她进屋，又露出那副表情问自己是否做错了事。作为长姐她是太久没管教他了，弟弟不听话柱姬没准备揍他一顿，她卷起袖子直接将人拦腰扛上肩，大步往里，扉间的拒绝只当耳旁风。

她算是记得桃华在自个屋子休息，选了邻屋。

“换身衣服，又是雪又是雨会着凉的。”

“我、” “想让姐姐帮忙吗？”柱姬笑着问

扉间看她一眼连忙起身，他知道柱姬没开玩笑，换上干衣柱回到原处等她，思考该对姐姐说些什么，千手扉间第一次感觉思绪混乱。

“你脸色不太好，待会喝些汤药。”

柱姬点燃烛芯端坐在他对面，面容沉静。

“扉间，看着我，你没做错事。”

“宇智波泉奈若死了，你该怎么办？”

扉间扯了扯头发焦虑不已，斩杀敌人理所当然，宇智波泉奈是他半生的大敌，杀死他或死于他手里扉间早有觉悟，但现在情况不同，姐姐调整线路并没有瞒他，她和宇智波斑联手在做什么扉间也有猜测，甚至睁半只眼为她协调。

族人的确从中受益证明她的想法可行，接下来该如何扉间还未思考清楚，飞雷神斩成了一道惊雷，他亲手所为。宇智波泉奈若死于他手，柱姬的期望便是泡影，扉间憎恨宇智波，更爱家人，他不想这般，亲手毁掉姐姐的希望。

山崖上那人说过的话恍惚还在柱姬耳旁，斑难得的坦诚说出自己的理想，和她一样，他的梦也从小小的起点开始，想要保护家人，守护仅剩的兄弟，发誓成为强者掌握话语权。

泉奈对斑太重要了，就像扉间于她，泉奈，泉奈若死了，斑会…她摇摇头。

柱姬叹气，扉间直白地说“宇智波斑不会罢休。” “我知道。”，她看向急躁的弟弟“你不是有意。”

“他是敌人，我不会对敌人手下留情。”

“撒谎。” “我没有！”

“没撒谎，难道刚刚是我幻听了？别傻了，宇智波泉奈的事我不会让你独自承担。”

“那你的梦想呢？”扉间盯着她

“我会想办法。” “撒谎。”

她能有什么办法，为宇智波泉奈偿命？扉间紧握拳，看到柱姬强装笑脸，心如针刺。

“无法割舍的梦想…扉间，你知道这个梦想从何而来吗？”柱姬讲了一个故事，很久以前一个没用的女孩相继失去了两个弟弟，她明白战争是害死他们的元凶却无能为力，每日都哀伤彷徨，自怨自艾，直到有一天她遇到了遭遇相同的男孩，两个人的梦变得真实起来，她和他约定好要改变这个世界，为了守护最后的兄弟。

扉间愣愣看着她，听她倾诉。

“你就是我梦想的起点。”

守护不了扉间，她便偏离了初衷。

“嘿害羞了？” “没有！”

柱姬看到红透的耳朵没戳破他。

“若宇智波斑也如此，那他更不会善罢甘休。”

扉间心情复杂，他既因为柱姬的话高兴又感到懊恼。是啊，柱姬心情沉重，事到如今首先要弄清事情的原委，她打起精神向扉间询问。

据扉间所言，这次出门任务简单，他和族人去雇主那结清了近两个月的任务金，再到熟悉的暗商那购置了粮草，运送线路不会有第二个人知晓。

偏偏，回程路他和宇智波泉奈狭路相逢。

“起初我没打算动手。”扉间说出本想隐瞒的话

“那是为何？”柱姬凝眉，难道是泉奈。

实际上挑起纷争的也非宇智波泉奈，现在想来当时宇智波泉奈并不打算开战，虽然很不合理，扉间该死的了解对手，那小子的手势是后退。

若他能更早注意异动，局面不致于如此。

动手偷袭宇智波的是千手族人，两族剑拔弩张，族人动手作为领队他自然不能袖手旁观，最初留有的余地也因最先动手的族人被宇智波泉奈杀死告终，他还是对上了老对手。

飞雷神斩尚在开发阶段连柱姬都不曾见过，扉间没想过它重创的第一个人就是宿敌。非正面战场，千手的人数远少于宇智波，宇智波泉奈紧紧相逼，战局不容思考，飞雷神斩顷刻间就已重伤宇智波泉奈。

柱姬问起偷袭的族人，她觉得异样，一个常年驻外的运送队员即便对宇智波恨之入骨也没有胆量越过扉间偷袭，“要查清这件事。”

“你怀疑是别族的眼线？”

柱姬暂时没下定论，就怕事情没这么简单，从女儿暴露开始柱姬就觉得有双眼睛盯着千手，无孔不入，若这个人真的存在，他的目的会是什么，挑唆千手和其他忍族对他有什么好处。

“扉间，我们要当心了。”柱姬喃喃道

“确实，宇智波斑不会罢休。”

“我不是说…罢了，就这么办。”

“姐姐，你先休息一下。”扉间关切道

柱姬眼下的青痕仙人体都掩不住。

“我不打紧，你等等我去厨房煮点姜汤。”

扉间摇头哪有心思喝姜汤，他换了个姿势。“嗯？”柱姬睁大眼睛，露出笑容，侧身枕上大腿“真令人怀念啊。”

她感慨，这是来自弟弟的温柔鼓励。

扉间给她搭上被单让她眯一会儿。

半晌，“睡不着。” “想办法睡。”

“扉间，有我在没事的。”

柱姬伸手揉了揉白发，她知道他在想什么。

“他不会为难春芽。” “你又知道了。”

柱姬笑笑，她就是知道。

“你能狠下心和他战斗？” “当然。”

扉间摇头，她明白他的意思，他也些许懂了柱姬的心，一切都糟糕透顶。

“姐姐，千万小心不要有事。” “好。”

“扉间，明早就将同盟书送过去，即使有一线希望，我也要试试。” 柱姬闭上眼，设身处地想象斑的反应，失去唯一亲人的愤怒痛苦仇恨。

他们决裂过，这次却让她喘不过气。

希望黎明她能找到答案。

早些时候的宇智波族地，春芽一如即往在自家院子复习功课，研习家传刀术后她便不再去学堂。

叔叔出门了，爸爸在族务室，春芽主动担负起赡养老父亲的职责，虽然是在家忍的帮助下。

她将新学的烤鱼端上桌，满怀期待，但直到天色变暗下起了大雪斑还没有回来。

第二天也是如此，泉奈叔叔没回来，爸爸也没回来，一定发生了什么事，虽然隐蔽总有族人不断出入宅子，是新的战争吗，有没有人受伤？

家忍传来族长的话，斑让她乖乖待在家里不要外出，其余的家忍闭口不谈。

直到第三日，“让我出去！”春芽打开的门下一秒就被牢牢合上，继不准出宅邸现在连房间也不让她出了，春芽又急又恼。

宇智波月蝶坚定地摇头，她奉命行事看好小姑娘。“春芽小姐，请别为难属下，属下不是告诉过你，族里出了点事现在很乱，斑大人不让你出去是为你好。”

“出什么事了，爸爸在哪，泉奈叔叔回来没？”

“没有，斑大人还在处理事务。”

“说谎，我明明感知他回家了，泉奈叔叔也在，为什么他们不肯见我。”

月蝶一愣便动弹不得，她第一次见到这孩子的写轮眼，暗暗吃惊，同级别的三勾玉幻术怎么可能制住她，明知是幻术她还解不开身上的绳索。

“我要去找他。” “等等！”

“月蝶姐姐，那你告诉我发生了什么事。”

“我告诉你你就不去？” “嗯…”

门被拉开倾泻一室的光，跪坐在塌边的男人崩直了背。“谁让你来的。”他的嗓音很沙哑

“没有谁…我来找爸爸和叔叔不可以吗，你、看起来很不好。”春芽哽咽着说

斑还是没有回头，颓然弯下了身，像每个不堪重负的人。春芽瞥见散落的黑发和安静沉睡的人，泪水不受控制。

听到身后的啜泣声斑紧紧握起拳头。

“爸爸，不要、讨厌我，不要赶我、走呜。”

春芽边哭边小心挪向他，牵住父亲的衣袖。

斑的眼眶泛红眼下青紫，看到她涣散的眼神才有了着落，“别哭。” “我不哭。”

春芽急忙擦眼泪看向叔叔，惨白的脸、毫无血色的唇，安静的让她恐惧，泉奈现在的模样和丽子很像，他也会被死亡带走吗。

“叔叔是被谁伤成这样的？”春芽轻声问

“是敌人。” “你知道他的名字吗？” “不知道。”

春芽垂下头，斑说不知道，月蝶却说出一个名字告诉她牢记这笔仇恨。

“千手扉间，是舅舅的名字吧？”

“春芽” “告诉我是不是他。”

斑深深皱着眉，这就是他不让春芽参与这件事的原因。“这是大人之间的事，和你没关系。”

春芽猛地抬起头，这么说真的是。

“这算什么。”她颤抖起来，扉间舅舅重伤了叔叔，这个玩笑一点也不好笑，舅舅是养育她的人，泉奈叔叔是她的恩师她敬仰的忍者，他们都是她的亲人，她怎么能接受。

这时身侧传来些微声响。

“泉奈！” “叔叔你醒了？”

“春芽、斑哥…”泉奈轻声呼唤他们的名字，他又醒来了，固执的兄长依然不肯放弃。

春芽很高兴，泉奈叔叔醒来意味着希望。

斑却没有这么乐观，弟弟眼里的遗憾让他内心泛起滔天骇浪，这三天来他请遍了族医用遍了秘术，泉奈醒来又睡去始终不见好转，他能挽留多久，恐惧和绝望渐渐占满整个胸膛。

第二天柱姬便送来了同盟书，千手族长的医术世人皆知，她愿意亲自治疗泉奈的伤势以表诚意，但泉奈却以性命相逼，若被敌人所救他宁可马上去死。

书信就那么化为灰烬，断送了斑仅剩的希望。

秘术只能延后泉奈离去的时间，斑很清楚，可要他就这样看着泉奈死万万不可能，每一秒都是煎熬，当族医悄悄告知他泉奈没有求生意识时，斑脑海最后一根弦随之崩裂。

斑哥看起来很不好，泉奈却连伸手握住他的手这点力气都没有，伤口的疼痛已经不清晰，他撑不了多久了，还有一件事他必须做。

“哥，我要先走一步了，请你收下、我的眼睛。”

“你知不知道自己的说什么！”斑不可置信

“这是万花筒唯一的解救之法。”泉奈恳求道，现在他唯一不放心的就是斑，斑的心太柔软，失去震慑如何应对虎视眈眈的敌人。

“叔叔你不会死，我和爸爸会想办法治好你。”

泉奈看着女孩心中慰藉，他走以后还好有春芽陪着哥哥，这样斑就不会寂寞了。

“傻孩子，叔叔希望你永远不要开万花筒，世间若能，早些太平就好了。”

“万花筒写轮眼，是这个吗？”

三勾玉缓缓转动，写轮眼变化为更复杂的样式，她擦擦眼下的血痕捂住奇异的右眼。

“如果我是爸爸，取走叔叔的眼睛…会比死还难过，别这么逼他，爸爸需要眼睛我可以给他。”

春芽忍着右眼的剧痛祈求道。

“春芽…我对不起。”泉奈再忍不住悲痛，他也不想，不想让春芽和斑难过。

啪嗒—— 

泪水很快沾湿被褥。

泉奈愣愣看着哭泣的兄长，斑眼中充满无助、绝望，“哥哥？” “泉奈，我、不想要你的眼睛，活下去，哥哥求你，求你了。”

家族的荣耀、守护族人，剩下的一切嘱咐都消失在斑的泪水中，感到后悔，但此刻后悔为时过晚，覆水难收，人总要为自己的选择付出代价。

但他还是后悔，想活下去，继续陪在家人身旁。

假如上苍能再给他一个机会。

“泉奈，再坚持一下。” 

“叔叔，不要睡！”

好，多待一会也好，他想多看看他们。

但他觉得越来越乏，陷入黑暗之前，泉奈隐约听见春芽的惊呼和轻柔的嗓音，她母亲来了吗？

TBC


	12. 力挽狂澜

【椿？！】

春芽捂住嘴，妈妈怎么会来宇智波。

柱姬悄悄作了个嘘声手势，垂目站在火核旁。

“这位夫人说自己是春芽小姐的母亲，属下便带她过来了，斑大人您看？”宇智波火核迟疑道，女子没有查克拉还说与斑大人有约，他不敢耽搁。

“是我请她来的，火核，让其他人退下，没有我的吩咐一律不得靠近泉奈的房间。” 

“是！”

……

“话待会儿再说，先让我看看他。”

斑忙让开位置，柱姬低头细细查看泉奈的情况，翠绿的医疗查克拉忽明忽暗，渐渐紧蹙的眉让斑和春芽的心沉到了底。

“妈妈，一定要救救泉奈叔叔。”春芽想靠得更近些便被斑拦住“不要打扰你母亲。”女儿面前他必须稳重，虽说如此眼睛却一刻不离。

半晌，柱姬转身严肃地看着他。

“泉奈的伤势严重，左腰伤及脏器，血淤坏死，脏腑皆是牵一发动全身，医疗忍者为何只止了血？”

“只止了血…”

斑的脸色黯然，他请来那么多族医，竟不知他们只给泉奈止了血，难怪泉奈伤情恶化的这般快。

“我不想指责你的族人，但作为医者我必须告诉你这般行径非救人之道。”

柱姬担忧地看着他，宇智波的医忍这样做无疑是违背族长的初衷，只有一个人能下这种命令。

斑自然明白，泉奈想将眼睛留给他从一开始便不打算治好自己，族医听从了他的请求。

“打起精神，并非没有希望，泉奈有求生意识，便是为了春芽我也会尽力。”

其他话她不便多说从卷轴取出银针，卷起衣袖。

边施针边解释“这能让他多睡一阵，泉奈不会想看到我。” “我还能做什么？”斑询问

“我以铃木椿的名义来找你，暂时不便暴露身份，这几日留下家忍帮忙即可。”

斑点头应下，柱姬瞥了眼他继续说“还有，你需要休息。” “不必。” 

“我才是医生，泉奈这有春芽留下你且放心。” 

斑皱了眉，半晌丢下“随你。”

听从柱姬的话，斑回房间饮下汤药歇息，原以为的噩梦并未降临，梦中什么也没有反倒休息得透彻，睁开眼有种不知时日的感觉。

斑焦急赶到泉奈的房间和开门的柱姬碰个正着。

“早”她笑着招呼

“我睡了多久？”

“不必担心才过了一日，你太紧张了。”

柱姬遗憾花粉的量没给够，本想让斑多休息几日，如今她要做的事还是绕不过他。

“泉奈如何？”斑急忙问

柱姬没有回答，合上门往前几步轻倚着廊柱。

“我说过泉奈的伤很重，施展秘术之时已错过治疗的最佳时机，寻常法子救不了他。”

“那如何才能救他，不管要我做什么。”

柱姬明白斑的心情，有些话她不得不说在前头，作为医者她看过太多生死离别，并非所有期望都能带来奇迹，斑能否承受难测的结局。

“你只需听清我接下来的话，告诉我你的决定。

宇智波的秘术之所以能将泉奈拖到现在，全因它停止了脏腑的机能，刀伤不会好转亦不会恶化，直到秘法用尽。斑，现在我要停止这个秘术。”

“停下，再如何？” “取出坏死的脏器。” 

斑呼吸一窒，“这如何能行。”

五脏六腑，他从没听过人能缺少它们而独活。

“泉奈的情况不同，人无心自然不可活，但此处恰好是双生，我曾遇见相似的情况，取出其一可救性命。时间紧迫，这是唯一可行的方法。”

柱姬让他决定，意味着还有最坏的结果。

“若失败了泉奈会如何？”

“他会死。”柱姬面容平静，届时她再救不了他。

守住有限的虚妄还是迎难而上全在斑一念之间。

即便只有一丝希望，他也要孤注一掷。

“……泉奈，便交给你了。” 

“好。”柱姬笑起来，不愧是斑。

柱姬再没离开房间，送入的雪白纱布不过一柱香时间便随染红的托盆被家忍端出来。屋内时而悄无声息，时而有人惶恐出入，寒风中斑什么也不过问，站在回廊等候，除了用些春芽送来的吃食，不眠不休，女孩则每日陪他守到深夜。

整整三日，门重新打开。

“没事了。”柱姬宣告结果，让他进去看看泉奈。

斑上前一步搀扶她。

“不要紧，我就是有些困倦。”她后退避开，“我先带你去春芽的屋子。”斑低声道，捉住她的手腕拉着她前行。周遭还有家忍柱姬不便挣脱，只好劝说”真的不用管我，让她们带我去就行了。”

斑毫不理会，千手柱姬真当他是无心之人了。

……

“还好，你没事。”斑跪坐在塌旁

这几日可谓是大起大落，所幸他还是留住了唯一的弟弟，泉奈的脸色还很苍白，尚在昏睡，呼吸却平稳许多，加之柱姬的药剂他恢复的很快。

清月悄悄打量灶旁栗发碧眼的美貌女子，满是好奇，祖宅里就没有谁不好奇。

夫人名为椿，是春芽小姐的母亲，忠于宗家的家忍都知晓女孩的身份，椿大人就是族长大人的那位了。起初她还有些怨言，泉奈大人伤势严重，族长竟将亲弟弟的生死交由一个普通人。

当然她很快就给了自己两巴掌，这哪是普通人，简直是救命的活菩萨。所有族医都说无能无力，椿大人却眼都不眨，手起刀落救了泉奈大人的命，取脏缝肉的骇人场面作为忍者都心颤，她却沉稳依旧，令人敬佩。

椿大人美丽待人也和气，族长大人真有福气，清月傻笑起来。“怎么了？”柱姬好奇问

“没事，椿大人，我替您送药过去吧。”

“那就拜托了。” “请放心！”

柱姬揣摩日子，这两天泉奈差不多该醒了。

她摸摸脸，多亏了易装和漩涡秘术让她顺利进入宇智波族地。斑的族人也太单纯了，就算隐去了查克拉，绘有妆容也不致于毫无怀疑吧。

柱姬不知道大多数宇智波并不敢在战场直视她的脸，对千手族长最深刻的印象是一头黑长直和如渊的查克拉。

“妈妈，我都说没事啦。” “听话，让我看看。”

见柱姬肃着脸小姑娘不敢由着性子，她现在明白椿比纸老虎（斑）可怕的多，乖巧地露出写轮眼。妈妈真的很厉害，女孩任她抬起下巴细细端详，抚摸眼角。春芽知道自己的写轮眼有些奇特，她的幻术和其他族人的似乎不同，有时自己也分不清虚幻与真实，总感觉有人在耳畔低语：只要你希望，幻便是实。

这种事是没可能的吧，春芽觉得写轮眼大约会影响精神状态，她都有点神经质了。

“看着我，使用幻术。”柱姬说，春芽一颤“我不想对你用幻术。” “为什么？”

春芽低下头心底挣扎，有些事她不想让椿知道。

“无论你做了什么，我都不会讨厌你。”

柱姬叹息道。小姑娘最终还是不愿意撒谎，她将在森林里使用幻术的事告诉她，还说除了大胡子忍者其他两个都是她杀的。

“就这样？” 春芽惊讶地瞧着她

柱姬摸摸女儿的脑袋教导。

“忍者本就刀尖舔血的职业，你只是保护自己无需介意。切记，力量没有善恶之分，如何使用取决于所有者，强者驾驭力量，永远不要迷失本心。”

春芽记在心里，那她的力量也能做些美好的事，比如让洁白椿花绽放在母亲鬓旁，为她带来笑颜。“真了不起。”柱姬赞叹道，取下椿花细看，花瓣丰盈淡香宜人与真实的没有区别，春芽的幻术除了从施术者入手便只有以仙人之力破解。

“春芽，保护好你的眼睛。” “嗯，我知道了。”

小姑娘眼里的三勾玉转动很快融合为万花筒，如上次一般右眼依然不适，她捂住眼睛痛呼。

柱姬指尖闪烁翠绿的查克拉，眼皮接触清凉的指尖立刻好受许多，起码不再流血了。

“三勾玉变成万花筒后右眼就一直难受。”

春芽委屈巴巴，是她太弱了吗。

万花筒…柱姬有些迟疑，她见过的万花筒写轮眼有两对，仙人体让她对力量的本质格外敏锐，春芽的眼睛分明与斑他们有差异。尤其是右眼，两种截然相异的力量盘踞其中，相互交融又彼此博弈，一种像她的仙人之力另一种则阴冷狂躁，不知斑是否知晓。

“我觉得好多了。”春芽崇拜地看着母亲

令春芽不适的是另一种力量，刚柔的仙人之力能平复它，但终归不是万全之策，驾驭不了的力量会反噬其身，对春芽太危险。柱姬让女儿收回写轮眼，待她和斑商量后再作打算。

“妈妈，还有件关于爸爸的事我想告诉你。”

春芽板着脸告状

“春芽小姐，椿大人。”清月恭敬问好

“有什么事吗？” “椿大人，我刚才送药时泉奈大人已经醒来了，族长正陪着他。”

“太好了，泉奈叔叔醒了！”春芽很高兴嚷嚷着要去看泉奈，捏捏母亲的手，柱姬摇头，春芽不明白泉奈有多厌恶千手。

“好吧我自己去。”春芽劝不动她只好妥协

“清月姑娘还有其他事吗？”柱姬疑惑问

“啊是，椿大人介意换间客房吗，让您和春芽小姐挤一间是我们失责了。”

有机会和女儿亲近柱姬求之不得，但她不想为难眼前的姑娘“我是没问题。”

“妈妈，我想和你住在一起。”柱姬有些为难

“春芽小姐，给椿大人安排的屋子就在你隔壁。”

清月真诚道。隔壁？那不是！

春芽眨巴眼，清月点头。

“清月姐姐说的对，我都是大孩子了，你接着喝茶，我去看泉奈叔叔啰。”说完就跑

这孩子怎么说变就变，柱姬没太在意。

冬日日落的早，柱姬回来时天色已暗。

这就是清月说的新客房，的确在春芽的隔壁，可它作为客房未免布置的太细致了些。宽敞明亮，炭火驱散了寒意，柱姬看着窗边一方小桌，摆着烛台与花瓶，里边还插着一束白瓣黄蕊的山丹。

果然有哪里不对，柱姬相信自己的直觉，她还是去和春芽一间。

有人先她一步拉开门，两人大眼瞪小眼。

“斑，你怎么来了？”

斑盯着柱姬，这个女人早出晚归躲他，从救回泉奈那天起便再没见过她的影子，现在还一副见鬼的表情，斑不快极了。

“怎么，我自己的屋子还来不得了？”

“你的屋子？”斑皱眉点头，“打扰了。”

斑拦住打算离开的女子。

“你搞什么鬼？” “哈哈，肯定是清月姑娘搞错了，她说准备了另一间客房。”柱姬老实交代

斑沉默不语，“肯定是春芽左手边那间…你怎么这么看我？” “你就住这里。” “啥？”

斑的眼神衬着烛光忽明忽暗，柱姬不适适宜的想起了点不妙的东西，第一反应捂住了胸。

斑一脸看傻逼的表情。

“还是不了吧，男女有别挺不好的。”

“乱想什么，你在宇智波住这最合适，春芽的母亲是我在外的情人，太扭捏反倒可疑。”斑眼都不眨

情人？！难怪宅子里的小妹妹都那么看她。

柱姬眼角一抽，她就这么风评被害了！

最后她到底没出这间屋子，斑有一套说辞。

“我的房间没人会来。”也不是没好处，柱姬点点头，斑唤来了热水，她总算能卸妆了。

柱姬还是黑发黑眼看着顺眼，斑默默想。

“我们来聊天吧。”柱姬提议，“聊什么。”

“现在我们有很多事可以聊的吧。”

柱姬露出柔和笑脸，斑再崩不住冷脸。

“泉奈的事谢谢你。” 他一直想找机会道谢

“你我之间不必说这些，我未必没有责任。”

柱姬大咧咧盘腿坐在褥子上，斑躺进了被子里，隔着两人距离。

“和你没关系。” “你若对扉间动手，我不会无动于衷。” “看在你的面子上，我会饶他一命。”

那她就放心了。

“还有一件事，关于春芽的眼睛。”

柱姬将女儿右眼的异常告诉她。

“另一股力量源于宇智波的查克拉”

柱姬说还有另一股力量与之周旋，春芽的眼睛没有大碍，斑便隐瞒了万花筒写轮眼的侵蚀性。

“你们的查克拉也太霸道了，斑，你没事吧？”

“我能有什么事，你确定春芽不要紧，不能使用万花筒也无妨，她一样能成为强者。”

力量在他心里永远放在亲人之后。

“不是永远，她年纪尚小经络还未成熟，无法承受右眼的力量很正常，未来春芽未必不能驾它。”

宇智波和千手的力量也许有相融的一日，她相信这是属于春芽的可能性。对女儿充满期待这点上，柱姬和斑完全能达成共识。

柱姬既然提自然有解决之法，这家伙从不打无准备的仗。果然柱姬提出封印术，她建议在春芽完全掌握写轮眼前先将两股力量封印起来。

“去哪找这样的封印术？”

“我略通一二。”柱姬眨眨眼，“你都计划好了何必与我商量？” “这不一样，你是春芽的父亲。”

柱姬很自然的这么说让斑愣了愣，他顺着视线看去直面白花花的大腿，急忙闭上眼。

“你这家伙，坐没坐相！”

柱姬满脸莫名，直到烛芯燃尽都没得到回应。

“联盟的事。”柱姬自言自语，不知还有没有机会。“明天再说。”另一道声线低声道

TBC


	13. 真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （12）

斑知道小机灵鬼在想什么，轻咳提醒，春芽这才收回胶着后背的视线，眼里八卦闪烁。

趁着椿不在，先满足好奇心！

“爸爸～” “什么？”斑忙活完熄灭炉火将粥盛入大盅。“昨晚还好吗？”春芽语出惊人

“胡说什么！”瓷底磕得灶台一声响，斑表情纠结，就知道这小鬼大清早跟着他没好事。

“我是关心你跟妈妈。”小姑娘大义凛然

“小孩子家少管大人的事。”

斑回答，反复擦拭灶台。

看来不顺利，春芽默默叹气，都住同间屋子里了，还一脸惆怅，白白浪费了好机会。换个人一定会将暗恋对象拥入怀中，再不济也会说点好听的。据她对斑的了解，老爹不仅不会温言软语还特能嘲讽，跟妈妈故事里的判若两人，果然故事都是骗小孩的。

“你就不能坦率点？”春芽直叹气，她早明白自家的父母是不同的，他们是敌人却相互在意，在意又伸不出手，她能出生真是奇迹。

“我和你说过，对你母亲不是那种心思。”

骗人，春芽不信，斑还说过不假扮她爸爸呢。

“你这样，妈妈会被别人抢跑的。”

斑沉默不语端起粥，春芽跟在他身后。

柱姬早已等在餐屋，家忍布好了三人份的早餐，看到斑和春芽她笑着招手。

为避免尴尬柱姬等斑离开居室才睁眼，热水放在门前，斑如此体贴，她自然投桃报李，听说斑邀她一同用餐，她头一次没有推拒。

“你们去哪了？”小姑娘蹭过来和母亲抱抱，出卖老父亲“厨房，爸爸特意做了你喜欢的粥。”

柱姬惊讶地看向斑，见他不吭声便没深究。

“吃饭吧，菜快要凉了。”

柱姬不是安静的人，斑平日就餐也不介意和女儿拌嘴，沉默的气氛让春芽浑身不自在。

“你们不说话吗？”小姑娘问

“食不言”/“说呀。”

两人同时回答，柱姬与斑对视，讨好地眨眨眼。她在宇智波待的处处拘谨小心，在斑看来就是和他保持距离，难怪他会生气。

春芽低着头，似乎对父母的相处感到难过，上桌就没动两筷子。

“泉奈恢复的怎么样？”柱姬主动询问

“很好，药很有效。”斑回答

“那就好，斑，算是我的不情之请，请你和我作为春芽的父母好好陪她吃顿饭，可以吗？”

柱姬恳切道，斑看着她，伸手给她夹了几道菜。

“哎？”有点不对，“春芽会自己夹，她胃口很好，我抢不过她。”斑解释道

谢谢你哦，春芽磨磨牙，双标，翻脸不认人！

斑不理会又给柱姬盛了碗粥。

“还喜欢什么告诉厨房，让她们晚饭做。”

柱姬觉得斑不致于欺负孩子，这样多半是表现父母的和睦，想明白这点柱姬点点头，也给斑夹了几筷子菜，附赠热情的笑容。“宇智波不愧是出了名的甜口大家，酱汁秋刀鱼很有新意。”

“嗯，你尝尝炖豆腐，这道是偏咸的。”

“青笋也很爽口，大雪让不少蔬菜变得甘美啊。”

两人就这么你一筷我一筷给对方堆起小山，不时相视点头，互相吹吹战斗力。

春芽差点窒息，她不该在这里，算是白担心斑了，这家伙明明很懂怎么跟椿相处。

柱姬很开心，甚至对这顿早餐恋恋不舍，斑是个温柔的男人，心思细腻对家人无微不至，作为曾经的友人她感受过这一点，如今是托春芽的福了。她慢慢品尝香菇粥，不着痕迹地瞄斑，他说是不理春芽，夹菜那么精准，道道让小姑娘吃的津津有味。过去她都不知春芽口味更偏宇智波。

男人眉目透着温柔，看着很帅气。

“不合口味？” “啊，很好！”柱姬忙低头扒完粥。

早饭后春芽去修行，留下两人。

“柱姬，你不必藏。”斑认真道

情人只是玩笑话，斑也明白她避开泉奈的用意，但真让千手柱姬躲藏他只觉得莫名憋屈…更何况他不想终日不见她的影子。

她明白斑的意思，他是说泉奈由他解释。

柱姬摇摇头，还是不妥，她不觉得区区变装能瞒得过心思缜密的泉奈。比泉奈发现自己被敌人所救，更可怕的是千手柱姬是他侄女的母亲。

惊怒不利于身体，多一事不如少一事。

“泉奈现在不宜受到惊吓。”柱姬如此劝解

“那你就一直躲着，他康复之后还是会见你。”

泉奈不止一次提到要见春芽的母亲，当面向她道谢，斑虽然拒绝心里其实很高兴，他觉得这是缓和两人关系的契机，弟弟厌恶柱姬这点他耿耿于怀，看柱姬的眼神略带期待。

这个问题柱姬早就考虑过了，她留下是因为泉奈的药需要每日调整用量，再过几日药量也就固定了，便是她离开的时候。柱姬将打算告诉斑，敏锐察觉到斑气温直降，脸色也难看起来。他并未发火只是沉默，不再提出异议。

“斑，我明白你的心意。我来宇智波一趟收获颇多，春芽现在很好，把她交给你我很放心。”

“你就没打算…” “什么？”

斑缓和表情“没事，听春芽说这些天你都在侧院赏花喝茶，不无聊吗？”

“不无聊…才怪，旁边有家忍候着都没法活动筋骨，我都要生锈了。”柱姬忍不住抱怨，“那就去做点别的，让春芽带你上街看看如何？”斑提议

出乎意料柱姬竟然拒绝了，原因还是免生事端。

“斑，你家的藏书可以借我瞧瞧吗？”

斑毫不犹豫地答应，“我让清月带你去，在藏书间她们不会打扰你。” “谢了！”

“晚饭之前回来，藏书间不准用烛台。”

泉奈直到现在仍有些恍惚，他以为自己必死无疑，睁开眼却被告知没事了。

伤口处的痛提醒他，这是活着。

斑每日来看他，从不指责，泉奈却坐立不安。

“今日如何？” “好多了，有家忍照顾我。”

泉奈笑着回答，乖巧地接过药，一日三顿难言的苦涩，他没有抱怨。棕黑色的药汤让他日渐康复，就连眼睛也清明不少，真是了不起的医术。

他很好奇，“斑哥，你是什么时候请的椿小姐？”

“你昏迷的第二天。”斑回答

“多亏哥哥和椿小姐我才能保证性命，这两天我一定要亲自谢谢她。”泉奈心有余悸

斑迟疑片刻，试探问“你对她印象很好？”

“当然，她是我的救命恩人，看春芽便知她母亲一定是高洁良善之人。”听说这些年一直独自教养春芽，还是个坚毅女子。

泉奈察觉哥哥的紧张心下了然，没想到斑有朝一日也会将一名女子放在心上，想必是征求他的意见。经此变故泉奈看开了许多，多好一件事，春芽出现前他总担心斑被千手柱姬迷惑。从小到大那个女人占据了斑太多的视线，心系敌人终有一日会害死哥哥，他们本不是一路人。

“我觉得椿小姐很不错，斑哥有意不如将她娶回宇智波，春芽也会高兴。”泉奈鼓励

斑愣住，难以置信泉奈会这么说，表情微妙。

这么这副表情，泉奈以为他是顾虑族老。

“春芽的资质有目共睹，他们不会给你添堵。哥哥就不想给春芽一个完整的家吗，我也希望有心悦之人陪伴你。”

“……这件事以后再说，她、不一定情愿。”

这下轮到泉奈吃惊了，斑哥还有这么不自信的时候，这也让泉奈更加好奇，他想看看到底是什么女子把斑哥迷的神魂颠倒。

服下第三副汤药，泉奈叫住家忍询问。

【我可以！】春芽给自己打气，这是第一次在椿面前展现修行成果。女孩努力静下心如平日一般祛除杂念，开启写轮眼，幻术构建的敌人毫不容情地攻上前，女孩迅速闪避、应对、挥刀，斩杀眼前的敌人。

她做的很好，母亲却皱了眉。

“你觉得有哪不对吗？”春芽有点失落

不远处还有宇智波忍者，柱姬不便给她示范，她将女儿叫到身侧，捏捏小脸打趣她。

“我可没说你做的不好。”

“那就是做的不够好…”春芽眼睛发酸

柱姬蹲下身与她对视，“发现不足是件好事，当一个人认为自己毫无破绽，就是失去警惕的时候，敌人会捉住这个破绽。”

椿意外是个很严厉的老师，比起泉奈有过之无不及。她说春芽还是太依赖写轮眼，体术修行不足。春芽虚心接受，“我该怎样修炼体术？”

“斑的体术不适合教导人，等你有机会到千手，我教你千手体术。”柱姬回答

春芽看着母亲，她听说椿最擅长的是一种叫木遁的忍术。“我可以学木遁吗？”

柱姬愣了愣，春芽不懂她的表情，看到母亲摇头有些失望。原来木遁是一种特殊的血迹，千手一族数百年来也只有一位觉醒者。

“可惜，不能将最擅长的教给你。”柱姬轻声说

“没事，爸爸不会木遁也很强，我也会努力的！”

春芽扑进母亲怀里撒娇

柱姬抱着春芽突然变了脸色，春芽随母亲的视线看去，泉奈叔叔面无表情站在远处。

真是可笑，泉奈扶着廊柱看着远处的女子，他听闻春芽和“椿小姐”在庭院便来看看。即便发色有变，这张脸他也不会认错…千手柱姬！

春芽的母亲就是千手柱姬，这么说斑哥和春芽一起欺骗了他，怒火从心脏蔓延到大脑。

刚走一步有人揽住他的肩，是斑。

“泉奈，听我解释。”

斑哥在请求他

……

若泉奈在庭院道明柱姬的身份，后果不堪设想。

“宇智波斑，你知不知道自己在做什么，她是谁你又是谁，你忘记千手是敌人，他们杀了多少族人？我看你是被那个女人迷昏了头！”

泉奈眼中难掩失望，斥责道。

“听我解释，假如你还当我是兄长。”

斑平静地看着他，将那年冬日的事告诉泉奈。

“是我有错在先，若非和春芽相遇，我永远不知道有她这个女儿。”

泉奈一时失语，这都是什么该死的几率。

“不要怪春芽。”

泉奈闻言狼狈地捶了捶榻榻米，春芽的笑脸、眼泪，她为他而开的万花筒在脑海挥之不去，即使知晓她有一半千手血统，他依旧恨不了她。

“你、千手柱姬为何要救我？”

“联盟信销毁后我给她传了私人信件，上面只写了【救救泉奈。】，什么也没有承诺，柱姬还是一个人来了宇智波，因为你是春芽的叔叔，她不想让春芽失去亲人。”

泉奈无言以对，千手柱姬救了他是事实。

“泉奈，还有件事我想同你说，我已经决定与千手结盟。这次，差点我就失去了你，哥哥已经想明白了，只要战争存在这种事永远不会消失。”

斑说出自己的决定。

“那也不一定非跟千手结盟。”泉奈反驳道

“不和千手，难道和志村、猿飞，还是辉夜、羽衣。除了和宇智波一样强大的忍族，联盟毫无意义反而会惊动其他势力。”

斑看着泉奈，这些泉奈再清楚不过。

“寻求和平是我的梦想，为了守护爱的人。”

“那个女人也是这样的想的？”斑点头

泉奈剧烈的头痛，家族、仇恨，亲人、和平、未来？不断权衡，斑担忧地看着他。

泉奈顾不得伤口疼痛深吸一口气，终于回答。

“我做不到，做不到放弃仇恨，做不到和你一样拥有那么崇高的理想。”

斑神情黯然，泉奈撑起身缓缓抵着兄长的额头。

“听我说完，现在我还无法原谅他们，但既然活下来了，我想看看哥哥的梦想。”

TBC


	14. 暂别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （13）

春芽握紧母亲的手，齿关不住的哆嗦。小姑娘从未见过泉奈露出那种表情，冰冷、警惕、欲杀之后快，这是看敌人的眼神。她这才明白父母的告诫，泉奈叔叔真的很厌恶千手。

怎么办…椿不可以有事。

春芽望进平静无波的碧绿眸子，急忙催促“趁现在离开宇智波吧，族人还不理解你跟爸爸的想法。”

“不必担心，春芽，相信你父亲。”

柱姬收回视线，只要斑不阻拦她要脱身易如反掌，斑也不会让泉奈为难春芽，可与他对视之后她改变了主意。斑让她稍安勿躁，一切交给他，相信他还是离开，柱姬没什么犹豫便选了前者。

“但他…若说服不了叔叔呢？”

春芽焦急不已，叔叔伤在扉间舅舅手里，九死一生，他向来谨慎说不定会质疑椿救人的目的。

“小傻瓜”柱姬闻言狡黠一笑，春芽还不懂宇智波家的兄控弟控，结果如何取决于斑的态度。

她安抚完爱操心的女儿，回归气定神闲的状态。

“椿…” “院子里的桃树栽的可真好。”

春芽劝解无果，母亲毫不在意的模样让她摸不着头脑只得妥协。假如，有人要伤害椿，她就是拼了命也会保护妈妈。

墙边数人高的枯木原来是桃树。

严冬尚在，树未有机会开花，这方属于宇智波族长的院子，会栽这么多桃树也是稀奇事。

柱姬摸摸青褐树干，若有所思。

落日之时她淡然的来到餐屋，比往日早了些。

清月小跑过来，“椿小姐？”

“清月姑娘，今日有哪些好吃的？”她问

这些日子菇类在宇智波家的餐桌顿顿不落，家忍们努力钻研咸口就为了给斑大人助力。她们发现

族长大人看似冷酷原来也有凡人的情感，也能如此体贴细心，每当说起椿小姐，冰就化成了水，清月想，万语千言原来抵不过实在心意。

“这些日子有劳关照了。”柱姬说，“哪里话，这是我等该做的。”面对未来的女主人，清月摸摸脸有些羞涩，这时柱姬双手合十。

“菜还没上桌，机会难得，可以把厨房借我吗？”

斑看见桌上卖相欠佳的稻禾寿司难掩惊讶。泉奈还在静养，有谁会做这些，他望向眼带期待的千手柱姬。

“咳，春芽呢？”柱姬问， “说是练完刀想先休息会，待会让清月把饭食送到房间。”斑回答

“其实、下厨比想象中难，要不要尝尝看？”

柱姬指着明显与其他作品画风不符的稻禾寿司。

“这是你做的。”斑拿起咬了口，“皮太厚，米饭太酸，唔、你是给了一罐子砂糖？”

柱姬撅嘴，男人阂眼笑意稍纵即逝。

“那就别吃了。”

她少有的消沉，深感厨艺需要天赋。

柱姬亲手做的，斑面上勉强手却不含糊，三两下解决了一大盘，看着闪闪发亮的眼睛，舌尖的甜悄悄在胸腔蔓延。

柱姬没问泉奈的事，斑也什么都没说。她已经能淡然接受和挚友（异性）住一间屋子，占领窗边的小桌阅读藏书与他保持着合适的距离。

今夜注定无眠。

斑缓缓睁开眼盯着掀起的被角，她不在。

他起身披上外衣，打开房门，沿着长廊直到庭院。雪停，皎月照亮庭院的轮廓，此时枯枝中一棵盛开的桃树格外惹眼，显然是托了某人的福。

“现在就不怕引人注目了？”斑调侃道

当然不怕，柱姬轻轻划过树干为蓬勃的生命露出笑容。身后的人最熟悉木遁查克拉，他若不说所见之人恐怕更愿意相信此为梦境或是奇迹。

万物回春这等惊世骇俗的力量，她更乐意用在这种地方，能理解这点的人只占少数，宇智波斑是其中一个，但他更明白世事往往不尽如人意。

“你大晚上不睡觉，就为了让这棵树开花？”

“当然不是。”柱姬回过头，夜风吹落枝头的新花，她恰巧接住一朵绽开的粉白花苞。

“佛家讲究一个【缘】字，因何而起、缘至何处，最后方能结果。”她和斑因相同的理想结缘，争斗了那么久，失去那么多，她不甘心随波逐流。

事在人为，她更不愿向宿命低头，手里的花、眼前的人，柱姬相信天时地利与人和，到来了。

“斑，我想要一个答案。”柱姬笑的豁达，似乎他给出什么回答都会欣然接受。

斑走到柱姬面前，深深注视她。

“你想要宇智波与千手联盟。”

她点头“日以渐进的方式还不够，人心难测，你我预料不了战争，扉间和泉奈会交手是最好的证明，我不想等一切无法挽回再后悔。”

“你以为，两族联盟是多简单的事，宇智波不是我的一言堂，千手想必也是如此。冒然结盟有多少阻碍，你有没有考虑过族人的心情，并非所有人都能对血仇释怀，若他们反对你也要一意孤行？”

斑毫不客气的说。

柱姬没有退怯，这些她都思考过，瞻前顾后会止步不前，不努力试试怎知行不行，她看他的眼神灼灼，斑会说这些，表明他纠结着同样的问题。

“凭我一己之力当然没有胜算，但我并非孤立无援，扉间支持我，千手和宇智波里想必也有厌恶战争的存在，况且…我还有你，一人不行便两人，相信没有做不到的事。”

柱姬真挚地说，话语中的信赖让斑的胸怀炙热。

“你、就这么相信我，也许我会拒绝…”

“你不会。”柱姬握住斑的手抬眼看他，斑不会再拒绝，他眼里有与她相似的事物。

“的确，我不会。”

斑的眼眶隐隐发烫，一股与仇恨无关的感情冲击他的大脑。柱姬惊讶地看着他眼下的血痕“斑，你的眼睛，不要紧吧！”

“我没事。”他没收回写轮眼，紧紧回握她的手。

“你有听到我说的话吗。” “听到了！”

“你就没什么表示…”

他挡开柱姬的手拒绝被触碰眼睛。

柱姬眨眨眼，斑期待她的表示？没问题！

宇智波斑大睁着写轮眼，眼睁睁看着柱姬踮起脚，揽住他的后颈，给了他一个拥抱。

草木的清香，温暖的怀抱，黑发拂过他的侧颈。

“斑，谢谢你。”柱姬哽咽道，她哭了吗，斑怔愣一瞬紧紧揽住女子的腰肢，心中五味陈杂。

过了一会，斑残忍地推开了人，结束了这个拥抱。“多大的人还哭鼻子，你有点出息。” 

柱姬对这种待遇习以为常，哭笑不得。

“你这个人，正常情况不应该把胸膛借我吗？”

斑皱眉，“你无需依赖我。”

柱姬与寻常女子是不同的。

“……这么说、也对，那我就先回房了。”

柱姬深深看了眼他，刚打算离去又被拦住路。

“还有什么事，结盟具体的我们稍后再谈？” 

斑有些无措，他很明显察觉柱姬不太高兴。她看他，他又不知道说什么，斑仅凭直觉拦住她。

尽管夜风喧嚣，带着寒流，柱姬将散乱的长发别到耳后，依旧耐心地等待斑的回答。

男人眼神闪烁，从袖口取出一柄木簪。

“这个是上次看烟火时、你还留着。”

“嗯，它一直没什么变化。” 

“大约是我的查克拉留在了上边。”柱姬缓和表情接过它，的确是当初的模样，她突然想到什么指尖轻触簪首，与枝头相似的粉白花苞绽放。

她又将它递了回去“你就留下，全当个好兆头。”

扉间每天都寝食难安，他的姐姐、春芽都入了狼窝，早知道就炖了那只黑鹰。

他还记得当日的情景，柱姬看清传信像打了鸡血，念叨有救了。问就是要救宇智波泉奈，但那时送去的停战卷轴已被销毁，这点瞒不过他们。柱姬的决定让他怒不可遏，就因为宇智波斑一封私人信件她就不管不顾要去宇智波，那是敌人的大本营，若宇智波斑为给宇智波泉奈报仇故意引柱姬前去怎么办！

他理所当然阻止不了她，扉间不明白柱姬对斑无条件的信任源于何处，只是内心深处有个声音，让他相信她，不管柱姬的决定有多离谱。

她说这是唯一的机会，若能救泉奈结盟还有一线机会，若泉奈死了，宇智波会举全族之力与千手开战，也许，她和斑只能剩下一个，无论胜负，氏族都将大伤元气。扉间听后前所未有的紧张，他知道柱姬心软，就这么稀里糊涂被她忽悠了。

已有半月，姐姐音讯全无，要不是暗报没提及宇智波的白事，他早就杀上门了。

不行！不能继续下去了！

“扉间，柱姬回来了！”

他第一次觉得桃华的大嗓门如此动听。

书房的门被推开，柱姬还未换下变装，脸上充满喜悦，还记得让桃华带上门。

“姐、”话音未落柱姬就是一个熊抱，“喂！”

“让我抱一会儿…我好高兴！”

扉间表情动容，拍拍长姐的后背…直到他听到某人吸鼻子声，“快走开！！！”果然鼻涕眼泪，奇怪的胭脂唇红全蹭上了族服。

“嘿嘿” 她还敢嘿嘿！扉间黑着脸。

柱姬洗完脸坐直身体聆听老弟的训斥，不时真挚点头，越笑越开心。

“你知不知道潜入宇智波有多危险！”点头

“还一封信都不传！”点头

“我很担心你。”扉间降低音量，“扉间，我很抱歉，以后再也不会让你担心了。”柱姬回答

“宇智波泉奈没死。” “还好去的及时，扉间啊下次见到他你可要当心了。” 

“手下败将，我会怕他？”扉间冷哼，“说点正事，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈没为难你吧？”

“当然没有，多亏了斑我才能顺利隐瞒身份。而且啊，告诉你个好消息，他答应我了！”

柱姬兴奋的语气让扉间眼前一黑，“他…答应什么了？” “当然是结盟的事。”柱姬奇怪地看着他。

原来是结盟，扉间舒了一口气。

“他真答应了？宇智波斑一个人能算数？宇智波泉奈会同意？其他人能同意？”

“这是好开端不是吗？”

“还有，我们的族人也不一定接受。”扉间指出

柱姬讨好地看着他“不是还有你嘛。”

就知道是这样！

扉间揉捏眉心深感苦恼，要与宇智波结盟，要说动族人，无非是让他们看清结盟的优势，像柱姬之前做的，慢慢淡化仇恨才是上策，若要孤注一掷便要赌柱姬对千手的掌控力，赌宇智波斑的决心，两者缺一不可。看柱姬的眼神也知道她下定了决心，十头牛都拉不回。

“现在还太早。” 扉间担忧道

柱姬闻言起身走到窗边，她何尝不懂扉间的忧虑，但直觉告诉她结盟的事越快越好，两族的联合是许多人不愿看见的。

“是啊，那就等到院子里桃花盛开吧。”

TBC


	15. 刺杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （14）

积雪消融，暖春尚且遥远，和过去一样忍族的生活与任务息息相关。宇智波族地忙碌起来，族人分批离开，下至护送任务，上至大人物间的风云变幻，其中不乏他们的身影。

宇智波一族深受火之国贵族青睐过着衣食无忧的生活在忍界盛传，实情如何只有亲自与贵族接洽才有发言权。

宇智波泉奈跪坐于下段，笑容得体恭顺，听上段这个贵族从风花雪月扯到诗词歌赋。

“泉奈先生能来我很高兴，听说前些日子你受伤了，还好平安无事。”身着华服的贵族语调高扬，以扇掩面只露出一双眼睛，似乎对此很关心。

“是，托您的福。” “泉奈先生与那些乡野忍者不同是的我朋友，若有难处尽管开口。”

泉奈面露感激，向他行礼。

“名为千手的忍族过去没怎么听说，没想到竟能正面对上宇智波，真可怕。”

泉奈眼神微闪，回答“忍族有摩擦再寻常不过，受伤也是常事，不牢您挂念。” 

“这倒也是。”

贵族的合扇轻敲手心。

“前些天我曾于一山狩猎，恰好遇虎，我手中有利箭还有众多随从，没想到这只聪明老虎竟通几分人性，俯首跪拜，我见有趣便放归了它。”

“大人仁慈。” “好在，我没有空手而归，毕竟不是每只野兽都这般聪慧，泉奈先生，你说这故事是不是很有趣。”贵族笑道

泉奈走出三段间顿时沉下脸，火核见状迎上来，问他是否身体不适。

“确实，多看那家伙一眼我都想吐。”

泉奈冷笑，什么狩猎，不过想说忍者在他眼里与手无寸铁的野兽无异，任人宰割，还有意提千手示意谁更顺从贵族谁就能做这山中虎，这种肠子千个弯的家伙比千手白毛阴险百倍，恶心透顶。火核面露担忧，这可是宇智波的大主顾。

“他就是对宇智波不满也无妨。”泉奈便走边说

“火之国公家皆是锦宫太政的势力，我担心，若他与我们的敌人合作…” 

“我不认为千手会和他合作，千手柱姬从不在贵族面前露面，那个狡猾的白毛早跟武家搭上了线，他明知这些旧贵族势力正被平民阶级的武家削弱，怎会上锦宫的贼船。”泉奈叹息

唯有宇智波进退两难，他们和火之国贵族的合作追至百年前，并非想断就能断，这些年贵族越发轻视忍者自诩对宇智波恩重如山，少了他们扶持便难以生存，自己的处境都不看清。

火核悻悻然，也只有泉奈大人懂得如何对付贵族，换作斑大人哪受得了这种气。

“泉奈大人，我们现在回去吗？”

泉奈摇头，锦宫怎么可能那么爽快结清任务金。

“有新任务。”

无独有偶，此时扉间在武家宅邸与合作伙伴寒暄，对面这个中年男子是武士出生，能在贵族遍地的火之国成为将军实属不易，是个有抱负的能人。有野心有诚信，千手与他合作还算愉快。

“川上将军客气了，这是我该做的。”

“话不能这么说，若没有你们我的脑袋早搬家了，还耽误你们返程。”这是川上的真心话，他心中庆幸留住了千手扉间。

“您对刺客的来处有何猜想？”扉间问

“有八成把握，是公家派来的人。”

他义愤填膺，那些家伙总能刷新下限，见在年少的主君前失利便来阴的，偷毒暗算屡见不鲜，这次竟派来忍者，那惊人的身手与忍术若非亲眼所见，他很难相信。

这就是忍者，川上看向对面的男人，能杀死他们的忍者会有多么强大，想起惨不忍睹的刺客，川上的态度更加慎重，“这几日恐怕不得安宁，还需劳烦你，我也会加派人手。”见扉间迟疑，劝说道”你这次来只带了一名随行，还是位女子，你总要替族人着想。”

扉间闻言不再推脱。

“这个肤色体型，相传在遥远的东土有缩骨妙法，月夜忍者真该学学，哎，有机会我也…”

穿着劲装头戴竹笠的女子蹲在尸身旁，戳戳黝黑紧实的肌肉，嘀嘀咕咕。

“看完了就起来。”

扉间对柱姬的奇思妙想早已习惯。

两人走进屋内，柱姬问“你跟川上谈了些什么？”

“公家派来的人，你觉得呢？”

忍者不该介入这样的争斗，是心照不宣的规则。

“现在不得不管了吧，抱歉，我看他们围住你就忍不住。”扉间眯起眼看她，骗鬼呢？她分明是故意的，柱姬要抓几个忍者轻而易举，却用了扦插之术，杀敌顺道震慑武家。

柱姬抿唇“这样不好吗？” “不像你的风格。”扉间知道她不喜这个术。“非常时期，非常手段。”她的回答出乎意料的冷酷，扉间一时沉默。

她假作消沉，掩饰苦涩。

“我没有责怪你！”扉间急忙解释，柱姬拍拍老弟的肩，心中无奈。她这个弟弟在某些地方格外固执，这么做是为了插足权贵争斗，争取火之国幼主的支持，用的不是敞亮手段。

她做这些，苦恼的却是扉间，每次杀戮、谋略都会触及他柔软的内心。

“你想守护我的时候，我也是同样的心情。”

柱姬不去看老弟的薄脸皮，伸了个懒腰，没猜错的话，今晚还会有客人。

【泉奈大人，接下来该怎么做？】

火核悄声询问，暗骂狡猾的锦宫，同泉奈大人说取来一物让他们赶往堰川，此处的联络人才告知“一物”是指川上将军的脑袋。

锦宫让他们在千手的地盘刺杀领主是何居心。

骑虎难下，泉奈让火核稍安勿躁，任务已接贸然放弃宇智波的忍界的声明会毁于一旦，千手的地盘不意味着千手会给武家看家护院。

没感知到忍者查克拉让他舒了一口气。

【我去解决川上，你拖住其他人，动静越小越好，不要露出写轮眼。】泉奈吩咐

院子的守备分布有些古怪，泉奈与火核分开行动，很快发现了这点，外围的人数相当多，无一忍者只有普通武士，潜入川上的内院反倒不见守卫人影了…这个川上到底是找死还是另有打算。

泉奈警惕起来，他捕捉火核制造的动静和杂乱的脚步声，隐藏在树间隔着纸门抛出三枚手里剑，下一秒脸色漆黑。三声脆响，挡住暗器的是该死的千手白毛，这家伙怎么在这！

扉间捕捉到熟悉的查克拉，皱眉劝说“现在离开，我就当没见过你。”

冤家路窄，不说还好，这话入耳泉奈只觉得满是嘲讽，他毫不犹豫现身。

“好大的口气，你以为我会怕你的卑鄙招数？”泉奈咬牙看着他，左腰隐隐作痛。

“泉奈，既然活着就别乱来了。”扉间好心道

乱来你妈！

泉奈立刻拔刀，不使用写轮眼的想法抛之脑后，扉间忙拔刀迎击，刀刃间的响动不似从前，嗡鸣震颤不断，扉间很快觉得手肘发麻，这家伙什么怪力！

“喂！你冷静点！”宇智波泉奈用的蛮力，扉间也不想用第二次飞雷神斩。

“宇智波泉奈，你就这点肚量！”

泉奈想，你被掏一颗肾不会比我大度。

扉间闪避拉开距离，“听我说，你不是第一批刺客，不要做公家的棋子。”

泉奈闻言停下动作，突然笑道“千手扉间啊。”

扉间愣了愣，下一秒宇智波泉奈已至眼前，扉间急忙停住斩向侧颈的刀，泉奈从后腰拔出的胁差则狠狠刺入他的右肩，扉间闷哼一声。

泉奈没趁机杀他，盯着白发男子表情复杂，千手扉间这是失心疯了，宁可自己死也不动手杀他，看来他跟他姐姐一样都是疯子。

“这一刀，算我们扯平。”泉奈松开手，跃上树，吹了声口哨提醒火核撤退便转身离去。

泉奈大人！救命呐！！！

火核听见口哨声内心是崩溃的，他刚进侧院便被木遁捆的牢牢实实，浑身上下只露出鼻子，树条勒得骨头咯吱作响，查克拉哗哗流逝，不用看也知道自己踢到了哪块铁板。面前女子乐出了声摘下竹笠，遮住眼睛的树条移开，黑长直，果然是千手柱姬，火核面如死灰。

王八蛋锦宫把他们往死里坑！

“你很怕我，我很可怕？”

柱姬笑问，火核低头不语。

“你是宇智波火核对吧，我听斑提过你，上次的事我还没谢你。”火核听的满头雾水，却无法忽视千手族长话里的熟稔，“你、说什么？”

“多亏你领我去见斑。”

带她去见斑大人，火核打开写轮眼猛瞧面前的美貌女子，鼻子、眼睛、嘴巴，一个名字跃入脑海砸懵了他。

“椿、椿小姐！！？”

泉奈离开将军府一段距离发现火核还未追来，不由担忧，难道王八蛋千手扉间把火核扣下了。

他刚打算返回，脚步一顿，瞬身躲开了敌袭，眉头紧皱。

除了树上这个，林中还有几道查克拉。

“你是什么人？”泉奈冷脸道

“今日取你性命之人，宇智波斑杀我兄长，我也要让他尝尝失去亲人的滋味！”

泉奈知道无能狂吠的家伙是何人了，羽衣忍者。

陆续出现的还有月夜忍者，真是阴魂不散。

“你们如何知晓我在此处？”

羽衣翔狰狞一笑，“让你死的明白！宇智波不是很了不起吗，其实也就锦宫大人的一条狗，身为忍者连川上这个普通人都杀不了，锦宫大人看清了你们的无能，今后为他效力的是我们！”

原来如此，泉奈挑起眉，锦宫那王八蛋出卖他，想必他杀了川上这群人一样等在这。

“就凭你？”

泉奈顷刻已杀数人，万花筒让他完美捕捉敌人的行动轨迹，绝伦的刀术犹如鬼神收割生命。羽衣翔看着心如炙火烹烤，凭什么宇智波就有如此天赋，若他有这双眼睛。赤红的写轮眼让他心生觊觎，用哨声唤来更多族人。

这群家伙有备而来，泉奈面无表情，对方人数众多，他经不起消耗，浅蓝的人型骨架拔地而起，阻挡了四面的刀刃，嘶吼着挥飞敌人。

羽衣翔呼吸紧促，贪婪地看着它。

眼框传来湿热感，敌人还是没有撤退的打算。

泉奈觉得奇怪，难道还有什么招数。

“雷遁·秘术！！”林中闪现一人，拳头环绕雷电直击须佐，泉奈连同须佐后退了两步。

“羽衣兄我来迟了，就这个小白脸，还没解决？”

壮汉皮肤黝黑肌肉虬结，显然也是月夜忍者，他的术具有极强的破坏性，速度极快。

须佐的速度不及他，极速带来极强的冲击力，必须抓住接近的瞬间。

泉奈选择站在原地，等待下一次攻击。

他的对手似乎焦躁起来，集中全力袭来，泉奈刚打算使出八尺琼勾玉，眼睛突然传来剧痛，视线变得模糊，须佐开始从一点龟裂。

糟糕…

“死吧！！！”

下一刻血肉飞溅，却非泉奈的。枝条寒芒闪烁的尖端轻易穿透人类的血肉，月夜忍者没来得及惊呼便被扎出无数血窟窿，没了气息。

泉奈周围的敌人亦逃不过神出鬼没的藤蔓，惊叫求饶不断，很快回归一片寂静。

木遁？！泉奈睁大眼睛。

树上男人的脖颈被枝条牢牢缠绕，同伴的惨状让他崩溃求饶“千手族长，你为何对我等下杀手，宇智波是你的敌人啊！！！”

千手柱姬现身树梢，闻言看向羽衣翔。

“所以？”

“请放过我，羽衣、羽衣一定记得你的恩情。”

就是这样的杀戮、谎言才让人心变得如此遥远。

“太可惜了…”

男人还想再说已陷入了黑暗。

TBC

——————公家武家简单说就是两个派系，前者身份更尊贵。


	16. 前夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （15）

不能被假相迷惑，这个女人残酷果绝，轻信外表就是这个下场。泉奈扫了眼面容永远凝固着期盼的羽衣翔，后背发凉握刀警戒，看千手柱姬跳下树，缓步走向他。

柱姬止步于两米外，并不在乎泉奈的敌意。

“为何跟踪我？”

泉奈收回须佐能乎用万花筒瞪着柱姬，他不信这是巧遇。白毛在川上将军府千手柱姬出现也不奇怪，难怪锦宫的刺客有去无回。

“别这么紧张，火核告诉我你们为川上而来，对之前的刺客的一无所知。泉奈，你是聪明人，一定明白公家的意思。”柱姬笑道

“火核在你手上。” “是啊，我们聊了聊。”

泉奈皱起眉，柱姬的态度让他不自在，他们是敌人，这个女人的语气却熟稔关切，他的敌意在她眼里就像稚童的任性，讨厌的狠，然而泉奈不得不承认，千手柱姬救了他，又一次。

“多管闲事，你们千手都是疯子。”

疯子倒是有趣的说法，柱姬不可置否。

“这不是多管闲事，你是春芽的叔叔，斑的弟弟，我自然不会袖手旁观。”泉奈闻言气不打一处出，转身就走，刚迈一步便被藤蔓绊住手脚。

“放开，不然我不客气了！”泉奈怒道，回答他的是叹息以及浓郁的花香。

柱姬扛着树茧回到住处，扉间已经见怪不怪，顺手接过宇智波泉奈。

“这是做什么？” “我还有话和泉奈说，他太急躁了。”柱姬回答得理所当然

所以就把人药倒了，扉间看了眼树茧唇角上扬，暗道活该。说要谈话，柱姬首先指使老弟将人搬到客房再结印解开术，里边的人仍在昏迷。

“他的眼睛，怎么回事？”

扉间看到泉奈眼下的血痕问，最重视眼睛的宇智波怎么会让眼睛出事。

柱姬眼神微闪将人放平，“是啊，我先瞧瞧。”

这一瞧果然瞧出了问题。

扉间见她陆续取出卷轴查阅，越看眉头皱得越深就知不对，她用医疗查克拉查看泉奈的眼部后更叹了口气。

“没想到是这样…”

柱姬看泉奈的表情很复杂，春芽说过泉奈曾提议将眼睛换给斑，他还说“这是唯一的办法。”

小姑娘是埋怨斑生病不告诉她，柱姬却在想泉奈消极治疗的事，多半与写轮眼的秘密有关，斑的眼睛出了问题，甚至让泉奈动了换眼的念头。

如今她总算明白是两人的万花筒写轮眼出了问题，换眼是宇智波一族的救治之法。

泉奈的眼部经络远比常人脆弱，查克拉淤积阻塞，她还觉察到一股熟悉的力量，与春芽右眼里的查克拉出自一脉。

春芽是特殊的，其他宇智波不然，寻常的万花筒被它日积月累的侵蚀，会有怎样的后果，视力下降、还是失明，想到这她不由攥紧手心。

“大姐？” “他眼睛的状态很差，继续恶化不排除失明的可能。”

扉间闻言一窒，他从没想过意气风发的宇智波泉奈会有这般境遇，即便如此这人仍选择浴血战场，同为家族副手，扉间明白这是为什么，不由对宿敌升起敬佩之情，心中难言的沉重。

柱姬边用医疗查克拉边说“我在宇智波查阅了许多典籍，上面记录万花筒是写轮眼的分水岭，如何更进一步宇智波族史没有更多记载，我怀疑与换眼有关，还有典籍提到的【阴属性】查克拉，希望能从我们的藏书中找到线索。”

“知道了，交给我。”

没料到老弟能轻易答应，柱姬表情了然。

扉间警惕道“别多想，这是调查敌情。” 

“斑哥！你不能和那个女人…！”泉奈坐起身，睁开眼只觉得是噩梦的延续，因为罪魁祸首正笑盈盈地望着他，门边还倚着讨人厌的千手扉间。

“你醒了，肚子饿了吗？” 柱姬热情询问

尽管脑袋昏沉，他还记得之前的事。

“怎么，终于原形毕露了？”泉奈冷言嘲讽，“喂，你这家伙！”柱姬拦住扉间，耐心回答“这里是川上的府邸，泉奈，我们能谈谈吗？” 

“我跟千手没什么好谈的，要杀要剐随你们。”

泉奈说完侧过脸

柱姬无奈地摇头，若非斑和她说了泉奈的动摇，她真要以为眼前是铜墙铁壁了。

“那我换一个身份，泉奈，你是春芽的亲人，而我想作为她的母亲与你交谈。”

泉奈闻言缓缓扭过头，面无表情，心中纠结万分。没错，千手柱姬还见鬼的是春芽的母亲。

她是春芽眼中温柔的母亲，是唯一与斑哥亲近的女子，在千手族长这个前提下，一切都化为了恐怖的梦魇，泉奈替自家哥哥心虚了一秒。

“你想说什么？”他冷硬地开口

“是有关春芽的事…”

柱姬的语调低落中带着几分哀婉，听得扉间头皮发麻，果然她从那年严冬之始讲述春芽的诞生、成长，幼小的孩童如何远离亲人独居在外，不慎走失还被恶人觊觎，万幸遇到了生身父亲才平安无事，末了摸了把眼泪，看得泉奈一愣一愣。

三好叔叔听到这里心疼又自责，暗自发誓今后一定要好好守护春芽…这些年难为千手柱姬了。

泉奈缓和语气说“我和斑哥都很喜欢春芽，一定会照顾好她，你放心。” 

“我相信你们。”

柱姬真诚道，深情依旧低落，又提起春芽的倾诉，她说女孩心性坚定纯善总能体贴他人的悲伤，春芽厌恶战争想要守护身边的人。

泉奈深有感触，他和春芽相处的时间苛刻来算并不长，但小姑娘对他的爱毋庸置疑，甚至因为他开了万花筒，泉奈想到这追悔莫及。

等等！他突然想到一个严重的问题，他怎么忘了春芽也开了万花筒写轮眼。不同于他和斑哥，春芽还年幼，若被万花筒所累，他绝不会原谅自己。

他认真看向女子，或许千手柱姬是唯一能帮到春芽的人，泉奈无法开口，因为他们仍是敌人。

柱姬似乎浑然不觉，“作为母亲，我想守护她，曾经我用错了方法，如斑所说让她拥有选择未来的能力更好，然而这只是父母之爱，我和斑真正想守护的是春芽的未来、其他孩子的未来，包括你与扉间的，只要战争存在，这些永远只是梦。”

泉奈沉默不语，他明白千手柱姬所说是正确的，比起平息战争这等宏伟的理想，守护家人的更触动他，这也是他一直以来的信念。

“泉奈，你是如何想的？”

柱姬看着他，扉间也忍不住转头。

“你不是将我能说的都说了吗，狡猾的千手。”

泉奈深深看着她，千手柱姬果然可怕，让人无从拒绝。“丑话说在前面，我的确支持斑哥，但我不信千手，人心难测，没有信任的联盟无法长久，你要明白自己追寻的到底是什么。”

柱姬愣了愣笑着点头，泉奈的确是让斑自豪的弟弟。“多谢”

泉奈冷哼一声，心情不差。

“现在就是展现你们诚意的时候了，火核还我，我不会给好处。”

“没问题，还有一件事，你千万小心。”

泉奈听的满头雾水，扉间叹了叹气解释“她是让你注意安全，这几个月我陆续遇到过其他忍族的围追堵截，大多在你们的领域。”

泉奈沉下脸，假如他死在堰川，最可疑的自然是千手，两族还未联合就有人看不惯了。

时光如梭，很快来到了春花摇曳的时节。

数月以来感触最多的当属千手、宇智波忍者，和老对头碰面少，纷争也少，死亡变得遥远，年轻忍者甚至有如获新生的错觉，不少人暗自感慨这样的日子能一直继续就好了。

自家族长的决定犹如一道惊雷，非战时与其他忍族结盟，还是死对头？！

族老们的反对被族长驳回，族内年轻人大多没有异议，少数还心生期待，但和敌人成为盟友结为兄弟，真的可能吗？

春芽从清晨起心就扑通跳个不停，今天她会和斑一起与“宿敌”商议结盟始末，他们真的做到了，更重要是她马上就能见到椿和扉间舅舅了。

“怕什么，抖成这样。”斑眼里藏不住笑

“我没怕，这是激动！爸爸，宇智波真的要和千手结盟了吗，你和妈妈不再是敌人了？”

春芽兴奋得搓小手

“我和柱姬本就不是敌人。” “噫—”

“你且看就是了。”

斑摸脑袋的手被小姑娘坚决阻挡，她特意梳上小辫系了大大的蝴蝶结，漂亮的藏蓝小袖领口绣着团扇族徽，腰后绑了把特制打刀，即使被斑嘲笑春芽也坚持用最好的一面见她。

两族交界处，宇智波一族抵达时约定地点凭空添了一座木屋，为表诚意双方只携少数精英与族老，春芽很庆幸老爹没将她赶出去。

即便早有心理准备，春芽还是忍不住偷瞧对面的领头人，黑发赤铠周身肃杀之气，惶惶如神威，她站在那便让人心生敬畏，春芽听见斑冷哼一声，同样骇人的威慑席卷四周，强者相对无从压制对方，反而相得益彰。

两族的呼吸声变得轻不可闻。这就要打起来了？！多数人心里都是这个想法，族老小声劝诫愿族长顾全大局。

千手族长突然爽朗一笑敛去威慑，主动上前几步伸出手，宇智波族长迟疑片刻也走上前，众人总算舒了一口气。

“宇智波族长，欢迎你，也请各位入座。”

木桌成对立之势，分别坐着柱姬与扉间，斑与泉奈以及两族的长老。

“此次两族会面事为结盟，相信其中的缘由诸位已经清楚。千手与宇智波相争数百年，断送了多少年轻生命，而数月以来诸位也看到了停战的益处。”柱姬沉声道，轻叩桌面。

斑点点头看向泉奈。

“的确，昔日我族战役多数是与千手一族，大事也就算了，为运送线路这等小事大动干戈着实让有心人捡了不少便宜，我认为、停战有益。”

泉奈斟酌片刻如此说，让宇智波族老们大吃一惊，泉奈一向是主战派。

紧跟着千手族辅也表达了大相径庭的意见，战场上你死我活的死对头竟会附和对方，随行的年轻人不由你一句我一句，言语间皆不反对。

此时拐杖在木板上发出沉重敲击声。

“且慢，族长说的有理但结盟关系着我族未来，岂可轻下决定，既然避而不战有益何不继续下去，没必要仓促结盟。”宇智波大长老如是说

“有理，我也对结盟存有疑议，两族的血债怎能因零头小利化解。”千手三族老紧跟道

出现了不同声音，疑议接踵而来，柱姬和斑并未制止，耐心倾听老一辈心中的怨忿。有人支持，有人质疑，一时间两种声音不分高下。

“千手族长，令弟前不久险些害了泉奈性命，听说斑大人当时已销毁同盟书。”宇智波大长老直言不讳，在他看来这场会面犹如儿戏。

“你这是什么意思，战场刀剑无眼，宇智波泉奈技不如人难道怨我家扉间？” “你！” “你什么你。”

千手的女性族老和他杠上了。

柱姬面不改色，“大长老未免消息落后了些，虽然生了些枝节，泉奈已由我亲自诊治。” 

“泉奈分明是由我族请来的名医治好的，千手族长不至于揽人名号吧。”大长老气定神闲捋着长须

“哦，是嘛。”

柱姬笑着朝一个方向招手。

【这是在叫我？！】

春芽万分焦急之际与柱姬对视，她扯住斑的袖摆向他求助。

【唤你便去吧。】斑的意思很明确

春芽吸呼一大口气，努力平复剧烈颤动的心跳，从斑身后走向柱姬，有人劝阻，有人叹息，但望见母亲鼓励的眼神她便什么也不怕了。

小姑娘顶着所有人的惊呼扑进了柱姬怀里。

“妈妈。”

TBC


	17. 妥协

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （16）

砰—

春芽鼻子一凉紧接着火辣辣，环抱着的身躯被冰冷的铠甲包裹，隐隐能闻到铁锈味，这个怀抱与记忆中的完全不同。

小姑娘固执地收紧手臂，直到柱姬矮下身，轻柔地拍了拍她的后背，她才意识到自己正当着所有人的面胡闹，忐忑地抬头。

“撞的疼不疼？”

柱姬关切道，刻板的温和变成了春芽熟悉的模样，指尖轻触小姑娘的鼻尖、额头，清凉感立刻驱散了不适。春芽摇头，看她的眼神闪闪发亮。

周遭目瞪口呆的观众中大长老第一个回神，紧盯两人，唯恐千手族长一个震怒小丫头就没了。

“春芽，不得对千手族长无理，快回来！”

他年纪大了耳朵不好使，刚刚一定是幻听。

“大长老，我没对椿无理。”

春芽转过脸辩解，还牢牢抱着母亲的腰。

椿，这不是小丫头母亲名字吗，这孩子竟将千手柱姬错认为生母，这抱的可是一尊大佛。

“这位是千手族长，你认错人了。”

大长老焦急道向自家族长使眼色，族长无动于衷，他只能硬着头皮面对忍者之神。

“千手族长，请不要与她计较，春芽回归我族半载太过思恋母亲才会错认。丫头，还不快向千手族长赔礼。” “不必。”

那就好，大长老刚舒一口气。

“我女儿想怎么跟我撒娇都没关系。”柱姬笑道

大长老猛地揪掉了一撮胡子，表情僵硬。

什么女儿，谁的女儿，千手柱姬叫春芽女儿？

他今天怎么总幻听。

大长老扶稳拐杖扭头，身旁坐着他的族弟兼宇智波二长老。“理也，你刚刚有听见什么吗？”

二长老迟疑着回答“族兄，你是指【妈妈】那句，还是【女儿】这句？”

拐杖倒了地，大长老捂住胸口猛地起身，瞪着斜对面的女子面色铁青。“你、你，再说一遍！”

柱姬将春芽抱到腿上同坐一张座椅，亲亲热热。

“大长老，您这个岁数激动对身体无益，春芽的确是我女儿，您没听错。”

“你别胡说八道，春芽分明是我家斑的孩子！”

千手家的老人也回过神，与族长感情最深的三长老连忙圆场。“柱姬，这种玩笑开不得，这孩子是宇智波家带来的。” “就是，千手族长真爱开玩笑，是看小姑娘可爱吧。” 

“自然，柱姬一向喜欢小孩。”

两族年轻人跳到嗓子眼的心缓缓落下。

“没开玩笑，才没开玩笑，你明明就是我妈妈。”

春芽眼眶发热小声反驳，他们为何都不相信。

“春芽，别担心。”

因为他们不敢信，柱姬低头安抚女儿，望着不可置信的长辈，默默叹息，终究是她的过错。

“三长老，不、姑姑，很抱歉一直瞒着你，春芽的确是我的孩子，扉间知道这件事。”

三长老顿时失语，求证的目光转向白发千手，扉间无奈地点头。

这下完了，三长老呆愣在木椅上。

她知道扉间不会拿长姐的事开玩笑，柱姬、真给宇智波的臭小子诞下了子嗣。看这个孩子已有七八岁，柱姬一定是瞒着养在了族外，未婚生子，还是和敌人，她有什么颜面去见先族长。

活成族老的个个都是人精，其中关键猜了七八，千手的顿时怒视宇智波斑。

宇智波的脸色同样难看，尤其是大长老，他要再理不清关联就白当这个大长老了，他同样看向斑，想听这个神色平静的男人说些什么。

柱姬来不及制止，斑眼睛都不眨坦言道“春芽是我和柱姬的女儿，又如何。”

“开什么玩笑，你和柱姬，柱姬作为千手族长怎会给宇智波生孩子，肯定是你使了龌龊手段！”

激进的老人家哪忍的了斑这态度，怒斥道。

“你们少血口喷人，千手柱姬不愿意谁能强迫她生下孩子，隐瞒至今，我还怀疑千手盗取宇智波血迹呢。” 

“糟老头子你再说一遍，想念挨揍的滋味是吧，是我家孩子吃了大亏，你们还敢这么说，小人！”

“说谁小人，说谁呢！一个巴掌拍不响！”

言语激动着不少抄起拐棍抡向对面。

就在扉间和泉奈决心稳定局面前。

“够了！”

查克拉携着怒意翻腾开来，脚下的地面龟裂，众人大气不敢喘。

斑扫了眼众人，沉声道“我的错由我承担，与柱姬无关，若再让我听见有人污蔑她…”

宇智波大长老差点一口气没上来，这种事能独自承担吗，更不妙的是族长维护千手柱姬的态度。

柱姬的表情也是，三长老暗自叹息，她也曾年轻，期盼过某些奢侈感情，后来生活教她明白忍者将心放在别人身上有多危险，何况是敌人。

她看宇智波斑的眼神想回头也难，若两族从今依旧敌对，这不过是无望的念想。

柱姬就像她的女儿，想到这老太太沉默下来。

斑很努力，明明不擅辩解还逐一应对千手族老的刁难，见他这般柱姬莫名的开怀。

她想，没什么可怕的，只要斑和春芽在她身边。

“大长老，所以我说你的消息落后了。”

柱姬打破僵局

大长老看她，眉宇间能夹死苍蝇，他是少数知晓斑与千手柱姬少时相遇的人，活的久些受田岛所托照看他两个儿子。

斑是历代最强的宇智波族长却非最合格的，他心地柔软重感情，全族在前也不愿接受泉奈的眼睛，现在少时的孽缘也结果了。

“荒谬…”

他终于懂了田岛的忧心。

柱姬看着春芽的眉眼，像斑也像她，无需每个人都期盼她的降生，对她而言春芽是上苍的厚礼。

柱姬看向众人。

“我养育春芽，却是斑教导她成为忍者，春芽流着千手的血脉却是个不折不扣的宇智波忍者，我觉得没什么不好。过去血脉决定忍者的人生，因为氏族敌对就否定人与人间的理解，这是错误，而我与斑想要规避这种错误。”

“你如何做的到！”在场族老哪一个没失去过儿子、孙子甚至重孙，这等仇怨如何让他们释怀。

“你们不必忘怀。” “什么？”

“无需忘怀血债，我们追寻的是未来。”

她与斑对视，那人掩饰不住担忧，柱姬对他一笑，尚且顺利。

人就是这样，越是失去，越是珍惜，柱姬和斑追寻的是守护所有孩子、所有族人的未来。族老可以沉溺仇恨却做不到剥夺子孙后代的希望，尤其是在隐约看见希望的时代。

心生期待的瞬间他便输了，大长老颓然坐下。

“你们，早做好准备了吧。”

他看了眼泉奈心下了然，泉奈从开始就没担心过，想必对族人十拿九稳，这场协商从一开始就是为了对付他们这群老骨头。

“千手族长，若今日无法说服我等，你会杀了我们吗？”

大长老深深看着柱姬，抱着信念而死未尝不可。

噗— 哈哈哈—

柱姬大笑起来，她再次见识到宇智波一脉相传的别扭，太夸张了。

“当然不会，大长老，即使你们不同意我也不会做什么。” “原来如此…”

大长老又瞥了眼柱姬身旁凝神静气的白发千手，也许未来可期。

“比想象中顺利的多！”

结盟的基调定下，年轻忍者护送族老先行离开，泉奈扉间则留下一同商议细则。

泉奈脸色难看，望向木桌，这个女人又在引诱斑哥，人一走她就旁若无人坐到斑身旁，嘀嘀咕咕不知说了些什么…虽然哥哥看起来很高兴。

不能跟千手扉间一样大姐都管不好，泉奈刚抬脚就被抓住了袖摆，顿时表情柔和，是春芽。

“春芽，刚刚害怕吗？”泉奈愧疚地看着她，那时的场面他们不得不让春芽面对质疑。

“不怕，泉奈叔叔，我有个问题。” “什么？”

“大长老他们，很难接受我是斑和椿的孩子吗？”

春芽问，她看得出大家是因为她吵架。

“他们难以接受的是千手柱姬。” “喂！”

泉奈没哄骗她，斜了眼扉间面露嘲讽，千手家就喜欢欺骗教育。

“舅舅，我想听真话。” “白毛，听到没。”

泉奈叔叔描述的两族历史远比斑说的让她震撼，平淡的字句间流淌着鲜血，千手和宇智波有过如此多的战争，妈妈的亲人，爸爸的亲人都曾殒命于对方的家族，对族人而言，与敌族孕育子嗣是难以想象的。

“春芽，你母亲期待你的到来。”扉间柔声道

“斑哥也是，白毛，千手柱姬不过赢在多跟春芽相处了几年，对春芽的爱斑哥绝不会输给她。”

泉奈立马回击，扉间无语地看着他。春芽揉揉眼笑出声，总感觉泉奈叔叔活泼了许多。

“族人会讨厌我吗？” 春芽想了想又问

泉奈挑眉，“为什么要在意，你父亲成为少族长时也有不少人看不惯，针对他的人多了去了，最后他还不是成了宇智波族长。”

扉间点头，柱姬就更不必说，作为女性成为一族之长要付出多少艰辛，可想而知，旁人的言语从未阻止她前行。

所以，要为自己而活，像斑和椿那样找到自己的理想，春芽告诫自己。

“那个女、千手柱姬哪那么多话，你也不管管你姐。”泉奈背着春芽悄悄抱怨。“我没看错的话，是宇智波斑先搭的话，你怎么不管管他。”

“说真的，白毛，管好你姐，你不会是想看到他两、”泉奈看向“密谈”中的两人，有说有笑，真见鬼，必须拆。

这点扉间和泉奈迅速达成共识。

说是密谈其实柱姬就想同斑单独说说话，她很高兴，斑不再满身利刺拒绝她靠近，他们像寻常挚友一样关怀彼此，畅谈理想，一个眼神就能明白对方所想，斑也为此欣喜。

“让泉奈他们过来？”

“等等，我有东西给你。”柱姬神秘兮兮

难道又是礼物？斑紧张起来，隐隐期待。

柱姬将迷你卷轴放到斑的手心里。

斑沉下脸，“这是？” 

“里面有两封信，一封来自武家，一封是我写的，你回去再看。”

柱姬对斑情绪波动早已习以为常。

“…好 “ “你心情不好？” “没有。”

斑抿唇向泉奈招手。泉奈牵着春芽，两人坐在靠近斑的短边，扉间只好坐在对面。

“妈妈，你们谈好结盟的事了？”春芽好奇道

“没”柱姬刚回答，两道视线向她杀来，摸鱼聊天的事就这么败露了。

“咳，我们谈正事…关于建村。”柱姬说

“建什么村？！”泉奈和扉间同时问

“当然是属于忍者的村落。千手、宇智波族地分隔两地，只是停战还不够，我认为应该新建一个村落。”柱姬期待地看向斑

“等等！怎么突然想到建村，要搬迁族地？”

泉奈急忙挡住自家哥哥。

“和宇智波共居，族人会抵触。”

扉间冷静分析。

“这都不是问题，接触久了自然会了解彼此，扉间，现在外界那么多双眼睛盯着。”柱姬淡定回答

确实，两族态度直接关系着联盟的稳定性，越紧密越安全，松散的联合只会促使他族疯狂反扑。

理智告诉他柱姬说的有理，但她有无私心就不得而知了，扉间选择退出讨论和春芽交流感情。

“我知道一个不错的地方，从悬崖可以俯览整片森林，就在两族的交界处。” 柱姬绕过泉奈，斑愣了愣“是那？” “嗯，你觉得如何？” “不错。”

这是打什么哑谜，泉奈绝望地看着斑，这就答应了。“族人不会同意的。” “泉奈，拜托你了。”

“斑哥…好。”泉奈咬牙切齿

返回途中泉奈一直在抱怨某人，他就没见过那么自我的女人，狡诈阴险而且尽攻击弱点。

（以上都是避开侄女说的。）

斑不时附和，这很不寻常，泉奈狐疑道“你听见我说什么了吗？”斑摇头，显然一直在走神。

“斑哥，你要当心千手柱姬，她很不简单。”

斑点头，他也认为柱姬不是寻常女子。

应付完泉奈他回到房间，在窗边打开了卷轴。

这是来自柱姬的委托。

TBC

——————下章开始赶剧情_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	18. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （17）

堰川，将军府内，川上还未入睡，院外传来兵卫清晰的脚步声，这些天如千手扉间所言不再有刺客，他依然寝食难安，与锦宫的争斗一日不休，这种事只会愈演愈烈，迟早越过底线。

他不能一味退让。

千手的回信只有【请君静候】四字，川上一时摸不清合作伙伴是个什么态度，他的委托攸关火之国的未来，这样的回复本可用敷衍来形容，他并未动怒，只因信尾印有千手族长的印章。

将军只熟悉千手扉间，千手族长的胞弟，扉间这个人八面玲珑，能力非凡，昔日都是他代表忍族与武家接触，相反千手族长极为神秘，川上只知道这位女性族长名为千手柱姬。曾一度以为主事的是千手扉间，如今看来是他走眼了。

没有实权的人不可能替氏族做决定，这封信不是敷衍便是回答，千手族长到底让他等什么。

思绪从沉思中抽离，川上后背一片冰寒，不知何时脚步声消失，周遭被寂静笼罩，洁白的月光着上了薄红，诡异的像梦魇，起身呼唤卫兵也无人应答。所幸他没被诡异的一幕吓住，见识过奇奇怪怪的忍术，这番情景他首先怀疑是忍者所为。

川上紧握佩刀正坐，这位“客人”有自己的目的，是敌是友等他现身便知。

“不知是哪位朋友？”将军朗声询问

窗台传来轻哼，他回头，那处无声息地立着一道身影，男人有一头桀骜长发，赤红的眼眸，七分漠然三分嘲讽，衬着红月犹如魔神降世。

川上一窒“您是？” “宇智波斑”那人回答。川上心头大震，没记错的话这是宇智波族长的名字。

他额角渗出细汗，“宇智波族长光临有何指教？”

“川上将军？” “正是。”

“知道我是谁，就不怕我杀了你？”斑露出冷笑

“阁下要动手大可不必说这么多，若有回旋不妨说与在下。”川上硬着头皮，他绝不是此人的对手，硬来无益。

斑看着眼前之人，火之国的权贵，柱姬的委托人，倒不像个酒囊饭袋，他跃下窗台与将军对坐，川上暗舒一口气。

“你知道宇智波一族。”

“自然，宇智波一族在火之国无人不晓。”

将军放下手中的佩刀。

古老的忍族，公家的利刃，川上眼神微闪，他从同僚口中听过许多宇智波的传言，忍者非人的强大让他怎么也想不明白，宇智波族长，这等强者怎会臣服于锦宫，甘心成为工具。

多想无益，首先要清楚宇智波斑有何目的。

“你觉得森之千手如何？”斑再问

听到这个问题川上冷汗直冒，宇智波与千手是死敌同样无人不知。

赤眸中的勾玉缓缓旋转，直觉告诉将军不撒谎为妙，他坦言回答“千手，亦是强大的忍族。”

黑发忍者的表情不变，将军明白自己赌对了。

下一秒，男人顶着惊骇的目光取出一封信摆在将军面前，字字句句他都熟悉，正是送去千手的秘信，怎会在宇智波族长的手里？！

“我受柱姬所托来此。”斑正色道

早先皆是试探，柱姬将重任交于他，他总要看看雇主如何，古往今来过河拆桥之人多不胜数，这人若是将柱姬贬的一文不值，他定取他性命。

川上不知自己逃过一劫，连忙问“柱姬？你是说千手族长？”，斑闻言皱着眉点头。

“你们不是敌族吗？”

川上惊诧道，三岁小儿都知道千手和宇智波是敌人，这人该不是开玩笑吧。

“那是旧事，柱姬即将与我结盟，她的事便是我的事。”斑坦然道

川上惊讶地看着他，半晌了然。

难怪写给千手的信会在他手中，两大忍族竟要结盟。不，恐怕不只结盟这么简单，川上稍一分析得出了个合理解释，能让敌族放下成见的原因，以及宇智波族长的态度，想必联姻也快了。

川上不怀疑斑的话，正如武士有武士道，忍者也有自身的道义，宇智波若未脱离公家就不会接手对家的任务。想到这，他顿时开怀，幸与千手交好，不废吹灰之力就断了锦宫老贼的臂膀。

“宇智波族长，信上的内容你应当清楚，这件事若失败武家恐怕会万劫不复，若是成功，我等绝不忘记千手和宇智波。”川上诚恳地看着斑

“七日后你会得到满意的答复。”男人依旧冷漠，眼中的勾玉转动，眨眼不见踪迹。

川上瞪大眼起身，窗外人声依旧，也不见什么红月，若无这封信他真要以为方才只是一场梦。

火之国最有名的花街，名为花见小路，因道旁山樱早开易落得名，名人雅士会在白日观看这落花盛景，到了夜间，灯火通明的小路回归它的本来面目，数不清的花屋点灯、弄曲，每晚都有数不清的权贵醉在花丛中。

“去去去、把最好的姑娘都给我叫来！”卧在新造膝上的男人就着柔荑饮下酒，不耐烦喊道。

“少爷，有奴家陪你还不够吗？”

新造娇声道，她不想和其他人分享这桩生意。

啪—

女子摔到一旁捂住脸，不敢相信男人会动粗。

男人“啧”的一声狠狠揪住女子的头发，精美的发式变得乱七八糟，新造痛呼着求饶。

“贱人，我的事轮不到你管，滚出去！”

新造哪见过如此蛮横的客人，掩面跑了出去向老鸨哭诉。老鸨抽着管烟不耐道“你可知那位客人是谁，别给我惹麻烦，我可招不起他，他今日就是要你的命你也得乖乖奉上。” 

新造闻言哭得更惨。

“这是怎么了？” “紫苑你来的正好，那位又来了。”缓步而来的银发女子衣着比新造华丽的多，梳着吉原髻，面容异常美丽。

紫苑点头“我这就去。” “等等！少爷说了心情不佳，要多唤几个姐妹过去。”新造咬咬牙说，紫苑嘲讽地看着她。

“说的也是，免得这祖宗又找麻烦，紫苑，你与流火同去。”老鸨说

流火，紫苑悄悄瞧了瞧身后的黑发女子，面容精致，一双猫瞳着实特别。好陌生的名字，老鸨怎会让新来的与她同去。

紫苑恰与她相视，瞧见这双黑眸她忍不住提醒“谨言慎行，里边是匹豺狼。”

流火愣了愣点头。

拉开纸门，紫苑太夫扬起动人的笑。

“美人，你们终于来了，快过来！”

她隐隐皱眉，眼前的男人透着糜烂气息，眼下青紫浮肿，喝得面色通红还不忘对她们流口水。

流火毫不犹豫上前跪坐在男人左侧，紫苑连忙跟上去坐到右边。

“哈哈，紫、紫苑啊，你还这么、这么的美丽，你何时，随我回府啊？”男人盯着太夫痴迷道

紫苑莞尔一笑“少爷，我们不是讲好了，待你成为…我便随你。”男人闻言脸色一暗，嘴里抱怨着什么，又骂了句扫兴。他扭头看向没见过的新造，眼前一亮，虽没有紫苑美艳但这双灵动的眼睛少见，瞧着魂都被勾没了。

他一把抓住流火的手亲了两口，“美人…你又是哪来的，我怎么没有见过。”

流火任他拿捏，笑而不语。

“算了，害羞也没关系，反正你今晚是我的了，我会好好待你！”说完猴急地去解新造的衣裳。

紫苑凝眉正欲开口却见流火摇头，在男人看不到的地方，她的面容冰冷，抬手摘下发簪。

紫苑猜到她要做什么了，她想阻止她犯傻，可流火的动作快的难以觉察，鲜血四溅，男人维持着贪婪表情毫无反抗的死去了。

紫苑没有尖叫，静静看着尸首分离，这样的身手，是忍者吧。

流火，或者说宇智波月谣同样看着紫苑，这位太夫可是看到了全程，她起身走到她面前。

流火会杀了她，紫苑明白这点，莫名的没什么惧意，她的发髻散乱了，血迹沾到了银发上显得格外刺眼，污浊之物，就像她本身。

思及什么她苦笑着闭上眼，杀气刺骨，疼痛却迟迟不到。半晌，她睁眼看她，问为什么。

“今晚本该是我一人来此，你有两个选择，离开此处或者死，不想死我便带你走。”流火垂目如此说，她绝不是对眼前的女子动了恻隐之心。

紫苑目光盈盈，笑着落泪，握住了她的手。

“带我走。”

七日后，川上得到了答复，宇智波忍者再次登门拜访，这回是个年轻女忍，不像宇智波族长拿幻术会面最好不过。

“川上将军，我奉斑大人的命令给您送礼。”

宇智波月谣恭敬道，结印开启卷轴，方形锦盒摆在川上面前。

川上表情一肃，缓缓打开它，吸了口气合上，“这真是…替我感谢宇智波族长，可惜这份礼物我收不得，劳烦宇智波族长将它送到更合适的地方。”

月谣点头，这不违背她接到的命令。

“斑大人还说，请您多保重，至于报酬日后再取。”

千手族地，已到了万物复苏的好时节，天气怡人，令人心情舒畅。远远又听见某人在哼唱，大家忙的团团转，柱姬倒是清闲，扉间瞧了眼怀里厚厚的族务露出险恶表情。

“大姐，你很闲？”扉间将人赶去书房咬牙切齿。

“谁说的，我忙着呢。” “你说说除了跟宇智波斑写信，你还忙了些什么！”柱姬笑着打哈哈

扉间又开始念叨结盟将至，作为族长要做好表率安抚好族人，不许偷懒。

“嗨嗨，扉间，你听说火之国都城的事了吗？”

柱姬忙转移话题。扉间眯眼看她，这件事本想留到最后再说，看来柱姬的消息比他灵通。

“你是指锦宫太政一夜疯癫的事，说实话，这件事跟你有没有关系？”

柱姬足不出户，可他就是觉得有哪不对。

“当然不是我做的。”柱姬眨巴眼说

“真的？” “真的！”

扉间凝眉深思。

“但是，我知道是谁。”柱姬这么笑扉间就感觉不妙，果然她嘴里吐出了那个名字。

“这还叫不是你做的。”

扉间表情纠结，她太乱来了，宇智波斑也是跟着胡闹，他打赌宇智波泉奈不知情。每次遇到宇智波斑，大姐总要做些惊世骇俗之事。

“别生气嘛，和你说你又要担心，斑做事很谨慎。” “你们到底做了什么？”扉间叹气

“不过送了锦宫太政一份大礼。”柱姬淡然道

一个人追名逐利觊觎高位，总归还是个人，人就有弱点，锦宫也不例外，他子嗣凋零只有一个宝贝儿子，无疑是他最大的软肋。

斑送了他三份礼物，一是嫡系的双臂，二是无头的枕边爱妾，三是爱子的脑袋，他岂能不疯。

这件事由宇智波出手再好不过，等武家蚕食完公家的势力他们会成为新的权贵，柱姬必须让武家别无选择，全力支持千手宇智波联盟。

扉间表情复杂，柱姬比他果决的多，无需他的帮助也能做的很好。

“所以扉间啊，我没有偷懒。” 

“闭嘴！”

扉间恼怒地将族务怼了她满脸。

TBC

——————

骑着我的小毛驴赶剧情，下章结盟！

支线总算搞定了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

月谣是点心店的小姐姐，月蝶的双胞胎姐妹。

紫苑出自另一篇《花见》，客串！


	19. 结盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （18）

这年桃树开的格外好，其中一棵一夜间枯木回春，院子里其他树也陆续跟着绽放，使得宇智波家的春天来的很早。

春芽喜爱这些树，它们不仅模样好看，花瓣制成的糕点也是她的最爱。

她每日在庭院修行，刀术不必说，温故而知新，火遁同样日益精进。斑要求的灵活变通适用于所有课业，豪火球可以用来点燃枯枝，最基础的刀术也能在关键时刻保命。

尽管大人总说现在无需她上战场，春芽也只是左耳进右耳出，想起丽子依旧觉得沉重。

只要踏出族地，战火焦灼的地方，全都是战场。

她给手缠好布条，面对成人高的打桩。

椿说过日后教她千手体术，在此之前她想按自己的方式修行。宇智波更注重忍术和忍具，体术没有系统模式，好在全忍界的基本功一致，她需要的启蒙书都能找着。

拳掌击打和下肢踢扫是基础动作，旁人能做百次春芽就坚持做千次，她知道自己的恢复力不同寻常，皮肉伤睡一觉就好，超常的锻炼能帮她突破上限变得更强。

木桩逐渐跟不上消耗，泉奈无奈之下只好用查克拉钢为打桩升级，千叮万嘱让她不要乱来。

春芽屏气、凝神，挥拳，从受力点开始，桩身浅浅龟裂，手毫发无损。她欢呼起来，前几天还会流血骨折，自从使用查克拉包裹骨骼肌肉，拳头就比铁石更坚硬。将更多的查克拉聚集会如何，她还要多做些尝试。

清月在远处等候，默默关注着春芽，看小姑娘徒手去击铁桩，心惊肉跳。

每一天，春芽都在拼命磨砺自己。

清月不明白，这个来自忍界之外的孩子，曾经过着安逸的生活，为何如此执着变强。

这时小姑娘回头笑着向她挥手，说今日多呆一会儿，清月应声，心情复杂。

家忍中属她与春芽最亲近，小姑娘善良体贴天资过人，没有人会不喜欢，却也没人想到她竟是千手族长的孩子，与她们相处多日的椿小姐就是千手柱姬，这些天大家都在讨论这件事。

那位对她们而言更像故事里的神魔，传闻千手族长的树海瞬息间能吞噬方圆百里的敌人，甚至有族人以此作为睡前故事管教不听话的孩子。

木遁的力量惊世骇俗，强如斑大人也丝毫不能大意，近年来忍者之神的名号越传越响。

千手柱姬也会同寻常女子一样嫁人生子吗。

清月拍拍脸颊叫自己清醒，她不了解千手柱姬又怎能臆断她没有常人的情感，起码她认识的椿小姐是个温和纯善的女子。

千手族长不寻常，斑大人不也半斤八两，全忍界能与千手柱姬一战的只有他，也是一种般配。

大家先前推断医者救了受伤的族长大人，斑大人以身相许的传言烟消云散。取而代之的是敌对家族的继承人打小互许终身，碍于家仇成了敌人，暗中交往最终拥有爱情结晶的故事。

清月对此深信不疑，她明白斑大人有多在意椿小姐，椿小姐孤身来宇智波治疗泉奈大人也一定是为了斑大人。

“清月，你在发什么呆？”

春芽在她眼前晃晃手

“非常抱歉！” “没关系，请给我毛巾。”

清月忙结印取出毛巾递给小姑娘。

“春芽小姐，今日修行完了吗？” “嗯”

“手给我看看，我帮你上药。” 

“不用啦” “那怎么行！”

春芽伸手用事实证明自己没受伤。

清月惊讶地捧着小手检查，怎么可能，查克拉钢坚硬无比，她明明看见。

“我真的没事。”春芽迫不及待分享自己的新发现，“我和你说，查克拉汇集真的很神奇，不仅力气会变大很多倍，还不容易受伤。” 

“你真的没受伤？” 

“嗯嗯，只是我还控制的不好，那边的打桩又报废了。”春芽懊恼道

“春芽小姐，你很了不起。”清月看着她

“这么夸我我会当真的。”春芽眨眨眼

清月摇头“我是认真的，你很了不起，比许多大人都厉害。能告诉我，你为什么要这么努力？” 

春芽迟疑片刻回答“大概是，想要守护身边的人，也包括清月你，不过我还差得远，起码要像斑那样强才行吧。”

清月担忧道“你知道族里有些人…他们不理解斑大人和你母亲的事，即使结盟他们也会质疑你。” “没关系，我不会难过。”春芽回答

如果她做错了什么而被讨厌，她无话可说。

如果因为椿的血脉就讨厌她，她没必要理会。

她为自己的父母感到自豪。

还有三日，宇智波和千手就不再是敌人。

春芽由衷地期待着。

结盟牵动着所有人的心，三日如隔世，地点依旧在上次的地方，木屋还在那，屋前布置了一番，架上了两族的旗帜。

这是个晴朗日子，春芽少有地换上了宇智波族服和泉奈站在一起，她看了一圈，两族来了不少族人，从老到少都穿着庄重的族服，放下了刀剑，交谈声不绝，脸上不掩期待。

“爸爸呢？”春芽在人群中寻不到斑。

泉奈叔叔脸色一沉春芽就明白了，斑现在一定和椿呆在一起。泉奈指着紧闭的木屋咬牙切齿，说结盟前两族族长还有一番商谈。

喧哗戛然而止，春芽抬起头，见两人从屋内走出，斑是她熟悉的模样，只是长发比平日驯服许多。椿则是她没见过的打扮，青黄色调的千手族服男女差别不大，都是羽织袴样式，附有森之千手的家纹，黑长直梳得整洁柔顺散落在身后。

这回两人的神情都是柔和的。

他们并肩走到旗帜下，正视对方。

泉奈带着春芽走到斑身旁，扉间也来到柱姬身边。重大仪式前应由族辅宣读先祖的训诫，巧的是两族都源自六道仙人，这件事就交给了扉间。

扉间开启祖札，熟练地复述六道仙人的手记。

【神明从天而降，赐予世间日月…】

祖札上都是些晦涩难懂的古文，扉间早在多年前就将其翻译为今字，春芽依旧听的迷迷糊糊。她理解的六道仙人是位女神，在众人的祝福声中生下了一对双胞胎，他们就是日月，这完全是神话传说。其他宇智波心情微妙，千手的祖训和他们的如出一辙，有种认亲即视感。

“六道仙人在上，森之千手立誓，愿与宇智波共结同心，甘苦与共。”扉间说完看向泉奈。

“宇智波一族愿与森之千手同心同苦，立下誓言，坦诚相待，永不背离。”泉奈高声道

斑与柱姬各自往前一步，紧紧握住对方的手。

顿时，交谈声、呐喊声、啜泣声不绝于耳。

“坦诚相待，结为兄弟。斑，我们做到了。”

柱姬的嗓音微微发颤，眼眶有些湿润。

斑眼神柔和，瞧见她感动欲哭的模样挑起眉。

“你可不算我的【兄弟】，我当时真没看出你是个假小子，狡猾的西瓜皮。” 

柱姬哭笑不得“这也能赖我？”

斑看她露出笑颜默默收紧手，柱姬任由他牵着。

“咳，差不多了。”

泉奈低声提醒，斑哥准备握手握到什么时候。

“大姐，后面不是还有事宣布吗？”

扉间眼神冷冻两人交握的手。

“啊，扉间说的对。”

柱姬眨巴眼松开了斑的手，面向众人。

“请安静下来听我说。”

很好，起码宇智波们没有无视她。

柱姬笑容更加和善，“如今两族已经结盟，大家都是兄弟姐妹，我提议另辟一个村落，两族迁地合居…千手这边还有问题吗？”

千手族人立刻摇头表示衷心的支持，他们已经被洗脑了整整一个月，搬家算什么。

宇智波里的刺头想说又不敢开口，他们能感觉到杀气，来自柱姬身后自家族长，他严肃的表情很是认真，说“不”会被当场暴揍吧。

宇智波的年轻人很有原则地点头，望向不畏强权的宇智波大长老。大长老捋胡子的动作一顿，心里默默问候这群臭小子。

“我对柱姬大人的提议不反对，只是搬迁族地乃是大事，族地是忍族的立身之本，并非居地那么简单，若无合适的地点，我建议计划暂缓。”

他说的相当真诚，不少千手族人也连连点头。

柱姬回头给斑使眼色，“大长老想的周到，泉奈之前也提出了这点，我和斑已设法解决。”

“哦，愿闻其详。”

“新村落，我希望称呼它为忍村，不是两族的临时驻点，而是日后繁衍生息的地方，所以我们需要那块土地的永久居住权。”柱姬说

大长老惊讶地看着她，这太难了，大部分忍族都是开辟无人的荒野，如今的千手、宇智波都是如此，富饶肥沃的土地可以耕种良田，拥有水源，这种地方通常属于贵族，她要如何获得所有权。

斑抛来卷轴，柱姬一把接住，递给大长老。

“这、这是地契？！”大长老惊呼，上面有大名印章，承诺方圆百里归属于两族。

“没什么大不了。”斑冷淡道，柱姬就是从他眼里窥见了期待。“这可不是容易事，多亏斑为大名大人解决难题，那位才会如此慷慨。”柱姬夸赞道

“族长，果真是如此？”大长老看着斑欣慰极了。

斑矜持地点头“前期准备有劳柱姬。”

大长老已经不在意两人是不是勾搭已久，而是全然的高兴，一块属于忍族土地，他们可以耕种、生产、贸易，自给自足，可以杜绝任务作为忍族的唯一收入，这无疑是拥有了话语权。

他热烈地看着手里的地契，这个盟结对了。

两族迅速迁徙，开始了忍村建设。

这片森林的确如柱姬所说是个好地方，水源充沛，土地肥沃，伐下的树木直接用于房屋搭建。

没等村落完工，族人就一批批到来，异常的急迫让春芽感到不安，果然，战争到来了。

千手宇智波的同盟对许多忍族来说等同于灾难，分开都难以招架，何况是变成了一家人，整个忍界再没有家族能与他们匹敌，战争一旦平息，许多氏族随之失去从中获利的机会，又成了苦等任务的可怜虫，如何能不眼红拥有土地之人。

敌人前所未有的疯狂，结成一个个战时联盟，对新忍村虎视眈眈。

这一切都在预计中，柱姬和斑当然不会允许战火烧至新家园，他们选择主动出击。

春芽第一次如此接近战争，她的父母在最前线战斗，叔叔忙于忍村的防护，总有人匆忙离开再带着血腥味回来，她不能为他们做什么。

忍村被四紫阳阵笼罩，只留一个出入口，春芽每天都会去看看。

这天，村口摆着推车，大人们马不停蹄地装载粮草，准备将它们送去各个营地，他们忙活了一上午，春芽在旁看了一上午，大人前脚走开，后脚她就发现一道可疑身影躲进了最边上的推车。

春芽急忙跑过去，小声道“秀一，你在做什么？”

沉默了片刻，草堆下传出男孩的声音。

“先躲进来，我再告诉你。”

春芽眨巴眼钻进了草堆，借隐隐光亮看向宇智波秀一，男孩板着脸抱着一个小包袱。

“现在可以说了吧？”

“我要去前线。” “别胡闹，你这是去送死。”

男孩瞪着她“胆小鬼！”

“好好，你不胆小，你是不识好歹。”春芽反驳

“你、我不跟你理论，反正前线我去定了。”

春芽看着傻小子，你说去就去啊，她喊一嗓子保管这小子马上回家挨揍。

“我爸妈都在战场上，家里只剩我一个人，我不怕死，我要去找他们。”秀一含糊道，“再说我又不去战场，就跟着粮草到营地。”

春芽愣了愣，她想到了自己的父母，每日都在战斗，要面对数不清的敌人，他们现在还好吗。

秀一看春芽的表情就知道有戏，外边有脚步声接近，他小声问“要和我一起去吗？”

TBC


	20. 冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （19）

车轴咕噜咕噜响，躲藏的地方狭窄颠簸，时间一久有种骨头散架的错觉，而且有苦不能言。

春芽苦兮兮地望着倒退的风景，深感自作自受。

秀一这小子尽说大话，不知有什么毛病，颠了半个时辰脸就半青半白，还好她随身带着椿给的安神药才让他消停，开始呼呼大睡。

不能出声、不能交谈，这种感觉很不好受，春芽闭上眼平复心情，放开感知。

他们在荒郊小道，推车用绳索串连，只有三名忍者负责运送，看来人手相当紧缺。

春芽摸摸空无一物的后腰有些后悔，她连武器都没带，只希望一路顺利。

时间来到第二天的黄昏，秀一在睡梦中还好，她已经饿得肚子咕咕叫，思考片刻春芽决定还是不要投案自首了，现在出去的确可以光明正大去营地，但难免连累运送粮草的族人，还是到目的地再说，春芽抱着膝蜷起身子。

“还有多远？” “不到三十里。”

“那就好，我这心一直悬着，听说营地这几天不太平，遭了好几次敌袭，这边不会遇上他们吧？”

“喂别说这种话，哪有这么巧的事，你看这一路不是很顺利吗，不远就是斑大人的营地，放心吧。”

说话的族人明显轻松了许多，春芽也舒了一口气，运气不错，这辆车是去斑那的。

今晚就能到营地，声响由近及远，他们走到最前面了。春芽看向睡梦正酣的人，眯起眼，捂住男孩的嘴，揪住他的脸颊，用力拧。

“唔？！唔唔！” “嘘—”

男子汉眼泪哗哗，用眼神控诉这种残忍行径。

“小声点说话。”春芽一脸无辜，“痛死了，你这什么怪力。” “我们快到了。” “真的？”秀一捂住红肿的右脸，激动得想蹦两蹦。

“嗯，待会到营地我们偷偷遛下去。“

“我也这么想，你就说是我拉你？！”

又捂嘴，秀一无语地看着她。春芽凝着眉摇头，她没开玩笑，外边有点不对劲。

“什么人？！”

其中一人觉察到林间异动，还未有所反应就直直倒下，其余两人立刻止步警戒，倒地的同伴后背插着一只短箭，已没了声息，七窍流血是剧毒之状，他们遇到了伏击。

“确定敌人的方位。” “西南方，有十多人。”

“可恶！” “该怎么办，粮草、我们” “不可能！”

宇智波的运送队连孩子都没临阵脱逃过。

为首的敌人周身笼罩在黑漆的披风下，看不清面目，好在另几人穿着铠甲，上面刻着羽衣家纹。

“宇智波啊…”他的嗓音古怪 

“大人神机妙算，果然有运送队经过。” 

为首之人指向对面一人，命令道“把这个留下。” “遵命。”羽衣忍者眼里闪过无边憎恶，正在打仗？讨伐新忍村？这一切都没有羽衣的份。

宇智波斑杀了他们的族长，好不容易投奔锦宫太政，他又从中做梗使得他们被大名通缉，虎落平阳，短短时日羽衣成了无家可归的弃犬。

该死，宇智波都该死！

秀一眼神惊慌，他们真遇上敌人了，怎么办？！

不害怕是假的，春芽感知有十多人，他们这边总共不过三人，敌我悬殊。她看向秀一，他是来找父母的，若止步于此他的父母该有多伤心啊。

春芽凑到他耳边小声道“把包袱给我”，见他还在发愣只好一把夺过来，衣服、忍鞋、点心？！

春芽难以置信地看着他，这些是上战场该带的？

秀一看懂她的意思羞愧得脸通红，突然睁大眼从背后取出一把短刀，【用这个】他无声示意。

她点头一把抽出匕首，总算寥胜于无。

若是放弃他们一定会被敌人发现，春芽回想大半年以来的磨砺，她不知道自己能做到什么，但不去做一定会后悔。

她又凑近男孩，认真告诫“待会儿不管发生什么事你都不要出去。”

“什么意思，你要出去，那我们一起。”

“不，只有我。” “凭什么？”秀一执拗看着她，男子汉怎么能让小姑娘保护。

“因为，你太弱了。”秀一瞪大眼睛，“连写轮眼都没有，你出去只会拖后腿。”春芽直白道

“你、你”秀一鼻子发酸脸像被扇了一巴掌般火辣，“秀一，有时活下去就很了不起了。”春芽挣开他的手。

敌人的注意力在族人身上，春芽迅速蹿到车底，隐匿查克拉的特质帮了大忙，她沿着车底缓缓爬行，三十米、二十米、十米…敌人近在咫尺，她紧握匕首，左前方一个，右前方两个，这几人在她的攻击范围。

春芽的心剧烈跳动，她看见穿着族服的男人倒在不远处还闻到了浓烈的血腥味。

还有一个人活着，不要害怕，不要犹豫，要救他只有杀死敌人。

与仅剩的宇智波两步之遥，男人只见一道身影自下而上便喉间一凉，附近的两三人接连倒地，羽衣忍者急忙后撤，看清下手之人，惊疑不定。

留下的族人皆是好手，竟被一个小姑娘所杀。

春芽努力稳住手靠近族人，亲手掠夺生命不可谓不震撼，同时她也意识到自己变强了。

“春芽？你怎么会来这里！”宇智波领队终于变了脸色，作为忍者他随时准备死去，但春芽不同，所有人都知道她是两族同盟的桥梁。

“抱歉”春芽扶住他

【春芽】有另一个人对这个名字反应剧烈，羽衣领队浑身颤抖伸手摸了摸脖子，他太清楚这个名字了。铃木春芽，本以为她是千手柱姬的私生女，杀了她再嫁祸宇智波就能重燃两族战火。

阴差阳错，这个女孩竟被宇智波斑带回了族地，宇智波斑和千手柱姬骗过了所有人，名为宿敌实际上早已暗通款曲，这个女孩竟是两人的孩子。

没想到，上天把机会送到了他面前。

“翔大人，您认得这个女孩？”旁边的羽衣忍者问

“是啊，时运来了，这个女孩是千手柱姬和宇智波的女儿。”沙哑的嗓音回答

羽衣忍者骚动起来，眼神炙热，那两人的软肋送上门，老天待他们不薄。只要抓住这个女孩宇智波和千手还不任他们拿捏，就是把人头送到宇智波营地也能给宇智波斑锥心之痛。

“别管我，想办法离开。”

糟糕透顶，宇智波领队自责极了，他不该喊春芽的名字，没想到敌人对女孩的事如此清楚。

春芽也明白事态严重，但她不能丢下族人。

“我不会逃。”春芽开启三勾玉看着他

敌人正向他们袭来，没有多余的时间思考，青年只得开启写轮眼战斗。

瞬间确定了战略，按现在的情况来看，春芽的实力在他之上，若各自应敌他难免会拖后腿，不如由他作后方春芽全力主攻，两人交换了武器。

女孩速度极快，有了打刀在手动作更加灵活，试图活捉女孩的忍者心怀顾虑，女孩却刀刀狠辣，且力道远超常人，被击飞武器的忍者面容停留在惊诧，她又斩几人。

宇智波青年见机以火遁支援。

“大人，这小鬼强的有点不像话！”

“千手柱姬和宇智波斑的女儿啊…”

羽衣翔语气古怪透着兴奋，他紧盯女孩的眼睛，三勾玉？他见过的宇智波成千上万，这绝非三勾玉的强度，难道两族血脉融合起了什么变化。

还要再看看，他扫了眼身旁慌乱的忍者，眼神轻蔑，这群家伙烂泥糊不上墙，作为工具还不顺手，男人的眼睛完全转变为明黄色。

“你在怕什么，只是个孩子又能强到哪去，我们有这么多人，抓住她就什么都有了。”

他蛊惑道，忍者的双眼迅速被贪婪占据，握着武器加入了战局。领队眼睛一转也随他上前，他没有动手站在不远不近处。

春芽剧烈的喘息，她尚且年幼，不断与成年忍者交手消耗她大量体力，况且敌人不蠢已明白要与她拉开距离，且躲避她的写轮眼。春芽表情不变思考接下来该怎么做，偏偏这时候不能使用万花筒，万花筒幻术就没有这么多限制。

谁也没料到，下一秒，又有一道身影从车底蹿出，一把苦无狠狠扎进了羽衣领队的胸口。

太好了！秀一眼神一亮。

春芽从惊讶到慌乱，这家伙毫无反应似乎没察觉到胸口的致命伤，可秀一的表情分明正中要害。

她听见诡异的笑声忙喊小心。

秀一来不及闪避被男人捉住手腕，随着咔嚓声惨叫起来，又被勒住脖子挟持。

“啊，真是个好同伴。”

男人惨白的手随时能拧断秀一的脖子。

“别管我！”

秀一红着眼挣扎，他为何如此无能。

“别伤害他！”春芽喊道

现在战况逆转了。

有时他真搞不懂这些忍者，杀戮、憎恨、牵绊、爱意，到底脆弱还是坚强，说到底好利用就行。

他想看看女孩真正的写轮眼。

迟疑间身后又传来一声闷哼，春芽急忙回头只见宇智波青年被敌人刺穿了腹部，鲜血四溅。

“啊—— 住手！你们这群混蛋！！！”

秀一再忍不住泪水，泪水浸着残酷的写轮眼。

“放开我，我要杀了你！春芽，快走！！”

他拼命地踢踹男人，敌人置若罔闻。

春芽没有哭，她的心因族人死去而悲痛，精神却异常平静，要杀了这些人，同时要保护秀一，很难，但她做的到。

那道声音又出现了，比以往清晰得多，诉说着恨意、悲哀，那就帮帮她吧。

“小姑娘，别动哦。”

右眼传来猛烈的冲击感，春芽放任这种痛苦，三勾玉越转越快，她闭上眼。

“不动，也能杀了你们。”

无人看清发生了什么，亦或许这个世界什么也没发生。羽衣忍者只消失了一瞬，再出现时已成不堪的血肉，似乎是高处坠落的惨状。

秀一没见过这种场面努力忍住呕吐感。

这不是写轮眼，羽衣翔目光灼灼，同伴的死对他毫无影响，甚至松开了禁锢男孩的手。

秀一立刻挣脱跑开，羽衣翔依旧站在原处，看女孩闭着眼直直走向他。

“你的眼睛，到底是怎样的眼睛？”

春芽不理会疯言乱语，停在他面前，她始终觉得这个男人很奇怪，她感知不到他的存在，而且他身上有种古怪的味道，浓郁的像藏了什么。

“你到底是什么人？”

“让我看看你的眼睛！”

无法交流，春芽面无表情，狠狠挥拳砸向男的脸。咔嚓一声，小姑娘惊讶地瞪大眼，因为羽衣翔的脑袋就这么滚落到一旁。

带着诡异的笑容望着她。

秀一最先回神，冲上去一脚将它踹开。

“春芽，你没事吧？”

“我没、”

春芽刚想回答，眼睛就传来无法忍耐的剧痛，整个大脑在嗡鸣，她沉入了黑暗。

再睁开眼，春芽望着陌生的天花板发呆，这是哪？

“你终于醒了。”舅舅的声音

春芽挣扎着起身又被扉间按了回去，瞧了他一眼大呼不妙，她从没见过舅舅脸色这么难看。

小姑娘乖巧地缩在被子里，表情诚恳。

“舅舅，我错了，对不起！”

“你知道自己错哪了？”

“我不该私自跑出族地。”春芽捏紧被角

扉间看着女孩低落的神情，想发的火发不出来只好起身踱步。

“你不知道，遇到危险你就不会思考，战场上不需要你逞英雄。” “我不能丢下族人！”

“那你做到了吗？”春芽猛地起身“秀一，他还活着吗？”，扉间直叹气“如果你是说那个宇智波小鬼，他好得很，这次多亏他背着你走到了营地附近。”春芽舒了一口气。

“春芽，你应该带着秀一离开而不是正面敌人。” “你让我见死不救？”春芽盯着他 

“不，我是让你权衡。那个宇智波看到你现身绝不会欣喜，因为他明白你的重要性。”

扉间想起泉奈的嘲讽，最终选择说出口。

“我的重要性？”春芽愣愣看着他

“你可以认为每个人的生命都平等，但实际上不是如此。你是柱姬和斑的孩子，一旦你落入敌手，或是命丧战场，会对两族同盟造成多大的影响，你有没有想过。”扉间语重心长

春芽半天说不出话，她心里明白舅舅说的对。

“春芽，要上战场你就要学会取舍。”

扉间摸摸女孩的脑袋，他知道春芽明白他的意思也不意外女孩的泪水，她会长大的。

看着她，扉间莫名想起了柱姬的话，现在他明白了姐姐为何希望春芽远离战场。

成为忍者的资格，不是杀人而是抛弃天真。

“嘶—” “眼睛还疼？” “嗯…疼”

“那就多睡一会儿。”

柱姬晚些时候应该就到了。

TBC

——————😂还是提一下，羽衣翔是被柱姬干掉的羽衣二把手。PPS：可以的话请大家多和我讨论剧情(/ω＼)，对我很有帮助，除了结局还有很多剧情待定。


	21. 鱼饵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （20）

春芽睡的不安稳，睁开眼头晕的厉害，没来得及看清四周便被床畔的人紧紧拥入怀中。

噩梦总算结束了，这个怀抱却比任何时候都沉重，看不见表情也知道她让椿担惊受怕了。

春芽哼唧着撒娇，“疼，鼻子又磕着了。”

柱姬依旧没松手。

“我没受伤，而且干掉了不少敌人。舅舅已经教育过我了，我不该偷偷离开村子还鲁莽行事…”

春芽越讲越小声

“为什么不说话，你生气了？”

这到底是生气，还是难过，该不会哭鼻子吧。

春芽很在意于是强行突破，脱离怀抱，盯着母亲的脸。战场归来的柱姬眉眼还带着刀锋般的锐利，轻抿着唇肃着脸，一副难以接近的模样，惆怅自责的眼神更是让小姑娘心里发堵。

“我没生你的气。”

柱姬知道自己的反常吓到了春芽。

她听扉间说过春芽的表现，女孩不畏敌人勇敢地战斗，柱姬却无法克制地想起板间和瓦间，亲眼见到春芽前她脑海里不断浮现出小小的坟墓。

“也不要生自己的气。”

春芽捏捏她的手心补充，椿和斑很像，总喜欢把责任揽在自己身上。

还有件事她疑惑了很久，思来想去觉得该问。

“妈妈，你不希望我成为忍者吗？”

“你想成为忍者吗？”

柱姬反问，春芽认真地点头。

“那就行了，你选择了自己的人生，作为母亲我会支持你。”望着清澈的眼底，柱姬柔声道。

是她着相了，春芽是春芽，和死去的板间他们不同，有能力保护自己，而她也不再无能为力，足以作为一棵大树守护春芽成长。

柱姬见她忐忑打趣道“扉间可把你夸上天了。” “哎？！”春芽没想到舅舅是这样的舅舅。

“现在整个营地都知道你的事迹了。”

春芽被夸的难为情忙转移话题。

“这里不是斑的营地吗，怎么不见他？”

春芽好奇地看着她，照理说斑先出现比较合理。

“战事紧张需要斑善后。”

柱姬绝口不提飞鹰传书将人换上战场的事。

现在还在打仗，她跟秀一来营地的目的是为了看看父母如何，如今见到椿她应该老实回家，可想到无辜死于敌手的族人，不甘涌上心头。

春芽认真地说“我想留在营地，不管做什么都好，保证不给大家添麻烦。”

春芽的请求在柱姬意料中，她故作为难听春芽保证又保证才点头，伸手拂开黏在前额的湿发，轻触右眼问“现在还疼吗？” 

春芽这才注意到先前剧痛难耐的右眼好了许多。

伸手按了按，除了微微酸胀不见疼痛感。

小姑娘高兴了柱姬却没那么宽心，春芽的眼睛远没有之前想的那么简单。

原以为万花筒的侵蚀性被另一股力量综合是件好事，如今看来并非如此，甚至春芽拥有的是否为万花筒写轮眼都存疑。

封印不再，为缓解右眼的疼痛，春芽醒来前柱姬使用过医疗忍术，但收效甚微，直到她无意间发现右眼对查克拉的亲和性，柱姬思索再三谨慎试探，这只眼睛果然轻易接纳了来自她的查克拉。

每个忍者的查克拉都独一无二，融于血脉筋络，外来查克拉侵入只会造成毁灭性的后果，这是常识，偏偏春芽打破了常识。输送查克拉时柱姬发现右眼的平衡不在，属于宇智波的力量强盛，因此春芽会感到不适。她的查克拉进入右眼立刻与另一股力量融为一体，右眼很快达到了新的平衡。由此她猜想，春芽右眼里的两股力量本身就源自她和斑，只是想不透它们融合的意义为何。

柱姬问她最近是否使用过万花筒，春芽诚实地点头，告诉柱姬多亏万花筒的幻术她和秀一才能平安无事。听闻细节柱姬越发觉得不对劲，这双眼睛绝不会是普通万花筒。

看到母亲的表情春芽默默咽下了幻听的事，她不想让椿担心，况且她也不觉得这是坏事，虽然之前疼的厉害，但她明显感觉到瞳力变强了，下次用幻术肯定不会这么狼狈。

春芽就这么留在了营地，让她欣喜的是椿没有离开，小姑娘毅然当起小跟班。

“妈妈，你有什么计划吗？”扉间舅舅离开了三日，椿一直待在营帐不外出，这很不寻常。

“我来这只有扉间和斑知道，你来营地的消息他们应当都清楚了。”柱姬轻笑，春芽生生看得寒毛直竖，他们是谁，知道她在又如何，等等！春芽想起扉间的话顿时明白了椿的打算。

“交给我吧！”她很高兴能派上用场，这可是和椿并肩作战的机会。

宇智波火核临危受命成为了营地“最高”长官，他被斑大人赶回后方满头雾水，直到他见到小祖宗和穿上宇智波族服的椿，一口气差点没续上。

“您、您怎么来这了？”情报不是说这位与斑大人同在主战场…难怪斑大人脸色那么臭。

“我让扉间过去了，火核，斑是怎么和你说的？”

火核一个激灵回答“都听您的！”

“那就有劳你协助我解决这边的小麻烦。”

火核听后态度更加慎重，泉奈大人说的对，千手族长真的很危险。

春芽在小队遇见宇智波秀一时，真心的为他掬了一把泪，这傻小子走了什么霉运。

他兴高采烈地跑来，春芽露出甜甜的笑容。

秀一摸摸发烫的耳廓觉得莫名，“这几天没看见你我还以为你回去了。” “你呢，为什么不回去，你爸妈不在这个营地对吧。”春芽回答

“现在人手这么少，我怎么能临阵脱逃，而且…你看！我现在是很弱，但总有一天我会超越你！”

秀一开启二勾玉瞪她，春芽笑着拍拍他的肩。

“这是什么意思，你接受我的挑战了？”

“嗯嗯，那天到来前千万别死。”

“喂，别诅咒我！”

“春芽，这是你的朋友吗？”

背后传来低柔的女声，秀一转过头，说话的是位没见过的女性族人，有双美丽的碧绿眼眸。

“嗯，这是秀一，我和他一起来的营地。”

春芽小跑上前牵起女子的手。

“您是？” 秀一很好奇，他从没见过碧眼的族人。

“我是椿，也是春芽的朋友，我们是一组哦。”

女子爽朗道，拍了拍秀一的肩。

因为是漂亮大姐姐秀一多看了几眼，带着医疗包，那一定是医疗忍者，要好好保护她。

“椿，什么时候出发？”春芽问

“时间差不多了，秀一，你知道今天的任务吗？”

“当然，我们要把这些粮草送去哨点。”

很顺利，穿过前边的小路就到，看见小木屋秀一悬起的心总算落下，就是说嘛，运粮遇敌只是低概率事件。

“警戒！”春芽突然喊道，准备敲门的宇智波青年停下了脚步，“怎么了！”秀一心怦怦乱跳

“敌人来了。”春芽说的轻描淡写，小队里的感知忍者顿时脸色苍白，这个人数不是他们能对付的。“我建议立刻撤退！”领队看了眼小姑娘立刻下令撤离，但敌人似乎埋伏已久，他们来不及动作便被百余人围得严严实实，出现在他们面前的是由众多忍族组成的队伍。

这下糟糕了，这是多数人的心声。

春芽深呼一口气，不出所料。她不顾阻拦上前几步，细看他们的家纹，有的是火之国忍者，有的来自别国，战争对他们来说竟是一件好事。

“春芽小姐，快退后！”领队焦急道

“不必担心，会没事的。”

随着不明的话语，宇智波小队又有一人走到春芽身旁，领队看见存在感极弱的女子拧起眉。

她是谁，他怎么不知有这个人，等看清面容，他的心狂跳起来，虽然瞳色有异，但经泉奈大人的写轮眼科普，这张脸让他印象深刻！

领队默默后退了几步。

“队长，怎么了？”身旁的族人焦急问

“问什么问，闭上嘴退后，你只要知道今天不会死就完事了。”领队面无表情道

对面的领头也察觉到这种异常，宇智波到底是没种还是疯了，走投无路让孩子和女人出头？

当然任务目标不挣扎对他们有利无害。

“一个不留！”

话音刚落惨叫传来，来自他们这边！他急忙查看，发现不断有人被树藤盘绕挂起。

树？不，这是木遁！一个名字跃入脑海。

“小心！”

柱姬结印，用的皆是小型忍术，或是树缚或是树葬，等待四处逃窜者的则是扦插之术，森林地界无一人逃得过木遁的掌控。

这场面让众多宇智波瑟瑟发抖，感谢斑大人舍生忘我，让他们没机会面对这么可怕的忍术。

春芽眼睛一眨不眨，震慑她的是倾泻如洪的力量，想起斑说起椿和木遁总会表露的赞叹之情，这一刻，春芽明白了何为强者之姿。

惨叫声减弱，柱姬走到树缚旁，男人脸色惨白惊声求饶。“告诉我，你们从何处得知春芽的身份。” “我、我不知，我只是奉命行动！”

树缚顿时收紧，“啊—— 我真的、不知道，啊——

羽衣！羽衣的应该知道，消息是从他们那来的。”

羽衣，柱姬想起在堰川遇见的羽衣忍者，此人的话有可信度，可惜她也得“一个不留。”

“怎么了？”柱姬眨眼问

“没、没事，柱姬大人，您何时来的营地？”

柱姬作了个嘘声，领队立刻闭上嘴。

“我从没来过这里，这些敌人皆是你们处理的。”

“属下明白。”

领队立刻召集队友清理现场。

秀一见女子走近下意识躲到春芽身后。

“秀一…有点出息。”春芽哭笑不得

“不，我害怕。”秀一坚决不干，千手柱姬就是他的睡前故事童年阴影，真人比故事更可怕。

柱姬噗嗤笑出声，这孩子真有意思。

“害怕的话离春芽远点比较好哦。”

秀一睁开一只眼看她，依旧说不。

那就没办法了，柱姬眯眼看着他。

接下来几日秀一小朋友渡过了地狱模式，不管走到哪都会冒出一大堆敌人，跟钓鱼似的，精英越来越多很正常，关键是人再多也是给千手柱姬送菜，除了给围观群众带来精神折磨毫无意义。

对柱姬而言并非没有收获，敌人队伍鱼龙混杂，无不是冲着春芽来，总有人知道的更多，“羽衣翔”这个名字也就传到她耳中。

如果她没记错，名字的主人数月前就死在了她手里，他如何能率领这群乌合之众，更有趣的是春芽同样杀过一个叫“羽衣翔”的敌人。

随着清扫结束，柱姬收到斑的传信，她告诉春芽战争即将结束便离开了营地，前往战场。

春芽从营地也能窥见最终战役的一角，无边的树海、巨大的木人与须佐能乎，大地在嗡鸣，赤海染红了天际，神明的力量第一次清晰展现在世人眼前，留给敌人的只剩绝望。

战斗结束的很快，等待敌人的集结，柱姬与斑没有赶尽杀绝，他们需要的是绝对震慑，只要他们存在就无人敢犯家园一寸土地，然后带着胜利的喜悦回到春芽身边。

TBC

——————下篇进入木叶章节。


	22. 木叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （21）

树还是原来的树，千手桃华却觉得时过境迁。

这棵桃树随他们来到新村落，依旧扎根在柱姬的院子。花是旧模样，人却大不同，盛开的桃树下三个孩子让她感概万分。

“桃华，你走神了。” 

“千手美咲，你叫我什么，皮痒痒了？”

桃华撸起袖子故作凶恶，红发女孩赶忙躲到春芽身后，不忘作个鬼脸。

桃华家的小樱花转眼到了狗都嫌的年纪，上蹿下跳皮得不像个女孩，叫她操碎了心，相比起来春芽就是完美的“别人家的孩子”。

桃华看着小姑娘，两年时光她变化很大，不但个子拔高，圆圆的脸蛋也有了少女轮廓，宇智波家的好基因在她身上一览无余。除此之外，这孩子不可思议的刻苦，大把时间用在修行上，风雨无阻，不愧是柱姬的女儿。今日也是如此，虽是族长委托，桃华打心底愿意当这个老师。

“美咲，乖一点，你母亲是我们的老师。”

春芽捏捏她的手心，美咲闻言老实站直身子。

“桃华阿姨，您要教我们什么？”

“幻术。”

桃华对春芽的表现很满意，“幻术？“一旁的宇智波小子果不其然露出怀疑表情。

“秀一，幻术不是宇智波特有的，桃华阿姨是千手一族最厉害的幻术忍者。”春芽解释道

“我不觉得有必要学千手的幻术。”

秀一很有家族自豪感，说的毫不委婉。“我也觉得春芽姐姐的幻术很厉害。”美咲火上浇油

桃华唇角轻扬，二话不说几个印，秀一顿时惊呼，像无头的蚊蝇，伸直了手臂原地打转，片刻之后差点哭鼻子，桃华这才解印。

春芽上前扶他，秀一立刻憋回眼泪，警惕地看着千手桃华。

“刚刚怎么回事？”春芽问

“我眼前一片黑，看不见也听不到声音。”

秀一想起有些后怕，看桃华的眼神更加慎重，千手的幻术确实厉害。

“宇智波小鬼，你觉得如何？”

秀一嘴硬说她趁人之危，自己没准备才会中招。

“哟，那这回你做好准备。”桃华挑衅道

“谁怕谁！”

三勾玉瞪她，桃华笑脸以待再次结印，秀一又上演了前景，这回绕着院墙表演了一圈。

姑娘们崇拜地看她。

重获光明的秀一深感不科学，写轮眼怎会勘不破普通幻术。

“服气了就过来，我给你们上第一课。”

桃华随意倚着树身，表情却严肃。“听着，写轮眼的确得天独厚，但不是万能，太傲慢迟早栽跟头。小子，你以为其他忍族如何繁衍至今，千手和宇智波交战多年自然有对付写轮眼的办法。”

“刚刚的术是针对写轮眼的？”春芽问

“幻术·黑暗行之术是一种高阶幻术，通过制造暗空间封锁敌人的视野。宇智波大多依赖瞳术，失去视觉对他们的影响远超旁人。”

桃华毫无顾忌说起战时的秘密。

“秀一还听不见声音。” “那就是他的问题了，五感相通，术只会夺走视觉。”

秀一脸羞的通红，偷瞧春芽却发现她陷入了沉思，他抿着嘴请教如何才能破解幻术。

桃华回答，杀死施术者。

“怎么可能…” 他小声反驳

“术只是让你失去视觉又不是断手断腿，查克拉还在，体术还能用，你还没死，为何不能杀了施术者？”桃华看着他，曾经，教她这个术的人，就是这般死在了战场上，那时起她就明白没有什么术完美无瑕，只有掌控者的强弱。

秀一虚心低下头。

“为何要破解？”

春芽突然提出“我们可否避免中这个术，既是幻术便是针对精神，若在被掌控前阻隔它呢？”

桃华表情惊讶，这孩子总能带给她惊喜，这正是她要教给小宇智波的第二种办法。

“不错，对宇智波而言还有另一种办法，抵御幻术，他们对幻术的抗性远超其他人，若宇智波早有防备，术很难成功。”

桃华摸摸小姑娘的脑袋，感叹她的聪颖，同时想起柱姬的话有些担忧。

“凡事都有渐进的过程，你们可以慢慢学。”

正当美咲认为母亲变可靠时，千手桃华又开始不寻常的操作，这天他们等来姗姗来迟的老师，听她一本正经布置课业。

“你们去村子里转转，回来告诉我做了些什么。”

这算什么课业，秀一敢怒不敢言，美咲尚在贪玩的年纪，春芽不问缘由点头，牵起她的手。

桃华望着孩子们的背影叹气，这些天她总算明白了柱姬的忧虑。按柱姬的话来说春芽这孩子哪都好，就是某些地方太像斑，懂事过头就是执拗，认准的事谁也劝不动。而她作为火影，在忍村建设期有太多事操心，没能多陪伴她。

如今，小姑娘藏着许多心事。

桃华看得出春芽对力量的执着，她急于成长，这可不成，孩子该有孩子样。

“你说桃华老师到底有什么阴谋？”

春芽自走出宅子就有些心不在焉。

秀一哥哥没人理真可怜，美咲想想回答“桃华没有阴谋。” “那为什么？” “就是让咱们出来玩。” “开什么玩笑。” “出来玩不好吗？”

秀一用余光看春芽，注意到她的表情，突然觉得桃华老师的吩咐没什么不好。

他是春芽最亲近的朋友，看着她一步步成长。春芽变了，他无法忽视她的改变，虽然她说话的语调不变，待人的方式不变，却什么也不倾诉了。他的朋友很焦虑，努力不要紧，但笑容变少一定是遇到了不好的事，这让秀一很不舒服。

“偶尔放假也不错，春芽，你说呢？”

关切让春芽放下触碰右眼的手，如释重负。

街道变化巨大，正式运作不过一年半的忍村日新月异，春芽这才意识到自己太久没出门，她的生活不知不觉被枯燥的修行填满。

桃华老师想让她看什么？

春芽牵着美咲跟着秀一走在商业街上，这里是村子的中心地带，不算宽阔的小路两旁有各式商铺，从吃食、日用，到忍具、农具，甚至新开了一家花店，处处充满温馨的生活气息。

春芽捏着洁白的小雏菊，秀一送了花就开始装哑巴，用头顶看路，送朋友礼物有什么好害羞的。

“秀一，你对忍村的路很熟？”春芽边走边问

秀一抬头眼神古怪，“忍村？你该不会不知道村子有名字了吧？”

看春芽的眼神，她真不知道。家人没告诉她吗，想起她的家庭构造他欲言又止。

春芽并不意外，村子定下名字是件大事，椿一定进入了忙碌高峰，难怪好几天没回家。

“村子叫什么名字？”

“木叶，火影大人说是斑大人取的名。”

木叶是个好名字，听见马上就能联想到他们的火影，不愧是斑的风格。

木叶的住屋由中心延四面分布，实际上泾渭分明，忍族与普通人生活在不同区域，忍族间又有明显划分，千手一族在族长的动员下住的很分散，宇智波一族这样的血迹家族依旧延续旧族地模式，共用一扇大门。

踏足其他家族的居住地很不礼貌，他们绕过这片区域来到村子的边缘，木叶的公共设施都在这里，医疗站、仓库，包括火影办公楼。

“这个时间，大人应该在工作吧。”

秀一望着朱红的“火”字心生渴望。

春芽随他的视线，下意识放开感知寻找熟悉的查克拉，椿和斑不在这里，春芽抬头看向山岩，正午的阳光令人睁不开眼。

“姐姐，你在看什么？”美咲好奇问

“没什么，美咲，你还有什么想去的地方吗？”

美咲提议去后山，说是山其实就在影岩下边，尚未开发的树林是小忍者们的乐园。

三人到达目的地，树林里已有十多个千手一族的孩子，春芽看了眼他们有些迟疑，可美咲已经热情地打招呼拉着春芽上前。

“你们好，我们一起玩吧！”

站在树旁的孩子最大，看清来人表情纠结。

宇智波家的男孩，和身上没有家纹的女孩，他知道女孩是谁，犹豫要不要和她打声招呼，年纪更小的孩子已经表露出排斥。

“不要，我不和宇智波的孩子玩！” “是她吧…” “就是，她看起来很可怕…” 

“美咲，你还是和我们一起吧。”

孩子们议论纷纷，美咲明白他们不愿意和春芽秀一交朋友，女孩脾气直立马质问，被美咲怒视其中一个孩子磕巴回答“因为、我妈妈说过，她让我离这个叫春芽的孩子远些。”其他孩子也差不多，或是父母或是族亲，嘱咐他们远离春芽。

“为什么，春芽姐姐是柱姬大人的孩子！”

“她只是宇智波的孩子，别瞪我、是我祖母说的！美咲，你为什么和宇智波的孩子混在一起？”

说话的孩子满脸疑惑。

秀一早早挡在春芽前冷脸看着他们。

“别生气”春芽轻声说，拽住秀一的手腕，喜欢谁讨厌谁是每个人的自由。

“我还是想揍他们一顿，大人的应声虫。”

秀一咬牙切齿，他尊重春芽的意愿。

春芽笑着摇头打算和美咲说一声，结果女孩突然抬头，冲上前抱住树干，在众人目瞪口呆中将树拔出土壤…连同树上的孩子。其中几人惊呼着逃蹿，没来得及下树的抱着树稍哭喊起来。

“美咲，快住手！”春芽立刻制止道

“不！他们欺负人！”美咲将树举高

春芽缓和语调劝说“欺负人我会收拾他，你先把树放下，这样他会受伤，他是你的族人对吧。”

美咲闻言缓缓放下树，树上的孩子立刻随同伴跑开。春芽看着大哭的女孩不知如何安慰，美咲才六岁，桃华阿姨不像这些孩子的父母，所以她不理解他们为何排斥她。

春芽蹲下身抱住女孩，轻轻抚摸柔软的红发，每次难过椿都这么安慰她，哭声果然小了许多。

“别哭了，他们不跟你玩还有我和春芽。”

美咲闻言抬头，脸跟个花猫似的，瘪着嘴“笨蛋！我才不是因为这个。” “我知道”春芽给她擦眼泪，“美咲是为了我对吧，谢谢你，但是秀一说的对，我不需要那么多朋友，有你们就够了。”

斑依旧没来火影楼，这种情况已经连续三日，柱姬从文件里爬出来终于意识到斑不对劲。开窗，她很快锁定影岩，留下木分身从窗户离开。

斑遇到麻烦了吗，有什么事不能和她说。在熟悉的位置找到斑，看见他注视着木叶，柱姬满腹郁闷无影无踪。

她呼唤他，斑却没有回头。

“为什么翘班？”柱姬问，“说得像你没翘班似的。” “是啊，为了找你。” 

找他，斑一愣“找我做什么？” 

柱姬没有回答而是走到他身旁，俯瞰风景。

她说木叶的名字已经被世人所知，许多新忍族加入他们，族人也过着安定的生活。

“扉间和泉奈也在，我们的梦想实现了。”

“怎么突然说这些…”

“我只是发现人是很贪心的，实现了梦想还会有新的梦想，我也不例外。”柱姬笑道，专注地看着斑，眼里闪烁异样的神采。

“你今天这是怎么了，为什么不看我，我有很重要的话想对你说…好吧，这么听也行。”

斑忍不住扭头，下一秒深吸一口气，从来时的方向离开，不顾柱姬的挽留。

TBC

—————

柱姬遭遇家庭危机，春芽和斑都不省心😂

算是过度章。


	23. 水户

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （22）

潺潺流水，卵石叮咚作响，川畔言笑晏晏，斑在树间所见便是这幅景象。是梦，还是少见的梦，他静静望着“他们”。

此时刺头少年还不知与他旗鼓相当的对手是个女孩，两人方才对练完体术，脸颊胳膊挂着淤青，笑扯得嘴角生疼。某人洗脸还不老实，溅了同伴一身水，两人转眼又嬉闹起来。

这哪像个女孩，斑神情柔和，忆起那个短暂难忘的秋季。是“柱间”让他坚信，有一盏明灯，未来的路将不再黑暗。

“斑，我渴了。”柱间自然地伸手掏要竹筒

“……你又不带。” “哎、别小气嘛，我们都是共一条裤子的好兄弟了。” “谁跟你穿这么土的裤子。”

喝完水某人又开始喊饿，起身环视一周。

“呀！”

树上的男人与明亮眸子相对，心重重一跳。 

“斑，快看树，有柿子熟了。”

柱间和口嫌体正的挚友爬树找寻橙黄的柿果，再默默递给对方，用袖子擦擦送进嘴里，坐在枝头呼吸林间的芬芳，享受属于他们的快乐。

柱间总会有稀奇古怪的提议，斑总说幼稚又行动支持，他以自己的方式站在柱间身边。

“嘶— 好酸！”斑少年齿关哆嗦

“咦？” “笨蛋，蒂这块还是青的，这个没熟。” 

“原来如此，我这个甜，分你一半。”柱间弯弯眼

本来就是他摘的，阻止某人掰柿子，斑少年也不客气就着手尝了尝，连汁水都是甜的。

谁能料到几日后，这段友谊就只剩苦涩。

斑眼神闪烁，向身侧温暖的笑脸，缓缓伸出手。

眼前一片黑漆，斑摸索着药盒，苦涩入喉视野缓缓显现出模糊轮廓。

清晨，宇智波家的餐桌格外冷清。

“斑哥，早上好。” “嗯，早。”

“春芽什么时候回来，千手柱姬从早忙到晚哪能照顾好孩子，我不放心。”泉奈似在抱怨

斑算算也才两周时间，解释小姑娘正在千手修行，并非泉奈怀疑的被千手扉间扣下了。

“春芽有柱姬的亲信照看，还有朋友陪着。”

“那我问问另一件事，斑哥，这几天你不在火影楼，我找了你几次，发生什么事了？”

斑顿了顿“我只是休息了几天。”

斑看不见弟弟面上的怀疑，不知泉奈丝毫不信他的说辞。木叶的建立壮大和斑的劳心劳力密不可分，两年来他可以说是一心扑在村子上，兄长的付出泉奈看在眼里，如今千手柱姬忙得团团转，斑哥怎会不打招呼就休假。

泉奈眼中闪过慌乱，看着无动于衷的兄长，努力平复鼓噪的心跳。

“休息一段时间也好，最近这么忙我们都没时间一起吃顿饭，哥，给我夹个稻禾卷。”

这么大还撒娇，斑唇角微翘，将寿司稳稳夹进泉奈碗里…“怎么了？”见泉奈不动，斑有些疑惑。

“…斑哥，再夹一个稻禾卷。”

筷子啪嗒落地，泉奈不在意，沉默地注视斑。

“泉奈，到底怎么了？”

“是你的眼睛到底怎么了。”泉奈沉声道

“没事” “桌上没有稻禾卷。”

斑愣愣望着泉奈，没想到泉奈会这般试探。

“眼前的东西都看不清，你还想瞒我。”

桌面传来重响，泉奈气息很乱，斑自知瞒不过他，但解释毫无用处。

“我很抱歉。”斑叹息道

泉奈怒火更盛，但他是气自己，早知如此、早该将眼睛换给斑，是他的过错！

这几年泉奈在医师的调理下没再出现明显的视力下降，他盲目地以为斑也是如此，没想到兄长的眼睛已经恶化到这种地步。

“泉奈，想都别想，那种事不会再发生第二次。”

斑的语调很平静，泉奈咬牙瞪着他，“那好，你准备如何，瞒到什么都看不见的时候？”斑没有反驳

“开什么玩笑！”泉奈难以置信

“没人敢动木叶。”斑冷静分析

和平不是永久，但战争也没那么快再临，他们有足够的时间培养春芽。

“那你呢，就甘心退居幕后把一切都甩给我们，甩给你女儿，这不是我认识的宇智波斑。”

泉奈说罢头也不回。

春芽对此一无所知，依旧在修行，偶尔也会和朋友出门走走，千手的幻术和体术也算初步入门。

“桃华老师怎么又不在！”按时集合不见人，秀一最先抗议，昨天教的体术让他热血澎湃，他还有许多疑惑想向她请教。

“昨天是谁哭着说不学了…” “就你话多。”

“美咲，你知道桃华阿姨去哪了？”

“这次桃华可没有矿工，姐姐知道漩涡一族吗？”

春芽点头，她听妈妈和舅舅说过，漩涡和千手关系密切，祖辈还曾通婚，算是亲族，他们似乎也建立了自己的村子。“漩涡一族怎么了？”

“他们来木叶了，桃华是去招待客人。”美咲说

“哇，面子真大，还要招待。”秀一撇嘴，“这是当然，漩涡族长来了，柱姬大人很慎重。”

春芽闻言很好奇，椿会出面的确很慎重，难道漩涡一族也要加入木叶？这个美咲就不确定了，三人讨论半天没个结果，决定出门看看。

“红头发…” “嗯，全都是红头发。”

去商业街的路上果然看见了不少漩涡忍者，他们都有着明亮红发，背后是漩涡家徽，区分起来很容易。

春芽和秀一看向美咲，这丫头也是红头发。

“美咲、你爸爸是漩涡一族的吗？”秀一问，美咲摇头“我没见过他，桃华说爸爸是勇敢的千手。”

秀一暗骂自己多话，连忙道歉。“没关系，我还有桃华，现在很幸福。”美咲并不介意

春芽则想到了千手漩涡通婚的事，或许美咲的父亲祖上有漩涡血脉才留给她这么漂亮的红发。

“你们好”突然有人和他们打招呼，“小姑娘，你是千手一族的吧？”红发褐眼的青年带着爽朗笑容，话是问美咲。“你好，有什么事吗？” “请问影岩在哪个方向，听说那有柱姬大人的岩像。”

美咲看向秀一，记路他最在行。

“这条街走到尽头，穿过小巷，左转，再右转就到了。”秀一指了个方向

“你是、宇智波一族的孩子？” “那又如何？”秀一板起脸，青年忙摆手，他只是有些惊讶，宇智波千手联合建村，两族的孩子自然在这里，没想到关系如此亲密，木叶比想象中还要和睦。

“多谢，那我告辞了。”

“等等！” “小妹妹还有事？”

“我们助人为乐，你也要回答我们的问题。”

美咲说，春芽拉拉她的手，小姑娘满脸疑惑“妈妈说要助人为乐，更要互帮互助。”

青年笑起来，对小姑娘的直爽很感冒，“说得对，我能为你做什么？” 

四人来到团子摊，唯一的大人请客，春芽秀一安静围观，对付大人美咲很有一套。

“小妹妹，你到底想问什么？”

“叔叔，你们是来加入木叶的吗？”美咲好奇地问

青年摇头表情神秘，看向女孩的红发，他会搭讪正是因为这头红发，女孩虽是千手，三代内一定有漩涡血脉。“那是为什么，告诉我们嘛，我们一定保守秘密。” 女孩表情严肃

“没那么夸张，悄悄告诉你，我们族长是为联姻而来。”青年小声说

“联姻、是结婚的意思吗，漩涡族长想在我们村子找妻子？” “嗯，或许，我们能成为真正的亲族。” “这是什么意思？”

春芽突然出声，美咲可能不懂，她听明白了，这人说千手和漩涡可能成为亲族，结合联姻，一个可怕的猜测成型。

“漩涡族长打算与何人联姻？”

青年被女孩漆黑的眸子盯得发怵，下意识回答“自然是千手族长，她与水户大人何等般配。”

“胡说！”春芽脸色大变，起身离去，美咲和秀一急忙追上去，徒留漩涡青年满头雾水。

“春芽…” 秀一从没见她脸色这么难看，他很理解她的心情，劝解说“这是他的片面之词，柱姬大人是什么人，怎会说嫁人就嫁人，肯定是漩涡族长单方面的意思！”春芽依旧紧抿着唇

柱姬回到家中已至深夜，虽然火影楼也能休息，柱姬还是执意回家，她想春芽了。

春芽熄了灯，屋子黑乎乎，柱姬轻手轻脚进来，跪坐在女儿身旁，借着月光瞧她。瘦了，柱姬叹气，忙完这阵一定要好好陪她。

等柱姬离开，春芽缓缓睁开眼，吸了吸鼻子。

一连几日椿都来看她，或许她之前也有这么做，只是她不知道，椿一直在能及的范围内关心她。

春芽压抑询问的冲动，她应该相信她。

“妈妈，今天可以和我一起睡吗？”

春芽等着她回家，抱住母亲撒娇。

“当然可以，但明日我会起的很早，会吵到你的。” “没关系，我本来醒的就早。”

春芽珍惜与母亲相处的时光，亲昵缩在她怀中，闻着淡淡的草木香，很安心。

察觉响动春芽牢牢抱住母亲的腰，哼唧了几声才睁眼，柱姬笑眯眯，点了点她的鼻子。

“好啦，我要起床了，你再多睡一会儿。”

“唔，我要起来。”

柱姬开窗，春芽发现天色才见微光，关切问“好早，有那么多工作吗？” “今日有些特别，午后我要与漩涡一族会面，有些文件得提前签发。”

春芽听闻眼神闪烁，用完早膳柱姬在书房工作，她便陪在一旁，直到她搁笔。

椿换了身衣裳，杏色振袖素雅不失礼数，浅浅描眉点唇，春芽就是觉得母亲比往常还要美丽，想到她要去见漩涡族长，心乱如麻，忍不住捉紧她的手。“身体不舒服吗？”柱姬担忧道

“我没事，早点回来。”春芽露出笑脸

椿一定是去见漩涡族长了，春芽眼眶发酸。

这两年她对父母的事越来越没把握，或许他们不会在一起，正如所有人希望的那样。

斑不会娶其他女子，他答应过春芽，但椿不同，整个千手都希望椿逃离火坑，漩涡族长便是为此而来。想到这春芽再坐不住，她寻着母亲的查克拉来到酒楼，敛住气息潜入隔壁房间，纸门小小的洞足以让她看清和室内的情况…果然是居心不良的会面，别说族人，连扉间舅舅都不在。

椿对面那个男人，红发乌瞳，嗓音轻柔，笑起来令人如沐春风，是女性喜欢的类型。

椿背对她，春芽心头打鼓，竖起耳朵。

“水户，好久不见。” “有五六年了，不愧是你，我的族人都对木叶赞不绝口。” “哈哈，你我之间不必说这些客套话。”

水户点头表情无奈“我的来意你猜得到。”

“春芽的事你也知道。”柱姬扶额

听到自己的名字春芽屏住呼吸，她听到，即便千手族长育有一女也无妨，那孩子是宇智波的继承人，千手尚无后继，千手族长也未婚配，两族的婚约依旧值得履行。

水户扫了眼纸门饶有兴致。

TBC

——————水户上线，借用原著设定【恶意感知】，算是超出查克拉范畴的感知力。


	24. 声音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （23）

春芽没有往下听，她担心自己会忍不住质问母亲，一如来时悄悄离去，顾不得惹眼飞跃屋顶，穿过街道小巷，只想远离这个地方。

脑海闪过几张脸，春芽立刻打消了询问扉间的念头。不论是椿和漩涡族长见面的事，还是“婚约”，舅舅都一清二楚，前几日见面时缄口不提，

分明是打算瞒着她。

扉间不喜欢斑，希望椿远离斑，这些春芽很清楚，这次、他或许喜闻乐见。

泉奈叔叔也不能说，事关家人他向来直接，或许会冲去找舅舅。

至于斑，在弄清事情前春芽不希望他知晓。

满腹心事无人分享，春芽垂着脑袋回到家，月亮已然寂寞地挂在梢头。

柱姬瞅着烛芯走神，摇曳的微弱烛火总在熄灭前复燃，人心也是如此。会面很顺利，她和水户得到了彼此想要的回答，身心依旧疲惫。

柱姬不打算继续工作，吹灭了灯，身边的人远比工作更重要。只要这么看着春芽就很幸福，柱姬露出笑容，对被子裹成的蚕宝宝无奈摇头，刚伸手小姑娘就嘟囔着翻了个身，呼噜声更大，似乎睡得很沉，还是不要打扰她了，柱姬合上窗掩住明亮的月光。

听见脚步声远去，黑暗中的人缓缓探出脑袋，捂着脸，泪水依旧沾湿了枕头。难过不解焦灼她的心，她依旧问不出口【你会抛弃我和斑吗？】

啜泣的女孩突然捂住耳朵蜷成一团，和过去般等待嗡鸣和幻听消失，今日却不同，失真的嘶啦声后“那个人”的声音变得清晰，低沉嘶哑的女声像吐信的毒蛇，带着浓烈恨意，让小姑娘背脊冰凉，这次她听清她说什么了，她告诉她…

“闭嘴、闭嘴！我才不恨她，就算她真和漩涡族长结婚，我也不会恨她！你闭嘴！”声音停止时春芽的后背已经透湿，她觉得身子很沉、很重，不想起身，扯过被单包裹自己，闭上眼睛。不知什么时候，春芽恢复意识，头痛昏沉，思绪像被浆糊黏到一起，眼睛怎么也睁不开。

不能睡，她必须去找一个人。

漩涡水户对满脸殷切的老太太默默道了声歉，脸上笑容依旧，给对面沏了杯热茶。

“昨日你和柱姬谈得如何？”

“我们交流了许多心得，木叶让我受益匪浅。”

“专注工作是好，年轻人要多聊些开心事。”

“您说的是。” 水户对答如流

“转眼你就这么大了，长得与你母亲这般相似，看到你就像见到了她。”三长老感概道

水户抿了口茶水严阵以待，千手让这位来住处找他目的很明确。三长老是千手中与他血缘最亲的长者，她的胞妹正是水户已逝的母亲。

“母亲在时总挂念您，请您保重身体。”

“我这把老骨头生死有命，水户，你也知道我无儿无女，我看着柱姬长大，她就如我的女儿，柱姬是个好女子，却至今、我唯一放心不下的就是她的事。”

三长老看着外甥，从性情外表到身份地位，水户无不优秀，漩涡封印术在水户手中再度迎来强盛，他成为族长当之无愧，若这孩子能与柱姬喜结连理，她就瞑目了。

“我不拐弯抹角，你对柱姬如何看？”

水户放下茶盏“柱姬是令人憧憬的忍者，我很敬重她。”这可不算好答复，三长老凝眉“小子，你知道我在问什么。”

水户方才正色“您可曾考虑过柱姬的想法，我收到信柱姬并不知情。”

三长老不否认这件事。

“柱姬作为火影无人不敬重，她已有子嗣，为何…”水户注视她，不知他们因何焦急。

“那个女孩是传承宇智波的忍者，心不会向着千手，柱姬无意，千手总需要传承…”

水户摇头，有时感知能力很有用，他轻易察觉到她话中的隐瞒，这并非实情，他们抗拒的不是这个孩子，于是试探“莫不是柱姬心有所属？”

三长老顿时难看的脸色让水户了然，她想到什么急忙解释“你听谁说的，柱姬怎会、”

“是这样吧，您很清楚。柱姬再怎么强大也有血有肉，有寻常人的感情，有心悦之人很正常，只是你们无法接受，那个人是宇智波族长。”

三长老默然失语，低下头。

水户一时不知同情她还是同情柱姬，老一辈的想法他能理解，但结盟已成定论，同住一个忍村，因旧时仇怨迁怒后辈就过分了。

“不如听听柱姬的想法？”水户劝道

从未经历爱憎的年轻人，怎会明白她的忧虑。

“柱姬对宇智波斑的心意我很清楚。”三长老扫了水户的表情紧接着说“重提婚约的是我，写信邀请漩涡的也是我，你觉得这是为什么？”

水户疑惑地看着她，“正因为柱姬爱他，我才会这么做。” “什么？” “我心爱的孩子将心放进了他人手心，没有回应的感情迟早会毁了她。”

她看人不会错，柱姬的心意就是局外人也看的一清二楚，宇智波斑根本不会给柱姬答案，柱姬再怎么等，终究也是失望，与宇智波纠缠太危险，不如由她来做这个恶人。

水户迟疑不定，三长老真心这么想，但柱姬压根不是为情所困模样，两人都没说谎，坚信自己看见的。总归要尊重本人的意愿，他答应过她。

“看来谁也说服不了谁。”三长老叹息

“嗯，我尊重柱姬的意思。”水户温和地回答

三长老看起来稳操胜券，水户知道两族长老定下了正式会面时间，对外宣称忍村交流，届时他与柱姬都要出面，为了两族声誉会有诸多顾虑。

柱姬会怎么做呢，水户很感兴趣。

送走客人水户出了门，这几日一直会客他对新生的忍村只有模糊印象，听族人赞不绝口，他也想看看木叶是怎样的，身后的小尾巴不影响心情。

春芽藏在巷子里注视不远处的红发男人，怎么看都不顺眼，一个大男人穿这种宽袖立领的白衣招摇过市，对谁都带笑，轻浮！

春芽瞧见山中小姑娘红扑扑的脸，冷哼一声，这种男人一点也不可靠。漩涡水户四处闲逛，似乎漫无目的，春芽小心翼翼地观察他，见他走进后山急忙跟上，隐藏在暗处。

“木叶是个好地方。”男人背靠树闲适感慨

自言自语的奇怪家伙，春芽晃晃脑袋。

“一个各族忍者共存的村落，创造它的人很了不起，你说是不是？”

春芽从树丛现身，惊疑不定，他如何发现她的。

她盯着水户，水户也在看她，就外表而言确实更像宇智波，或者说像曾见过一面的宇智波族长。

见水户看她，小姑娘气得脸颊薄红。

“你是春芽。”水户和气问，春芽点头“你就是漩涡族长，看起来不怎么样。”

小姑娘略带敌意的语调让水户挑起眉，果然还是个孩子，恰巧他喜欢与孩童计较。

“我听柱姬说过你，一直想找机会见你。”

“见我做什么？”春芽警惕地看着他

“当然是与你打招呼，毕竟我们很可能成为一家人。”红发男人温和道，春芽面色更难看，狠狠瞪着他反驳“少自说自话，若有这种事椿不会瞒着我！” 聪明的孩子，水户笑起来，纠结怀疑又相信自己的母亲，张牙舞爪的样子像只小猫。

“你母亲只是没来得及告诉你，亦或是不知如何告诉你，这不代表我在说谎对吧，你有亲口问过柱姬吗？”春芽紧抿着唇

“我和柱姬的父辈曾有过约定，年少时柱姬因为战事无法履行婚约，如今她再无顾虑…我很理解你不希望母亲成家的心情。”水户话中的意味让春芽无法忍受，她才不是这样想的！

“你什么都不知道，椿和你在一起不会幸福。”

春芽觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，这个男人太令人生气了，她打起精神直视他“她有喜欢的人了…”

漩涡水户似乎并不惊讶，“你说的是宇智波族长？”男人露出近乎怜悯的神情，“你母亲不可能与他在一起，她是千手族长，一举一动都在族人眼里，喜欢与否有时并不重要，她会做出取舍。”

春芽愣愣看着他，这个人说【喜欢】不重要，【喜欢】真的不重要吗，斑温柔的神情，椿寂寞的模样，这些感情也可以舍弃？

他似乎过分了，本想逗逗她，春芽的气息突然很古怪，感知到这股感情，水户紧紧皱眉，女孩的哀伤之下隐藏着极为阴冷的感情，疯狂、暴虐、愤怒，明显与这孩子不匹配，这到底…下一秒他跃上树，原地钉着三枚苦无。

“春芽！”

春芽抬头，眼睛失去了神彩，嘴里含糊念叨着什么，却在迅速结印，火遁·凤仙花向他袭来，水户闪身，树轰隆倒下冒着浓烟。

春芽行为很奇怪，水户不认为半梦半醒的孩子有意攻击他，她是在这股情感出现后才变成这样。

女孩又在结印，必须阻止她，引来旁人便不好收场了。水户当机立断，金色锁链从他身后蹿出将春芽捆了个正着，水户趁她低头挣扎打昏了她。

好烫！这孩子在发烧，这下好了，柱姬饶不了他，水户苦笑着抱起小姑娘瞬身离开。

声音，讨厌的声音又来了，脑袋越昏沉“她”的声音就越清晰，春芽觉得很痛苦很难受，不由呼唤父母的名字。恍惚间有只手一直抚摸她的额头，动作轻柔，它做了些什么，灼烧大脑的热度渐渐退去，感知回归，春芽知道这是椿的手。

柱姬不曾停下医疗忍术，春芽病得来势汹汹，浑身滚烫，忍术不像过去那般奏效，她似乎陷入了梦魇，一直在唤她和斑的名字，柱姬只能边治疗边让春芽抓着手，陪在她身边。

“烧退了？”扉间低声问，柱姬点头扫了眼老弟，“这边有我就行，回去睡一觉，你脸色比春芽还糟。”柱姬嘱咐，“不必，我…知道了，我晚上来和你换班。”有些时候最好不要忤逆大姐，摸摸小姑娘的额头扉间准备回家一趟。

这时医务室的门被推开，泉奈满脸焦急冲到床边，扉间立刻拦住他，“烧已经退了。”

泉奈怒视两个千手，压低嗓音“你们就是这么照顾孩子的，就知道待在千手没好事！”

“激动什么，她只是受了风寒。” “好端端的怎么会受寒，管不好孩子就不要管。 ” “你！”

“别吵了，她还在睡。”

柱姬侧目，两人互瞪一眼闭上嘴。

“春芽真的没事？” “嗯，是我的错，没照顾好她。”听见柱姬的话泉奈反倒不好恶言相向，摸摸春芽的额头，确认不烫才安下心。他看看柱姬又转头看向扉间，随扉间走出房门。

“有何贵干？”扉间走到回廊尽头才止步，“我有话问你。” “说” “千手、你姐姐真要与漩涡联姻？”

扉间微妙地看着他，“你问这做什么，千手的事和宇智波无关吧。” “谁说无关…”泉奈咬牙切齿，这么说是真的了，千手柱姬这家伙招惹了斑哥还想嫁给其他人，太可恶了！

“我大姐嫁给谁都和宇智波斑无关，我觉得水户很好，起码不玩失踪，也不会成天让柱姬猜他的心思。”扉间冷笑道，“斑哥不是…” “不是什么？”

泉奈沉默不语，扉间脸色更阴沉“我受够那家伙了，他到底想怎样，钓着我大姐很有成就感？不满就说出来，省的柱姬天天担心。”

“不是你想的这样。”泉奈罕见的气势低迷

“我只知道他是个不负责任的家伙，从没给过柱姬任何交代，遇事就知道逃避。柱姬、她不可能每次都去追他。泉奈，算我拜托你，让他做出决定，这样对大家都好。”

扉间认真地说。让斑哥放弃？泉奈想到兄长如今的境遇，心如刀割，他不能这么做，如果还有谁能拯救斑，那个人一定是千手柱姬。

看见老对头失魂落魄，扉间不再多说，心中也没有快意，说到底他与泉奈没有区别。

“……水”

听见喃呢，柱姬打起精神，微微揽起春芽的后颈垫了个枕头，将水杯递到她唇边。

春芽咕噜喝了几口，燥得慌的身子舒服了许多，环顾四周是陌生的屋子，她再次闭上眼。

“春芽？还有哪不舒服吗？”

柱姬担忧道，春芽的反应不太对劲。

春芽沉默不语任柱姬检查这检查那，当她的脸贴过来时还是没忍住，大眼瞪小眼，小眼转眼间落了泪，柱姬看着嚎啕大哭的女儿不知所措。

TBC


	25. 交谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （24）

一时屋内只听见女孩的抽泣声，柱姬坐在塌边不顾推拒将女儿揽在怀里，这一举动让春芽无法压抑情绪，顾不上其他，委屈大哭。

一直以来她都在忍耐，不让父母担心，独自面对自身的困境，结果一切都很糟糕。

柱姬任她宣泄，温暖有力的怀抱无声平复春芽的心。“想哭就尽情哭吧…”柱姬柔声安慰，轻拍女儿的后背直到哭声渐缓，春芽埋着头沉默。

“如果你愿意，我们可以谈谈。”

半晌传来含糊沙哑的询问“无论我问什么，你都会如实回答？” “当然，我向你保证。”柱姬退开些微距离，叹了口气起身却被春芽拽住袖口。

“我哪也不去，脸都哭花了，不觉得难受？”

柱姬取来布巾沾湿轻轻擦拭女儿的脸，春芽晃过神觉得害羞，这是将她当三岁幼童了。

“我自己来…”

柱姬置若罔闻，这孩子越大越不坦率，和某人一模一样，还好她习惯。

“肚子饿不饿？”柱姬柔声问

“饿、不对！你先回答我的问题。”春芽固执道

“可是我饿了，饿着肚子什么也不想说。”

从前听见泉奈叔叔说椿狡猾她还不信，春芽咬了口饭团，熟悉的酸甜梅子和着米饭令人食指大动，她两三下吃完又拿起一个，还是心型的。

“这个…” “扉间担心你没胃口特意做的。”

春芽哦了声，心中懊恼，这些天她一直埋怨舅舅，竟忘了扉间对她的好。

“好了，想问我什么？“

春芽抬头看母亲，椿的眼神永远清明，彷佛困扰世人的疑惑都能得到解答。

“你会离开我和斑吗？”春芽提出最在意的问题，柱姬并不惊讶，斟酌片刻反问“你认为什么是离开？”春芽迟疑，柱姬接着说“亡故的父母亲、早夭的兄弟、被战争带走的族人，皆因死亡离去，除此之外，我想不到离开你们的理由。”

“你不会吗？”春芽想起漩涡水户的话，必须问清楚，她坐直身子表情小心翼翼。

“有人告诉我，【喜欢】不那么重要…爱也是，必要时会被舍弃，你也这么认为吗？”

春芽紧盯母亲的表情，“噢，相当刁钻的问题，提问的家伙一定很讨厌。”柱姬说

“的确很讨厌…你的回答呢？” 

“我不想对你撒谎，虽然残酷，这个人说的有些道理，必要时的确应当取舍…”

闻言，春芽脸色苍白，忍不住颤抖，死死揪住被单，竟真如漩涡水户所说。椿平淡的神色让她害怕，她细细打量母亲的表情，找不出一丝玩笑意味。

春芽红着眼眶，说不出话。

傻孩子，柱姬暗道，还是小瞧了宇智波纤细的神经，她凑上前女孩果不其然往后退，让她别管她。柱姬温柔强势地扶正女儿的脑袋，正视她的眼睛“春芽，你在害怕，看着我。如果害怕取舍，就去避免所谓的【必要时刻】，若非无望，谁也不会选择放弃珍视之物。”

春芽下意识问“家族算不算【必要时刻】？”她看见椿果断摇头，心跳砰砰加速。

“你想知道，我会不会为了千手和水户联姻。”

柱姬笑道，春芽紧张地看着她。

椿说不会，小姑娘高悬的心放下了一半。

“但那个人说…“ “水户是与你说笑，不必在意他的话，我们早已商议好解除婚约。”

“真的！”春芽惊喜道，柱姬打趣“就这么开心？”小姑娘毫不掩饰喜悦，嘴角扬得老高，她突然想到什么，柱姬眼看着春芽表情变化再次感慨宇智波的脑回路，这孩子又怎么了。

春芽沉着脸思考一个严肃的问题，椿不和漩涡水户联姻不意味着问题消失了，只要她尚未婚配，没有水户还会有成百上千的联姻对象。

春芽通过这件事理清了自己的想法，问题是椿如何想。“你喜欢斑吗？”春芽问，这并非难以启齿的事，柱姬的心仍突突一跳，瞧见春芽期盼的目光，她选择微笑，坦诚“准确来说，我爱他。”

春芽甚至想跳起来欢呼，想到两人的现状。

“为什么不和斑在一起？“ “春芽…”

“你说过不会因为家族牺牲爱。”春芽目光灼灼

“这件事，并非我一个人能决定。”

春芽瞪大眼睛，椿的意思是不确定斑的心意。

“斑他当然也、”春芽讷讷止住话，母亲脸上是她从未见过的复杂，椿说，有些话必须由斑亲自说，春芽明白她是对的。

那人笑容转淡，闪过许多情绪，最终叹息，她说永远是春芽一个人的母亲。春芽握住母亲的手坚定地摇头，她不需要这样的承诺，目的也不是绑架椿的未来，她只希望她能获得幸福。

柱姬明白她的心意，心下触动。

“你应该和他谈一谈。”春芽鼓励道

柱姬垂目思索，春芽长大了，有些事不该瞒她。“斑已有一个月没来火影楼，村子各处也不见他的踪影，想来一直待在宅邸。”

春芽愣了愣，这么一算她也有好些日子没见老爹了，那人只是每隔几日传信给她却不见叫她回家。春芽突然感到不安，椿的表情也很凝重。

“斑一定发生了什么事，我怀疑与他的眼睛有关。”柱姬想了想将自己所知的情况告知春芽。

得知万花筒的实情，春芽心情沉重，丝毫不因自身的“特殊”感到庆幸，她很担心斑和泉奈。

“我们一起去找他？”春芽提议，柱姬却摇头。

“足不出户便是躲我，斑不会见我。”

柱姬了解斑的固执，认准的事只有他自己能改变，她即便前往宇智波，斑也有不见的借口。

“那该怎么办…”

春芽发现椿在看她。

“嗯？” “有件事只有你能做到。”

猜到母亲的想法，春芽满脸不解，让她去找斑，找到以后呢，难道用心转身来交谈？

“咳，不是。”

柱姬被春芽的说法逗乐了。

有些事扉间耿耿于怀。

斑太古怪了，他再怎么混蛋对春芽是好的没话说，小姑娘病了三日，那家伙竟然面都不露。宇智波泉奈来的倒是勤快，只字不提斑的事，扉间确信宇智波家又出了幺蛾子。

柱姬更怪，居然对斑的事无动于衷，吃得好睡得香，而且对千手漩涡会面毫无疑义，太可疑了。

“你怎么在这？”看见宇智波泉奈从火影办公室出来，扉间满心狐疑，泉奈表情古怪并不理会询问，与他擦肩而过。

神经兮兮，扉间推开门，柱姬坐在办公桌前似乎心情不错。“宇智波泉奈找你做什么？”

“只是交接工作上的事。”

柱姬有一番说辞，扉间并不深究，他放下文件却没有马上离开，坐在一旁若有所思。

“还有什么事吗？”柱姬默默叹息，看来不满足老弟的好奇心他是不会走的。

扉间收回视线，迟疑道“三日后，千手和漩涡会面…” “族老们想借此机会让我和水户订婚。”

柱姬语调波澜不兴，扉间被她一噎。

“你有什么打算？”，柱姬深深看他“你是以什么立场问我这些？” “大姐！” “别紧张，跟你开个玩笑。”见扉间惊慌，柱姬只好起身拍拍他的肩。

“我不打算和水户联姻。”柱姬直白道

果然如此，他并不吃惊，柱姬会老实嫁人才奇怪，扉间反倒舒了口气。

“你希望我和水户联姻吗？”柱姬的目光让他无所遁形，他在姐姐眼里一定很矛盾。

“你清楚我对斑的看法，我现在依然认为远离他对你更好，水户是个很好的选择。”

“所以呢？” 

“……为什么问我，我无权替你决定什么。”

扉间妥协地捂住脸。

早先族老让他作说客，被他一一回绝，扉间就明白自己不愿插手的原因，无非是柱姬在意那个混蛋。柱姬露出笑脸，这样就够了。

“先说清楚你要干嘛，我还什么也没答应。”

扉间如临大敌。

自从与泉奈不欢而散，斑便关上门隔绝外界一切信息，泉奈对此不闻不问，宇智波家的气氛变得无比微妙，还好春芽回来了。

清月决定做桌好菜接风洗尘，无论两位大人闹什么矛盾，有春芽小姐在一定会和好如初。

“清月，先别忙了，告诉我他们发生什么事了。”

“嗯…泉奈大人似乎和斑大人吵架了，斑大人这些天一直闭门不出。” “一直没出来？！”

家忍每日送去的饭菜也没动多少，听说这件事春芽表情更加严肃。“送饭的事交给我。”

斑坐在窗畔，屋内却未开窗，也不曾燃烛，透着春日微弱的黄昏。

纸门被缓缓拉开，斑皱眉“放在外面就好。”

来者却没有遵命的意思，直直走进屋内，脚步较往日灵巧得多，斑听闻心猛地一跳。

“放在外边饭菜很快就凉了。”

“春芽，怎么回来了？”斑低声道，春芽将饭菜搁在小桌上，默默坐到他身旁。“不回来，你还想瞒我多久？”春芽哽咽道，即便早有心理准备，亲眼见到斑她还是难过的想哭。男人满身孤寂，以往深邃的眼眸失了神韵，只剩迷茫。

“你、看不见了…”低语浸着苦涩，斑知道拿血迹病和宿命来解释，春芽不会接受，她介意的是他的隐瞒。或许是他做错了，自以为是，瞒到最后反而伤害了最亲的人。

斑正想道歉，春芽已经扑到怀里抱住他，他听见女孩深吸一口气，声线依旧颤抖“我很抱歉，没有陪着你。”斑紧紧回抱女儿。

两人沉默了好一阵，春芽不舍地离开怀抱，想起正事给自己和斑倒了杯茶。

“爸爸，你的眼睛没办法治疗吗？”

斑摇头表示现有手段已经没有效果。

“泉奈叔叔呢，他的眼睛如何？” 春芽焦急道

“泉奈还有希望，春芽，有件事我想告诉你。”

斑百般迟疑，“我希望，待我完全失明后能将眼睛换给泉奈。”春芽默不作声，反应出乎他的预料。

“你经历过，现在却做同样的事。”

春芽失望地看着他，斑握紧拳“现在情况不同，我的眼睛继续下去只有失明一途，泉奈的情况比我好得多，他不该走到这一步，日后宇智波还需由他守护。”斑极力解释，希望春芽能理解他。

“那你有没有想过我…想过她？”春芽抹着眼泪

斑立刻想到了柱姬，这些日子极力忘记的人，他不能再想她，只得沉默不语。

“她一直在等你，等你的回答。”

斑狼狈地转头，如今他更给不了她答案。

春芽为斑感到难过，“你真的什么也不想与她说？或许今后就没有机会了…” 斑侧目，“你一直待在这自然不知漩涡族长来木叶了，妈妈很快就会和他订婚，然后嫁给他。”

看见斑失手打翻茶水，春芽叹了叹气。

“你说什么？” “为什么这副表情，她的事不是与你无关吗？” “柱姬真要嫁给漩涡水户？”

得到肯定的答案，斑感到难以置信，大脑一片空白，起身走向房门。

“依旧没有答案的话，还是不要去了。”

春芽的话冻住了他的心，斑停在纸门前，如她所说，走出这扇门站在柱姬面前，他依旧无法给她想要的答案。但让他就此放弃，看着柱姬嫁给旁人，他做不到…终究是进退两难。

春芽牵住斑的手，生拉硬拽才将人带回桌边，见他魂不守舍，心中有数。

“如果，我是说如果，上天再给你一次机会，你会说出真心话吗？”

春芽又倒了杯茶放到斑手边。

那日若在崖边听完柱姬的话，这世上哪有那么多机会，错过便是错过，斑抿了口茶尽是苦涩。

春芽默默倒数，听见砰的一声闷响露出笑脸，有时真的会有第二次机会，希望斑能抓住。

TBC


	26. 互诉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （25）

鸟鸣与隐约人声，斑感知片刻确定陌生宅邸只有普通人，此处并非宇智波族地，甚至不在木叶。想起昏睡前的事，斑眉头紧蹙起身摸索。

房间异常空旷，除了壁橱、寝具，摆设便只有窗台上的花钵，指尖触及微润的泥土。

屋外脚步声渐近，斑决定静观其变。

来人见他醒来恭敬地问好，唤他“斑大人”。

“你是何人？”斑面向年轻女子

“我是玲奈，奉命照顾您。”

玲奈回答得小心翼翼。这个名字曾多次出现在春芽嘴里，斑略有了解，玲奈在，此处多半是春芽最初的家 —铃木宅。这孩子搞什么鬼。

“春芽呢？”，玲奈一个激灵“春芽小姐不曾回来。”她偷瞄眼前的男人，心中莫名畏惧。

玲奈早已知晓东家的真实身份，见识过忍者鬼神般的能耐，聚散本是常事，她没有随其他仆从离开，一直守在铃木宅，久而久之倒成了资历最老的侍女。

眼前的俊美男子是忍者，还是春芽小姐的父亲，玲奈不好奇是假，他给她的压迫感与椿大人很像但凛冽得多，一副不好说话的模样，玲奈不敢隐瞒，他问她答。

听到解释斑怔愣，竟是柱姬带他来的。

“她在哪？”斑忙问，“椿大人出门采购晚些时候就回来了。”玲奈见男人神色和缓接着说“您整整睡了两日，椿大人吩咐厨房做了白粥素食让您务必用些。”斑点头，玲奈立刻打开食盒摆放瓷碗小碟，动作一顿，这位大人似乎…她收回视线。

“您慢用，我稍后来收拾。”

男人面色迟疑“她还说了什么？”

玲奈已经完成主人交代的事，除此之外她不清楚，便是斑如今也摸不透柱姬的想法。她为何带他来这，相见又能说什么，思绪交错，斑以为一切都已结束，心中却不合时宜想起春芽的话。

“买了好多东西！咦，都到这个时间了，厨房借我……”翠衣女子念叨，走在斜后方的千手杏轻声应和，默默叹气。柱姬大人悄悄离开木叶，扉间大人应当不知情，他若知晓一定会阻止。

两日前，杏受到了久违的惊吓，上次是襁褓中的小春芽，这回柱姬大人干脆把宇智波族长带来了，杏眼睁睁看着柱姬将人塞进自己的卧房。

宇智波族长一直在昏睡，似乎不是自愿来的，真的没关系吗？“柱姬大人，那位…” “斑应该醒了，别担心，他不会为难普通人。”柱姬回答，说到这她还要感谢杏替她隐瞒行踪。

“哪里话，这是我该做的。”杏露出笑脸，她远离忍者世界，托柱姬的福过着平静生活，别说这等小事，就是豁出命她也在所不惜。

“实不相瞒，我们来是为治疗斑的眼睛，我需要你的帮助。”柱姬认真道

“这、无法使用查克拉，我恐怕帮不上忙。“

杏很为难，但柱姬对她有信心，不能使用忍术她依旧是个好医者。杏在医术上极有天赋，这些年悉心钻研古籍对药理的积累远胜于她。

斑并非普通眼疾，她必须考虑各种可能状况。

“请帮帮我。”

柱姬的请求让杏无从拒绝。

四周的静谧得知，夜已深，等了一整天始终不见她的影子，斑的心从炙热冷却，患得患失或是软弱期待皆是他所不齿的，他没心情同她周旋，不管柱姬有何打算，他明日便回木叶。

正因安静，木屐欢快的喀哒声越发清晰，斑“看”向门口，来者开门关门一气呵成，来他身前坐下，斑才回过神。这已经不是不拘小节的问题了，这家伙竟然坐在他的褥子上？！这般近，连沐浴后的热度…不必看也能猜到她是什么模样，无视她的抱怨，斑反手将被单掀到柱姬身上。

“反正你也看不见…” “闭嘴”

斑没想过再见是这样，柱姬像许久未见的友人问候关怀，不过分深究他的眼睛，叫斑冷硬不起来。“我给你带了夜宵！”她说话的口吻与儿时分享点心无异。

“我用过饭，要吃你自己吃。”

斑果断回绝，柱姬哼哼两声打开食盒，就这么将餐盘搁到斑的大腿上。

“喂，你听见我说话了吗？” “吃吃看。”

“…是什么？” “伸手” 

抵不过催促斑打开手心，是稻禾卷，他尝了一口，酸甜融化在味蕾间。

“我练习了很久，一直想再给你做一次。”

柱姬也尝了尝，露出笑脸，厨艺果然能拿时间拯救。斑没有回答只是细细品尝，触碰到温暖指节，微微一颤收回手。

柱姬见状抿唇，没有气馁“许久不见你就没有话想与我说？”斑沉默不语，“你在躲我” “不是！”斑立刻回答，他见不得柱姬失落。

“不是？不来火影楼，不出席家族例会，将族务转交给泉奈，你远离宇智波，远离木叶，也是远离我。”柱姬承认自己有些委屈

泉奈会和柱姬说这些，他果然是个失败的兄长。

说到底是胆怯，柱姬介意友人的疏远，一如往昔，极力靠近他。他所渴求的却非友情的距离，不明所以的心意早已化为恋慕，说不出口，尤其是现在，他甚至无法直视柱姬的眼睛。

柱姬即将迎接新的生活，家族、民众都会祝福她与漩涡水户的婚姻。

“无话可说吗，我知道了。”

柱姬深深叹息毫不犹豫地起身，斑心生不安，理智回归前便已牢牢捉住她的手，不能放开，不能让柱姬离开，不然一切都将无法挽回。

柱姬悄悄扬起唇角，僵持片刻重新坐回原处。

“并非无话可说，只是不知是否该与你说。”

斑缓缓松开手，沉声道。

“不管你说什么我都愿意听。”柱姬回答

斑深吸一口气认真地说“柱姬，是你让我意识到我不是独自一人，是你在我放弃的日子里坚持梦想。因为你，我们的梦想才有机会实现，我的族人和兄弟才能过上如今的生活，谢谢你。”

柱姬脸颊泛起薄红，她不是没听过天花乱坠的夸赞，此时夸她的是斑，柱姬莫名雀跃，心扑通乱跳。这不是她一个人的功劳，她想这么说却被斑眼中的哀伤停止话茬，任他伸手抚摸她的脸颊。

“每一次，希望得到幸福就会降临新的不幸，幸运永远不会眷顾我。本想就这么放弃，但我不甘心，不甘心什么都没说你就嫁给别人。柱姬，也许我没资格说这些，我还是想告诉你，我爱你。”

柱姬屏住呼吸，一瞬间她觉得斑的眼睛重新装满了她。感受到面颊的湿意，斑焦急询问，柱姬为何哭，他说了不妥的话吗？

“唔、不是。”柱姬连忙覆住他的手哭笑不得，“我只是听你这么说太高兴了。”

斑瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我以为你有察觉…迟钝的家伙，那天如果你不跑我早就告诉你了。”柱姬撇嘴抱怨

“什么？” “当然是告白。”

斑立刻反应过来自己中了春芽的小伎俩。

“…你、不是要与漩涡水户联姻吗？”

“谁跟你说的，我和水户是百分之一百的友情，我可不喜欢精明的男人。家族确实有意促成我们，不过我也好水户也好都对政治婚姻不感兴趣。”

斑自然不会告女儿的状，也多亏春芽他与柱姬才能互明心意。

柱姬迅速进入恋人的角色拽住斑的手，挪了个位置与他十指紧扣，斑轻咳一声惯着她。

“脸红了哎！”柱姬调笑，斑立刻伸手果然摸到了滚烫的面颊，呵呵。

高兴归高兴，柱姬不忘正事，斑的失明是万分喜悦唯一的伤痛，她不会放弃，像从前的每一次。

两人腻歪了一会儿，柱姬开始检查斑的眼睛，情况比预料的还要糟。斑的视神经在阴属性查克拉的侵蚀下岌岌可危，脉络几乎都淤堵着，柱姬还检查出药物的毒副作用，顿时沉下脸。

斑表示已经停药。

“这个剂量再吃下去就不是失明那么简单了，宇智波的族医就这样放任你？”柱姬愠怒道

“是我让他们、抱歉。”

“从明天起一切听我的安排。”

斑不想让她失望，转移话题“夜深了，快去歇息。”柱姬沉默了一秒突然将人扑到褥上，牢牢环住他的腰，斑目瞪口呆急忙推她。

“你干嘛？” “休息” “回自己的房间！”“这里就是我的房间。”柱姬话里带着得逞，挥开碍事的手继续寻找舒适的姿势。恋人曼妙的身子紧贴着，每一份热度都让他更加慌乱，“我想抱抱你”柱姬含糊道，耳朵贴着胸口，聆听他的心跳。

斑揽着她脸越来越红，深吸一口气将人推开，柱姬难以置信，这和说好的不一样！难道宇智波的“我爱你”意义不同？

柱姬瞅他的表情险恶，现在说不是那个意思也晚了。“你不能总这样”斑沙哑着嗓子。

“什么？” “这样不妥，我会…”

柱姬凑近耳朵，下一秒脸冒烟，滚到一旁。

“有没有备用寝具？” “…有”

第二天，两人坦荡荡走出屋子前往千手杏的药屋，杏看着交握的手表情微妙。

“咳，请柱姬大人说明情况。”

杏无法使用忍术只能从柱姬那获得斑的身体状况，所幸两人皆是医者沟通顺畅，敲定治疗第一阶段——拔除药物毒性。杏精通药理半日时间便分析清斑提供的药物成分，调配汤药中和解毒，配合医疗查克拉事半功倍。

第二阶段——梳理经络由柱姬着手，杏看得出其中玄机，这等娴熟的动作，柱姬大人定是早有准备，她默默退下将空间留给两人。

宇智波历代强者无不被阴属性查克拉反噬，族医自有一套方法针对经络，斑曾旁观过泉奈的治疗过程，柱姬用的显然与他们不同。

斑从未让人治疗眼睛，只因这对写轮眼是保护族人的利器，如今他发现放松自己，全身心信赖一个人如此美妙，只可惜看不见柱姬的表情。

柱姬轻轻吐气，远比表现的紧张，这种情绪她不想传递给斑。尽管综合宇智波的记录和千手藏书，涉及氏族命脉的秘密终究藏在最深处，柱姬和扉间只能根据从泉奈那得到的情报，研究对症之法，阻塞淤堵的经络尚在应对范围，谢天谢地她考虑过严重数倍的方案。

“你这家伙真是什么都拿手。”斑调侃道

“用心学总会有收获，我可不像你是个天才。”

柱姬回答手上动作不停，知道他不信。

她是认真的，少年时代柱姬最大的感慨是斑这小子莫名其妙就变强，与他的恶战不论孰胜孰负，下回见面斑肯定更难缠。他是真正的天才，为战场而生，如炙烈火焰般享受战斗，与他相比她只是再普通不过的忍者，最多有些运气。

“你呢？” “当然是普通人。”柱姬笑道，“你是普通人，天底下大多忍者都该羞愧于世。”斑冷哼道，他最讨厌柱姬妄自菲薄。

柱姬不再争辩，在斑心中形象光辉也不错。

“好，睁开眼，告诉我感受。”

斑说好多了，柱姬却不轻松，再次得到同样的答案绝不是好事，这说明她毫无进展。

“柱姬，为什么不说话？”斑熟练拉人坐到腿上，“没事，刚刚在想问题，我们多试几次。”

两人的朝夕既甜蜜又苦涩，柱姬一次次尝试、失败、重振旗鼓，永远将希望摆在斑面前。

这一切斑都明白，“够了”埋在他怀里的人一僵收紧手臂“胡说什么，我还有很多办法。”

柱姬很清楚症结所在，骨肉可以重生，神经损害多半不可逆，现在做的治标不治本。

会有办法，柱姬念叨。

“你已经为我做的够多了，即便治不好我也没有遗憾。”斑摸摸黑长直安慰，柱姬沉默起身，她不信世上有无解的病症，既然春芽的特例在前…春芽、“我想到了！”

TBC


	27. 复明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （26）

“怎么不说了？” “没事，我想起一件事。”柱姬为脱口而出的话懊恼，蛛丝马迹足以让斑察觉。

“话只说一半，这个办法连你都没有把握？”

果然瞒不住他，柱姬叹了叹气。

“准确的说只是我的猜想。”她不动声色转移话题，“刚才我一直在想泉奈说过的话，泉奈找过我让我协助他换眼，放心吧，我拒绝了。”

斑眼神似乎又黯淡了些，想起与弟弟争吵的事。泉奈许久不理他，斑以为泉奈不会原谅他，背地里他却求助柱姬，作为兄长他太失败，正因如此，他想以余力守护他。

斑欲言又止，柱姬如何不明白，她毫不客气扯住恋人的耳朵重重一拧，斑一脸不可置信。

“小时候你做错事伯母没这么干过？今后这就是我的权利了。”柱姬心累，宇智波的脑回路到底怎么长的，为何做事如此极端，动不动就剜眼换眼，不用征求当事人意见？

“一个两个都这样，来我面前分辩利弊，说什么兄长于家族、木叶的重要性远胜于他，若有一人注定离开舞台，应当是他。泉奈猜到我对你的心意，帮助他换眼对我有利无弊。”

柱姬望向春意盎然的庭院，朗朗清风拂过耳畔，

喃喃道“有一瞬间我着实心动，能与你共赏人世之美，助你回到意气风发的模样，我怎会不心动。”

斑紧握她的手，心如炙火烹烤，世事难两全，守护泉奈是他的誓言，可那么做便是辜负眼前之人，他们方才互通心意。

“你也这么想，陷于黑暗不如将眼睛换给兄弟。” 浮于表面的平静让斑担忧，正想说什么就听柱姬笑起来，语调低沉笑中藏怒。

“你们兄弟都认为自己的决定是为对方好，却不想嵌着血亲双目度过余生何其残忍，不论结局，你如何面对泉奈，泉奈今后要怎么面对你？我想，真正的守护不是这样，若所做只为兑现承诺了却心愿，换来亲近之人一生痛苦，实在有违初衷。”

斑想起泉奈伤重时，面对弟弟的提议，那股刻骨的痛苦不甘。这便是己所不欲，勿施于人。

斑的挣扎柱姬看在眼里，按耐胸口的闷痛，好在斑看不见她的表情，不然又要说她没出息。她应当明白，面对仅剩的亲人自己不比斑高尚，为了扉间，或许她也能放弃许多事。她只能说出自己的想法，不可以己度人，不能强求斑为她改变。

“若你执意如此，起码等我试过所有办法。”

斑回过神，柱姬不知想通了什么，似乎是妥协，丢出这么一句话，挣脱他的手。

这家伙脾气比他大多了，此时原形毕露。

柱姬心情不佳见斑不答脸上浮起笑意，更加憋屈，嗓子哽着股气“笑什么？”

她一开口斑直接大笑起来，“好浓的醋味。”

“胡说，我没吃醋。” “我有这么说？”

斑高兴又无奈，柱姬在意他的选择，会因为泉奈的事吃味，就是不提自己希望的，真傻。

“我尊重你的决定。”柱姬道

两人坐在缘侧，柱姬偷偷往旁边挪了不少远离他，斑重新坐下坚定地将人揽住。

这算示好？柱姬抗议了几声便枕到他肩上。

“春芽从前就住在这？”斑突然询问

“嗯” “此处离千手族地甚远，怎么会选这里？”

“宅邸是扉间从落魄贵族手里买来的。”

斑有些吃惊，“这是世道朝不保夕，不少贵族表面光鲜实则早已蛀空家底，变卖一处住所不奇怪。”

柱姬解释，贵族宅邸，普通人和忍者都会敬而远之，无形中春芽在外人眼里成了神秘的贵族小姑娘，谁也猜不到她是千手族长的女儿，这样春芽遭遇危险的可能小的多。斑冷哼一声，别以为他不知道这宅子终极目的是防他。

“春芽成长的地方，可惜没法看到。”

柱姬看他，看见了属于父亲的柔软。

“宅子很大，春芽生性活泼最爱在里边探险，我不能频繁来往，来了便待在院落，这孩子懂事的早，每次都静静陪伴我，可以说此处保留着我们最珍贵的回忆…我搬来的盆栽，平日里春芽负责照料，她很有耐心…她六岁生日的愿望是在院子池塘养鲤鱼，春芽说鲤鱼可以为我带来福泽，说来灵验，许多次我都化险为夷…”

斑细细聆听，得知院子种着柿树愣了愣。

“就是你想的原因。”柱姬望着绿葱葱的树

“你还记得” “自然，你我之间点点滴滴我都记在心上。”

一股暖流划过心田，他也是，梦中都不曾忘记。

“换眼的事我放弃，你说的对，泉奈不会因此变得幸福，这不过是我的逃避之举…我也不愿你难过。”

斑放弃换眼了？！

“告诉我还有什么办法。”斑趁热打铁

他还没忘记这事啊，柱姬表情为难回答“太危险了，那只是我的猜想，我不能拿你冒险。”

“我会怕冒险？”斑不在意

柱姬比他谨慎的多“宇智波开启万花筒之前怎样使用瞳力都无碍，开启万花筒视力损害随之而来，说明侵蚀写轮眼的罪魁祸首是万花筒阶段出现的特殊查克拉。移植血亲的万花筒是将瞳力融合从而达到新的阶段，泉奈告诉我宇智波族史上成功获得永恒万花筒写轮眼的族人寥寥无几，但这是唯一的办法。我不这么认为，在春芽身上我看见了新的可能性。”

斑想起柱姬曾在女儿右眼设下封印的事，这与他的眼疾有何关联“别卖关子。”

“你知道春芽也有万花筒写轮眼，她并未出现你和泉奈的情况，我检查过春芽的眼睛，她的眼部筋络远比你们强健，你认为这是为什么？” 

“春芽是你我的孩子。” 斑回答，“不错，她的眼睛不受侵蚀很可能是因为同时拥有两族血统。”

他皱起眉，这是属于春芽的特质，他又不能换上一半柱姬的血液。柱姬轻轻抚摸斑的眼角，血脉当然不可能，她想的可能性是查克拉。

“你想用自己的查克拉治疗我？”

斑没有斥责她的异想天开，尽管他清楚异体查克拉融入身体有多危险。

“都说了只是个想法。” 斑捉住她的手“毛躁什么，你马上试我也不会拦你。” “你必须听清楚，我想治好你而不是杀了你！”

斑洗耳恭听，柱姬提到意外发现她的查克拉可以顺利与春芽右眼里斑的查克拉融合，达到平衡，稳定了瞳力暴动，很大概率斑不会排斥她的查克拉，若能制造一个平衡，斑的眼疾就有救了。

问题是机率有多大。

“就这么做。”斑不假思索，“你知道失败的严重性吗？” “不会失败” “什么？” “你我一同做的事不会失败。”斑很不讲理，他的信任让柱姬说不出话。

“不会失败吗，那、让我做些准备。”

斑刚点头，唇上传来柔软的触感，这是一个吻，没有多余的撩拨仅仅接触便温情得让人眼眶发烫，柱姬在吻他，回过神她已微微退开。斑傻傻怔愣，心猛烈跳动的同时，懊恼没能把握机会。

“你、” “我在祈祷自己真如世人所言是无所不能的神明，这样我就不会失败。”柱姬柔声道

“你已经准备好了？”斑闷声道，听见噗嗤笑声，下秒她又贴过来说“还差一点点。”

这回斑得到了一个完整甜蜜的吻。

哎，这两位更加不能直视了，好的跟一个人似的，希望他两晚点成婚。

杏感觉自己逃不了被扉间大人问责，哭丧着脸和满面春风的柱姬呈强烈对比。

“杏，你牙疼？” “没有的事，您已经决定好治疗方案了？”柱姬点头将事项告知杏，托她备药。

撇除温和润目的，几味特殊药剂令杏疑惑，这不是用在接骨续肉上的嘛，她接下任务没有多问，第二日便送到柱姬的院子里。

“嘶— ” “忍耐一下，稍有不适是正常的。”

柱姬边念叨边为斑敷药，深绿色的粘稠膏体气味古怪，斑紧闭着眼它依旧透过眼睑传来辛辣感，她管这叫“稍有不适”？

柱姬眼疾手快包好布条，嘱咐斑静敷六个时辰。

“这是什么东西。”斑黑着脸，他被这家伙一日三餐灌汤药，今日突然又冒出个外用的。

“提高胜算用，你加油。”

柱姬莫名少言，她叫斑早些歇息便自顾自睡下，无眠了一夜，第二天端坐在斑面前说是时候了。

取下布条，柱姬轻轻擦拭药膏，斑的表情很放松，似乎即将面临危险的不是他。

“别紧张，你一定没问题。”

“我要开始了。”

眼部血管、神经构造复杂，斑的眼睛更比常人脆弱，柱姬聚精会神一丝不敢松懈，属于她的深紫色查克拉散为细线状，成功地没于眼睑，游走于球壁。她高度紧张，面上浮现出深翠色的仙人纹路，感知每一根查克拉细丝的走向，额角渗出汗来。即刻，第一根丝线与枯萎的神经相遇、纠缠，紧接着凝成一股传递温润的阳属性查克拉。

头皮发麻，斑霎时绷紧身体强迫自己留在原处。

果真如此，果真不排斥她的查克拉，属性全然相反的力量刹一相遇便交融，像细雨汇入川流。

柱姬放心了一半，更多的查克拉细线溶于神经，待数不尽的细线到达应去的位置，柱姬已大汗淋漓。稍等片刻斑的眼前仍是漆黑，这回柱姬不懈气，种子埋下就耐心等它发芽。

斑淡然的态度改变于光感出现的一刻，他再次感受到骄阳不可直视，其他如烛光、寻常日光尚不明显，斑还是难掩激动，他们看见了希望。

每次治疗斑都能明显感觉好转，但回到从前似乎有遥远的距离，柱姬伴在身侧鼓励他，描述美好的属于两人的光景。

想要再次看见柱姬，强烈的愿望占据整颗心。

晨鸟鸣叫，斑坐起身扶住额角，缓缓睁眼等待眩晕感消失，刺眼？！他瞪大眼睛，房间布置、窗台绿植清晰印入眼帘，他觉得前所未有的好，斑急忙扭头，梦中的身影正卧在右侧，微微凝眉，黑发睡得散落，面色稍显憔悴，柱姬，斑捂住脸挡不住泪水，看见她，斑深感噩梦远去。

“唔、你醒了？哎哎哎！为什么哭？身体不舒服？”柱姬惊坐起，紧张看着他。

斑不愿克制牢牢抱住她，颤抖着呼唤她的名字。

“柱姬，我们成功了。”

什么？成功了！斑能看见了？！！！！

柱姬像炸开的爆竹迅速捧住男人的脸，漆黑的眸子与她相对，满载柔情。柱姬先是落泪很快又乐呵呵傻笑。斑看起来很好，就是脸有些红，柱姬后知后觉低头一瞧，白花花的胸脯半遮半掩。

噫！害羞！！

TBC

——————😂明天开工，更新间隔会增至5-7天_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_，感谢小天使一直以来的支持。


	28. 漩涡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （27）

春芽感叹母亲的雷厉风行，椿说只要斑没放弃，剩下的交给她。春芽连夜带老父亲与她接头，将人装进牛车悄悄驶出村子，当面交谈她一定能说动他。没有任何传信，扉间舅舅也没找过她，春芽数着日子，那之前她要再见漩涡族长一面。

漩涡一族的访客暂住在村子中心地带，春芽轻松打探到水户的住处。

“啊是你！我请你们吃过团子，记得吗？”

开门的正是早前搭讪美咲的红发青年，他记得眼前这个黑发女孩。“你好，我想拜访漩涡族长，麻烦你告诉他春芽找他。”春芽点头礼貌地说

这孩子似乎是个宇智波，“你认识水户大人？” “嗯，漩涡族长之前帮过我，妈妈教我滴水之恩要涌泉相报。”春芽举起小布包，一副回礼的架势。“原来如此，好孩子，你等一下，我这就通报族长。”青年笑着说，片刻功夫折返，热情地将春芽迎进去。

千手准备的宅邸，说是临时客栈，庭院至部屋无不彰显忍界豪族的底蕴，玄关布置着惟妙惟肖的佛像，足以表达对漩涡一族的重视。这么好的宅子是希望漩涡族长住着不走吧，春芽腹诽跟青年来到会客厅，开门正迎着男人笑盈盈的脸。

“真是稀客，随便坐。”水户指着备好的矮桌茶点

“旁人都说漩涡族长虽然是忍者，风度丝毫不输贵族子弟，看来又是谣传。”春芽在他对面跪坐

敌意不减嘛，水户轻笑“贵族作派对忍者可不算赞美，涡之国忍族极少，漩涡难免与贵族打交道。我并非拘泥规矩之人，不信你可以问柱姬。”

春芽从母亲那知晓水户的恶趣味不再上当，面无表情。水户有些遗憾，“既然讨厌我为何来找我？” “谈不上多讨厌..” “噢？” 春芽正色道“上次在后山多亏你出手相助，我是来道谢的。”

水户对情绪敏锐，察觉春芽话语真诚，坦诚的模样与柱姬十分相似，遗传果真神奇。他敛去戏谑，神色温和“感谢就不必了，那日是我有错在先不该逗你，只是些力所能及的事，你不怪我就好。”

他解释自己和柱姬确为旧时，两人同为族长又年岁相近，偶尔会以书信交流，不料两族长老想岔乱点鸳鸯谱。水户坦言自己对柱姬只有敬重并无其他想法。椿也这么说，但他们顾及家族不能直说，春芽现在明白了什么叫身份伴随责任，背负得越多越不自由，人生来如此。

水户不明白，那日她受制幻听思绪混乱，心被无边怨忿盘踞变得不像自己，甚至袭击他人。春芽记得金色锁链，被它缚住，那道声音像被隔绝了般即刻消失的无影无踪，水户不是有意但他的力量确实帮到了她，春芽注视眼前的男人。

迟疑、纠结、忧虑，这孩子在想什么。

情绪感知毕竟不是读心，水户看不透人心，只猜到有什么事困扰春芽。

“那天、你身后出现的金色锁链是？”

春芽似无意问道，水户解答“那是漩涡一族的高阶封印术，需要特殊资质习得，简单来说是将查克拉汇入封印术用来封印异兽，啊、不是说你，我是下意识，为什么问这个？”

春芽板着脸“如果你能保证我们的对话没有第三个人知道我就告诉你。”

第三个人？这么说是父母也不可说的秘密，水户饶有兴致，承诺保守秘密。

春芽放下心来，这两年她被幻听困扰，身体无大碍，她一直以为这是万花筒引起的焦虑，就如父亲、叔叔视力下降般，不曾警惕，刻苦磨砺自身试图摆脱它。然而前不久的事给她敲响警钟，她意识到它确实存在而非臆想。每逢深夜，声音的主人会吐露刻骨恨意，喃呢着辨不清的名字，让春芽夜不能寐，她不敢保证自己不受影响，唯恐有朝一日将“她”的恨意发泄于无辜之人。

水户表情严肃问她为何瞒着父母。

“这不是病症，不然妈妈早就发现了，治愈肉体无法摆脱它，它是我的心魔，告诉椿他们不过平添忧虑。”春芽坚定道，有时她甚至以为异常的是她本身。水户这才明白春芽造访的主要原因。

他是封印术的行家，听完春芽的描述心中有数，漩涡封印术起源不可追，唯一可知的是对非人之物格外有效，两族血统果真变幻莫测。

水户结的印超出春芽的认知范围带着神秘色彩，漩涡状的纹路稳稳印入她的右眼，带来轻微灼痛，身体的浮躁感随即消失。

“这样就好…谢谢” “我只能帮到这，封印解决不了根本问题，也非万无一失，我建议你寻找根源，这几日若有问题还可以找我。”水户语气严肃

春芽按住右眼待异样感消失“你要离开木叶？”

水户挑眉“明日会面柱姬不出席，你不会以为万事大吉了吧？” “不然呢，她不在那些人总不能替她拿主意吧，不许摸我的头！”

这孩子太年轻，太天真。 “你可知族老在家族中的分量，忍族并非族长的一言堂，你母亲必定克服万难才与宇智波联盟建村。”

春芽不安，果然水户道出最坏结局，若两族权重之人达成一致，他与柱姬又无对策，族老们有权拍板。春芽忿忿不平，瞥了眼水户，恶劣的家伙又骗人，他会没准备？

“被你发现了…感兴趣的话，明天过来。”

水户神秘兮兮

千手族长的别院，平日无人居住，火影通常在此处招待重要客人，今日好生布置了一番。

千手一行人满面春风对此期待已久，唯有迟来一步的扉间带着春芽，不见喜色，引人注目。

小姑娘穿着藏蓝樱纹振袖在一众浅色族服的千手中格外惹眼，三长老上前和颜悦色道“春芽，许久不见你长这么大了，听说你最近跟着桃华修行，今日怎么来这了？”

春芽不讲话怯生生对她笑，三长老眼神闪烁，她是瞧不上宇智波斑，迁怒拥有宇智波血统的孩子，但春芽毕竟是柱姬的女儿，在孩童眼前夺走她的母亲未免太残酷。

“扉间，你带春芽来做什么，待会儿都是些外人！”三长老边使眼色边对扉间呵斥，没想到白发千手油盐不进铁了心让春芽在场，两人僵持不下，约定时间将至，三长老只好妥协。

半晌，身着白色纹付羽织的漩涡族长与两位漩涡族老造访，一番寒暄先行入座。

千手看英俊儒雅的水户越看越满意，思及自家族长的性子决定先下手为强。“水户大人年轻有为，听闻涡之国大名对您赞不绝口。” “您过奖了，虚名不足挂齿。”水户谦逊，漩涡族老很是受用“若论盛名岂能与柱姬大人相比，能以一己之力平定乱世，忍者之神名不虚传。” “哈哈哪里哪里…”

赞美你来我往，唯有扉间不语，关注他的人暗自担忧，扉间不对劲，莫非柱姬说了什么。

箭在弦上不得不发，柱姬未至也好，三长老在恰当的间隙以长辈之名关心水户的婚事。

来了，水户暗叹。

这番询问即刻点燃热度，漩涡族老关心水户的婚事，千手族老引出对柱姬的担忧，年幼时父辈嘴边的约定由此而出，两人在众人口中很快变成了天作之合，哪顾得上旁人。春芽握紧扉间的手，他低头看她，意思是稍安勿躁。

两边口干舌燥达成共识才意识到主角之一未表明态度，另一人久久不到。柱姬事务再忙也不该忘记约定，扉间也不提醒长姐。

“失礼了，族长定是村务缠身忘了时间。”

漩涡长老面色稍缓表示理解。

这样下去不是办法，大长老发话“扉间，快去寻族长，怎可让客人久等。”

扉间不为所动，场面莫名尴尬，白发千手像是终于回神说了句不必，环顾在场众人。

“家姐不能到场。”漩涡族老质问这是何意，两族会面早有约定，千手族长说不来就不来，未免太不把漩涡放在眼里。

大长老僵着脸眼神示意他，扉间淡定解释“家姐接到紧急任务昨夜离村，绝无不敬。”

“大长老，是这样吗？”漩涡族老问，“此事我等也不知情，但扉间不会开这种玩笑。”大长老回答

视线相对，达成共识“既然如此，我们继续？”

话题很快到了谈婚论嫁，众人看向水户。

“不知水户大人意下如何。”

若是点头，下一步就是婚期将至，可惜他最讨厌被人安排，水户抿了抿茶水笑道“我反对联姻，而且可以代述柱姬的想法，她也是如此。”

一时鸦雀无声，漩涡族老不可置信，族长来木叶不就为联姻，这说的什么话，变卦了？！

“水户大人，千手是漩涡的盟友。”

漩涡族老咬紧盟友二字，族长一言一行代表氏族，这不是放弃加固同盟的机会吗。

大长老沉着脸，柱姬大人推拒他不意外，漩涡水户拒绝联姻莫名让他不愉，柱姬是何等优秀的女子，常人求都求不来。

“两族友谊不会改变，我只是认为此法不可行。木叶需要柱姬，我亦忧心涡潮村的发展，若联姻，我和柱姬总有一人要抛弃眼前，不是吗？”

水户说的有理有据，确实存在这样的问题，木叶离不开柱姬，漩涡也不愿族长入赘千手。

他趁热打铁，表示联姻利不及弊。

“话不能这样说，千手、漩涡之所以能相互扶持百年，离不开血缘的羁绊，水户大人的母亲便是千手一族，联姻能带来优秀的后裔，维系两族的友谊，比之您说的【眼前】难言利弊吧。”

族老们默默点头。这正是老一辈与他们的代沟，有优秀后裔也要能顺利成长才行，天才层出不穷可大多都陨落在战争中，同盟并不能减少战争伤亡，只有少数人看到问题关键，比如苦苦求索的柱姬和斑。“相信各位有所闻，外界并非风平浪静。火之国之外各国都开始施行一国一村制，忍者力量集中，若发生战争伤亡将远超百族时期。”

水户表情严肃

“这、有柱姬大人和那位在…” “现在的木叶自然坚不可摧，涡潮村如何？近年来涡之国的“旅人”越来越多，所求并非普通封印术，漩涡一族也非擅长战斗的忍族，你们让我如何忽视眼前？”

水户所言让众人深受震撼，他从暗袖取出卷轴。

“此为柱姬大人手书，邀请漩涡一族到木叶定居，我决定岁末迁徙族中老幼，两族会以更紧密的方式联系。” 漩涡族老不再言语，于他们而言氏族安危第一，联姻不过锦上添花，既然水户与千手族长达成共识，他们没有疑义。

“木叶欢迎你们，千手会全力支持漩涡。”

扉间发声，似乎对事情发展毫不意外，果然早就清楚柱姬的打算。

三长老殷切道“水户，即便如此，你也可以先与柱姬订婚，来日全族加入木叶。”

可惜水户对黑发小姑娘微笑“柱姬大人既心有所属，君子何不成人之美。”

TBC


	29. 晨昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （28）

两族会面以戏剧性结尾收场，次日柱姬和斑回到木叶，这次是从正门，闻讯的春芽和泉奈扉间一同赶到村口。牛车停稳，柱姬神色轻快掀开竹帘，回头说了什么竟笑起来。

泉奈上前几步焦急道“斑哥如何，和你一起回了吗，他的眼睛怎么样？” “知道你这么紧张他，斑一定很高兴。” “我在问你正事！” 

柱姬眨眼“斑啊，他还待在铃木宅。”

“那你刚刚跟谁说话？”泉奈怀疑地看她

“大姐，春芽很担心。”扉间不赞同道，柱姬心中的小九九他很清楚，现在不是开玩笑的时候。

“泉奈、春芽，我没事。”斑干脆地下车，目光柔和，没走几步便被泉奈牢牢抱住。

“…太好了、太好了，斑哥，我还以为”

顾不得千手姐弟在场，泉奈难掩激动哽咽不已，没想到还能见到意气风发的哥哥。

“抱歉让你担心了，我现在很好。”斑拍拍泉奈的后背像儿时那样安慰他，泉奈眼眶通红“是我不对不该对你发脾气。” “别这样说。” 

“你的眼睛…” “已经完全好了，多亏了柱姬。”

泉奈细看，这双漆黑眼眸明亮如初，沉疴不见踪影，斑哥的确与前几日判若两人，不可思议，他咽下好奇。此时春芽也学着叔叔撒娇，冲过来抱住父亲的腰粘人，扬起笑脸“爸爸，欢迎回来！”

“春芽，谢谢你。”

斑摸摸小姑娘的脑袋，心似浸泡在糖水中，有春芽和泉奈陪伴，得柱姬不离不弃，真的很幸运。柱姬，她正看着他，斑走向柱姬主动牵起她的手，柱姬回以笑容顺带十指紧扣，两人同时舒了一口气。

扉间泉奈脸色大变，泉奈的心提到嗓子眼。

“斑哥？你和千、柱姬关系再好也要避闲言碎语，男女有别，旁人会误解。”

他们在村口吸引了不少目光，刚刚斑的举动，泉奈分明听见了此起彼伏的惊呼。

“不是误解，我已经向柱姬表明心意，她现在是我的恋人。”斑大大方方承认，甚至与贴心的弟弟坦诚想了几宿的事。“泉奈，我打算尽快与柱姬完婚，她会是我的妻子。”

完婚？泉奈脑瓜发懵，顾不得侄女的欢呼，脑海回荡着可怕字眼。斑哥说完就在众目睽睽之下向千手柱姬求婚，这个女人一秒没犹豫便说好，又哄得斑哥喜笑颜开。他们不是去治眼疾吗，怎么就互许终身了，千手柱姬果真虎狼之心。

“这就、完婚，是不是太突然了，你们是挚友对吧？”泉奈努力找回声调，但斑用眼神告诉泉奈自己等了太久。

“你、这！这可是千手，我…”

泉奈五味杂陈，偏偏是千手柱姬。他深知能让斑幸福如常人的，偏偏只能是千手柱姬，两人的因缘似乎连上苍也斩不断。他要如何，反对或是阻挠，都不妥，他只希望兄长能找到幸福。

泉奈扭头看扉间，同命相连的白发千手面无表情，看斑的眼神带着冰碴子，浑身肌肉紧绷。泉奈紧盯他的动作警防飞雷神，他这位老对手满身杀气最终却瞬身离去，忍气吞声着实不像千手扉间的风格。“这家伙不要紧吧？”泉奈不禁开口

春芽从父母爱情绝境逆转的喜悦中回神发现舅舅气得够呛，饭都不来吃，她边扒饭边瞄母亲，千手姐弟平日里无话不说，椿这次不为所动？

春芽忍不住劝说“舅舅好像很生气，你不去哄哄他？”柱姬表情无奈“扉间只是介意一些事，需要安静思考，我现在找他是火上浇油。” 

哦，春芽眨巴星星眼望她。

“怎么啦？”“你和斑真的要成婚了？”

“开心吗？” “开心！” “我也很开心。”

柱姬弯弯眉眼，甜的像蜜，她以为婚姻于己无足轻重，做好了独善其身的准备，结果到斑面前统统不作数，她期待成为斑的妻子。

待春芽心满意足地入睡，柱姬起身来到走廊尽头的屋子，母亲的旧物悉数收藏于此。她点燃烛芯擦拭铜镜在矮桌前端详自己的面容，打开檀木匣细细翻找，半晌放下木梳。

回过头，屋外之人不知站了多久。

“你知道到我会来？” “你是我弟弟，你心里想什么我都清楚，你也了解我。”

“了解有何用，你想做什么我都阻止不了。”

扉间冷淡道，他站在原地，柱姬便走向他，从昏黄灯影来到月下。扉间注视她的笑颜，依稀认出发间曾属于母亲的发簪。

“你还记得这个？”

柱姬轻轻触碰它神情怀念，一柄乌木，簪首携着椿花，不起眼，母亲却视若珍宝。小时候她总缠着母亲将它送给她，不曾如愿，后踏足战场无暇顾及少女心事，直到母亲病重唤她到塌前将发簪赠予她，柱姬才知这是父亲和母亲的定情之物，亦是母亲对她的祝福。

扉间早猜到这天会来，少年、青年再到如今，柱姬始终与斑纠缠不清，她对他并非单纯的友谊爱恋，更是无法割舍的羁绊，世间仅有一人与她站在同一高度俯瞰相同的风景，柱姬在斑身上找到共鸣，心心相惜，想与之共度一生也不奇怪。

“我和母亲一样找到了自己的幸福，斑便是我想共度余生之人，无论未来发生什么事，绝无后悔。扉间，你该替我感到高兴，终有一日你也会遇到这样一个人。”

柱姬的语气温柔坚定，扉间心中的骇浪化为和风细雨，只余绵绵酸涩，他深吸一口气。

“他会真心待你？” “你要相信我的眼光。” “他若辜负你，我绝不放过他。”

“你们明日回漩涡族地？” “叨扰许久是时候回家了。”水户回答，余光掠过柱姬身后的男人，邀约柱姬，宇智波族长竟也跟来了。

“斑大人，我脸上有什么吗？”

水户礼貌打量俊美的黑发男子。

斑收回视线“漩涡族长不过如此。”

这句话耳熟。

“斑大人还是老样子” “我见过你？” “我对斑大人印象深刻，您是与柱姬齐名的忍者，她在信中常提起您。”水户不温不火精准浇油，斑面色一沉，柱姬忙捉住他的手使用惯用伎俩，腻腻歪歪，某人这才罢休。

原来如此，水户眼神揶揄。

“咳，你还没告诉我昨日会面如何。”

“一声不吭放鸽子真有你的，姨母差点气晕过去。放心吧，联姻的事已经推掉了，他们不会再提。”

至于柱姬因何缺席，水户不过问，还是宇智波族长变幻莫测的脸更有趣。

“你接受我的邀请了？” 

“柱姬，这是接纳，我很感激。涡之国局势复杂，没有比木叶更好的归宿，待我解决根结的隐患一定奉上漩涡的诚意，我、” 

斑打断他的话“少来对付贵族的一套，木叶不需要。” “斑说的对，漩涡一族能加入是木叶的福气，无需见外。”柱姬赞同

宇智波族长原来是这个意思吗，水户看两人更觉有趣。另一件事，眼前两人是最佳倾听对象。

“两位可曾听说过尾兽？”水户正色道

柱姬点头，相传尾兽数九，身型巨大且有灵智，能力超凡，是远古时期便存在的异兽，千手记载中尾兽多避世，柱姬修行仙法的异界也不见它们的踪影。见柱姬好奇，斑立刻说“九尾妖狐就在火之国，做通灵兽还算够格。”

“我已经签下通灵契约。”柱姬惋惜

宇智波族长知晓历来神秘的九尾踪迹，水户默默记下，看向柱姬“你对尾兽的感官如何？”

“未曾见过不好说，蛞蝓大人替我做过评估，一对一应当能全身而退。”柱姬犹豫道，斑满脸不服，尾兽岂能与柱姬相提并论。

已经很夸张了，水户咋舌，见两人开始互吹战斗力无奈打断。“凶险异兽或从异界来到此世，封印它们是漩涡一族的使命。尾兽则不然，它们栖息于这个世界，数百年来漩涡一族与它们颇有渊源，先辈留下了应对尾兽的宝贵封印。”

水户这般慎重恐怕不是寻常封印，果然，他透露的详情令人心惊，柱姬眉头紧蹙，以忍者为容器封印尾兽未免太过，先不论做法是否人道，尾兽能否驯服，查克拉聚集体借封印汇于个体，肉体凡胎得以使用尾兽之力本就是隐患。

柱姬想到的斑自然想得到，他嗅到了战争气息。

“成功融合尾兽力量的忍者称为人柱力，漩涡一族可以创造人柱力，这样的传言遍布各国，越来越多的旅人造访涡之国，其中不乏高手，所图正是我族的四象封印。”

水户告知秘辛定有求于他们，见他难以启齿，柱姬主动询问。

水户说封印尾兽，前提是压制尾兽，再辅以漩涡封印术，当今只有柱姬与斑能做到。

“这是我的不情之请，关乎漩涡一族，亦有私心。” “别这么说，事关重大我不会袖手旁观，这件事我答应你。” “不是现在。”斑突然开口

“当然，不急于一时。”水户回答

柱姬想继续询问，斑急忙阻拦。

“怎么了？” “这件事不着急。” “怎么不急？”

斑拧着眉表情尴尬“你忘了答应与我成婚的事？”糟糕，差点忘了这件事！

柱姬隐隐觉察斑的委屈连忙辩解。

“那漩涡的事” “事有先后！”柱姬表示

“恭喜两位，我一定备好厚礼。”水户笑道

夏初，木叶迎来了一件大事，火影大人即将成婚，对象是宇智波族长。不明真相的群众虽然大跌眼镜，深感传言不实，依旧献上了诚挚祝福，仔细看斑大人除了长得凶，丝毫不输漩涡族长。

无从得知两人如何说服族老，婚礼如期而至。

千手家盛行佛前式，斑身着黑色纹付羽织袴候在佛像前，心乱如麻，直至有人呼唤他。

柱姬一身洁白新娘服少有地挽起乌发，略施粉黛，一抹唇红笑靥如花，她向身旁的扉间示意便缓步上前，停在斑身侧，斑紧张得不知作何表情，刚想牵她的手便被喝止。

扉间不动声色瞪斑一眼，宣布仪式开始。

泉奈带春芽坐在宾客中。

宣读婚誓，禀明先祖，恳请庇佑新人白头偕老，随后持朱红酒盏对饮。“很紧张？”柱姬轻声问，斑坚定地摇头，她只当没瞧见满头的汗。

家忍取来裁剪好的纸垂与木棉枝，木棉在柱姬手中开出新芽，再由斑系上纸垂。

“这是做什么？” “告知父母亲。”柱姬无奈道，斑完全不懂流程，这些天都在做什么。

仪式冗长，柱姬如何做，斑有样学样，恍惚听见柱姬说快结束了。

“结束了？”斑精神一振 “想结束你现在就可以走了。”扉间巴不得斑跑路

“只差最后一步。”柱姬安慰，扉间立刻将卷轴塞到斑手里，上面的婚誓够让斑头痛。

这有什么意义，斑嗤之以鼻将卷轴扔回扉间，直接捉起柱姬的手。“无需他人置喙，你愿意同我在一起，成为我的妻子就够了。”

特别的婚誓，柱姬满意扉间不再多说，在众人见证下宣告礼成，春芽率先鼓起掌来。

夜深人静尘埃落定，回到婚房，柱姬倒在塌上毫无形象可言“累瘫，再来一遍会死吧。” “你还想再嫁？起来，把丈夫晾在旁边算什么。”斑不满冷落用脚轻踹她，“起不来，不想动，早点睡吧。”柱姬任性起来谁也不理，扯过被单盖住脑袋，下一秒黑影笼罩她，差点一口气没上来。

“好重！” “你说什么？”他黑着脸看她，新婚之夜这家伙说的是人话吗，欠教训！

斑俯身狠狠吻她，唇舌缠绵，她比谁都热情，眼里满是笑意。“小气鬼，又生气了。”柱姬撇嘴

斑默不作声低头看她，身下人乌发迤逦，目光盈盈，眼里只有他。“怎么了？” “我在想、此刻是否真实。” “为何这样说？” “因为一切都太好了。”

斑眼神闪烁，若是梦境他恐怕会沉溺其中。柱姬捧住他的脸颊轻笑“傻瓜，我是你的妻子，即便是梦也会陪在你身边。” “你说谁傻？” “这点小事别斤斤计较，该做正事了。”柱姬眨巴眼

“什么？” “自然是给春芽生个弟弟妹妹！”

TBC


	30. 金银

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （29）

好冷！春芽麻溜起身望向窗外，天空呈厚重的深灰色，鹅毛状的雪纷纷落下，岁末又至。

她哼着小曲换上冬服，婚礼过后他们一家三口搬入新居，春芽很有眼力见地选择远离父母的房间，都是大孩子了，她什么都懂。

她悠悠走向餐厅，椿和斑已经坐到桌边。

“早安！” “早，天气转凉了多穿点。”柱姬关心道，春芽乖巧点头，一家人其乐融融。春芽很珍惜现在的生活，即便椿依旧忙碌，斑总跟扉间舅舅吵架，发生过大大小小的事，但只要一家人在一起就很充实。小姑娘近来有了新愿望，她家在旁人看来很古怪，椿嫁给斑但她依旧是千手柱姬，是千手族长，反观斑搬离宇智波族地，如今谁都知道宇智波族长和族长夫人住在村子僻静处，门牌上甚至刻有组合家纹。

春芽现在的全名是宇智波春芽，正式成为了宇智波少当家，她想起前两日三长老找到她询问椿和斑的事，打听椿身体如何、饮食习惯是否改变，听得春芽满头雾水，直到老人家拉下脸面，她才意识到千手家的苦恼。春芽是两位族长唯一的子嗣，更亲近宇智波家是他们自食恶果，但听闻宇智波立下少当家他们就坐不住了。

宇智波传承有望，千手家的继承人却不知在何方，柱姬的肚子久久不见动静，他们实在着急，病急乱投医。

春芽拒收稀奇古怪的补品，开玩笑，这是她能揽的事吗？不过三长老提的事她记在心底，椿和斑的孩子，也就是她未来的弟弟妹妹，独自长大的孩子心生向往。

嗯？突然不说话了，柱姬看她，春芽好不容易恢复开朗。春芽也看着她，眼神期待问“我什么时候才会有弟弟妹妹？”斑被茶水呛个正着，板起脸有些脸红“跟你母亲瞎说什么！”

春芽无视纸老虎。

“这个啊，有人跟你说什么了？”柱姬眯起眼问，春芽一副不知世事的孩童模样“你和舅舅是姐弟，爸爸和泉奈叔叔是兄弟，你们感情都这么好，我也想要弟弟妹妹不奇怪吧？”

“噢？前两天你桃华阿姨送来不少好药材，人参鹿茸应有尽有，吃得斑有些上火。” 

“柱姬！”斑满脸尴尬

所以还是吃了，春芽捧住脸憋着笑，眼神越发期待。“说实话，是有些奇怪。”柱姬看了眼斑，他们成婚将近半年，感情没话说，或许与年岁相关，她不再年轻。柱姬的想法斑自然猜得到，他立马皱眉“别胡思乱想，那些东西不必再喝。”

已经有春芽这个让他们骄傲的孩子，子嗣绵延只是锦上添花，怎能成为柱姬的困扰。

柱姬打趣道“你就是讨厌喝药吧，放心，我不会多想。”她起身去到回廊，庭院银装素裹，天地洁白相连，雪簌簌落下，寒冬会很漫长。

春芽跟来母亲身边心中后悔“雪看久眼睛会难受，我很抱歉，不该提那些。” 

柱姬摸摸她的脑袋心道傻孩子，春芽和斑太像，生性纯善又执着，凡事都想一己承担，是好事亦是坏事。“春芽，过来这边。”柱姬蹲下身指着缘侧之下，春芽弯腰只见厚厚的积雪，她露出疑惑表情。柱姬看了几处拨开积雪露出褐色土壤，“你看见什么了？” “冻住的泥土。”春芽诚实道。

椿所见却是顽强的生命，深埋在土壤中等待破茧而出，这就是木遁使的世界，神秘瑰丽，浩瀚广阔，即便拥有强大瞳力也无从窥见。

“兴许与修行仙人之力有关，山川草木、飞禽走兽，拥有生命的事物我皆有所感…何况是人，偏偏你的到来我一无所察。”春芽惊讶地看着她，柱姬回想起什么笑起来，当年她硬是将怀孕当成生病，好生惶恐跑去找扉间，结果让最想瞒的人替她诊出身孕，她还记得当日的震撼感动。

生命的奇迹需耐心等待，春芽明白母亲的意思。

火影大人和斑大人感情可真好，即使天天见，火影楼的忍者依旧感叹，斑大人又将人送至火影办公室才离开，真是好丈夫。当班忍者敲门准入将主要事务告知火影，火影的工作十分繁杂，多亏有扉间泉奈分担还有斑负责村子的警备，几方配合柱姬轻松不少，如今她只需负责决策和外交。

门又被敲响，柱姬见来者有些意外。

“泉奈，有什么事吗？”柱姬温和询问

“火影大人，是有关漩涡一族的事。”泉奈语气十分客气，他向来不将个人情绪带到工作中。

“啊、这件事不是扉间负责吗？”

泉奈表情一僵，他欠千手扉间一个人情，斤斤计较的家伙说实验走不开就将事甩给他。

他不想说，柱姬体贴不问。

泉奈确实做足了功课，除扉间做的前置工作，漩涡一族何时动身，木叶何时何地接应他安排得妥妥当当，人际交往上泉奈确实更胜扉间一筹，柱姬边听边点头。

“漩涡此行皆是老幼妇孺，一定要慎重对待出不得半点差错，这件事就交给你和扉间。”柱姬吩咐

泉奈点头，表示接应队伍会由宇智波、千手以及日向的精英组成，保证万无一失。

泉奈打算离开时突然被叫住，顿时警惕起来。

“泉奈啊，有件事我想与你说。”柱姬语气亲切，这是个好机会，她嫁给斑以后泉奈态度好了不只一星半点，泉奈妥协就能帮他们顶住扉间。

她于是将尾兽的事以及她和斑的打算告知泉奈。

泉奈听完一脸懵，不敢相信自己的耳朵，千手柱姬彻底疯了？没事带斑哥去冒这种险！传说中的尾兽，莫说封印，就是全身而退都难，柱姬和斑虽强但尾兽乃是非人之物，谁知道有多危险。

柱姬语重心长将水户的担忧、众人对尾兽的觊觎说与他听。“尾兽若真有那么强大，我更不能袖手旁观。人柱力一旦被各国掌握，无人遏制，势必会挑起新的战争，那我们所做的努力都将白费，木叶不可能置身事外。”

“太乱来了，你能确保战胜尾兽？” 柱姬的表情分明是心意已决，泉奈咬牙切齿，她明知不管有多危险斑都会陪着她。果然“斑会与我并肩作战，水户也提供了封印卷轴，我们定能全身而退。”

泉奈沉默良久，捂住脸。“无论做什么都不要忘记自己是木叶的火影，木叶需要你。”

这是关心她？柱姬表情欣慰。

“没其他事我便退下了。” “泉奈，无需这般客气，私下叫我大嫂便可。”柱姬笑道

千手柱姬想的美！泉奈冷哼着摔门离去。

山峰高耸入云，回荡震耳欲聋的雷声，正是雷之国由来。比起位于中部的火之国，雷之国地势险峻，寒冬之际大雪封山。

两道身影出现在雪地之中，柱姬和斑抵达雷之国山区足有七日，根据水户的情报，该处出现过八尾的活动。尾兽比想象中狡猾的多，以积雪掩盖痕迹，隐藏于起伏的山陵，他们一无所获。

天色渐暗，斑扫了眼柱姬眉间的霜痕，难得强势“今日再无线索我们就离开这里。”

要放弃线索？柱姬迟疑不定。风餐露宿多日，她的身体隐隐不适，还是不要让斑担心了，她缓和面容“雷之国境内有不少温泉乡，我们稍作休整。”

两人决定前往西面，越向西山陵中的川流声越清晰，渐渐轰鸣如雷。

柱姬提议去水声尽头查看，斑突然止住步伐。

“怎么了？” “有其他人在附近。”斑取下背后的宇智波团扇，方才起就在嗡鸣，相传六道仙人留下的忍具皆可共鸣。斑听从柱姬的建议隐藏查克拉，所见让两人惊讶不已，远处不仅有两名忍者，更有他们找了许久的目标，牛首、八只触角的巨兽——八尾。

出乎柱姬意料，斑没有立刻现身与柱姬一道注视陌生忍者，两人身材魁梧，一人黄发一人灰发，头顶长有竖角，面容古怪，上臂分别纹有「金」「银」二字。年轻忍者面对咆哮的八尾丝毫不惧，黄发那人取出系有白色稻绳的小罐，高声呼喊“牛鬼”之名，八尾竟无反抗之力便被吸入罐中。「琥珀净瓶」，柱姬立刻想到此物，斑印证了她的猜想，眼中闪过熊熊战意，看来没有第二种选择。

“哈哈哈，银角！看来传说中的尾兽不过如此。”黄发男子语气傲慢，晃荡手中的净瓶。

“这才第一只，还需小心行事，”灰发男子沉稳道。金角显然没放在心上，以他们的本事莫说尾兽，就是传的神乎其神的忍者也不在话下，他们可是六道仙人的后裔。

“收工！” “…金角，看来远没有结束。” “哈？”

话音刚落，金角面色一沉，远处山岩后走出一男一女，若为忍者便应知晓两人的大名，当代巅峰忍者，千手柱姬和宇智波斑。

无论金角还是银角，心皆剧烈跳动，强者的威慑令人战栗。银角触及身后的羽扇定下心来，不错，他和金角不是寻常忍者，无需畏惧他们。“哟，传说中的忍者之神？银角，这不就是个普通女人嘛。”金角挑衅道，斑表情森寒“口出狂言，就让我看看你有多少本事。”滔天烈火向金角袭来，银角急忙抽出红白羽扇，随着挥动数条水龙迎向火焰，堪堪与其相抵。

“金角，接着！！”银角看出宇智波斑主要攻击金角急忙借出羽扇，跃出战局试图寻找宇智波斑的弱点，但这个男人无论体术忍术都无破绽，反倒金角处处受制写轮眼，羽扇使出的强力忍术竟无法穿透男人的须佐能乎。银角越看越心惊，怀疑这远非宇智波斑的全力，他们与传说中的忍者当真差的如此远？！不能输，男人杀意刺骨，输了他和金角定会丧命于此。

银角眼中闪过阴霾，手探向身后，突来的剧痛让他惨叫起来，他的右手被雪地长出的木刺穿透，手里掉落的葫芦被藤蔓接住送到主人手中。

“斑在享受，不许打扰他。”柱姬语气平淡，藤蔓攀上脖颈，银角眼中她犹如恶鬼，后背冷汗淋漓，他怎么忘了这个女人才是传说中最强的忍者。她随时可以杀了他，银角不敢轻举妄动。

“告诉我，你们为何来此？” “嘶、我和金角为八尾而来，奉命收服它。”银角不敢说谎

此话不能全信，恐怕八尾只是一个开端，柱姬蹙眉，藤蔓擦过银角的胸膛取出净瓶。银角面色灰白“柱姬大人，我等也是奉命行事并非有意冒犯，我愿献上八尾与六道忍具，请饶我一命。”

哦？这人确实聪明，猜到斑不会手下留情。

同一时刻，斑貌似耐心用尽，八百琼勾玉将人击飞，金角闪避不及便在火海中化为灰烬。

斑敛目走向柱姬，“如何？”柱姬笑问，“与你是云泥之别。”斑遗憾道，他看向银角，他想柱姬留下此人并非心慈手软。

“告诉我，它该如何破解。”柱姬端起净瓶，银角据实回答，话闭斑手起刀落。

“斑！” “你该不会真想放过他吧？”“没有六道忍具他不足为虑。” “多余的仁慈。”

柱姬叹息，她不想因此和斑吵架，视线转移到净瓶上。“这点我们的想法应当相同..”

他们为八尾而来，不战枉费此行。

TBC


	31. 牛鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （30）

“啊啊啊啊啊！卑鄙的人类！！有种和你牛鬼爷爷一战！！！”牛鬼带着咆哮冲出净瓶，八条尾巴击碎礁石，巨浪滔天，气流卷起尘土。柱姬和斑早已瞬身数十米外，望向入海口处的巨兽。

待看清两人牛鬼露出极为人性化的表情，十分疑惑，它记得方才使诈的是黄毛灰毛，一眨眼怎么变成了一对男女？男人替女人挡住沙石，应当是人类夫妇。牛鬼并非滥杀无辜之辈，对人类的好奇心尚未被时光磨灭。它压低巨大身躯，露出两排牙齿“人类，你们是否见过黄毛灰毛的人类，如实告诉我，我可以让你们离开。”

男人充耳不闻，面无表情，牛鬼正欲发火，被他护住的女子绕到身前满眼好奇，上下打量它。

“你竟然会说话！”她惊叹还对它笑

这个人类不怕它？

牛鬼双目圆瞪，尾兽分不清人类面容以感知识人，只觉得女子散发的气息莫名让它心生好感。这有什么，它挠挠脑袋，人类就爱大惊小怪。

“你说的人在那。”

柱姬指了个方向，牛鬼视线随她。难怪它无所查，灰毛卧在草堆已是具尸体，看了一圈不见黄毛踪影，死了一个难不成是内讧？它努力思考，那两个人类不算强大但手中武器难缠，被装入净瓶前它分明觉察到羽衣和九喇嘛的气息。

阴险狡诈之徒，牛鬼执着道“你可见过另一人？” “啊？要找他可就难了，斑的火遁向来不留痕迹。”柱姬回答，牛鬼和她大眼瞪小眼“斑又是谁？”“我丈夫。”她回头与斑示意，牛鬼吃惊脸，没想到这炸毛有两下子，这么说是他们将它放出净瓶的啰，人类也有不错的家伙，它垂首道谢。

柱姬愣了愣轻笑“你、看来尾兽与传闻不符。”

什么？！牛鬼只来得及以双尾掩面，剧烈冲击使它沿水面滑行后退数百米，好不容易稳住身体。

怒目獠牙的木人拔地而起，脖颈盘旋木龙，柱姬稳稳立于之上，视线与牛鬼持平。

这是什么玩意儿？！

直觉叫嚣危险，牛鬼见对面的黑发女子神色平淡，自觉想通了事情原委怒道“你们跟那些家伙是一伙的，竟敢骗你牛鬼大爷！”它摆出攻击姿态。

九喇嘛说的对，人类都是骗子！

柱姬不解释双手合十，结印。

尾兽漫长生涯的一日，牛鬼万万没想到自己会踢着钢板，体验了一把人类遇见它的感受。

这个女人，不、是不是人类存疑，操纵的巨人徒手接住它的尾兽玉送还到它嘴里，牛鬼双耳冒烟，炸得一脸懵，更操蛋的是它无往不利威力巨大的八条尾巴被凭空出现的木龙一一缚住，查克拉疯狂流逝，牛鬼惊骇，这巨人逮住机会就是一顿胖揍，揍得它眼冒金星，毫无还手之力。

敌人似乎只露出冰山一角，它不是她的对手，野兽的直觉如此说，但让它向卑鄙小人求饶万万不可能。牛鬼被木人制住摔到浅海，依旧怒目而视。“卑鄙的人类，要杀要剐随便你！”

柱姬不在意，乘木龙来到牛鬼眼前，一对巨目愣是被她瞧出了惧怕。怎么有种她在欺负尾兽的错觉，不过尾兽确实比想象中弱。

“你是八尾？”她笑问，牛鬼几欲流泪，这个怪物揍它还不认识它，牛鬼很有尊严地点头。

“你、到底是何人？”

牛鬼小心问，她没有回答而继续询问，它越听越心惊，这个女人目标竟然是所有尾兽？！若过去有人说要捕捉它们，牛鬼只会觉得人类不知死活，经此一役，它深感怪物在世，小伙伴们恐怕都不是她的对手…不、九喇嘛或许有胜算。

“人类，利用尾兽的力量终将招致祸端。”

牛鬼注视她，柱姬深深看它不置可否，神色复杂，她轻声道“尾兽的力量过于强大，人心难测，此世容不下你们。”这对牛鬼而言字字诛心，为何、它们就无资格存在于世，这个羽衣守护过的世界。无非是人心贪婪，根本做不到相互理解。

牛鬼眼里带着哀凉，柱姬不解其意，皱眉接住斑丢来的封印卷轴，顿时金光成网覆住牛鬼，它不再挣扎顺从进入卷轴。

柱姬轻轻着地将卷轴递给斑，妻子心情不佳，斑自然发现的了。“怎么了？” “没事”柱姬扬起笑脸，“那只畜尾兽，对你说了什么？”斑关切道，柱姬摇头“只是有些唏嘘，今日一见才知尾兽知晓是非，并非人们以为的野兽，我所为对它而言甚是残酷。”替野兽感伤，斑不解却不指摘柱姬的善良，她总是如此，还好感性不影响她的判断，柱姬很快摆脱消极情绪向斑说明卷轴的用处以及下一步打算。

“你是说这卷轴不仅能封印尾兽还兼之探查功能？漩涡水户靠谱吗？”斑挑剔道

“自然，水户不会开这种玩笑，半年来他苦心钻研，我手里可是加强升级版！”柱姬一本正经

八尾落网，它的查克拉对剩余尾兽皆有感应，加之有水户提供情报，他们只需挑个方向。

为将尾兽一一封入卷轴，柱姬与斑开始搜寻整个内陆，离开风土两国又乘船前往水之国囊括的岛屿。数月，尾兽集齐八只，顺利却也不无意外。

斑低头扫了眼腹部的绷带，冷哼，这是上一站水之国留下的伤，对忍者而言受伤是家常便饭，柱姬大惊小怪，他大约不知自己的表情有多愉悦。

人半天不回，斑无心等待，不顾叮嘱起身寻找。

月上梢头，庭院静谧不见旁人，不枉柱姬花大价钱包下整个院落。斑沿回廊绕向屋后，温泉乡夜伴雾气分外朦胧，花香蒸腾，确实如世人所说是疗养的好去处，可惜他无心享受，只想快些找到那人。柱姬未曾外出，早先说自己去后屋温泉，片刻就回。斑拉开木门一眼瞧见他要找的人。

温泉屋半开放式，门正对汤池，汤池又被山石绿树环绕，仰可见星空，难怪某人惬意过头扒着池边卵石酣睡，大半截黑发浸在水中。

斑轻声走近低头注视柱姬的面容，这家伙总在梦中凝眉，心事重重的模样与醒时判若两人。斑伸手欲抚平眉间，下一秒正对一双乌黑眸子，柱姬倦意未消恍然还在梦中，用力揽住他的后颈吻上去，唇轻触即离，重复再重复，小动物式吻法让斑心动又心颤。不似那种意味，柱姬像是在寻求安慰，斑耐下心不时轻拍她的后背。

片刻，手下的腰肢一僵，斑知道柱姬清醒了。

他眼里打趣“脸红了，做美梦了？” “…老夫老妻的，我是泡太久了，方才有些困倦就小睡了会儿。”柱姬决口不提索吻的事，她有自己的尊严。

“你有心事。”斑注视她，柱姬撑起身子倚在池边。说真的她思绪有些乱，原本寻找尾兽的旅途因各方势力加入变得复杂。他们与牛鬼之战方圆百里无人，消息如何走漏，所到之处目的相同的忍者层出不穷，他们像是提前知晓两人的目的地，藏在暗中待柱姬与斑封印尾兽，伺机抢夺。

“还在想水之国的事？鬼灯一族的血迹确实难防，但想杀我还差得远。”见柱姬不语，斑指向敏锐，柱姬介意他与尾兽交手毫发无损，腹部伤口却出自忍者之手。

水之国，斑动手捕捉三尾矶怃，封印结束，他们的所在湖泊突然冒出十多名鬼灯忍者，水化使得查克拉难以被察觉。他们速度极快全员袭向一旁的柱姬，斑迅速反应过来，水化之术难缠也要看对手，两人有所防备很快掌控局面，然而柱姬却在解决最后一人时有失水准，敌人的水刃刺向胸口，斑急忙扯开她，腹部正中一刀。

来此处是柱姬提议，从雷之国返回火之国，途径温泉之乡，她一改先前的计划包下旅店侧院，一留就是三天。斑挑眉道“现在该说实话了，为什么留在这，你不会是被那一刀吓到了吧？”

柱姬查看绷带确定伤口不曾裂开，坦言忧虑。

没什么丢人的，斑受伤时，她的心像就被一只手死死握住，才知自己如此恐惧失去他，甚至丧失理智。她只是个再普通不过的女人，担心爱的人，斑尽管笑话她。

“我让你担心了。”斑眼神温柔，柱姬鼻尖发酸，她摇头说“这是我的错，我很抱歉。” “柱姬，永远不必向我道歉。” “斑…你也是。”

斑好奇柱姬当日为何停手，她闻言皱起眉，迟疑片刻问“你相信死者能自如行动吗？” 

斑不知柱姬为何这么问，忍界血迹异术众多，令死者行动，他所知的只有风之国的傀儡术。

柱姬告诉斑那日她之所以停手，是因为那人已被木刺穿透心脏，气息也在同一时间消失。

“我怀疑过傀儡术，用木遁查看那人的关节，他的确是血肉之躯。” “这么说我是被一具尸体所伤。”

“我只是怀疑。” “那就是了，可知是何人所为？”

柱姬向他说起【羽衣翔】一个死于她手，数月后又复活在春芽面前的男人。如今看来说“复活”并不准确，他与鬼灯忍者一样更像是死后为人操纵，而幕后黑手从始至终都在窥探千手宇智波。

“柱姬你思虑过多了，便是操纵尸身又如何？”

怕就怕敌人还有他们不知晓的招数，他的目的亦在迷雾中，她需要好好思考。

水声响动，不留神竟让斑下到水中。

“你的伤口还没好！”柱姬不赞同道，斑我行我素，拥住妻子让两人紧贴耳畔厮磨“不必管它，等下裂开也要重新治。” “乱来，你现在怎么这般不害臊？”柱姬这么说并没有阻止某人的意思，任他扯开腰带，里衣滑落，大大方方展露身体。

斑呼吸蓦然加重“你说的对，伤处是需注意，柱姬…待会儿就看你的了。”

同一时间漩涡族长已按约定来到夜幕山。

TBC

——————没有意外下章或着下下章完结_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	32. 夜幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （31）

夕阳沉山，暮色降临，约见水户的人才至，依柱姬所言他们因为斑的伤势耽搁行程，面对满面春风隐隐示威的宇智波族长，水户笑而不语，毕竟是柱姬的家事。

柱姬和斑已经成功封印八只尾兽，余下这只便是传说中最神秘强大的九尾。

火之国边境这座荒山，百年来无人居住，逢魔刻山之阴阳同时沉入暮色，因此得名。宇智波家记载九尾妖狐自古藏匿于此，世事变迁不曾离去。

水户没浪费这三日，他前往附近村落探寻夜幕山的传说，九尾妖狐无人知晓却打探到一则古老故事。相传，久远的过去，此处是神明国度，神的子民以怪异之术使得大地丰饶，在此处安居乐业，远离外界的疾苦、战争。

可惜短短数十年，这片世外桃源人间蒸发，只留下荒山大泽以及口口相传的故事。

似真似假、似梦似幻，人们对荒山的敬畏不曾削减，水户听闻山中有遗迹，守卫寸步不离，凡入山者有去无回，他悉数告知柱姬和斑。

柱姬对水户所说的神明表现出十足的兴趣。

世间异象众多，真正为人所见的大多不是神迹，无论佛学古禅还是多如星辰的神明都不为忍者信仰，忍者崇尚力量，崇尚以力量达成所愿。柱姬和斑这个层面的忍者更是如此，自身可轻易制造世人眼中的神迹，早已成了神明化身。

故事中的神明多半是某位忍者先辈，柱姬不曾想过在遥远的过去忍者并非普通人畏惧疏远的存在，反而被敬如神明，忍术亦与生息相关。

若遗迹真的存在，她一定要去看看。柱姬感慨，所幸还记得此行目的，询问水户其他发现。

水户摊手“很遗憾，我翻遍了整座山也没找到九尾的踪迹。” “完全没线索？”柱姬凝眉

水户表情真诚，意思也很明确，他的感知足以覆盖整座荒山，捕捉山中细微查克拉不在话下，水户不认为自己会漏掉一只尾兽。

“你是什么意思？”斑冷着脸，水户含笑不为所动“封印尾兽是大事，我不想兜圈子浪费时间，恕我直言这座山的确没有尾兽查克拉。” 

“不可能，九尾不曾离开夜幕山。”斑语气坚决

“噢？这话说的绝对，神通广大的尾兽如果想避开人类的探查，宇智波如何保证无遗漏？感知不到九尾查克拉是事实，它没理由一直待在这座荒山，斑大人如何确定九尾还在此处，莫不是在说气话？”水户怼起人毫不客气，斑不善言辞，男人间的气氛一时凝滞。斑不与他争执转而看向柱姬，眼里固执，他不语柱姬也明白他的意思，斑在问，她是否相信他。

“柱姬，你怎么看？”水户表情严肃

这时候站中间完蛋，柱姬倍感头痛，表情却轻松。“你的感知力我放心，不过九尾被称为最强尾兽必定有它的长处。斑与我说过宇智波重视九尾是因为曾有先祖以写轮眼控制它，签下通灵契约。宇智波既然有此情报，我们不可轻易放弃线索，不若再寻觅一番。”柱姬以玩笑口吻揣测九尾或许还匿藏在荒山中，顺带和斑拉拉手。

理所当然的偏心，水户摇头，既然柱姬坚持，多留几日无妨。

雪已停，三人决定在夜幕山过夜，忍者野外生存能力卓越，斑更当着水户面展现了一手好厨艺，火遁点燃篝火驱散寒意，烤鱼肥美金黄飘香。

斑体贴递到柱姬手边，没给水户半点眼神。

“哇、好吃！你烧烤手艺一绝！” “喜欢就多吃点些。” “对了，寒冬腊月你去哪捉的鱼？”“湖里”

斑说的湖泊在山林深处，非但湖面没有结冰周围还绿树繁盛，又如荒山中的桃源，这等山灵水秀的好地方，无人居住的确怪。

待填饱肚子，柱姬跃上树盘腿静坐，久违地开启仙人模式，深翠纹路兀自上妆。斑察觉到柱姬的气息微妙变化，更加神秘莫测，他眼神专注，肌肉反射性绷紧叫嚣着与之战斗，这就是仙法。

半晌，柱姬缓缓睁眼，只说这座山还有许多地方可探查。水户挑眉，看来柱姬也无收获，宇智波族长又不是傻瓜。他扫了眼斑，男人注视柱姬片刻说“既然九尾不在此处，没必要多留。” “我没那么说。” “我相信你的判断。” 

斑果然通情达理，柱姬很感动，又是一阵若无旁人的秀恩爱，最终达成共识，明早返回木叶，九尾的事再做打算。

水户以为烤烤火，吃顿狗粮，看旁边这两位靠在一起数星星探讨人生哲理，一夜很快过去。岂知睡意正浓，脚下山土剧烈震颤，传来数声幽深浑厚的野兽嘶鸣，三人立刻起身，神色惊喜，荒山中的异兽，他们同时想到九尾。

水户随即证实了猜想，残存的查克拉属于尾兽，三人默契沿感知方向移动，穿过密林，不一会儿到达一片湖泊，正是斑来过的，水户捕捉到查克拉的源头就在水面下。

夜色中湖水幽深一片，斑皱起眉劝说“柱姬，你留在岸上，我和漩涡水户下去查看。” “不，我水性很好，随你们同去。”柱姬果断回答

湖水冰寒刺骨，三人以水户的锁链相连，下潜近百米，视野越发昏暗，封印术的保护效用减弱。柱姬牵动右手的锁链，得到斑的回应稍稍安心，这样不是办法，水压越来越强，她无碍斑和水户不一定能承受，必须返程。

柱姬嘴里吐出一串气泡，思考该如何知会两人，前方带路的水户突然转向，像是找准了方向。

湖底突兀立着石柱，石柱上有洞窟，水户毫不犹豫继续深潜，柱姬拿不准摸黑前进了多久，直到她也感到呼吸困难。

柱姬猛吸几口空气，睁眼漆黑，她急忙呼唤斑和水户。“柱姬，我在。”是斑的声音 

“我也还行。”水户有气无力

细心的男人擦响火石，取出火把点燃照亮视野。斑和水户脸色有些苍白，衣服湿透，还好平安，柱姬将湿发撩到耳后，安心查看四周，原来身后的水潭连着湖泊。

“你知道这有个洞穴？” “不知道，只是察觉那处有九尾的气息，赌一把。”水户回答

柱姬咋舌，斑怒目而视大有找他算账的意思。

“嘛，反正结果不错，我们算是找到了湖底的新世界，我有预感一定不虚此行。”

水户指向不远处的石洞，那处传来凄厉风声。

“两条路，该走哪边…我觉得左边好！”

柱姬语气隐隐兴奋，斑有些迟疑，柱姬家中闲时除了整盆栽时常拉他和春芽掷骰，猜大小她从未赢过。柱姬的赌运似乎不太好，斑依旧坚定地站在她这边，二比一往左，果不其然尽头是死路，再多试几次总是如此，柱姬失落极了。

“太神奇了…咳、柱姬，打起精神！你的赌运也不是没有用处，这不是很顺利嘛。”水户闷笑

是啊，她猜左就走右边，见鬼的屡试不爽，这算什么安慰，柱姬有些委屈，斑都不站她这边了。

找对方向路总会有尽头，柱姬回神，眼前的洞窟格外开阔，石壁散发莹莹幽光，足以照亮洞穴中央的石碑，最让他们惊讶的是石壁和穹顶上布满图腾壁画。

难道真有神明遗迹？

柱姬的表情渐渐严肃，他们分头查看壁画，她从头看起，序幕描绘着卯月女神的故事。柱姬越看越心惊，依壁画所述，这个世界本没有忍者的存在，直到某日从天而降的女神吞下神树果实，诞下一对双子，查克拉的力量才在这片土地生根发芽，辉夜姬是忍者共同的始祖。神明诞下日月的说法太眼熟了，难不成女神和六道仙人有关？

柱姬沉思中和斑撞个正着，斑的表情也很恍惚。

“你发现什么了？” “随我来。”斑说着将人揽到怀里，须佐拔地而起高度接近顶部，此处的卯月女神一改慈爱之姿，形容震怒，除了先前所见的白眼，额上又绽开一目，血红瞳纹嵌着九枚勾玉很难不让人联想宇智波，难怪斑如此震惊。

“这是写轮眼？” “族史从未记载过这样的形态。”

这么说默认是写轮眼，斑仍在关注眼睛，柱姬则被其他内容吸引，发现女神身后还有无数扭曲的苍白枯木，枯木上挂着什么，她莫名想到树界降诞。柱姬窥见斑眼中的炙热，心中不安，直觉告诉她壁画的内容很危险，似乎有引人着迷的力量，这种东西确实应当沉眠湖底。

下方传来水户的呼唤声，柱姬忙拉着斑远离穹顶，斑虽然不舍到底没拒绝。

水户的收获与此行紧密，他以火光照亮壁画，柱姬和斑熟悉的八只尾兽皆在其上，它们姿态驯服环绕一位白发男子，男子的外貌身型与记载中的六道仙人重合。

女神怀抱中孩童的身份跃然眼底。

整合情报，水户感慨道“卯月女神、六道仙人以及尾兽的由来，若壁画内容属实，真是了不得的发现。”假如九尾真守在此处，壁画的可信度很高。

此时，仅有石碑未查看，斑先一步上前。

石碑上的大半内容与壁画重合，仅多出一段讲述六道仙人的家事，寥寥数笔提及名为因陀罗和阿修罗的子嗣，语调含糊也未写明他们的归处。

因陀罗这名字斑隐约觉得眼熟，他敏锐察觉到石碑另有玄机，某种力量隐藏了余下的内容，斑迟疑片刻打开万花筒，指尖触及石碑空白处。

三人对突发震颤见怪不怪，随之而来还有愤怒的咆哮声，面向洞口，妖狐探身而入，张牙舞爪面带盛怒，身后九条狐尾乱舞俯身嘶吼，九尾似乎有所顾忌，它紧盯石碑旁的斑，未使用忍术。

斑二话不说以瞳力制住它，九尾僵在原地。

写轮眼果然很有效！尾兽通晓人类语言，柱姬惯例上前交谈先礼后兵。

“你好” “...阿、阿修罗？”九尾大惊失色，“嗯、什么？” “阿修罗？我是九喇嘛！”

柱姬表情不变，妖狐是将她当作什么人了吧。

名为九喇嘛的妖狐只觉身在梦境，它梦见有人闯入禁地，还梦见了阿修罗，阿修罗依稀是当年的模样。但这是不可能的，女子眼中满是陌生，阿修罗也不会再露出笑脸，千年已过，往事早已灰飞烟灭，九喇嘛赤红的瞳溢满泪水。

TBC

——————啊啊啊啊，俺想让春芽上线，但是话好多_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	33. 九喇嘛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （32）

曾有个午后，令狐狸昏昏欲睡的暖阳下，她轻轻抚摸它的毛皮，喃喃自语扰狐清梦，九尾紧闭眼不耐地竖起耳朵，知道阿修罗这笨蛋又在念叨。它都能背了，说来说去就是无论发生什么事，无论分隔千山万水，珍视之人的面容会牢记于心，爱不会消逝。

九尾不解却没兴趣探究复杂的人类，只觉得阿修罗的怀抱非常温暖，午后时光有些短暂。

它没料到真正短暂的是人类一生，对尾兽而言犹如朝露蜉蝣，稍纵即逝，就是如此还要经历爱憎离别切肤之痛，羽衣如此，阿修罗也是如此。

一眨眼他们都离开了人世，九尾不同于其他尾兽，它清晰记得羽衣和阿修罗的面容，伴随漫长岁月，明白阿修罗所言非虚，它一刻也无法忘怀，没办法遵循羽衣的嘱咐开始新生活，认识新的人，所以选择守在家园遗址。

眼前之人并非阿修罗，九尾清楚依旧不愿挪开视线，因为她实在太像阿修罗，不仅眉眼连气息也相似。

是做噩梦了吗？柱姬让斑稍等片刻，扬起笑脸打算再与它交谈，九尾低下仅能移动的头颅，注视她的脸率先问“你叫什么名字？” 

“千手柱姬，你认识我？”柱姬大方回答

这女子是个千手，千手不稀奇，悠长的岁月中九尾遇见过许多拥有羽衣血脉的忍者，它熟悉这个氏族，可从未见过面容气息都像阿修罗的。

九尾狐疑扫过另外两个人类，红发的漩涡和被诅咒的宇智波，同行三人皆为羽衣后裔，它记得上次醒来时千手和宇智波还打得不可开交。

“千手柱姬，你可知大筒木阿修罗？”柱姬摇头，九尾顿时低落，阿修罗的后裔竟也忘了她。

“方才你将我错认为阿修罗，九尾，可否告诉我阿修罗是何人？”柱姬语气真诚，被相似的眼睛期待看着九尾败下阵来，它告诉她阿修罗是六道仙人的女儿，亦是柱姬的先祖。

九尾所言和石碑一致，柱姬凝眉，直觉告诉她九尾没有撒谎，只是想不通为何这位先祖的名字不曾出现在族谱中，明明千手一族传承六道的记载尚在。这时斑突然插话，询问石碑上另一个名字，九尾不理会，斑紧接着说出猜想，宇智波祖上是否为大筒木因陀罗，九尾狐脸一僵，这下三人怔愣。“斑、你怎会这么想？” “宇智波的记载不仅限于文书，历代族长会通过写轮眼传承辛秘，我曾见过这个名字。” 

“斑说的可是真的？”

柱姬急忙问，九尾半晌不情愿地应声。

这么说千手和宇智波祖上其实是血亲？！

水户表情复杂，从漩涡有记载起，这两族就战争不断，每过数十年仇恨便会加剧，如诅咒般蔓延至下一代，直到成为公认的死敌。

兄弟忍族应当是最牢固的联盟，到底发生了什么事？若非有柱姬和斑的努力，和平遥遥无期，两族必定还有无尽的战争。

九尾证实因陀罗是阿修罗的兄长，最开心的莫过于柱姬，四舍五入她和斑就是血脉相连的亲人，过了好一会儿她才想起问其他事。眼前古老的尾兽知晓尘封的一切，柱姬的态度更加慎重。

吃软不吃硬的狐狸很快被哄得服服帖帖，它细说六道仙人如何创立忍宗，甚至大筒木兄妹的琐碎日常，柱姬水户听得津津有味。

斑冷眼旁观，觉察妖狐对他的敌意以及狡猾之处，它矢口不提卯月女神与六道仙人的往事，也不解释因陀罗和阿修罗形同陌路的原因。

柱姬愿意予他人信赖，这只狐狸试图欺骗她。

斑不再忍耐直言九尾所言都是废话，柱姬不赞同。斑冷脸道“你温言软语它就会坦诚？柱姬，你太天真了，这只狐狸不会将真相告诉你，想让它说实话只有一个办法。”

语毕斑眼底赤色更浓，九尾像被勒住脖子剧烈挣扎，无法挣脱男人的控制发出痛苦哀嚎，身躯颓然倒地。柱姬立刻挡在它身前与斑僵持，她直视他的眼睛。“让开” “我不让”“你以为我不敢动手？” “那便动手吧。”

话虽如此柱姬却无结印的打算，盯了斑一阵露出狡黠笑容，她就知道斑不会动手。

斑脸色难看最终还是妥协，不再控制九尾，侧过脸不看她。柱姬边叹气转头看九尾，轻声解释“我替他向你道歉。”“那家伙，是你什么人？”

“斑是我丈夫，他并非不通情理之人。”

九尾灰头土脸勉强翻过身，眯眼瞧不远处的宇智波，既视感强烈，细细感知男人散发的气息，一股恶寒涌上心头，它开始口不择言“离这家伙远点，和他在一起不会有好事！”“什么？” “我是认真的，因陀罗的后裔肯定不是好人，这家伙尤其…我看另一个红毛小子就挺好。”

柱姬忙摆手示意它闭嘴，斑已经开始飙杀气了，待会儿真会动手揍狐狸。

九尾置若罔闻，固执道“不要相信背叛者。”

柱姬呼出一口气，伸手抚摸狐狸鼻子，九尾瞪大眼，她又顺手撸毛乎乎的下巴，眼神温和。

“你、” 柱姬猜到九尾失常的缘由“我不是阿修罗，斑也不是你想的那个人，他对我很重要。九尾，距离阿修罗的时代已经过去太久，你依旧活在曾经，任往事折磨自己，这一定不是阿修罗希望的。假如你有心结，可以与我说。”

这也很像阿修罗会说的话，九尾憋不住眼泪，连忙用爪子捂脸。

“我当然知道，你不是阿修罗，我不会认错。阿修罗、她是个傻瓜，是世上最好的人，我只是有些想念她。” 发现它在哭，柱姬没有说破，她明白尾兽也有情义。等九尾哭完，柱姬再次询问，九尾这回没兜圈子，告诉他们辉夜姬是六道仙人大筒木羽衣的母亲。母子二人因故反目，羽衣和兄弟羽村亲手将母亲封印在月亮上，尾兽即在那时诞生，而后羽衣周游列国，最终在此创立忍宗，诞下了因陀罗和阿修罗。

“因陀罗和阿修罗关系不好？”柱姬问，九尾想了想难得客观“因陀罗曾是个好兄长，不过只是曾经，他为了力量变得冷酷无情，得知父亲将忍宗留给妹妹阿修罗后，独自离开了忍宗，再度出现时他毫不留情地袭击养育自己的家园，从那时起他成为了阿修罗的敌人。”

难怪各自的后裔关系那么差，水户腹诽，这家人是多不擅处理家庭关系才会反目成仇。

柱姬则再次思考，两族关于阿修罗和因陀罗记载完全缺失，遗失解释不通，更像是被人有意抹去，谁会这么做？

一些事逐渐串联，柱姬若有所思。

“关于辉夜姬，你隐瞒了什么？”

斑注视九尾，这只狐狸防备他一定有原因，他想起被九尾打断的事，心中有数，走到石碑旁，它果然神色慌张，最后的秘密就在石碑上。

斑打开万花筒破解碑文，神色变换莫测，看得柱姬心惊肉跳，生怕石碑如穹顶般迷惑人心。

她小心翼翼走到斑身边，斑抬眼神色狂热，一把捉住柱姬的手。“柱姬，你我结合果真是命运的安排。”柱姬一脸懵，听他讲述阴阳结合孕得森罗万象，两族血脉相融可获得更强的力量。

“所以春芽才会那么特殊？” “不仅如此，你用查克拉为我治愈眼疾后，我的瞳力更胜从前，我想了许久不得原因，现在一切都解释的通了。” 

还能这么理解？九尾越听越微妙，眼神飘忽，盯着黏糊的男女思索良久，决定把话讲清楚。

它向两人的方向挪了挪“宇智波的小子，假如有一天你在这世上失去了一切，你会不会想毁灭这个世界？”问完紧盯他的表情。

斑皱紧眉看狐像看神经病“我为什么要回答这么蠢的问题，无能的家伙才会失去一切，软弱才会拿世界泄愤，我会守护好他们。”说完看向柱姬，柱姬正朝他微笑“斑说的不错，不管发生什么事，我都会在他身边支持他。”

他们当初若能这般就不会发生那些事了，九尾为阿修罗感到遗憾，千手柱姬很幸运。

“羽衣离世前曾嘱托我们永远埋葬【无限月读】，就是你们在穹顶所见辉夜姬的术，轮回眼所有者若集齐尾兽成为十尾的宿主，便能如她一般开启另一维度的月亮，月光照耀之处皆会沉入梦境，世界将永眠。”九尾将最深的秘密倾诉，紧盯两人，他们会如何抉择。

“听起来是很危险，不过没人能做到吧。”柱姬语气轻松，似乎并未放在心上。

“这可是成为第二个六道仙人的办法。”九尾补充 

“所以呢，我和斑可没有你说的轮回眼，根本成不了十尾宿主。”柱姬惋惜道

“你就不能有点想象力…” “想什么？危险的事还是别想了，过好每一天最重要。”

柱姬笑着应付九尾，实则一直关注斑，见他对【无限月读】丝毫不感兴趣才安心，她支持斑追寻力量，只是这个术让她莫名不安，她希望斑永远不要触碰它。

斑遗憾之余坦诚接受了自己没有轮回眼资质，他没有他女儿有，老父亲的人生目标更进一步。

柱姬感谢九尾的坦诚，向它承诺绝不触碰【无限月读】，讲明来意，九尾没多问大大方方进入卷轴，它很久没见到牛鬼了。

“终于结束了。”水户感慨，这趟真是做梦般的收获，如今尾兽集齐，他询问柱姬的打算。

柱姬盯着手中的卷轴，舒了一口气。“我打算联系蛞蝓大人，异界广阔尾兽足以容身，有缘它们还有机会回到此世，希望那时能遇到接受理解它们的战友。” 

“是个好主意！”水户笑道，这样就不用伤脑筋尾兽的分配，说实话他对人心信任不足。

斑没有多言，他猜得到柱姬为何改变计划。

此时春芽每天都很充实，尽管父母留下字条离村，一走就是数月，她依旧茁壮成长，托两位的福，她算是真切体会到叔叔舅舅的幸苦，无名英雄说的就是他们。

新年过后木叶又迎来大事件，漩涡一族将正式加入忍村。为安全着想双方协商漩涡族人逐批前往木叶，木叶这边则遣精英小队接应。

任务进展顺利，先是孩童、老人，再是是妇女，靓丽的红发很快妆点早春。

春芽也没闲着，忙出忙进协助扉间安排漩涡一族的新居地，备置生活用品还要带他们熟悉村子。

今日她向扉间告了早退假，急匆匆赶向村口，还是比约定时间晚。她到时某人似乎等了许久，臭着一张脸。春芽扬起笑脸，远远喊他秀一。

“哼” “我不是故意晚到，都怪扉间舅舅布置太多任务。”春芽辩解，她料到秀一撑不了几分钟，趁热打铁“你平安无事回来就好，我听说你这趟立了功，比日向忍者更早发现敌人，真了不起！”

秀一耳根子软，春芽道歉他就不气了，听到夸奖脸忍不住泛红，忙说不算什么。

“春芽，你这次为什么不跟我一起去？”

秀一好奇，春芽天资卓绝又刻苦，对付成年忍者不在话下，难得的任务机会她竟然主动放弃。

“我有事。” “你、不会是害怕了吧？”

“嘿，你小子是忘了十连败了吧，是十连败哦。” “少得意，下次我一定赢你！” “嗯，你加油。”

春芽觉得秀一这小子很神奇，明明特爱面子，打嘴仗输了都要生闷气，对练输她那么多次第二天还跟没事人似的，不知脸皮到底是厚是薄。不过这么久以来，春芽早已习惯身边有这个好友。

秀一在意输赢，总想超越她，渴望上战场历练，春芽却只希望这个傻小子能平平安安。

“好了，不跟你打嘴架，还记得和美咲的约定吗，已经迟到了，她会锤你的。” “为什么怪我，明明是你迟到害的！” “男孩子要大度。”春芽捏了把小伙伴的手，这家伙又憋红了脸不吭声，古怪。

秀一确实把团子屋的约定忘了，心里愧疚，美咲小姑娘说过等他回来就去团子屋庆祝。

“今天我买单。” “我记下了，今天一定吃穷你。”

两人说笑着走到团子屋，熟悉的小桌不见小姑娘，点心摆得满当，茶水还飘着热气。

美咲来过？

春芽询问店主得知红发小姑娘早就到了，等了好一会儿，后边又来了个红发青年似乎是小姑娘的熟人，交谈片刻小姑娘结好账，两人一同走了。

“熟人、美咲没说去哪？” “我听了一耳，好像提到了后山，你们是她的朋友吗？”春芽点头

后山，天色阴沉，很快有大雨，春芽感到不安，必须找到美咲。秀一也这么认为，春芽却拦下他说要独自去。

“我和你一起！” “听我的，你去火影楼问清今日有哪些漩涡忍者入村。”说完，春芽瞬身离开。

TBC

—————

开始搞事_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 请多支持❤️


	34. 黑手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （33）

每次，春芽撇开他独自冒险，秀一胸口总堵得难受，他知道春芽替他着想让他远离危险，依旧不甘。秀一喜欢春芽，察觉时这份心意已经生根发芽，他想有朝一日做个真正的男子汉向她表白。

尽管少年人的自尊心沉甸甸，秀一还是遵循春芽的意愿跑到火影楼。

辅佐办公室前，当班守卫认出这个崭露头角的宇智波少年，询问他有什么事。

秀一直言“我想找泉奈大人，扉间大人也行。” “你来的不巧，两位大人刚好外出，有事我可以帮你转告。”栗发的千手青年态度和气，秀一忙问在哪可以查到当日入村的漩涡名单。

青年摇头表示这属于机要，他无权回答。

这可怎么办，秀一焦急不已，僵持许久守卫的嘴依旧严实，等泉奈大人回来要到什么时候，秀一原地踱步思考对策。“秀一，你怎么来了，一个人？”身后传来熟悉的嗓音。

月蝶被少年拽到拐角不明所以，臭小子搞什么鬼神神秘秘，平日里不都黏着春芽。

“拜托了！现在只有你能帮我。”秀一双手合十请求

“先说什么事。”月蝶八卦地看着他，难不成是恋爱遇到难题需要支招，找姑姑就对了。

结果这小子让她很失望，月蝶的回答和守卫差不多，顺带教育了他一番。“秀一，要知道服从命令是忍者的天职，不是姑姑不讲人情。对了，你问这做什么？” “春芽让我问的，这下我要让她失望了。”秀一垂头丧气

月蝶听见春芽的名字右眼皮一跳，那件事以后她对春芽的感官微妙，少族长不是普通孩子，吩咐的事自然要慎重对待，月蝶询问前因，领着秀一到自己的办公室。

“美咲放你两鸽子和漩涡忍者走了？” 

秀一点头“红头发肯定是漩涡一族，店主说是个年轻男人，美咲认识他，否则不会跟他走。”

春芽协助扉间大人工作和入驻的漩涡忍者频繁接触，月蝶知道最近的计划是将漩涡一族的老幼妇孺安置，而后才是青壮年，如今突然出现个漩涡青年还恰巧是美咲的熟人，春芽疑惑倒也正常。

“姑姑，查到了吗？”

秀一望着窗外坐立不安，月蝶翻看报告渐渐皱起眉，情报显示今日并未有成年男性忍者入村，下一批漩涡忍者也还在路上。月蝶不放心唤来下属询问，确实如此，那美咲遇见的是何人？

月蝶表情严肃，秀一知道担心的事成真了。

天色阴沉、空气粘稠，不似寻常黄昏。

春芽赶到后山，感知林间深处美咲的查克拉才舒口气，下一秒又悬起心脏，因为另一人的气息着实古怪，透着恶意，她没有迟疑向感知方向走去。

美咲偷瞄红发青年，光线很暗，她看不清他的表情。同小伙伴相比她和弥彦更熟，温和可靠的漩涡青年总是给她很安心的感觉，他们投缘，美咲时常觉得她的父亲若在一定和弥彦差不多。

青年今日很怪，除了在团子屋前和她交谈了几句，一路上非常安静，美咲在他面前向来表现乖巧，便也不说话，直到后山僻静处。

古树旁不见弥彦说的礼物，周遭又暗又静，美咲隐约觉得不对却也不信他会骗她。

“弥彦，你说的漩涡特产在哪？”美咲小心询问，弥彦不答，抬起头，她才看清他的眼神，心咯噔一跳。青年打量她像看一样有价值的物件，无丝毫熟捻，眼里闪过阴冷算计，美咲不由后退两步。

“你怎么了？”青年貌似疑惑，“没、没什么，弥彦，天色不早我该回家了，你说的特产我们改日再看。”青年对美咲的怀疑看得清楚，并不在意，今日他很急切，本就没花心思伪装。

女孩刺目的红发，是它憎恶的颜色。

“还不行哦小姑娘，你还有用处。”青年嗓音突然变得诡异失真，美咲来不及反应就被他制住双手扭到背后，美咲总算明白眼前之人不是弥彦。

相比害怕美咲更愤怒，这个坏蛋竟敢假扮弥彦，不可饶恕！她抬起右腿向后猛踹，毫无收敛，她的力道足以使骨骼碎裂。坏蛋却未如她所想，只摇晃一瞬，分寸不乱力气不减，似乎不被疼痛影响。

美咲以为失手又抬起胳膊，背后传来蛇信般的声线让她背脊发麻，他警告说自己不会躲闪，但后果美咲自负。“你是什么意思！” “小姑娘，上天眷顾我，我现在的容器是你朋友对吧，还是说你忍心杀死他？”

美咲瞪大眼睛，容器是什么意思，难道不是变身术，真是弥彦的身体？！

“坏蛋！你对弥彦做了什么？”美咲怒道却不敢轻易动手。“聪明的小姑娘，你猜的没错，乖一点，叔叔保证什么也不会发生，否则、”附身之人腾出一只手，毫不留情勒住弥彦的脖颈，那处很快浮现红痕。

“你想怎么样？”

美咲紧盯他的右手，生怕一使劲弥彦就没了。

坏蛋望向林间神色期待，喃喃自语，美咲捕捉到熟悉的名字，顿时惊慌。

“春芽姐姐才不会上你的当，她不会来的！”

美咲祈祷春芽他们千万别注意她来后山的事。

他嗤之以鼻，活得足够久就会了解人类是怎样的生物，感情是他们最大的软肋。

春芽会来的，它手里的小东西是饵，期待已久的大鱼一定会咬钩，他等的够久了。

果不其然，片刻之后树丛传来沙沙声，穿着宇智波族服的黑发少女大方现身，他露出满意笑容。“你终于来了。”

青年的褐瞳彻底转为浑浊的萤黄色。

春芽面色沉静，显然劫持美咲的家伙真正目的是她。他认识她，她也对皮囊之下的东西有所感知，春芽明白这世上存在无法用常理解释的晦暗之物。

“你是那天的羽衣首领？”春芽问

青年以不屑的口吻咀嚼【羽衣】二字，表情嫌恶“那不过是一具容器，和这个差不多。”

“春芽姐姐，你要小心，恶鬼占据了弥彦的身体！”美咲焦急喊道，恶狠狠瞪着他。

“我知道，我见过这个人，你到底是什么东西？”春芽直视他的眼睛，漩涡弥彦的身体最违和的就是这双眼睛。“真是无礼的说法，我们也算老熟人了。” “名字都不敢报的鼠辈，我和你不熟。”春芽讥讽道

他猛然噎住，盯着春芽，想到什么嘴角扬至非人的弧度，弯着眉眼，满脸皆是嘲讽。啊，傲慢的态度如此眼熟，这便是可憎之人的血脉。他看过许多，大筒木羽衣强大傲慢的后裔，最后不都随他的指尖起舞，多么可悲。

他很愉悦，看到少女全然是欣喜，好心情足以让他忽略一点点不快。

“我是大筒木黑绝，春芽，很高兴认识你。”

黑绝，是完全陌生的名字，但他绝非普通敌人，眼里没有除之后快的杀意充斥着贪婪，被这双眼睛盯着有种被毒蛇环绕的错觉。美咲需要她，春芽努力摆脱这种感觉。

“黑绝，你一再出现，到底有什么目的？”

“目的，自然是你，春芽..我一直都在等你。”

黑绝的真诚在美咲听来阴阳怪气，变态疯癫，闻言她狠狠咬住他的手背，顾不得弥彦的身体，她是白费力气，压根反馈不到附身的恶鬼。

春芽急忙呼唤她，告诫小姑娘不要乱来。

“目标是我，你是我父母的敌人？”春芽冷静问

黑绝表情奇异，羽衣的后裔对他而言顶多算是棋子，还不顺手。他无意让她拖延时间，操纵漩涡肉身，身后锁链铺陈束缚美咲的手脚，攀上女孩柔软的脖颈。

春芽依旧镇静，只是赤色和三勾玉悄然浮现，无形威慑环绕周身，自信掌控敌人的一举一动。

美咲屏住呼吸，这是她第一次见到春芽的写轮眼，姐姐很强，比桃华还强。

黑绝没有退却，直视春芽的写轮眼，表情遗憾。“这双眼睛，太可惜了。”

春芽不懂他的惋惜，心中渐生焦虑，美咲在他手里情况危急，偏偏这具身体属于漩涡弥彦，她不能轻易杀害无辜之人。

黑绝知晓她的纠结，眼里充满恶意。“不知是幻术先杀死这具容器，还是我先拧断小姑娘的脖子，不如试试。”

美咲闻言再忍不住眼泪，死去或是失去弥彦，选择对小姑娘太过残酷，美咲无措地望着春芽。

果真是恶鬼，春芽怒视黑绝，明白破除死局的办法只有一个，她别无选择。

“这两种之外，你要如何才肯放过美咲？”

“很简单，只要你帮我一个小忙，我保证不伤害任何人。”黑绝语气真诚

鬼话连篇，春芽合上眼感受冰凉的雨水划过面颊，再睁开时双眸乌黑，她将手中苦无掷向一旁走到他面前。黑绝眼里闪烁得逞的欣喜，并未放松警惕，锁链缓缓游移，美咲再看不出春芽的打算就是傻瓜了。春芽要以自己交换她，这都是她的错，美咲感到酸涩、悔恨以及愤怒。

“没事的，别担心。”春芽想替小姑娘擦干眼泪，雨水又不断沾湿她的脸，这不是美咲的错。

黑绝现身的那一刻，春芽就明白独自面对黑暗的时刻到来了。

“美咲，你要好好的。” 

“不要！”美咲后颈一痛，很快陷入了黑暗。

美咲醒来时病床旁守着眼眶通红的桃华，见她睁眼将她牢牢抱进怀里，母女二人相拥大哭。

待哭声平息，门才打开，桃华急忙起身。美咲看清来人又捂着脸，哽咽着道歉。

来人正是柱姬，她坐到床边摸摸小姑娘的脑袋“美咲，别哭了。” “呜柱、柱姬大人，都是我的错，春芽姐姐被坏蛋捉走了。”美咲泣不成声

柱姬没有责怪女孩的意思，任她宣泄情绪，柔声安慰，过了一会儿等美咲自个擦干眼泪，这才问发生了什么事。美咲将恶鬼伪装弥彦诱骗她，威胁春芽的事告知柱姬。

她昏睡了一天一夜，此时春芽一定被他拐走了。

黑绝，柱姬默念这个名字，久违地心生杀意，她嘱咐桃华陪伴美咲便起身离开。

斑候在屋外面色冰寒，身旁的墙面龟裂，看得出在极力忍耐。柱姬上前拉住他的手想如往常般露出笑脸，却怎么也做不到，斑默默拥住她。

柱姬没有给自己太多软弱时间，很快恢复如常，扉间泉奈还等着他们。柱姬推开门，火影室里两人像打了霜的茄子，一个面窗一个靠墙，看见兄姐满脸羞愧，不等柱姬和斑开口，你一句我一句争说不是，他们看来都是自己的原因才让敌人钻了空子。

这样下去没完没了，柱姬向斑使眼色，所幸查克拉降温法依然有效。

“现在不是追究责任的时候，找回春芽才是要事。”柱姬沉声道

TBC


	35. 追踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （34）

大雨冲刷敌人的踪迹，觉察时黑绝早已挟持春芽无声息地遛出木叶，不知去向。

听过美咲的证词，柱姬更加确定此人是一切事件的推手，春芽遇险、泉奈重伤，两族情报无故泄漏，甚至追溯千手、宇智波长久的对立，如今想来处处透露着蹊跷。黑绝目的是为挑起两族战争，木叶的建立使他的阴谋化为泡影。

柱姬推敲小姑娘的复述，美咲不觉得，她却十分在意黑绝的话。敌人不知蛰伏了多久，耐心得可怕，将乱世当作棋盘将忍界两大豪族玩弄于股掌之间，此等心机不会想不到公然挑衅他们的后果，除非利远大于弊。他来到幕前一定与春芽的眼睛有关，试图利用她实现某种目的。

他们急迫，敌人同样急迫，世间没有不透风的藏身之处，双方博弈，春芽性命暂时无忧，黑绝不会将时间浪费在躲藏上，柱姬猜测他会直接将春芽带回自己的据点。

由于不知黑绝有无同伙，讨论再三扉间泉奈不甘地留在了木叶，柱姬和斑则再度出发。

看斑脸色阴沉，柱姬猜得到他的想法，这个男人还在自责，言语上的慰藉并不能使他释怀，她索性沉默希望尽早寻到线索。

木叶建址之初注重守备力量，离村大道和侧路设有哨岗，全天有暗部守候，以黑绝的谨慎大概率选择从影岩方向逃离。柱姬相信自己的判断和斑翻过山岭进入密林，不眠不休。无法明确方向的追踪，自信如她也不免陷入焦虑。斑看得出，低声安慰“春芽是我们的女儿，相信她。”

柱姬微微颔首，斑说的对，春芽有自己的判断，坐以待毙不是她的风格，或许她会留下什么线索，柱姬打起精神搜索。

到达树林边缘，天光微亮，晨露沾湿了两人的长发，再往前去又是数条小径，通向不同方向。

以岔路干扰追踪，黑绝行事滴水不漏。

柱姬闭目凝神开启仙人模式感知，穿林之风将过往的生命力反馈给她，若幸运或许她能从春芽踏过的土壤，触碰过的草木找到线索。

“春芽的确从此经过。”半晌柱姬睁开眼

“那家伙呢。” “只有她一个人的气息。”

果真如柱姬所言，黑绝是非人之物。看她的表情斑知道线索中断了，他们所在的位置恰好是春芽气息最明显之处，她应当使用过忍术却没能脱身，黑绝随即以特殊术式掩盖住她的气息。

如此精通藏匿之法，敌人比想象中难缠，柱姬心情沉重。身旁的男人捉住她的手，眼神微闪，语气柔和“柱姬，你先回木叶将情况告诉泉奈他们。” “那你呢？”柱姬凝视他，斑没有正面回答只说上次能找到春芽，这回也是一样。

这怎能相提并论，她知道以斑的固执很难放弃。“你要怎么找，向东往城镇，人群混杂，向南又是深山，木掩于林，感知无用跟大海捞针没两样。”

“我知道。” “我们一起回去，另想办法。”

柱姬牵起他的手柔声劝说，通常情况斑很难拒绝她，但某些时候两个人的想法南辕北辙。他和柱姬本质上是截然不同的人，柱姬会顾虑许多，斑则直截了当，他等不急回木叶从长计议。大海捞针又如何，路可以逐一探查，人可以逐一询问，遇见山林就翻个遍，总会找到线索。是否会引发骚乱不在斑的顾虑范畴，他不介意使用非常手段，只要能夺回春芽，顺便把黑绝碎尸万段。

斑不管不顾的行事作风正是柱姬担忧的。

秉承夫妻动口不动手的原则，两人僵持凝视对方，谁也说服不了谁，查克拉无意碰撞，林间鸟雀受惊四起，其中一只从树梢滚落到柱姬脚边，起初两人不曾在意。

柱姬觉得这么较劲无益，刚想再劝便听见啾啾声从下方传来，她下意识低头，球型身影像颗小炮弹朝面门袭来，她及时用掌心抵住它。

“什么东西？” “没关系，是只小鸟。”

闻言它似乎安静许多，柱姬收回手才发现眼前是只长尾山雀，体型娇小蓬松雪白，喙与足浅褐，唯有尾羽是美丽的藏蓝色，模样很特别。乌黑的豆豆眼湿润怯生生地瞧她，像极了哭泣的孩童。

柱姬不动它又壮着胆飞近，衔起一缕黑发扑腾羽翼轻扯，焦急地啾啾叫。山雀奇怪的表现让柱姬有种大胆猜测，她迟疑道“你是不是想告诉我什么？” “啾啾—”山雀人性化的点点头。

“春芽？” “啾啾啾！”山雀围着她打转，柱姬忙伸手让它站在手心，斑也围过来。

“是通灵兽！”柱姬惊喜道，她在颈部茸毛下找到了团扇印记，确定是春芽留下的契约。

春芽一定是在反抗时悄悄召唤了它，通灵山雀除了灵智几乎没有查克拉，与普通鸟雀无异，这才躲过黑绝的眼睛。通灵兽与主人的联系无法阻断，它就是春芽留下的线索，柱姬精神大振。

“你能带我们去找春芽？” 

“啾！”山雀亲昵蹭过她的脸颊

柱姬走了两步发现斑还愣在原地，对他招手。

“傻瓜，还愣着做什么，春芽在等我们。”

另一边春芽被危机感唤醒，寂静的外界阻止她思考，黑暗编织的牢笼消融意志。她告诉自己不能睡，睡了会更糟，必须集中精神找回身体的控制权。不知过了多久春芽眼睑微颤缓缓睁开眼，视野一片漆黑，她感觉身体僵硬头痛欲裂，只有束缚着肢体的冰冷锁链散发不祥的幽光。

身上的武器被收走，查克拉无法调动，春芽挣扎着坐起身久违感受到无力，她太小看敌人了。就着微光凝视掌心，那里的伤口早已愈合，不知道椿他们有没有找到信使。

“你在看什么？”突如其来的问话让她崩紧背脊，这声音是黑绝！他一直在黑暗中窥视她，声音像是从四周来，春芽判断不出他的位置，感到毛骨悚然和恶心。

“和你没关系，卑鄙的家伙，有本事出来！”

春芽的不安让黑绝很愉快，他发出桀桀怪笑。

没有人愿意生活在阴沟里，只能饱含怨恨仰望月亮，一千年来如幽灵般徘徊。他和母亲所遭受的折磨皆拜大筒木羽衣所赐，因此羽衣的后裔越痛苦越悲惨，他就越开心。终于到了不必躲藏的时刻，黑绝控制漩涡弥彦结印，他们所在的空间震颤，不断传来石块落地的巨响，很快某个方向出现光亮，原来是一面石墙裂开露出内里的空间，眼前的情景让她屏住呼吸。

春芽见过不少大场面，依旧无法形容此时的震撼。封闭空间的中央是棵苍白巨木，看不见根茎，其上生发无数扭曲盘旋的枯枝，几乎占满了整个空间。枯枝上挂着密密麻麻的树茧，椭圆长条型，几乎有成人大小，春芽发现其中一些开裂顿时感觉头皮发麻，她不觉这种诡异的树会结正常果实，指不定又是害人的东西。

生与死相悖，这棵毫无生命力的树却如从未死去般。“很美吧，这是神明的杰作。”

春芽收回视线，发现黑绝就站在不远处，面向巨木敞开双臂，语气赞叹。

疯子也想找共鸣，春芽面无表情腹诽，这棵树给她不祥的预感，她一刻也不想多呆。

黑绝心情愉快提起几分耐心，假惺惺劝说“春芽，你是逃不掉的，这里远在地下没有出入口，你的父母也找不到你，想活下去只有乖乖听我的话。”

春芽眼神嘲讽，挑衅道“别做梦了，我就是死也不会让你的阴谋得逞。”她看得出现在是黑绝需要她，他不会轻易让她死去。

“多聪明的孩子，为什么就不能乖一点呢？”

“你到底有什么企图！” “乖一点，遵从母亲大人的话，一切都不会发生。”黑绝答非所问

“你在说什么？” “他背叛了母亲，犯下无法宽恕的罪孽，你们该替他偿还一切。”黑绝自顾自说

“他是谁？” 

“他是罪恶的源头，是背弃神明之人，也是你们口中的六道仙人，千手和宇智波皆为他的后裔。”

春芽惊讶地看着他，黑绝很满意，继续蛊惑。

“辉夜姬是忍者共同的始祖，你身上流淌着大筒木高贵的血统，是正统的神明后裔。大筒木羽衣是背叛者，所以他的后裔被女神诅咒注定承受战争和死亡的煎熬。只要你能得到女神的宽恕，诅咒便能解除。” 

春芽清楚黑绝的话真假难辨，他提起六道仙人时藏不住恨意又怎会帮助他的后裔解开诅咒，她继续问如何得到女神的谅解。

“你的眼睛是特殊的，蕴含了神明完整的力量。”

黑绝贪婪的注视，春芽顾不上，她想起曾莫名出现在她脑海中的声音背脊发凉，难道这就是黑绝口中的辉夜姬？！恶魔仍在低语“你是特殊的，没有人有你这样的资质，只有我能帮你得到轮回眼，成为第二个六道仙人。”

春芽不清楚轮回眼意味什么，但她明白得到力量一定会付出相应的代价，黑绝的话使她更确信声音的主人是不能触碰的禁忌。

见她默默退后，黑绝脸色阴沉下来，羽衣的血脉果然不知好歹。禁锢下春芽无处可逃，只能眼睁睁看他逼近，黑绝手中没有武器，带着浓浓恶意的笑脸让她心生惶恐。

“我说过只需要你帮我个小忙。”

他说着哄骗话语毫不留情擒住春芽的脖子，沾着鲜血的指尖距封印的右眼越来越近，春芽知道他要做什么了。她剧烈挣扎，右侧瞳孔紧缩下一秒传来轻微灼痛感，脑海回响着锁链的崩裂声。

黑绝大笑着丢开她，看她立刻死死按住右眼蜷起身体，做着无用功。

第一句低语拂过耳际，春芽顾不得右眼的疼痛捂住双耳，第二、第三、无数重叠交织的声音淹没她，如瀑布般倾泻，她几乎无法思考无法呼吸。

“你果然能听到母亲大人的教导，真让人羡慕。”黑绝弯腰注视痛苦的少女，她和大筒木羽衣一样愚蠢以为封印能一劳永逸，殊不知封印重启之日会有怎样的后果，就像她抗拒的神明如今已不再是声音，人类该为傲慢负责。

无论如何抵抗，春芽眼前的世界消融开来。

“啾啾、啾—” 

前方的山雀突然哀鸣着从半空坠落，斑眼疾手快接住它，递给柱姬。

“豆子！你怎么了，是春芽发生什么事了吗？”柱姬捧着山雀焦急询问，豆子颤颤巍巍直起身又开始哭泣，一会儿在手心打滚一会儿用双翼捂住眼，哀鸣不断。柱姬知道它在反馈春芽的遭遇，斑已经脸色漆黑，紧握着拳无法忍耐。

柱姬抚摸豆子的小脑袋“你别怕，我们一定会救出春芽，告诉我还有多远。” “啾啾”豆子轻啄她的指腹点点头，振翼疾飞，柱姬和斑紧追它在日落之时抵达了熟悉的地点，夜幕山。

山雀在绝壁盘旋，崖下被夜色吞没。

他们翻过大半个夜幕山到达此处，豆子不再前行，说明目的地已到。

柱姬叫住走向崖边的男人“我们约定过，我会将春芽带回来。” 斑回过头问“若你失败了呢？” 

“忍者之神不会失败。” 

“你并非真正的神明。”斑沉声说

“你说的对，我不是孤立无援的神明，就是失败了还有你。斑，你会来救我们的对吧？”

柱姬笑道，眼底有无边信赖。

TBC

——————不愧是黑绝在柱姬和斑手上撑过好几章（是我水

下章完结(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


End file.
